


Властелин колец. Возвращение Рина

by Rin_Okita



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angels, Background Het, Bromance, Crossover, Demons, Elves, Fantasy, Gen, Gods, Humor, Mythology - Freeform, Out of Character, Paladins, Retelling, Saving the World
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 89,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Okita/pseuds/Rin_Okita
Summary: Прошло два года с тех пор, как Рин побывал в Средиземье. Он уже и не надеялся вернуться туда снова, но парню все же пришлось снова навестить этот мир и помочь Братству Кольца в борьбе с Сауроном. И, похоже, помогать будет не только он, но и жители других миров, которых случайно забросило в Средиземье.
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог или неожиданное происшествие

\- Рин, ты выучил уроки? - спросил Юкио у брата, который лежал на кровати и читал мангу.  
\- Да, - ответил Окумура-старший, не отрывая глаз от страницы, - тебе еще не надоело спрашивать меня об этом? Я самостоятельный человек. Мне уже восемнадцать лет.  
\- Просто до сих пор не верится, что ты начал учиться, - признался Юкио, протирая очки.  
Рин хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Некоторые учителя все еще считали его лентяем, но это было не так. Вернувшись из Средиземья домой, Окумура-старший всерьез взялся за учебу. Как же ему было тяжело в первое время! Но зато Рин в полной мере насладился реакцией Юкио, когда в один прекрасный день сообщил, что самостоятельно выучил уроки. Юкио еще долго не мог в это поверить и по привычке проверял брата. Но в глубине души Юкио был рад. Рин изменился в лучшую сторону. Может быть, он даже станет паладином, как и мечтал.  
Сам Окумура-старший никак не объяснил такие кардинальные перемены. Он просто хотел перестать скучать за Средиземьем. Он до сих пор просыпался раньше брата. Иногда парню хотелось отправиться в путешествие. Частенько Рин вспоминал свое приключение и жалел, что нельзя повернуть время вспять.  
От размышлений Рина отвлек телефонный звонок. Юкио поднял трубку.   
\- Окумура слушает, - тем временем сказал Юкио, - какие существа? Не демоны? А кто тогда? Какие еще дырки в небе? По всему миру? Ладно, я сейчас приеду.  
\- Что там? - спросил Рин, едва брат положил телефон.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Юкио, - в лесу появились неизвестные существа. Святая вода на них не действует. А в небе видно кусок пейзажа. И это происходит по всему миру. Я должен посмотреть на это.  
\- Я тоже пойду, - Рин схватил Курикару и последовал за братом.  
Юкио даже не стал возражать.  
Братья ехали к месту происшествия молча. Но думали они об одном. И Рин, и Юкио не понимали, кто, кроме демонов, мог пробраться в этот мир.  
\- Вечно им не сидится, - проворчал Рин.  
\- Что? - Юкио посмотрел на брата.  
\- Всем тварям! - в голосе Окумуры-старшего появились нотки злости. - Ну что они здесь забыли? Какого черта лезут сюда? Им что, в своих мирах места мало?  
\- Рин, ты же знаешь, что мы никогда не узнаем ответов, - примирительно сказал Юкио, - давай просто уничтожим их раньше, чем они начнут убивать людей.  
\- Кем бы они не были, они заплатят за вторжение, - пообещал Рин, сжав рукоять меча.  
Наконец-то машина остановилась, и братья вышли наружу. Они находились за городом, возле того самого леса, где когда-то Рин дрался с Амаймоном. Сейчас здесь ходили экзорцисты, взволнованно поглядывая на небо. Окумура-старший тоже посмотрел вверх и ахнул.  
Создавалось впечатление, что кто-то взял нож и вырезал в небе огромную рваную дыру. Сквозь нее Рин увидел залитую солнцем равнину, усеянную валунами. Густая высокая трава колыхалась от дуновений ветра. Вдалеке, за голубоватой дымкой, виднелось очертание леса.  
Эта местность показалась Рину знакомой.  
\- Юкио, что это? - спросил Рин, оторвавшись от созерцания пейзажа.  
\- Если бы я знал, - ответил брат, - никогда еще такого не видел. Пойду спрошу о пришельцах.  
Рин же снова задрал голову, рассматривая кусок чужого мира.   
Где-то недалеко в лесу послышались тяжелые шаги. Экзорцисты насторожились и начали доставать оружие.  
\- Целители и арии, отойдите в сторону! - услышал демоненок приказ одного из рыцарей. - Спрячьте святую воду. Они на нее не реагируют.  
А из лесной чащи вышли несколько странных существ. Высокие, коренастые, лысые, с желтоватой кожей, маленькими глазками и гримасами злости на уродливых лицах. Одеты они были в тяжелые черные доспехи.  
Размахивая двуручными секирами и мечами, они шли на экзорцистов.  
Рин сразу же узнал их.  
\- Это орки, - выдохнул парень, округлив глаза. Машинально обнажив Курикару, он мгновенно испепелил врагов.   
\- Рин, я не разрешал тебе... - начал Юкио.  
Но Окумура-старший не слушал. Он еще раз посмотрел на небо и все понял.  
\- Это Средиземье, - медленно сказал парень. Юкио замолчал, - орки пробрались к нам сквозь дыру в небе.  
\- То самое Средиземье? - решил уточнить Юкио, который знал о другом мире из рассказов брата.  
\- Да, - подтвердил Рин, пряча меч. Остальные экзорцисты внимательно слушали, - орков легко убить, так что нет причин волноваться.  
\- Причины волноваться есть, - вмешался один из рыцарей, - кто знает, какие еще существа явятся.  
\- Ну извините, это не я продырявил небо, - огрызнулся Рин, - и уж тем более не знаю, как их закрыть.  
\- Зато я знаю, что нужно сделать, - услышал парень знакомый голос. Из леса, опираясь на посох, шел старик с длинной седой бородой, в серых одеждах и смешной островерхой шляпе.  
\- Спокойно, он свой, - сказал Юкио экзорцистам, которые снова напряглись, - Гэндальф, как ты здесь оказался?   
Окумура-младший знал мага, ибо тот время от времени навещал Рина.  
\- Старик, что происходит? - Рин даже забыл поздороваться. - Что это за дыра? Как она здесь оказалась? Это твоих рук дело?  
Юкио дал знак остальным экзорцистам, и те послушно отошли.  
\- Увы, это не я, - ответил маг, - все это сделал Саурон. В последнее время его могущество растет. В Средиземье неспокойно. Орки нападают среди белого дня. На западе появились черные всадники. А в Мордоре сосредоточилась огромная вражеская армия.  
\- А наш мир при чем? - не выдержал Рин. Ему стало тревожно, ибо он помнил, что на западе Средиземья находится Хоббитания.  
\- Саурон использовал заклинание, из-за которого все миры начали сближаться, - объяснил Гэндальф, - это называется слияние миров. И скоро все миры станут одним, полным разрушения и хаоса, ибо разные существа не смогут ужиться друг с другом. А Саурон станет властелином этого мира.  
\- Вот же гадина ползучая! - не сдержался Рин. - Как же я сожалею, что не убил его, когда была возможность.  
\- Что же нам делать? - спросил Юкио.  
\- Вам - защищать Землю, уничтожая всех чужаков, - ответил маг, - а мы с мистером Окумурой попытаемся уничтожить Саурона.  
\- Я снова отправлюсь в Средиземье? - глаза Рина вспыхнули азартом. - Старик, ура! Это круто! Я снова увижу гномов, Барда, Тэливен, Бильбо...  
\- Мистер Окумура, со времен Битвы Пяти Армий прошло шестьдесят лет, - сказал Гэндальф, - Бильбо постарел. А Бард умер. Эсгаротом правит его сын. Тэливен время от времени навещает его. Возможно, она уже уплыла в Валинор.  
\- Как так? - вся радость исчезла. Рин покачал головой. - Невозможно! Здесь прошло всего два года!  
\- Значит, в разных мирах время идет по-разному, - сделал вывод Гэндальф.  
\- Постойте, - вмешался Юкио, - я отправляюсь в Средиземье с вами.  
\- Нет, - сразу же сказал Рин.  
\- Рин, я могу постоять за себя, - взволнованно сказал Юкио, - кроме того, я почти паладин. А еще...  
\- Юкио, нет, - повторил Окумура-старший уже громче, - ты зависим от пистолетов, а в Средиземьи даже не знают, что это. Где ты будешь брать патроны? или потащишь с собой мешок железа? А если с тобой что-то случится? Для неподготовленных Средиземье - настоящее испытание. Ты лучше присмотри за этим миром.  
\- Я научусь сражаться на мечах, - все еще сопротивлялся Юкио.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Рин, - но не в этот раз. Мы отправимся в Средиземье вместе, когда там будет спокойно.  
\- Идем, мистер Окумура, - Гэндальф уже начертил на земле портал.  
\- Береги себя, - сказал Юкио брату, - и поджарь Саурона.  
\- Не волнуйся, он свое получит, - Рин пошел следом за магом. Ступив в центр уже знакомого круга, Окумура-старший исчез.  
Ну а Юкио поторопился к экзорцистам. Ему предстояло многое сделать.


	2. Попутчики с других миров

\- Я снова в Средиземье! - заорал Рин, оказавшись на лесной тропе. Экзорцист буквально светился от счастья. Еще бы, ведь грядет новое приключение, путешествие по миру, новые друзья, и, конечно же, сражения. Окумура был полон энтузиазма и, наверняка, испепелил бы самого Саурона, окажись Темный Властелин поблизости. - Великолепно! Старик, каков наш план? Куда мы пойдем?  
\- Для начала нужно сделать так, чтобы мы могли говорить на всеобщем, - Гэндальф произнес заклинание. Его посох на мгновение вспыхнул и погас.  
\- И это все? - удивился Рин. - И бить по голове, как в прошлый раз, ты не будешь?  
\- Я нашел другой вариант заклинания, - объяснил маг, - а теперь мы пойдем к твоим попутчикам.  
\- Кто они? Хоббиты? - поинтересовался парень. - Гномы? Эльфы?  
\- Они с других миров, - ответил Гэндальф, шагая по тропе, - как видишь, и в Средиземьи появились врата. Так что чужаки пожаловали и к нам.  
\- А они... нормальные? В смысле, они не дрались с тобой? А сколько их? И как они отреагируют, увидев меня?  
\- Мистер Окумура, ты, как всегда, любопытен, - сказал Гэндальф, но ни на один вопрос парня не ответил.  
\- Старик, пошли быстрее, - проворчал демоненок. Ему не терпелось увидеть новых друзей.  
Они ожидали мага и экзорциста на повороте. Парень и девушка. Заметив Гэндальфа, девушка ловко поднялась на ноги.  
\- Дэн, Гэндальф вернулся, - радостно сообщила она. Рин с интересом рассматривал незнакомку, про себя отметив, что она точно не из Средиземья.  
Высокая, грациозная, со светло-серыми глазами и широкой улыбкой на худом лице. Короткие черные волосы удачно подчеркивали ее образ. Одежда девушки была бы уместна на Земле - коричневая футболка, наверх небрежно наброшена меховая куртка, удобные черные штаны, сапоги на шнуровке. На поясе у незнакомки висели два кривых ножа в потертых кожаных ножнах.  
Рин почему-то подумал, что эта девушка намного опасней, чем кажется.  
\- Я Викка, - девушка подошла к экзорцисту, внимательно рассматривая его, - ух ты, - ее глаза сверкнули серебром, когда она заметила хвост парня, - какой забавный хвостик.  
\- Только не это, - Рин на всякий случай отошел от Викки подальше.  
\- Я Дэниэль, а не Дэн, - парень подошел ближе и одарил брюнетку хмурым взглядом. Он был спокоен и равнодушен, на его аристократичном лице не отразилось ни капли интереса, когда он посмотрел на Окумуру. Светлая кожа, проницательные голубые глаза, непослушные светлые волосы - вот таким оказался Дэниэль. Одет он был в простую белую рубашку, серые штаны и сандалии. Завершал образ белый плащ до пят, который вблизи оказался сделанным из перьев.  
\- Старик, кто они? Откуда? - Рин вопросительно посмотрел на Гэндальфа.  
\- Я из Рощи, - мгновенно ответила Викка, - это мир такой. Там всюду лес. А Дэн из Рая.  
\- Из Рая? - восхищенно воскликнул экзорцист. - Офигеть! Старик, он настоящий ангел!  
Дэниэль никак не отреагировал на восклицания Окумуры. Маг стоял и улыбался.  
\- А ты тогда кто? - демоненок перевел взгляд на Викку.  
\- Вспомнил наконец-то, - насмешливо сказала она, - я оборотень.  
\- Вау, - еще больше восхитился Рин, - старик, как ты их нашел?  
\- Я встретил их на этой тропе, - ответил Гэндальф, - потом мне пришлось сделать так, чтобы эта парочка говорила на всеобщем...  
\- Гэндальф, а кто он? - вмешалась Викка. - Ты нам не представил своего спутника.  
\- Это Рин Окумура, - сказал Гэндальф с нотками гордости, - очень ценный человек.   
\- И чем же он так ценен? - никак не могла угомониться девушка.  
Рин зыркнул на неподвижно застывшего Дэниэля. Если этот парень и вправду ангел, то он точно отреагирует на слова экзорциста.  
\- Я наполовину демон, - спокойно ответил Окумура. Как и ожидалось, ангел нахмурился.  
\- Я не собираюсь путешествовать с демоном, - отрезал Дэниэль.  
\- Гэндальф ему доверяет, - сказала Викка.  
\- А я - нет, - холодно сказал ангел.  
\- Ну так вали отсюда, - разозлился Рин, - вы, ангелы, уже и забыли дорогу на Землю, иначе изменили бы свое мнение обо мне. Гордые и высокомерные подонки! Где вы были, когда Сатана выбрался из Геенны? Отсиживались в своем Раю? Чтобы ты знал, тогда погибли люди. Ах, я забыл, вам же плевать.  
\- Нам не плевать! - Дэниэль тоже начал терять самообладание.  
\- Старик, я тоже не собираюсь путешествовать с этим святошей, - проворчал экзорцист, - пускай он идет в безопасное место и отсидится там. А то, не дай Бог, испачкает свой белоснежный плащ.  
Гэндальф лишь огорченно покачал головой.  
\- Не успели вы встретиться, как едва не подрались, - осуждающе произнес маг, - Дэниэль, Рин, запомните: нельзя судить всех одинаково. Поэтому вы и будете путешествовать вместе, чтобы изменить свое мнение о друг о друге.  
Рин вздохнул. Понял, что погорячился. Все-таки демоническая вспыльчивость никуда не делась.  
"Пускай ангел говорит, что вздумается", - подумал демоненок, - "я просто не стану обращать внимания на его слова".  
\- Извини, старик, - сказал Окумура, - больше такого не повторится.  
\- А ты мне нравишься, - заявила молчавшая Викка, - так что будем друзьями.  
Она без страха пожала Рину руку.  
\- Дэн? - девушка выжидающе посмотрела на все еще хмурого ангела.  
\- Я согласен, - неохотно сказал тот, но руку Рину не пожал.  
\- И что теперь, старик? - поинтересовался экзорцист.  
\- Ты ведь помнишь путешествие с гномами и Бильбо? - спросил маг.  
\- Такое не забудешь, - хмыкнул парень.  
\- Во время того путешествия Бильбо нашел кольцо, - продолжил Гэндальф, - хотя я о нем узнал, когда навестил хоббита через пару лет после путешествия. Это - Кольцо Всевластия, принадлежащее Саурону. Для полного могущества Темному Властелину как раз не хватает Кольца.  
\- Так, стоп, - вмешался Рин, - откуда вообще взялось это Кольцо?  
\- Его выковал Саурон, вложив часть силы в Кольцо, - ответил маг, - благодаря Кольцу Всевластия он сможет контролировать все расы Средиземья.  
\- И его никто не пытался уничтожить? - встревоженно спросила Викка.  
\- Во время Последнего Союза у людей была такая возможность, - сказал Гэндальф, - Исилдур, сын Элендила, в битве отрубил палец Саурона вместе с Кольцом. Он мог бы уничтожить Кольцо, бросив его в лаву Огненной горы. Только сила Кольца привлекла его. Исилдур оставил Кольцо себе.  
\- Придурок, - едва слышно прошептал Рин.  
\- Исилдур недолго владел Кольцом, - сказал Гэндальф, - когда он ехал со свитой на север, на него напали орки. Исилдура убили. Кольцо оказалось в реке. И долго о нем никто не знал.  
А позже Кольцом завладел хоббит по имени Смеагол.  
\- Хоббит? - снова вмешался экзорцист.  
\- Да, именно хоббит, - подтвердил маг, - сила Кольца сделала из него уродливое существо, которое поселилось в пещерах Мглистых Гор. Именно там Бильбо и нашел Кольцо.  
\- Но если Бильбо стар, то кто тогда?.. - начал Рин.  
\- А теперь слушайте меня внимательно, - четко сказал Гэндальф, - Кольцо сейчас находится у Фродо Бэггинса, племянника Бильбо. Фродо направляется в трактир "Гарцующий пони". Постарайтесь догнать его. Если не получится - идите в Ривенделл.  
\- Думаешь, он поверит, что мы друзья? - скептически спросила Викка.  
Гэндальф протянул Рину письмо.  
\- Отдадите его Фродо, - сказал он, - и еще одно: мистер Окумура, пока советую не пользоваться своей силой.  
\- Почему? - удивился экзорцист. Дэниэль хмуро посмотрел на парня.  
\- Чтобы не привлечь внимание Саурона, - ответил маг, - сейчас оно вам ни к чему. Ах, да, если встретите в пути человека по имени Бродяга, знайте: он ваш друг.  
\- Гэндальф, а ты с нами не пойдешь? - внезапно спросила Викка.  
\- Что? - только сейчас до Окумуры дошло, что маг говорил "вы пойдете", а не "мы пойдем". - Старик, ты снова решил сгонять в Дол-Гулдур? Или же сразу в Мордор?  
\- мистер Окумура, поверь, я бы с радостью пошел с вами, - сказал маг, - но дело неотложное. Мне нужно посоветоваться. Идите этой тропой. Скоро вы увидите деревню. Трактир находится там. Если все будет хорошо, я тоже там появлюсь.  
И он ушел в противоположную сторону.  
\- Удачи тебе! - крикнула Викка магу.  
\- Он всегда так делает, - недовольно сказал Рин.  
\- И нам нечего стоять посреди дороги, - сказала Викка, - идем, ребята. Дэн, не стой, словно статуя.  
\- Я Дэниэль, - уже в который раз поправил ее ангел, шагая за экзорцистом и девушкой.


	3. Две главы

В пути

\- А в кого ты превращаешься? - поинтересовался Рин у Викки.  
\- Увидишь, - загадочно улыбнулась девушка. В отличии от равнодушного Дэниэля, она часто оглядывалась, изучая новый мир.  
\- А в Роще живут только оборотни? - не переставал задавать вопросы Окумура.  
\- Нет, есть и обычные животные, - охотно ответила Викка, - мы же должны чем-то питаться.  
\- А где вы живете? В домах?  
Девушка засмеялась. Ее смех был похож на урчание кошки.  
\- А ты еще любопытней, чем я, - сказала она, - забавно.  
\- Когда я был здесь впервые, то задолбал всех вопросами, - признался демоненок.  
\- Как ты оказался в Средиземьи в прошлый раз? - поинтересовалась Викка.  
\- Меня забросил демон, - ответил Рин, - хотя он собирался отправиться в Геенну, но...  
\- Вельзевул, - тихо произнес молчавший Дэниэль, - он был в этом мире.  
\- Да, это благодаря ему я отправился в путешествие, - согласился экзорцист, - а откуда ты знаешь, что это был Вельзевул? Дэн?  
Ангел сделал вид, что не слышит парня.  
\- Дэн, к тебе обращаются, - сурово сказала Викка.  
\- Я не разговариваю с демонами, - последовал высокомерный ответ.  
Девушка вздохнула. А Рин повернулся к Дэниэлю и, достав Курикару из ножен, направил на ангела.  
\- Запомни раз и навсегда, святоша, - процедил сквозь зубы экзорцист, - я - человек. Еще раз назовешь меня демоном - пеняй на себя.  
Ангел спокойно смотрел на горящий клинок, который находился в нескольких сантиметрах от его шеи. Тогда произнес:  
\- Ты сын Сатаны.  
\- Дэн, помолчи, - резко произнесла Викка, - Рин, спрячь меч.  
\- Мой отец - человек, - в глазах Окумуры вспыхнул огонь, - не смей такого говорить обо мне, если ничего не знаешь.  
\- Иначе что? - спросил Дэниэль.  
\- Я тебя сожгу, - ответил Рин.  
\- Прекратите оба! - угрожающе произнесла Викка. Ее силуэт стал слегка расплывчатым. - Начнете драться - перегрызу вам обоим глотки.  
От Викки исходила опасность, и насчет "перегрызть глотки" она не шутила. И Дэн, и Рин отошли друг от друга. Экзорцист быстро спрятал Курикару, вспомнив просьбу Гэндальфа не привлекать внимание.  
\- Так-то лучше, - уже спокойней произнесла Викка, - вы ведете себя, словно два волчонка из разных стай, которые не поделили территорию. Это уже не смешно. Мы ведь команда.  
\- Я не потерплю, если святоша еще раз назовет меня демоном, - обиженно сказал Рин, - я человек.  
\- Дэн, - примирительно начала Викка, - хватит. Рин не демон. Он не опасен для нас. Он контролирует свою силу.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - недовольно спросил ангел, смерив экзорциста высокомерным взглядом.  
\- Звериное чутье, - объяснила девушка, - давайте закроем эту тему. И, пожалуйста, не забывайте, что у каждого есть имя.  
\- Ладно, - согласился Дэниэль, - но пусть он расскажет, что случилось с Сатаной и Вельзевулом.   
\- А что такое? - не удержался Рин. - Потеряли их?  
\- Да, - неохотно признался ангел прежде, чем Викка успела обругать демоненка, - нас тревожит то, что они ничего не предпринимают.  
\- О, это увлекательная история, - сказал Рин.  
\- Учти, я почувствую, если ты солжешь, - предупредил ангел.  
Экзорцист только хмыкнул и принялся рассказывать о своих приключениях, начиная с появления Сатаны в доме отца Фудзимото и заканчивая Битвой Пяти Армий.В подробности парень углубляться не стал. Он надеялся, что Дэн поймет: ни Сатана, ни повелитель мух уже не причинят никому вреда.  
На лице Викки появился неподдельный восторг. Дэниэль выглядел задумчивым и озадаченным.  
\- Рин, ты невероятен! - воскликнула девушка, когда экзорцист закончил рассказ. - Ты победил самого повелителя Ада.  
\- Не сам, конечно, - улыбнулся Окумура, - мне мой брат помог. Я бы без него не справился.  
Дэниэль молчал. Его удивило то, что весь рассказ Рина был правдивым. И теперь ангел пытался понять, почему этот парень стал экзорцистом и начал войну против демонов, хотя сам являлся сыном властелина Геенны.  
\- Дэн, что скажешь? - допрашивалась Викка. - Дэн, теперь ты понимаешь, что Рин не злой?  
\- Пока я понял только одно, - негромко произнес Дэниэль, - ангелы что-то упустили.  
\- Так мы друзья? - обрадовался Рин. Он искренне желал подружиться с Дэном.  
Дэниэль ничего не ответил, а пошел дальше.  
\- Не обращай внимания, - сказала экзорцисту Викка, - Дэн запутался. Не трогай его. Пускай подумает. Даже ангелам трудно признавать ошибки.  
И они пошли за Дэном.  
Викка и Рин болтали, не умолкая. Они по очереди рассказывали о своих мирах. Дэниэль угрюмо шагал впереди.  
"Сын Сатаны сражался против Сатаны", - в душе невозмутимого ангела бушевал вихрь эмоций, - "в голове не укладывается. Архангелы ведь всегда говорили... Интересно, знают ли они об этом уникальном демоне? Хотя откуда? Им ведь тоже лень спускаться на Землю. Я и вправду не знаю, что делать. Но Викка права. От парня не исходит угроза. И он не убивает всех, кто попадается на пути. Это просто я не могу перестать видеть в нем потенциальную угрозу..."  
Он скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, что Викка остановилась. Девушка повертела головой, а тогда принюхалась. В ее глазах появилась тревога.  
\- К нам кто-то приближается, - заявила она, - и он опасен.  
Дэниэль отвлекся от размышлений и прислушался к ощущениям. Вздрогнул, почувствовав могильный холод и мощную темную силу.  
\- К нам приближается зло, - подтвердил ангел, поднимая руку.  
\- Эй, ты что задумал? - спросил Рин. - Нельзя привлекать внимание. Прячемся. Еще будет время подраться.  
Парень ничего не ощущал, поэтому полностью доверился спутникам.  
Викка потянула Дэна за собой подальше от дороги. По всей видимости, ангел хотел воевать. Девушка и сама была бы не против загрызть врага. Но Рин прав. Нечего привлекать внимание.  
Они сошли с лесной тропы и скрылись в густых зарослях.  
Глядя сквозь листву, троица заметила одинокого всадника. Черный плащ скрывал лицо незнакомца. На руках стальные перчатки, ноги обуты в черные сапоги. Конь под ним тоже черный. Глаза животного горели красным огнем. Копыта коня гулко стучали по тропе. Всадник уверенно держался в седле, осматривая все вокруг. Но, видимо, здесь не было того, что он искал, ибо незнакомец не стал задерживаться.  
Краем глаза Рин заметил, что Викка поежилась. Дэниэль напрягся, сжав ладони в кулаки.   
"Чего это они?" - удивился парень. Всадник его не пугал.  
Вскоре стук копыт стал неслышным. Викка вздохнула с облегчением.  
\- Не хотела бы я встретиться с этим чудовищем еще раз, - призналась она.  
Рин вопросительно посмотрел на девушку.  
\- Ты разве ничего не почувствовал? - удивилась Викка. - Холод, страх, опасность...  
Окумура покачал головой.  
\- Он сильнее, поэтому и не почувствовал, - объяснил Дэниэль.  
\- А ты что почувствовал? - поинтересовался экзорцист, впрочем, не надеясь услышать ответ.  
\- Почти то же, что и Викка, - ответил ангел, удивив Окумуру.  
\- Если что - Рин защитит нас, - радостно сказала девушка, - а теперь идем быстрее. Я не хочу встретить еще одного всадника.  
С ней никто не стал спорить. 

Двойное вторжение

\- Слияние миров? - переспросил Бон, недоверчиво глядя на Юкио.  
\- Именно, подтвердил Окумура-младший, про себя отметив, что в этом кабинете еще никогда не собирались почти все экзорцисты Академии Истинного Креста, - так что нам придется сдерживать врагов.  
\- А где Рин? - обеспокоенно спросила Шиеми, пытаясь среди собравшихся людей найти брата Юкио.  
\- Он отправился в Средиземье, чтобы помешать врагу объединить миры, - ответил Окумура-младший, - а мы здесь собрались для того, чтобы...  
Дверь в кабинет открылась. На пороге, сложив руки на груди, стояла Шура Киригакуре. Даже став паладином, она не изменила своего стиля одежды. На ней, как обычно был надет темно-красное бикини, шорты, расстегнутый пиджак и черные сапоги. Лениво осмотрев экзорцистов, девушка остановила взгляд на Юкио.  
\- Собрались почти все, - заявила она с легким удивлением, - не ожидала.  
\- Потому что ситуация действительно серьезна, - Юкио вздохнул. Привычки у Шуры не изменились, - садись. Я как раз собирался рассказать о существах, которые могут пробраться сюда из Средиземья.  
\- И откуда тебе известно название мира? - поинтересовалась Шура, садясь на ближайший стул.  
\- Это тот самый мир, куда два года назад попал Рин, - терпеливо объяснил Окумура-младший, - итак, насчет существ. Орков некоторые из вас уже видели. Они, как вы видите, уязвимы, но советую не подпускать их близко. Они очень хорошо владеют холодным оружием.  
Парень замолчал, пытаясь вспомнить рассказы брата, которые слушал вполуха. И теперь Юкио жалел, что не интересовался населением Средиземья. Но экзорцист и предположить не мог, что Саурон додумается объединить миры.  
\- Гоблины, - вспомнил Окумура-младший, - почти такие же, как орки, но ниже ростом. Доспехов не носят, поэтому убить их будет легче. Варги...  
\- Да сколько же их? - пробормотал Шима.  
\- Варги - огромные волки, - Юкио сделал вид, что не услышал парня, - они довольно быстрые, так что если встретите такого - не зевайте. Не то останетесь без головы. Тролли... хм, не помню, чтобы Рин говорил, как их убить.  
\- И что это значит? - язвительно спросила Шура. - Оставим троллей себе?  
\- Тролли будут нападать только ночью, - вспомнил Юкио, - дневной свет превращает их в камень. Кажется, это все.  
\- Кажется? - послышались удивленные голоса.  
\- А если появится еще кто-то? Тогда что будем делать? - поинтересовался молодой укротитель.  
\- Не думаю, что Саурон открыл эти врата для эльфов или гномов, - Окумура-младший говорил это скорее себе, чем остальным, но все внимательно слушали, - значит, они отпадают. Хоббиты тоже. Эх, зря я не расспросил Рина о Средиземьи.  
\- Кстати, а где сам Рин? - Шура только сейчас заметила отсутствие демоненка.  
\- Он в Средиземьи, пытается остановить Саурона, - уже в который раз сказал Юкио.  
\- Надеюсь, у него получится, - сказала Шиеми. И хотя Рин был силен, девушка все равно волновалась за него.  
\- Мне понадобятся все рыцари, драгуны и некоторые укротители из Академии Истинного Креста, - начал распоряжаться Юкио, - остальные экзорцисты, особенно целители, будут распределены в больницы. В скором времени там появится много работы. Необходимо определить местонахождение всех врат, так как их немного...  
Договорить экзорцист не успел, ибо у него зазвонил телефон.  
\- Окумура слушает, - немного раздраженно сказал Юкио, - Очередные врата? Где они появились? Хорошо, я отправлю туда людей.  
Парень положил трубку и посмотрел на всех собравшихся.   
\- Появились новые врата, - напряженно сообщил он, - врата в Геенну.  
\- Что? - удивленно загудели экзорцисты.  
\- Оттуда лезут демоны, - продолжал Юкио, - дыра появилась только что в земле.  
\- Нужно ее закрыть, - Шура уже не выглядела беззаботно-расслабленной, - я пойду туда. Говори координаты.  
\- Но... - начал Юкио.  
\- В отличии от тебя, я паладин, - добавила Киригакуре, - и врата в Геенну как-нибудь закрою. Не волнуйся, я возьму парочку арий и заклинателей.  
И парень вынужден был сдаться.  
\- Рыцари, драгуны и заклинатели, отправляйтесь к вратам в Средиземье, - сказал Юкио, когда Шура ушла, - по десять человек возле каждой дыры в Японии. Если врагов будет больше - вызывайте подкрепление. Остальные - в больницы.  
Сам экзорцист решил отправиться в Ватикан. Если открылись одни врата в Ад, откроются и другие. А закрыть их могут только паладины, которых в Японии (да и во всем мире) было катастрофически мало.  
"Это будет война на два фронта", - думал Юкио, - "скорее бы Рин уничтожил Саурона, ибо я не уверен, что мы долго продержимся".


	4. "Гарцующий пони" или пополнение отряда

\- Черт! Черт! Черт! - ругался Рин. Дэниэль укоризненно посмотрел на экзорциста, но тот даже не думал извиняться.  
А ругаться было чего. Троица попала под сильнейший ливень. И если Викка и Дэниэль не обращали внимания на эту неприятность, то Рин выражал недовольство за троих.  
\- Где этот проклятый трактир? - проворчал Окумура. - Я промок до ниточки.  
\- Иногда полезно искупаться, - спокойно заявила Викка.  
\- Отстань, - сказал Рин, осматривая узкую улицу в поиске хоть какой-нибудь подсказки о местонахождении упоминаемого Гэндальфом трактира. Но улочки деревни под названием Бри казались экзорцисту одинаковыми. Ночная тьма и пелена дождя делали очертания домов смазанными. Непонятно было, где заканчивается одно здание и начинается другое. Лишь горящие квадратики окон хоть как-то освещали темные улицы.  
Викка по привычке принюхалась.  
\- Проклятый дождь, - сказала девушка, - из-за него почти невозможно почувствовать запах.  
\- А как же купание? - ехидно поинтересовался Окумура. Девушка не ответила.  
\- По-моему, нам туда, - Викка указала вперед. Рин хотел что-то сказать, но сдержался. Он с первых секунд знакомства с девушкой начал доверять ей.  
Викка не ошиблась. Пройдя половину улицы, троица заметила вывеску, изображающую коня. Под животным находилась надпись "Гарцующий пони".   
\- Нашли, - обрадовался Окумура и первым зашел в трактир.  
В здании находилось много людей. Они громко говорили, каждый о своем, из-за чего в трактире стоял невероятный гам. Было душно. Отчасти оттого, что почти всюду находились свечи, а также из-за камина в углу.  
Рин чихнул, вдохнув табачный дым. Викка недовольно поморщилась. Дэниэль осуждающе покачал головой.  
\- Как выглядит этот Фродо Бэггинс? - тихо спросила Викка, когда они сели за свободный стол. На девушку глазели большинство мужчин.  
\- Как хоббит, - ответил Окумура.  
\- Какое детальное описание, - скептически заметила девушка, - кажется, ты забыл, что я никогда раньше не видела хоббитов.  
\- Они невысокие и кудрявые, - сказал Рин, рассматривая разношерстую публику.  
\- На нас смотрят, - недовольно заметил Дэниэль.  
\- Давайте найдем этого хоббита и уйдем, - Викка тоже не любила привлекать внимание.  
К их столу подошел толстенький мужчина с пышными усами и добродушной улыбкой на лице.  
\- Здравствуйте, уважаемые, - поклонился он, - чего желаете?  
\- Мяса, - буркнул Рин, - и побольше.  
\- А ваша спутница?.. - начал трактирщик, но осекся под угрюмым взглядом Викки. - Сейчас принесу.  
\- Кстати, Гэндальфа не видно, - заявила девушка.  
\- И почему я не удивлен? - хмыкнул экзорцист. Внезапно он заметил троих кудрявых людей, сидящих впереди слева. - Ждите здесь.  
\- Рин? - Викка вопросительно посмотрела на демоненка.  
\- Я проверю, не являются те парни хоббитами, - сказал тот и пошел к незнакомцам.  
Проходя мимо шинкваса, Окумура услышал обрывок разговора:  
\- О, конечно, я знаю Бэггинса, - говорил невысокий человечек с кудрявыми волосами рыжеватого цвета, - он является моим родственником...  
Рин уставился на болтливого хоббита, но не успел сделать и шага, как случилось нечто невероятное.  
Расталкивая людей, к приятелю несся еще один хоббит. На его простоватом лице была отчаянная решимость заткнуть друга любым способом.   
Он так и не добежал, ибо споткнулся о чью-то ногу и... исчез.  
В трактире стало тихо. Люди таращились на пустое место, где должен был находиться хоббит. Рин тоже застыл с открытым от изумления ртом. Сомнений не осталось. Он нашел Фродо Бэггинса.  
\- Викка, Дэн, поднимайтесь! - парень побежал к спутникам. - Идем!  
Ангел показался экзорцисту бледнее обычного.  
\- Дэн, что случилось? - встревожился Рин.  
\- Я почувствовал злую силу, - неохотно ответил Дэниэль.  
\- Похоже, это было Кольцо, - задумчиво сказал Окумура, следя за тремя оставшимися хоббитами. Те, вооружившись подсвечником, палкой и стулом, пошли наверх. Рин, Дэниэль и Викка последовали за ними.   
Хоббиты даже не замечали слежки, ибо спешили на выручку приятелю. Они ворвались в одну из комнат, едва не сорвав дверь с петель.  
\- Отпусти его, иначе тебе конец! - заорал один из коротышек - кудрявый, как и все жители Хоббитании, а еще немного толстоват. Обращался он к высокому темноволосому мужчине. Тот стоял напротив хоббитов, обнажив меч. Одежда на нем была преимущественно темного цвета, старая и поношенная. Но Рин почему-то вспомнил Торина и Барда, которые тоже были оборванцами до поры до времени.  
\- Ты очень храбр, маленький хоббит, - устало сказал он, пряча меч, - но это тебя не спасет.  
Мужчина посмотрел в коридор и заметил Рина, Викку и Дэниэля.  
\- Кто вы? - спросил он. Хоббиты резко повернулись, рассматривая незваных гостей.  
\- Мы друзья, - сказала Викка, ступая вперед. Хоббиты невольно отступили, - мы ищем Фродо Бэггинса. Гэндальф попросил передать ему письмо.  
Темноволосый хоббит, который до этого момента сидел неподвижно в комнате, поднялся и шагнул навстречу Викке.  
\- Я Фродо Бэггинс, - негромко сказал он, несмотря на то, что товарищи не особо верили незнакомцам.  
Рин достал письмо и отдал хоббиту. Тот распечатал бумагу и быстро пробежал глазами. Тогда посмотрел на Рина уже без страха.  
\- Ты Нарлон, - сказал племянник Бильбо. Его друзья теперь смотрели на демоненка с восхищением. Даже мужчина перестал машинально сжимать рукоять меча.  
\- Я кто? - Рин посмотрел сначала на Викку, тогда на Дэниэля, словно они знали ответ на этот вопрос. Девушка лишь улыбнулась. Ангел остался невозмутимым.  
\- Ты - Синее Пламя, победивший Темного Властелина во время Битвы Пяти Армий, - ответил мужчина, - значит, ты вернулся.  
\- Меня старик привел, - сказал Окумура, которому стало неловко оттого, что на него все смотрят, - а ты, наверное, Бродяга, да? Старик говорил, что ты друг.  
\- Заходите, - обратился мужчина к хоббитам, Рину, Викке и Дэниэлю.  
\- Вообще-то, нам лучше уйти, - сказала Викка, оказавшись в комнате, - сюда приближается кто-то очень опасный.  
\- Поздно уходить, - Бродяга погасил свечи и посмотрел в окно, - мы переждем здесь.  
Конечно, он хотел узнать, откуда девушка узнала о приближении назгулов, но решил оставить вопросы на потом.  
\- Я Мериадок Брендибек, - тем временем представился Рину один из худых хоббитов, - а это Перегрин Тук и Сэм Гэмджи.  
Коротышек распирала гордость оттого, что они общаются с самим легендарным Нарлоном.  
\- Я Рин, - сказал Окумура, - это Викка и Дэниэль. Старик попросил нас сопровождать вас.  
\- Когда видел Гэндальфа? - вдруг спросил Фродо, все еще сжимая письмо. Похоже, он волновался за мага не меньше, чем экзорцист, - он сказал, что будет ждать нас здесь.  
"Он снова куда-то вляпался", - подумал парень, - "ну и как можно отпускать его одного? Но лучше не пугать хоббита".  
\- Мы видели его несколько дней назад. Старик сказал, что собирается с кем-то посоветоваться, - как можно спокойней ответил Рин, - он скоро вернется.  
Викка хотела возразить, но демоненок наступил ей на ногу.  
Бродяга тоже молчал, но, судя по взгляду, он понимал, что к чему. Мужчина велел хоббитам ложиться спать, а сам сел у окна и принялся осматривать улицу.  
Рин, Викка и Дэниэль неподвижно сидели на стульях. Окумура начал дремать. Он, в отличии от ангела, ничего не чувствовал.  
\- Гэндальф не упоминал о том, что ты будешь не один, - обратился Бродяга к Рину. Экзорцист потряс головой. Он уже почти уснул. Неужто нельзя хоть на минуту оставить его в покое?  
\- Я и сам не ожидал этого, - сказал Окумура, едва не зевнув, - короче, это из-за Саурона.  
\- И тебе известно о Кольце? - спросил мужчина. Видимо, он так и не понял, настоящий перед ним Нарлон или нет.  
\- Да, старик рассказывал, - ответил парень, - подумать только. Саурону не хватает маленькой побрякушки, чтобы...  
Его слова заглушил визг. Только визжал не человек, а что-то неизвестное. Жуткий, пронзительный визг заставил Рина подскочить на стуле. Бродяга даже не шевельнулся. Хоббиты мигом проснулись, услышав страшные звуки. Дэниэль сжал ладони в кулаки и замер. Викка обеспокоенно посмотрела на ангела. Девушка была встревожена, как и все, но старалась не показывать этого.  
\- Кто они, Бродяга? - спросил Фродо, как только жутких звуков не стало слышно. Вместо этого компания услышала цокот копыт по дороге.  
\- Они были людьми, - ответил мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от окна, - великими королями людей. Потом Саурон обманул их, дав девять колец власти. Ослепленные алчностью, они взяли их без вопросов и тьма поглотила их. Теперь они рабы его воли. Они назгулы. Призраки. Ни живые и не мертвые. Они постоянно чувствуют присутствие Кольца. Сила Кольца движет ими. Они никогда не оставят тебя, Фродо.  
Последние слова прозвучали зловеще, несмотря на то, что Бродяга говорил тихим и спокойным голосом.  
\- Так, все, хватит пугать хоббита, - встрял Рин, - он отдаст Кольцо кому-то более мудрому, а сам вернется домой. Кроме того, здесь я. Значит, все будет в порядке.  
Племянник Бильбо неуверенно улыбнулся. Бродяга бросил последний взгляд в окно, а тогда поднялся.  
\- Пора в путь, - сказал он, - нам нечего медлить. Собирайтесь.  
Рин, Викка и Дэниэль уже выходили из комнаты, когда услышали недовольный голос Пиппина:  
\- Даже выспаться, как следует, не успели.  
"Еще нескоро мы будем нормально спать", - мысленно добавил Окумура, спускаясь вниз.


	5. Ночь в Амон-Сул

\- Бродяга, а откуда взялись девять колец? - спросил Рин у проводника, который уверенно вел компанию в лес.  
После происшествия в трактире они не стали задерживаться. Быстро собрали вещи и незаметно ушли, дабы не привлекать ненужного внимания.  
\- Их сделал Саурон, - коротко ответил мужчина.  
\- Неужто ему одного кольца мало? - удивился Окумура.  
\- Единое Кольцо контролирует семь гномьих и девять человеческих колец, - принялся объяснять Бродяга, - ну а эльфы сделали три кольца в противовес кольцам Темного Властелина. Странно, что ты не знаешь.  
\- Я из другого мира, поэтому и не знаю, - сказал Рин.  
Мери и Пиппин возмущались насчет чересчур быстрого ухода. Хоббиты так и не успели выспаться. Но, услышав последние слова Окумуры, они мигом перестали ворчать.  
\- А откуда ты, Нарлон? - поинтересовался Пиппин.  
\- Не называйте меня так, - нахмурился экзорцист, - я Рин.  
\- Но Нарлон - это звучит так гордо, - сказал Мери, - Синее Пламя снова в Средиземьи.  
\- Идите Викку и Дэна доставайте, - проворчал демоненок, - они тоже из других миров.  
Парочка хоббитов сразу же переключилась на девушку и ангела.  
"Ну вылитые Фили и Кили", - подумал Рин, - "им бы еще бороды да волосы подлиннее - и я точно решил бы, что путешествую с неугомонными гномами".  
\- Фродо, а где сейчас Бильбо? Куда он ушел? - спросил Рин. Хоббит отвлекся от собственных мыслей и посмотрел на экзорциста. Парень подумал, что Фродо выглядит неважно. Возможно, сказывалось то, что хоббит нес Кольцо.  
\- Дядя ушел, ничего не сказав, - ответил тот.  
Рин немного огорчился. Конечно, он не питал больших надежд на встречу с другом. А после слов Фродо последние крохи оптимизма пропали.  
\- Нарлон, - тихо позвал Сэм. Рин скривился.  
\- Я не Нарлон, а... - начал парень.  
\- Ты доверяешь этому незнакомцу? - подозрительно спросил хоббит. - Мы ведь о нем ничего не знаем.  
\- Гэндальф сказал, что он друг, так что нет причин волноваться, - успокоил хоббита экзорцист.  
\- Кроме того, вы о нас тоже ничего не знаете, - Викка, услышав разговор, подошла ближе, - давайте просто обойдемся без лишних подозрений.  
Она похлопала Сэма по плечу и вернулась к Дэниэлю, которого Мери и Пиппин засыпали вопросами.  
Они шли все утро. Где-то примерно в полдень хоббиты остановились. Дэн, Викка и Рин замерли, глядя на то на коротышек, то на Бродягу.  
\- Господа, привала не будет до самой ночи, - заявил мужчина.  
\- Логично, - заметил Окумура. Он не устал. Викка и Дэн тоже не спорили.  
\- А как же завтрак? - разочарованно спросил Пиппин.  
\- Вы завтракали, - ответил Бродяга.  
\- Всего один раз, - не сдавался хоббит, - а как же второй завтрак?  
Бродяга пожал плечами и пошел дальше. Викка тихо засмеялась.  
\- По-моему, он не знает о втором завтраке, - сказал Мери.  
Рин, Викка и Дэниэль последовали за Бродягой.  
\- А ланч? Дневной чай? А обед? Ужин? Ведь про это он слышал? - донесся до них огорченный голос Пиппина.  
\- Обжоры! - крикнул хоббитам экзорцист. Он уже и забыл, что когда-то тоже много кушал.  
В итоге хоббитам достались яблоки. Пиппин дулся на Рина. Викка болтала с Сэмом, кажется, о еде. Дэниэль, как обычно, шел один, задумчивый и мрачный.  
\- Дэн, ты знаком с Виккой? - обратился Рин к ангелу. Поскольку Бродяга ушел вперед, спрашивать демоненку было некого.  
\- Да, - услышал он.  
\- А... - снова начал Окумура, но подумал, что ангела лучше не трогать. Захочет - сам расскажет.  
Дэниэль не обратил никакого внимания на то, что Рин побежал вперед. Он думал о своем.  
Вскоре путники вышли на равнину. В глаза бросались руины какого-то здания. Оно находилось на холме, возвышаясь над равниной. Серое, неприветливое, покрытое мхом, оно всем своим видом отталкивало каждого жителя Средиземья.  
\- Раньше здесь была сторожевая крепость Амон-Сул, - сказал Бродяга, - сделаем привал здесь.  
Рину предложение не понравилось. Он не любил разрушенных зданий. Но спорить не стал. Тем более, хоббиты уже сидели под уцелевшей стеной башни, облегченно вздыхая. Дэниэль искоса поглядывал на руины, но ничего не говорил. Викка по привычке принюхалась, пытаясь учуять опасность. Но, похоже, все было спокойно, ибо спустя минуту девушка села возле хоббитов.  
Бродяга достал какой-то сверток. В нем оказались четыре коротких меча, которые мужчина раздал хоббитам.  
\- Держите, - сказал он, - я пойду осмотрю здесь все.  
\- Я с тобой, - мигом поднялась Викка. Заметив недоуменный взгляд, она терпеливо добавила: - Вдвоем легче отбить нападение.  
Бродяга молча удалился. Следом пошла и девушка.  
Рин посмотрел на хоббитов, которые уже ложились спать, а тогда перевел взгляд на остатки крепости. Тяжелые грязно-серые тучи, казалось, вот-вот зацепятся за верхушку руин. Солнце с самого утра не показывалось. Да и ночь предстояла беззвездная.  
Поежившись от внезапного порыва ветра, экзорцист отошел от крепости на несколько шагов.  
\- Мы с Виккой знакомы уже давно, - от голоса внезапно появившегося Дэниэля Окумура едва не подпрыгнул.  
\- Мог бы и не пугать до такой степени, - проворчал парень, - я чуть Курикару не достал.  
В темноте глаза ангела сверкали яркой голубизной. Волосы сияли слабым золотистым светом. Рину показалось, будто он видит очертания нимба над головой Дэна.  
\- Я случайно оказался в Роще, - продолжил ангел, словно ничего не случилось, - перепутал заклинания перемещения. Первой мне встретилась Викка... Так мы и подружились. Потом я часто навещал ее.  
\- Понятно, ангелы решили защищать оборотней, - съязвил демоненок. Они неторопливо шли вокруг крепости, - так вот почему на Земле вас днем с огнем не отыщешь.  
Дэниэль промолчал.  
\- Скорее бы уйти отсюда, - Рин хмуро посмотрел на остатки Амон-Сул, - я не люблю разрушенных зданий.  
\- Согласен, - внезапно заговорил Дэн, - здесь погибло много людей. Поэтому лучше обходить такие места.  
\- Что-то ты разговорчив сегодня, - заметил Рин.  
Ангел неопределенно пожал плечами и собрался сказать еще что-то, как вдруг с противоположной стороны послышался встревоженный крик Фродо. Мерзкий, противный визг был ему ответом.  
\- Черт подери! - воскликнул Рин. Они с Дэниэлем побежали к хоббитам.  
Было темно. Ночь опустилась на Средиземье. Холодная, мрачная, жуткая.  
"Самое время для назгулов", - подумал Рин.  
Хоббитов возле крепости не оказалось. Но, взглянув наверх, ангел и демоненок увидели высокие фигуры, которые выделялись даже на фоне черноты ночи.  
\- Жди здесь, - сказал Дэниэль.  
\- Чего?.. - Окумура не успел договорить. Плащ Дэниэля внезапно превратился в два огромных крыла и ангел взлетел вверх. Рин застыл от изумления. А тогда потряс головой.  
\- Ждать?! - воскликнул парень. - Ну уж нет!  
И он, несмотря на возможность упасть, полез по склону крепости.  
Когда экзорцист выбрался, то в первую очередь заметил Дэниэля. Сияющего ангела трудно было не заметить ночью. В руках он держал меч с голубой рукоятью и золотистым клинком. Дэниэль сражался сразу с несколькими назгулами, не давая им подойти к трем хоббитам.  
"Трем?" - округлил глаза Рин, снимая Курикару. - "Где Фродо?"  
Одна из черных фигур двинулась к экзорцисту. Окумура приготовился достать меч, как на назгула прыгнуло какое-то существо, которое оказалось огромной черной пантерой. Ударом лапы зверь едва не повалил слугу Саурона. За пантерой появился Бродяга с пылающим факелом в одной руке и мечом в другой. Он бросился к ближайшему врагу, скрестил с ним клинок, а затем поджег плащ назгула. Тварь взвыла и попятилась к краю руин. Бродяге удалось поджечь еще одного назгула. К нему присоединились Дэниэль и яростно рычащая пантера. Больше всего прислужники Саурона шарахались от ангела.  
В этот момент Рин, бросив очередной взгляд на хоббитов, заметил, что их стало четверо. Сэм склонился над лежащим Фродо.  
\- Проклятое Кольцо, - прошипел Окумура и побежал к хоббитам.  
\- Что с ним? - спросил парень, оказавшись возле Сэма. Хоббит был напуганным и очень встревоженным. Фродо неистово кричал.  
\- Отойди, - Бродяга, оттолкнув Рина, присел возле Фродо. Он поднял с земли простой черный меч, - его ранили моргульским клинком.  
\- Что это значит? - здесь неизвестным образом оказалась Викка.  
Клинок в руке Бродяги рассыпался в пепел, а племяннику Бильбо стало хуже.  
\- Нам его не вылечить, - произнес мужчина, - ему нужна эльфийская медицина.  
Он бережно поднял хоббита и понес из крепости. Остальные последовали за мужчиной.


	6. Дорога в Ривенделл

\- Придурки! Ненормальные! - укорял Рин Сэма, Мери и Пиппина. - Разжечь огонь чтобы пожарить еду? Тогда не странно, что вас заметили. В следующий раз разожгите костер побольше, чтобы на все Средиземье было видно.   
Парень не мог сдержаться. Он бы еще отругал и Фродо, но хоббит находился в полуобморочном состоянии. Да еще и на руках у Бродяги.  
\- Рин, пожалуйста, прекрати, - взмолилась Викка.  
Экзорцист одарил поникших хоббитов суровым взглядом, но последовал просьбе девушки.  
Отряд мчался ночным лесом, едва успевая за Бродягой. К счастью, мужчина знал тропы без корней на земле и густых кустарников, так что даже во тьме они передвигались довольно быстро.  
Вскоре все же пришлось сделать привал. Хоббиты катастрофически отставали.  
Сэм сразу же оказался возле Фродо.  
\- Он холодеет, - внезапно сказал хоббит, коснувшись лба Фродо.  
\- Он умрет? - Мери встревоженно посмотрел на Бродягу.  
\- Ваш друг переходит в мир теней, - ответил мужчина, - станет призраком, как и назгулы.  
Где-то вдалеке послышался уже знакомый визг.  
\- Нужно поторопиться! - панически воскликнул Мери.  
\- Сэм, помоги мне найти ацелас, - обратился Бродяга к хоббиту.  
\- Ацелас? - не понял тот.  
\- Королевский лист, - объяснил мужчина. Сэм, услышав знакомое название, кивнул, - он замедлит отравление.  
Они оба скрылись в ночном лесу.  
\- Дэн, ты можешь сделать что-нибудь? - спросила бледная Викка, не сводя глаз с Фродо.  
\- Я не архангел и не собираюсь рисковать его жизнью, - с легким оттенком грусти в голосе ответил ангел.  
\- Архангел? - услышал Рин тихий вопрос Пиппина.  
\- Викка, что ты имеешь в виду? - обратился демоненок к девушке.  
\- Все ангелы умеют исцелять людей, - ответила Викка.  
\- Вот именно, что только людей, - сказал Дэн, - ну а я - еще и оборотней. Но мне неизвестно, как будет действовать исцеление на иное существо. Кроме того, назгулы сильнее меня.  
\- Дэн!.. - Викка укоризненно посмотрела на ангела, услышав хрип Фродо.  
\- Я лишь согрею его и ослаблю боль, - сдался ангел, - большего я сделать не могу.  
Он присел возле умирающего Фродо, положил ему руку на лоб и прошептал что-то на латыни. Не было никаких вспышек света, но Викка благодарно улыбнулась.  
\- Спасибо, Дэн.  
Ангел ничего не ответил и отошел от Фродо.   
Что может быть хуже ожидания? Только ожидание и неизвестность. Бродяга пропал, Сэм тоже исчез, от каждого шороха путники едва ли не подпрыгивали. Хоббиты сидели возле Фродо, отчаянно выглядывая Бродягу. Рин, Викка и Дэниэль прислушивались к любому подозрительному звуку.  
"Мы сидим в глуши леса с тремя хоббитами, один из них при смерти, нас окружают назгулы и я не знаю, что делать", - подумал Окумура, - "в такой ситуации я еще не оказывался".  
Прошло еще немного времени. Близился рассвет. Вдруг все отчетливо услышали стук копыт. И прежде, чем путники успели подняться, к ним выехал снежно-белый конь. Его всадницей была девушка необычной красоты в неприметной серой одежде. Длинные черные волосы свободно лежали на плечах. Ее лицо было безупречным, а синие глаза ярко сияли.  
Рин счастливо улыбнулся и придержал своих друзей. В отличии от Викки и Дэна, экзорцист сразу понял, что это эльфийка, хотя и не сразу заметил заостренные уши.  
Эльфийка плавно присела возле Фродо и начала что-то говорить. Но никто из присутствующих ее не понимал.  
Появился Бродяга, на ходу разминая в руках листья какого-то растения. Следом за мужчиной семенил Сэм.  
\- Это эльфийка, - услышал Окумура изумленный голос Сэма.  
\- Ваш друг умирает, - прекрасным, но печальным голосом произнесла эльфийка, - ему не выжить. Я доставлю его к моему отцу.  
\- Куда вы его отвезете? - спросил Пиппин.  
\- За вами гонятся пятеро всадников, - девушка будто бы не услышала вопроса, - где еще четверо - я не знаю.  
Она подошла к своему коню. Бродяга поднял Фродо и усадил в седло. Они принялись что-то обсуждать на эльфийском.  
"Не ожидал, что Бродяга знает язык эльфов", - удивился Рин.  
Похоже, эльфийка и человек все же сумели договориться. Девушка села на коня, сказала животному пару слов и ускакала вперед.  
\- Что она делает?! - закричал Сэм. - Всадники ведь еще там!  
Бродяга повернулся ко всем.  
\- Пошли, - сказал он.  
\- Бродяга, Фродо ведь на пути в Ривенделл? - обратился экзорцист к идущему впереди мужчине.  
\- Да, - ответил тот. Он думал о чем-то своем.  
\- Вот видишь, Сэм, с Фродо точно все будет в порядке, - успокоил хоббита парень, - эльфы его живо на ноги поставят.  
Коротышки заметно обрадовались.  
\- Дэн, это ты призвал пантеру тогда, в Амон-Сул? - обратился Рин к ангелу. Ну не мог он идти молча.  
\- Окумура, - резко заговорила Викка, - мне кажется, ты о ком-то забыл.  
\- Стоп, - демоненок уставился на девушку, - так это была ты? Ты - пантера?  
\- А что тут такого? - улыбнулась Викка.  
\- Ну, я думал, превращаться можно только в волка, - сказал Рин.  
\- Не только, - сказала девушка, - я, например, из племени Пантер. А в Роще живет много племен.  
\- В следующий раз предупреди, если у тебя появятся еще какие-то странные спутники, Нарлон, - заговорил Бродяга.  
\- А я разве не говорил, что Викка оборотень, а Дэн - ангел? - удивился Рин.  
\- Как видишь, нет, - сказал Бродяга, - иначе я бы не удивился.  
\- Удивился - это еще мягко сказано, - насмешливо заметила Викка, - ты меня чуть не убил.  
\- Кто такие оборотни и ангелы? - допрашивался Пиппин у Дэниэля, который игнорировал хоббита.  
\- Похоже, всадники не преследуют нас, - заметил Сэм.  
\- Ну да, у нас ведь нет Кольца, - сказал Рин, - Дэн, хватит изображать глухонемого. К тебе обращаются.  
\- И что здесь делают ангел и оборотень? - поинтересовался Бродяга.  
\- Я же говорил, что это из-за Саурона, - ответил экзорцист, - Викка и Дэн оказались в Средиземьи случайно. Оборотень - это человек, который может превращаться в животное. Ангелы - посланники Бога.  
\- А кто такой Бог? - спросил Мери.  
Глаза Дэниэля округлились от удивления. Такого вопроса он не ожидал услышать.  
Рин, которому рассказывать нравилось так же, как и слушать, принялся вдохновенно объяснять жителям Средиземья, что Бог - творец Ассии, архангелы и ангелы - его помощники.  
\- Кажется, я ничего не забыл, - завершил свой рассказа Окумура.  
Дэниэль же заинтересовался религией Средиземья и принялся расспрашивать об этом Бродягу.  
\- А что это за путь? - спросил Рин. - В прошлый раз мы вышли из ущелья.  
\- В Ривенделл ведут несколько дорог, - ответил Бродяга, - одна из них пересекает реку. Именно туда мы идем.  
Поскольку никакие твари за отрядом не гнались, все немного расслабились. Немного, ибо никто не знал, как там Фродо. Доставила ли его эльфийка к отцу? Выживет ли он или нет? А, может, маленького хоббита уже захватили назгулы?..  
С такими вот не очень оптимистичными мыслями отряд спешил к реке.  
\- Слышите? - внезапно спросила Викка.  
\- Что? - удивились хоббиты.  
\- Шум воды, - сказала девушка, - мы уже близко.  
\- Ура! - Рин хоть и немного устал, но все равно собрал силы и побежал вперед, не обращая внимания на окрик Бродяги. Экзорцист поскорее желал увидеть Имладрис. Он хотел быть уверенным, что за года его отсутствия обитель эльфов не изменилась, что хоть здесь царит покой. А еще парень немного боялся, если все окажется не так.  
Реку Рин заметил издалека. Она была неглубокой, такую легко перейти вброд. Чистая вода резво стремилась вперед, омывая мелкие камушки. За рекой вдали виднелась арка.  
Подняв голову, Окумура остановился, не в силах отвести взгляд от волшебного города. И пускай экзорцист уже был там, он не смог оставаться равнодушным, увидев Ривенделл.  
Прекрасная долина Имладрис сейчас утопала в золоте. Осень придала обители эльфов еще больше сказочности и капельку грусти.  
\- Какая прелесть, - услышал Рин восхищенный голос Викки.  
\- Вот мы и пришли, - сказал Бродяга.


	7. Снова в Ривенделле или очень много встреч

\- Видите? Видите? - Рина просто распирало от радости. Он не умолкал ни на секунду с тех пор, как отряд пересек реку. - Нет, вы и представить себе не можете, насколько здесь красиво. А еще эльфы обалденно поют. А еще...  
\- Он даже о родном доме так не говорил, - обратилась Викка к Дэниэлю. Ангел, кстати, тоже выглядел удивленным, хотя всячески пытался скрыть это.  
Возле каменной арки, которая служила вратами в долину, путников ждал целый и невредимый Гэндальф. Маг стоял и улыбался, покуривая трубку.  
\- Старик! - Рин первым оказался возле Гэндальфа. Надо было бы отчитать мага, но экзорцист выглядел слишком радостным.   
\- Приветствую вас в Ривенделле, - сказал Гэндальф, - к сожалению, владыка Элронд сейчас лечит Фродо, поэтому встречать вас отправился я.  
\- С мистером Фродо все будет в порядке? - обеспокоенно спросил Сэм.  
\- Не волнуйся за него, - улыбнулся маг, - мистеру Бэггинсу ничто не угрожает. А теперь пойдемте. Вы устали, так что вам стоит отдохнуть.  
Рин первым побежал по каменным ступенькам, которые вели вверх. За ним последовала безмятежно улыбающаяся Викка, слегка удивленный Дэниэль, спокойный Бродяга и ошарашенные хоббиты. Гэндальф замыкал шествие.  
Оказавшись на последней ступеньке, Рин от изумления открыл рот. Опять появилось чувство, будто он попал в сказку.  
Дороги Ривенделла были усыпаны увядшими листьями. Легкий ветерок гонял эти листья с одной стороны в другую, то попросту кружил их на одном месте. Справа возвышались изящные статуи. Именно там, на небольшой площадке, два года назад Рин стоял с гномами. Воспоминания заставили парня улыбнуться. Интересно, позволит ли старик Окумуре заскочить в Эребор?  
Все те же ослепительно-белые дома с причудливой резьбой. Те самые тропы, которые ведут путника все дальше в Ривенделл. Крыши теплого коричневого цвета, на которых лежали золотые лоскутки-листья. Осеннее солнце, которое лишь подчеркивает незабываемую красоту этого места. И, конечно же, эльфы...  
\- Как-то тихо здесь, - услышал Рин голос Викки. Оказывается, пока парень рассматривал Ривенделл, остальные тоже поднялись наверх, - и грустно.  
Окумура вопросительно посмотрел на Гэндальфа, ощущая тревогу.  
\- Саурон становится могущественней, а силы эльфов слабеют, - ответил на невысказанный вопрос демоненка маг. Тогда он повернулся к Сэму, Мери и Пиппину, - идем, господа хоббиты. Я покажу вам ваши комнаты. Мистер Окумура, я скоро вернусь.  
Гэндальф повел хоббитов, Бродяга тоже торопливо ушел куда-то.  
\- Увядание, - тихо произнес Дэниэль, глядя в небо, - это неизбежно.  
\- Чего? - не понял Рин. Ангел, как обычно, проигнорировал парня.  
\- Здесь красиво, но грустно, - ответила Викка, - возможно, Дэн чувствует печаль. А еще, - она тоже посмотрела на безоблачную небесную гладь, - даже здесь можно ощутить темную силу, которая нависла над Средиземьем. Слабо, конечно, ибо я не чувствую, но Дэн ведь ангел.  
\- Неужели все так плохо? - радость, которую испытал Рин, увидев долину Имладрис, испарилась, словно ее и не было. - Черт, и почему я раньше не подумал о Средиземьи? Почему я не убил Саурона, когда была возможность?  
\- Перестань, Рин, - сказала Викка, - это не твоя вина. Кроме того, ты здесь. Значит, не все потеряно.  
\- Викка права, - послышался спокойный голос Гэндальфа. Маг вернулся, как и обещал, - не стоит жалеть о прошлом, мистер Окумура. Живи настоящим и помни: надежда всегда есть. А сейчас мы пойдем и поедим. Все остальное мы отложим на потом.  
***  
На следующее утро Рин сначала удивился, обнаружив себя в залитой солнцем комнате, на мягкой кровати. И лишь минутой позже вспомнил, что он в Ривенделле.  
Тишина, царящая за окном, убаюкивала. Но именно из-за тишины Окумура снова встревожился. Ведь в прошлый раз в обители эльфов было шумно и весело.  
Парень уже не смог спать. Тем более, ему захотелось навестить Фродо или хотя бы узнать, как он. Да и вообще, проблема с Кольцом так и не решена. Окумура отчего-то знал, что Ривенделл - не конечный пункт в его путешествии.  
Он вышел из комнаты и тут же растерялся. А куда идти? И где находится Фродо? Парень не знал, поэтому просто пошел вперед, надеясь встретить хоть кого-то, кто подскажет дорогу.  
Викки и Дэниэля тоже не было. Неужто эти двое до сих пор спят? Рин просто не мог в это поверить. Это ведь другой мир, здесь нужно изучать все и всех.  
"В прошлый раз я расспрашивал всех о Средиземьи", - не без улыбки вспомнил Окумура, - "Балин мне здорово помог. Интересно, как ему живется в Эреборе? Наверняка, отлично. У них же куча золота. Да и Эсгарот под боком".  
Парень шел все дальше по светлому коридору. Из больших окон лился солнечный свет, заставляя экзорциста щуриться. Ветер и сюда забросил пожелтевшие листья, которые снова напомнили Рину о вчерашнем разговоре. Парень всерьез задумался: а что же будет дальше, если даже эльфы бессильны перед могуществом Саурона?  
Коридор внезапно закончился балконом. Там, удобно устроившись, сидел старичок-хоббит. Он выглядел счастливым и довольным жизнью.И что-то знакомое было в его морщинистом лице, настолько знакомое, что Окумура решил подойти ближе.  
\- Э-э, привет, - поздоровался парень. Старик оторвался от созерцания Ривенделла и с удивлением уставился на Рина.  
\- Не верю своим глазам! - воскликнул он, поднимаясь с кресла. - Рин Окумура! Я уже и не надеялся, что встречу тебя.  
И тут до демоненка дошло, что это Бильбо Бэггинс. Тот самый Бильбо, которого гномы по совету Гэндальфа приняли в компанию на правах вора; тот самый коротышка, благодаря которому жив Торин Дубощит; тот хоббит, которого Рин никогда бы не забыл, ибо они вместе пережили уйму приключений.  
\- Бильбо! - заорал Окумура, едва не подбросив старичка в воздух. - Бильбо, старик, ты не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть! Мне сказали, что ты черт знает где, я уже совсем огорчился. А почему ты не в Хоббитании?  
\- Захотелось повидать эльфов, - ответил сияющий от радости Бильбо, - знаешь, я так скучал по тех днях, полных приключений, вот и не удержался... ушел со своего дня рождения.   
\- А ты в своем репертуаре, - улыбнулся парень. Он до сих пор помнил, как Бильбо покидал дом после того, как к нему пришли гномы. Тогда хоббит мчался что есть силы, не позавтракав, перепрыгивая через заборы и едва не сбивая с ног мирных жителей Шира.  
\- Все свое имущество я оставил племяннику Фродо, - говорил дальше Бильбо, - если будешь в Хоббитании, не забудь его навестить.  
Рин хотел сказать, что Фродо здесь и совсем скоро они с Бильбо увидятся, но в этот момент появился Гэндальф.  
\- Вот ты где, мистер Окумура, - сказал маг, - твои друзья тебя повсюду ищут.  
\- Старик, отведи меня к ним, - попросил экзорцист, - до встречи, Бильбо, - он помахал хоббиту рукой.  
\- Пускай появление племянника будет для Бильбо сюрпризом, - сказал Гэндальф, когда они вышли из дома.  
\- Я не ожидал увидеть его таким... старым, - сказал Рин, - то есть, я рад нашей встрече, но... Теперь я точно верю, что в Средиземьи прошло шестьдесят лет.  
\- С этим ничего не поделаешь, - сказал ему маг, - время искажает и уничтожает все, что мы знаем. Иди вперед. Мне же необходимо посоветоваться с владыкой Элрондом.  
\- Старик, а что с Фродо? - спросил парень.  
\- Он спит, - ответил Гэндальф, - но совсем скоро проснется. С ним все в порядке.  
"Хоть что-то хорошо", - подумал Окумура, шагая тропой, которая огибала высокие дома и вела в сад. Там и находились Викка и Дэниэль.  
\- Доброе утро, Рин, - улыбнулась девушка, - а мы тебя искали.  
\- И тебе доброе утро, - сказал парень, - привет, Дэн.  
Ангел сделал вид, что не слышит демоненка.  
\- Дэн, это невежливо, - обратилась к Дэниэлю Викка, - Рин, где ты пропадал?  
\- Сначала я заблудился, - ответил Окумура, - а потом встретил друга. Он был старым. Это... просто я почти не изменился, а он...  
\- Неожиданно, да? - тихо спросила девушка. Парень кивнул, садясь прямо на землю. - Он старый, а ты такой, как и тогда. Но тебе необходимо смириться. Время безжалостно. Его вспять не повернуть.  
\- Печально, - сказал Рин, - я бы хотел, чтобы Бильбо отправился с нами.  
\- То есть, мы здесь не задержимся? - удивилась Викка. Дэниэль тоже посмотрел на экзорциста.  
\- Почему-то мне не верится, что Ривенделл - безопасное место для Кольца, - сказал Рин, - ведь даже здесь Дэн чувствует присутствие тьмы. И если придется идти дальше, я не стану колебаться и помогу нести Кольцо хоть на край света.  
\- Слишком много слов, - холодно изрек Дэниэль, - впрочем, чего еще можно ожидать от демона?  
\- Я не удивлюсь, если святоша останется здесь, - съязвил Окумура, - куда ему, бедняжке, идти? Он ведь такой неженка.  
\- И кого из вас мне убить первого? - спокойно поинтересовалась Викка. - Все миры в опасности, какой-то гад с каждым днем становится все сильнее, а вы нашли время для ссоры.  
Рин вздохнул. Пантера была права.  
\- Извини, Викка, - сказал парень, - обещаю, что больше такого не повторится, даже если меня назовут повелителем Геенны.  
\- Тебя никто не станет так называть, - девушка повернулась к ангелу, - правда, Дэн?  
\- Да, - неохотно ответил Дэниэль.  
Все трое замолчали. Викка села возле Окумуры и с задумчивым видом вертела в руке красно-желтый лист. Дэниэль отошел от них и начал тихо говорить молитву на латыни.  
\- К нам кто-то идет, - внезапно сказала Викка, - это не Гэндальф и не Бродяга.  
\- Может, Элронд? - предположил Окумура.  
\- Рин! - звонкий девичий голос совсем не принадлежал владыке эльфов. Экзорцист вскочил, не веря своим ушам, ибо он слишком хорошо помнил этот голос.  
По тропе вприпрыжку шла эльфийка. Ее золотые волосы, как всегда, короткие. едва доставали шеи, а челка забавно торчала в разные стороны. В раскосых зеленых глазах бушевал ураган радости, с губ не сходила улыбка. Одежда - простой коричневый наряд разведчицы - была слишком скромной для такой красавицы, но Рин знал, что Тэливен из Лориэна всегда одевается именно так.  
\- Тэливен! - экзорцист заорал еще громче, чем эльфийка и бросился ее обнимать. - Тэливен, ты здесь! Я очень рад! Старик сказал, что ты в каком-то Валиноре. Спасибо Ауле, что это неправда.  
\- Рин, как же я соскучилась по тебе, - на глазах эльфийки блестели слезы радости, - ты почти не изменился. Мне Гэндальф сказал, что ты здесь.  
Они даже не замечали, что Викка и Дэн стоят, раскрыв рты. Особенно удивился ангел, ведь он не ожидал, что здесь так тепло примут демона.  
\- Ты знаешь, что в Валиноре скучно? - рассказывала Тэливен. - Там же вообще нечего делать. Никаких тебе драк, никаких врагов. Просто сиди и умирай со скуки. Я этого не люблю. А вот Нарендил уплыл. И меня пытался уговорить. Но я осталась. Рин, мне нужно столько всего рассказать...  
\- Постой, Тэливен, - Окумура указал эльфийке на спутников, - знакомьтесь. Это Викка из племени Пантер, а это ангел Дэниэль. Ребята, это Тэливен из Лориэна. Мы с ней угрохали Вельзевула, а еще она каталась на драконе, помогла нам сбежать из Лихолесья и освободила старика в Дол-Гулдуре.  
\- В Дол-Гулдуре мне помогали принц и Нарендил, - напомнила Тэливен, - приятно познакомиться. Друзья Рина - мои друзья.  
\- Ты и вправду каталась на драконе? - восхитилась Викка. - Вот это да!  
\- Это произошло случайно, - улыбнулась Тэливен, - но я охотно об этом расскажу. Пойдемте в дом. Я только что приехала, и мне нужно поесть.  
Они с Виккой, смеясь, пошли обратно.  
\- Она ангел? - услышал Рин вопрос Дэниэля.  
\- Дэн, здесь нету ангелов, - ответил парень, - Тэливен эльфийка. Видел, какие у нее ушки забавные? Пошли.  
\- Но она прекрасна, - сказал ангел.  
\- Конечно, ведь все эльфы прекрасны, - ничуть не удивился Окумура, - ты как хочешь, а я пошел.  
***  
\- Где я только не была, - Тэливен одновременно ела и разговаривала, ибо Рин умирал от любопытства, - переходила Ангмарские горы на Севере. Вот уж куда не советую идти. Мало того, что холодно, так еще и жители гор неприветливые. Запад обошла почти весь, несколько раз гостила у Бильбо. Он, кстати, здесь, вы знаете? Вы не поверите, до чего забавные хоббиты! Правда, на меня поглядывали немного настороженно, но кого это волнует? На Юге дошла почти до Харада, но пришлось возвращаться, ибо Нарендил решил уплыть в Валинор. Полгода он уговаривал составить ему компанию. В конце концов попросил принца присматривать за мной. Но я ведь не живу в Лихолесьи, так что не судьба. Я отправилась исследовать Восток. Об этом должна рассказать подробней.  
\- А что на Востоке? - спросил Рин.  
\- Мордор, обитель Саурона, - ответила эльфийка.  
\- Чего?! - вскрикнул Окумура. Викка и Дэниэль вздрогнули. - И ты одна шлялась там? А если бы тебя убили? Да ты с ума сошла.  
\- Рин, я рада, что ты беспокоишься обо мне, - сказала Тэливен, - но мне необходимо было разузнать о враге. К тому времени орки начали нападать даже днем. Это было тревожным знаком. Я, как следопыт, вызвалась пойти на разведку. Ах, да, я была не одна. Со мной пошел Бродяга. Знаете такого? Он как раз выслеживал кого-то. Не припоминаю, кого. Но мы переправились через Андуин, заглянули в Осгилиат. Там стоит стража Гондора. А вот дальше я пошла сама. Рин, я видела войско Саурона! Оно огромно! Азог со своими орками показался мне мелким военачальником по сравнению с увиденным. Столько злых сил скопилось там... И они все прибывают. Это страшно.  
Наступило молчание. Рин попросту отказывался верить в то, что за каких-то шестьдесят лет Саурон собрал такую армию. Как? Когда? Где он их отыскал?И главное, сколько же орков увидела Тэливен, если это испугало даже ее?  
\- И ты все время путешествовала? - нарушил тишину экзорцист.  
\- Нет, ты ведь знаешь, после Битвы Пяти Воинств нужно было отстроить Эсгарот, - ответила эльфийка, - теперь это славный город. Я очень хочу, чтобы вы его увидели. Сейчас Эсгаротом правит Тирион, мой сын. Я его навещаю время от времени. Просто когда умер Бард... мне было очень сложно. Сидеть в городе не было смысла, поэтому я начала путешествовать в роли разведчицы.  
Окумура не знал, что сказать. Потеря любимого человека - что может быть хуже? Трудно пережить это, еще трудней остаться таким, каким был. Рин вспомнил отца Фудзимото. Собственно, ради того, чтобы отомстить за смерть дорогого человека, парень стал экзорцистом. Да и все, что хоть как-то напоминало старика, было священным и каким-то особенным.  
\- Выше нос, Рин, - похлопала его по плечу Тэливен. Эльфийка тепло улыбалась, - Бард сейчас в лучшем месте. И он не обрадовался бы, увидев тебя таким угрюмым.  
\- Точно, - повеселел Окумура.  
\- А вы? Откуда вы? - Тэливен переключила внимание на Викку и Дэна. - Как вы здесь оказались? Вы тоже живете в Ассии?  
\- Я из Рощи. Это отдельный мир. Земля оборотней, - охотно ответила Викка, - а Дэн из Рая. Он воин Божий. В Средиземье мы попали по прихоти Саурона.  
\- Это как? - удивилась эльфийка.  
\- Понимаешь, Саурон наколдовал такую фигню, что все миры начали сближаться, - объяснил Окумура, - в наш мир, например, попали орки из Средиземья. А Викка и Дэн попали сюда. И если не уничтожить Саурона - он станет владыкой единого мира хаоса.  
\- Я не думала, что все настолько серьезно, - покачала головой Тэливен, - но я надеюсь, что владыка Элронд что-нибудь придумает. Он ведь мудрый. И если что - я с вами.  
\- Тэливен... - возмутился Рин.  
\- И возражения не принимаются, - задорно улыбнулась эльфийка, - а кто такие оборотни? Подождите, ангелы ведь помогают людям? Это мне Рин рассказал. Да не молчите вы! Мне все интересно.  
Викка и Рин принялись наперебой рассказывать Тэливен об ангелах и оборотнях. Эльфийка изумленно ахала, узнавая о новых существах.  
Окумура на какой-то миг даже забыл о том, что где-то на Востоке Саурон собрал неслыханные силы. Он просто был счастлив, что Тэливен здесь, что она жива и что сейчас можно повеселиться в кругу друзей.  
Дэниэль был единственным, кто за все время не сказал ни слова. Ему отчего-то было грустно, когда он смотрел на Тэливен. А еще он сожалел, что такой безэмоциональный и не может вот так просто болтать с эльфийкой, как это делают Викка и демоненок. Юная пантера, кстати, быстро нашла общий язык с Тэливен, будто девушки были знакомы всю жизнь.  
Ангел угрюмо молчал. Ибо сказать Тэливен, что она прекрасна, у Дэниэля не хватило смелости.  
***  
А на следующий день в Ривенделл начали съезжаться посланники со всего Средиземья. Половину из них Рин не знал, но зато первым выбежал на улицу, ибо заметил знакомого, хоть и поседевшего, гнома.  
\- Глоин! - заорал Окумура. - Привет!  
\- Кого я вижу! - изумился гном. - Это же мистер Окумура, легендарный Нарлон. Вот уж кого я искренне рад встретить.  
\- Ты из Эребора, дружище? - спросил Рин. - Расскажи мне, как там все? Я так хочу их увидеть.  
Глоин усмехнулся. Он представил Рину своего сына Гимли, который даже представить себе не мог, что однажды встретит Нарлона.  
\- Это большая честь для меня, мистер Окумура, - Гимли, низкий крепкий гном с коричневыми волосами и бородой, с секирой за спиной, пожал экзорцисту руку.  
Прибыли эльфы с разных уголков Средиземья. Увидев Леголаса, Тэливен побежала обрадовать принца своим присутствием.  
\- Принц, Рин тоже здесь, - сказала эльфийка. Леголас недоверчиво осмотрелся. Заметив Окумуру, подошел к нему.  
\- Приветствую тебя, Нарлон, - сказал Леголас, - я рад, что ты снова прибыл в Средиземье.  
\- И я рад встрече, Леголас, - сказал экзорцист. На принца Лихолесья Рин ни капли не сердился. Леголас не был похож на своего отца.  
\- Ты великий Нарлон, - принялась подкалывать парня Тэливен, - легендарное Синее Пламя Эребора, о котором слагаются легенды...  
\- Молчи, Тэливен, - беззлобно огрызнулся экзорцист.  
\- Ты их всех знаешь? - Викка была ошарашена тем, что Рин так легко разговаривает со всеми.  
\- Некоторых, - ответил парень, - интересно, зачем они приехали в Ривенделл?   
\- Элронд собирает Совет, - ответила Тэливен, - на котором решится судьба Кольца.  
Последним приехал богато одетый мужчина с благородным лицом, коричневыми волосами до плеч и серыми глазами. За спиной у него находился щит, а на перевязи он носил украшенный серебром рог.  
\- А что здесь забыл этот парень? - нахмурился Рин.  
\- Это Боромир, он приехал с Юга, - сказала всезнающая Тэливен, - наверное, дело важное.  
\- Не нравится мне он, - тихо произнесла Викка.  
\- А где Дэн? - поинтересовался Рин. - Его с утра нет.  
\- Дэниэля позвал к себе владыка Элронд, - ответила Тэливен, - ведь ангелы и эльфы - это, по сути, две равные светлые силы, насколько я понимаю.  
\- Жаль, сюда не забросило легион ангелов, - сказал Окумура, - мы бы тогда стерли Саурона в порошок за один миг.  
... А на третий день очнулся Фродо, которого едва не задушили в объятиях Сэм, Мери и Пиппин, отругал за неосторожность, (но потом радостно улыбнулся) Рин и поприветствовала Тэливен. Гэндальфа племянник Бильбо видел сразу же, когда очнулся.  
На какое-то время в долину Имладрис вернулась радость.


	8. Совет

\- Я нервничаю, - прошептал Рин Викке.  
\- Я тоже, - сказала пантера, но, в отличии от парня, она улыбалась.  
А нервничать было чего. Элронд созвал Совет, на котором присутствие Рина, Викки и Дэниэля было необходимым. Здесь также находились все приезжие, Гэндальф, Тэливен, Линдир, Бродяга и даже Фродо. Бродяга, кстати, поменял свою поношенную одежду на более подходящий темный наряд. Сейчас мужчина был похож на благородного воина или короля, нежели на следопыта.  
Фродо сидел ни живой ни мертвый. Хоббит был ошарашен тем, что его тоже взяли на Совет. Ни Сэма, ни Мери, ни Пиппина не позвали.  
Собравшиеся сидели во дворе возле столетнего дерева вокруг небольшого каменного стола. Элронд начал свою речь.  
\- Чужестранцы из дальних краев, старые друзья, - заговорил владыка Ривенделла, - мы позвали вас сюда, чтобы ответить на угрозу Мордора. Средиземье, да и другие миры, на грани уничтожения. То, что задумал Саурон, поистине ужасно. Он решил создать единый мир, владыкой которого станет он. Мир, полный хаоса и зла, смерти и разрушения. И это неизбежно. Вы или объединитесь, или погибнете. У каждого народа своя судьба, но это общий рок.  
Затаив дыхание, все внимательно слушали эльфа. Викка перестала улыбаться, Тэливен задумчиво следила за каждым движением Элронда. Дэниэль оставался таким же холодным и невозмутимым, как и всегда. Ну, по крайней мере, на первый взгляд. Ангел тоже был встревожен. Рин ежесекундно сжимал рукоять Курикары, Гэндальф со спокойным (тоже на первый взгляд) выражением лица слушал Элронда.  
\- Покажи им Кольцо, Фродо, - сказал эльф.  
Хоббит поднялся с кресла и нетвердым шагом направился к столу. Достав Кольцо из кармана, он положил украшение на каменную поверхность.  
Казалось, даже время замедлилось, когда все увидели то, чего не хватает Саурону для полной власти над мирами.  
Дэниэль побледнел и отвел взгляд. Викка уставилась на Кольцо, в ее серебристых глазах читалась тревога. Рин рассматривал Кольцо без особого интереса, лишь с желанием поскорее избавиться от опасной штуки. Гэндальф вздохнул. Леголас вытянул голову. Тэливен недоуменно смотрела на гномов, которые даже привстали с кресел. Бродяга смотрел на Кольцо с опаской, а Боромир - с неподдельным интересом.  
\- Так это правда, - прошептал Боромир. Лишь Бродяга его услышал, так как внимательно посмотрел на южанина.  
Фродо вернулся на свое место и устало прикрыл глаза.  
Почти все смотрели на Кольцо, словно это было какое-то сокровище. Рина передернуло.  
"Вот уж нашли на что пялиться", - подумал парень, - "вообще-то, мы не для этого собрались".  
Боромир медленно поднялся. Окумура снова сжал теплую рукоять меча.  
\- Я видел сон, - заговорил южанин, - я видел, как тьма затянула небо на востоке, но на западе сиял слабый свет. И голос возвестил: "Твой час близится. Проклятие Исилдура нашлось".  
Говоря это, он подходил все ближе к столу и даже протянул руку к Кольцу.  
\- Боромир! - резко окликнул мужчину Элронд.   
\- Да что он себе позволяет?! - сорвался с места Рин. Чего-чего, а такой наглости он не ожидал. Все собрались, чтобы решить, как уничтожить Кольцо, а этому человеку вздумалось забрать вещь себе.  
Боромир опомнился и отошел от Кольца. Спорить с Нарлоном он не хотел, ибо был достаточно наслышан о Синем Пламени.  
\- Эш назг дурбатулук, эш назг гимбатул, - внезапно произнес Гэндальф, поднявшись. Голос его звучал зловеще и невероятно громко, - эш назг тракатулук агх бурзум-иши кримпатул.  
День померк. На несколько секунд над Ривенделлом нависла тьма, что встревожило и напугало всех присутствующих. Будто бы сам Саурон протянул когтистую лапу к долине Имладрис, закрыв солнце.  
\- Никогда еще в Ривенделле не звучали слова этого наречия, - взволнованно произнес Элронд, когда снова засияло солнце.  
\- Я не прошу у вас прощения, владыка Элронд, - Гэндальф стоял, опираясь на свой посох, и выглядел усталым, - ибо вскоре черное наречие Мордора зазвучит повсюду. В Кольце заключено великое зло.  
\- Это дар врага Мордора, - с азартом сказал Боромир, который так и не сел, - почему бы нам не использовать Кольцо? Мой отец, наместник Гондора, долгое время сдерживал натиск Мордора ценой крови наших воинов. Уцелели ваши земли! Дайте Гондору оружие врага! Позвольте использовать против него!  
Рин, которого чуть ли не силой усадила Викка, снова начал раздражаться.   
"Заберите отсюда этого человека", - мысленно попросил экзорцист, - "иначе я за себя не ручаюсь".  
\- Оно неподвластно никому из нас, - спокойно и уверенно заговорил Бродяга. Он был одним из немногих, кто не попал под очарование Кольца, - Кольцо Власти подчиняется только Саурону. Он его властелин.  
\- Откуда следопыт мог узнать про это? - недовольно спросил Боромир.  
Бродяга молчал.  
\- Он не просто следопыт, - поднялся Леголас. Тэливен перевела взгляд на принца Лихолесья, - это Арагорн, сын Араторна. Ты должен ему подчиняться.  
Рин даже забыл о Боромире.  
"Что?" - удивился демоненок. - "Как? Что я пропустил?"  
Боромир медленно повернулся к Бродяге.  
\- Арагорн, - южанин словно не верил в услышанное, - ты наследник Исилдура.  
\- И наследник трона Гондора, - добавил Леголас.  
Фродо округлил глаза. У Викки отвисла челюсть. Даже Дэниэль перестал изображать мраморную статую.  
"Получается, мы путешествовали с королем?!" - Рин вообще был в шоке. - "Забери меня орки, могли бы хоть предупредить! Обалдеть, какой сюрприз. Впрочем, Арагорн и вправду похож на короля".  
\- Сядь, Леголас, - кажется, Арагорн был против всеобщего внимания.  
\- У Гондора нет короля, - с горечью в голосе сказал Боромир эльфу. Тогда повернулся к Арагорну, - Гондору не нужен король.  
Усевшись на место, Боромир продолжал хмуро смотреть на Арагорна.  
\- Арагорн прав, Кольцо нам неподвластно, - заговорил Гэндальф.  
\- У нас выбора нет, - сказал Элронд, обводя глазами всех присутствующих, - Кольцо надо уничтожить.  
Боромир выглядел огорченным.  
\- Так чего же мы ждем? - вскочил нетерпеливый Гимли. Достав секиру, он со всей силы ударил по Кольцу. Лезвие разлетелось на куски, гнома отбросило, а Кольцо осталось целым и невредимым.  
Собратья Гимли бросились помочь ему подняться.  
\- Кольцо нельзя уничтожить ни одним известным нам способом, Гимли, сын Глоина, - сказал Элронд, - потому что Кольцо было отлито в огне Роковой горы. И уничтожить его можно только там. Его нужно отнести в самое сердце Мордора и бросить в расщелину, из которой оно вышло. Один из вас сделает это.  
Наступила тишина. Все ожидали того добровольца, который согласится отнести Кольцо.  
Рин сначала подумал, что это сделает он. Парень не боялся ни полчищ орков, ни Саурона, ни других существ. Но тогда он вспомнил: Кольцо может овладеть им. Экзорцист вспомнил того же Исилдура, который забрал Кольцо себе и несчастного хоббита, который нашел украшение. Окумура вцепился в подлокотники, словно боялся, что Кольцо может притянуть его к себе.  
"Если Кольцо овладеет мной", - с ужасом думал демоненок, - "я стану настоящим демоном. Я превращу все миры в обители зла, сотру в прах города, убью всех, кто станет на моем пути. От моих рук пострадают даже те, кому я никогда бы не пожелал зла. Саурон завладеет моей силой и тогда... Нет! Я не могу взять Кольцо! Не могу! Я слишком слаб..."  
"Я бы смогла отнести Кольцо в Мордор", - думала Викка, - "я быстрая и выносливая, мне нечего бояться. Но если оно превратит меня в кровожадного зверя, неспособного контролировать собственную ярость? Что, если из-за меня Саурон добьется своей цели? И моя Роща превратится в пустыню. Или же ее превратят в жилище злых духов. Нет, я не смогу. Я боюсь".  
"Кольцо чересчур могущественно", - думал Дэниэль. Ангел плохо переносил непосредственную близость с Кольцом, - "этот предмет - ключ к апокалипсису. Его нужно уничтожить как можно быстрее. Возможно, у меня получилось бы, но я слишком слаб. Если я возьму Кольцо, то стану исчадием тьмы и похороню последнюю надежду. Господи, прости мою трусость, но я не тот, кто сможет долго сопротивляться искушению".  
\- Нельзя просто так пройти в Мордор, - нарушил тишину Боромир, разочарованный тем, что Кольцо нельзя использовать, - его черные врата стерегут не только орки. Там всегда начеку не спящее зло. И великое Око видит все. Это бесплодная пустыня, разоренная огнем и покрытая золой и пеплом. Там даже воздух пропитан ядом. Будь у вас десять тысяч воинов, вы не справитесь. Это глупо!  
\- Ты слышал, что сказал владыка Элронд? - вскочил Леголас. Со времен Битвы Пяти Воинств он стал более эмоциональным. - Кольцо должно быть уничтожено.  
\- А ты, похоже, возомнил себя тем, кто это сделает? - рявкнул Гимли.  
\- Придержи языка, гном, - встряла Тэливен.   
\- А если вас постигнет неудача? - не выдержал Боромир, вставая. - Что будет, если Саурон получит то, что принадлежит ему?  
\- Предлагаешь сидеть и любоваться Кольцом? - сузила глаза Тэливен, тоже поднимаясь.  
\- Да я скорее умру, чем отдам Кольцо в руки эльфам! - взревел Гимли.  
Началась ссора. Все схватились со своих мест. Ну, почти все. Элронд сокрушенно качал головой, глядя на ссорящихся эльфов, гномов и людей. Арагорн попросту молчал. Викка Дэн и Рин даже не шевелились. Фродо неотрывно смотрел на Кольцо. Гэндальф вмешался в ссору, пытаясь успокоить всех.  
\- Я возьму Кольцо! - вскочил Фродо, но из-за криков его голоса почти никто не услышал. - Я возьму! - повторил он громче.  
Спор прекратился. Гэндальф повернулся к хоббиту, и на его лице были видны печаль и горечь.  
Все присутствующие посмотрели на Фродо.  
\- Я отнесу Кольцо в Мордор! - произнес хоббит, когда наступила тишина. - Только... я не знаю дороги, - добавил он растерянно.  
\- Я помогу тебе нести это бремя, Фродо Бэггинс, - сказал Гэндальф, подойдя к хоббиту, - столько, сколько потребуется нести.  
\- Если моя жизнь понадобится, чтобы защитить тебя, я отдам ее, - произнес Арагорн, поднявшись с кресла.  
\- Я обещал помочь, - заговорил Рин, - и я сдержу обещание. Я с тобой, Фродо.  
\- Можешь рассчитывать и на мою помощь, - сказала Викка.  
\- На нашу, - поправил Дэниэль.  
\- Мой лук с тобой, - заявил Леголас.  
\- И моя секира, - пробасил Гимли.  
\- Тогда и я с вами, - не выдержала Тэливен, которая только и ждала начала нового приключения.  
Сказать, что Фродо был изумлен, это не сказать ничего. Он попросту не верил, что столько присутствующих пойдут с ним в такое опасное путешествие. Но, тем не менее, он был рад и благодарен всем за поддержку и готовность помочь.  
Очень медленно к Фродо подошел Боромир. Викка едва не зашипела.  
\- Наши судьбы в твоих руках, - произнес он, - если такова воля Совета, ради Гондора я исполню ее.  
\- Эй! - из кустов выбежал Сэм. - Мистер Фродо никуда не пойдет без меня.  
\- Да уж, - скорей удивленно, чем недовольно сказал Элронд, - вас трудно разлучить, даже если ты проник на секретный Совет, на который он был приглашен, а ты нет.  
\- Постойте, - из-за колонны выбежали Мери и Пиппин, еще больше удивив владыку эльфов своим появлением, - мы тоже пойдем.  
Коротышки подбежали к Фродо.  
\- Домой вы отправите нас только в мешках, - заявил Пиппин.  
\- В любом случае, вам нужны толковые парни для такого задания, - добавил Мери.  
Даже сейчас, перед серьезным путешествием, ситуация выглядела несколько комично.  
Гэндальф улыбнулся.  
\- Пусть будет так, - сдался Элронд, - вы будете Братством Кольца.  
\- Отлично! - просиял Мери. - Когда начинать?  
\- Да, кстати, а куда мы идем? - поинтересовался Пиппин.  
***  
\- И куда все подевались? - бормотал Рин, шагая по тропе. После окончания Совета те, кого он искал, будто сквозь землю провалились. А парню как раз не терпелось засыпать вопросами Арагорна. Он хотел больше узнать об Исилдуре и о Последнем Союзе, и о той битве. А еще почему Арагорн скрывал ото всех, что он король? И какого черта в Братство взяли Боромира? Кстати, последнее волновало экзорциста больше всего. Ведь все же видели, с каким выражением гондорец смотрел на Кольцо. Да что там смотрел? Он едва не присвоил эту побрякушку!  
"Старик, Арагорн, да хоть кто-нибудь!" - мысленно взмолился Окумура. - "Объясните мне, зачем вы взяли этого типа".  
\- Странно, что ты не взял Кольцо, - экзорцист подпрыгнул от неожиданности, услышав голос Дэниэля.  
\- Дэн, ты уже второй раз меня пугаешь, - недовольно сказал демоненок, - сколько можно? И я не тебя искал.  
\- Я думал, ты отнесешь Кольцо, - спокойно продолжил ангел. Выглядел он неважно, а белые крылья казались потускневшими, - ты ведь так хотел доказать свой героизм.  
\- Ха-ха, - Рин ничуть не обиделся, - ладно я. Я же злой и страшный демон. Куда мне до вашей святости? А ты почему не взял Кольцо, благородный ангел?  
В голубых глазах Дэниэля промелькнуло раздражение.  
\- Ладно, извини, но ты первый начал, - примирительно сказал Окумура, - помнишь, старик рассказывал, что Кольцо может овладеть человеком? В общем, я испугался. Вдруг эта штука и мной овладеет? Не хочу думать о том, что могло бы случиться.  
\- Я тоже, - заявил ангел. Рин замер, - я тоже испугался. Не хотел, чтобы моей силой воспользовался Саурон. Кольцо и так дурно влияет на меня.  
\- Поэтому ты такой уставший?  
Ангел кивнул.  
\- Так иди и отдохни, - посоветовал экзорцист, - а мне нужен старик. Я его не отчитал и не расспросил о том, где он был.  
\- Постой, - остановил парня Дэниэль. Рин удивился, - расскажи о той светловолосой эльфийке.  
\- Зачем? - спросил экзорцист. - И вообще, обращайся с этой просьбой к самой Тэливен.  
\- Тогда нам придется драться, - совершенно серьезно сказал ангел.  
\- Дэн, ты с ума сошел? Ладно, расскажу, что знаю. Мне не трудно. Пошли сядем где-нибудь. Так вот, впервые я встретил Тэливен в Лихолесьи. Не советую тебе туда заглядывать. Правитель там немного болен на голову. Так о чем это я?..  
Дэниэль внимательно слушал и ни разу не перебил демоненка.


	9. Паладины

"Почему я?" - этот вопрос вертелся в голове Юкио вот уже второй день. И действительно, почему он должен проинформировать паладинов о текущей ситуации? Да кто его будет слушать?  
Окумура-младший уже представлял, как эти самые паладины вышвырнут его из окна. Но главам Ватикана отчего-то взбрело в головы попросить Юкио быть чуть ли не командиром паладинов. Ибо он хорошо проинформирован. Если бы так и было. Обрывки историй Рина и собственные догадки - вот и вся информированность парня. Но разве с главами Ватикана поспоришь?  
И вот сейчас Юкио направлялся в комнату, где собрались сильнейшие экзорцисты. Возможно, Артур и поддержит Окумуру. В последнее время этот паладин стал менее заносчивым. Может, даже Шура будет на его стороне. А как насчет остальных?  
Юкио видел фотографии паладинов, но с оставшимися шестью ни разу не сталкивался, ибо они были разбросаны по миру. Очень сложно было собрать их вместе, ибо эти люди не сидели на одном месте дольше недели.  
Возле двери Юкио остановился. Трудно было собраться, побороть страх и сомнения. А если они откажутся? Что если никто не станет слушать парня?  
"Юкио, чего ты паришься?" - вспомнил Окумура-младший брата. Рин точно бы не побоялся. Возможно, паладины боялись бы его. - "Ты сможешь! Подумаешь, паладины. Зато они с Сатаной не дрались".  
Юкио был уверен, что Рин непременно сказал бы такие слова. Он глубоко вздохнул, а тогда зашел в комнату.  
Как и полагалось, паладины откровенно скучали и переругивались друг с другом.  
\- О, а вот и наш информатор, - Артур Огюст Ангел первым заметил Юкио. Паладин ни капли не изменился со времен последней встречи. Высокий привлекательный мужчина с длинными светлыми волосами, связанными в хвост, в белых одеждах. Возле Артура находился его меч Калибурн, - хотя это неожиданно.  
\- Неожиданно?! - хлопнула рукой по столу девушка, которая до этого времени откровенно зевала. Она была в ярости. - Я ехала в Японию ради того, чтобы пообщаться с какой-то мелочью?  
Юкио вздохнул. Поведение Скарлетт его ни капли не удивило.  
Скарлетт Рейн, жительница Британии, была взрывной натурой. Впрочем, ее отвратительный характер имел объяснение: в детстве в девушку вселился демон. От ее рук погибло много людей. Но демона удалось изгнать. Кстати, обряд экзорцизма проводил отец Фудзимото. Наверняка, Скарлетт решила стать экзорцистом, чтобы отомстить всем демонам за разрушенную жизнь. Возможно, были и другие причины, но их никто не знал.  
Скарлетт сама добилась звания паладина. Здесь не было ничего странного, ибо девушка уничтожила невероятное количество демонов.  
Скарлетт Рейн была довольно красивой особой. Рыжие, слегка вьющиеся короткие волосы, обрамляли утонченное лицо. Правда, стрижка была рваной и неровной. Британка стриглась сама. Выразительные серо-голубые глаза, цвет которых подчеркивал макияж, плавная линия скул, пухлые розовые губы. Правая часть лица была покрыта татуировкой в виде черных веток дерева. При ближайшем осмотре оказывалось, что ветки - это слова молитвы "Отче наш" на латыни. Татуировка закрывала шрамы, которые девушке оставил демон.  
Одевалась Скарлетт хоть и не вызывающе, но на экзорциста она не была похожа. Черная кожаная куртка с черепом на спине, застегнута на молнию до самой шеи, черные спортивные штаны, серые кроссовки - этот наряд можно было назвать хулиганским и ничуть не подходящим благородному экзорцисту. Но Скарлетт не считала себя благородной и плевать хотела на правила.  
Британка всегда работала одна, друзей не заводила. Волк-одиночка. Впрочем, люди к ней не особо тянулись. После нескольких минут общения с девушкой все разбегались. Мало кто мог вытерпеть взрывной характер этой особы.  
\- Не хами, Скарлетт, - спокойно заговорил мужчина, который до этого момента казался неприметным, - нас собрали вместе. Значит, случилось что-то необычное.  
Говорившего звали Эрнесто ди Сальваре. Уроженец солнечной Италии, он еще и считался потомком убийц. Мужчина мог настолько бесшумно преследовать демонов, что те до поры до времени не замечали его. Спокойный и хладнокровный, Эрнесто был превосходным паладином. Всегда безупречно исполнял свою работу, ни на что не жаловался.  
Эрнесто ди Сальваре был высоким загорелым мужчиной крепкого телосложения. Короткие темные волосы аккуратно пострижены. Изучающее выражение лица, волевой подбородок, правильный нос, внимательные темно-карие глаза. Одевался Эрнесто всегда в простые черные штаны, удобные сапоги того же цвета, серую рубашку и темный плащ. На поясе крепились многочисленные ножи - любимое оружие итальянца. На запястьях - кожаные наручи, в которых мужчина прятал пару запасных ножей. Конечно, такой наряд вызывал удивление, но Эрнесто плевать хотел на мнение окружающих.  
\- Пф, - хмыкнула Скарлетт, - необычное уже случилось. И куда катится мир, если я буду слушать неизвестно-кого?  
\- Не неизвестно-кого, - заговорила вторая девушка, - ты ведь Юкио Окумура, да?  
Беатрикс Брукс - так звали эту девушку. В отличии от Скарлетт, Беатрикс была душой компании и всегда старалась помочь людям. Возможно, из-за желания помогать, а также из-за того, что родилась она в семье священника в Америке, Брукс решила стать экзорцистом. Ее миловидная внешность не раз загоняла демонов в могилу. Те ведь считали девушку хрупкой и беззащитной, за что и расплачивались жизнями.  
У Беатрикс было миловидное треугольное лицо, короткие волосы пшеничного цвета, находящиеся в беспорядке. Смешная челка закрывала половину лба и лезла в глаза цвета меда. Тонкие губы, с которых почти никогда не сходила располагающая улыбка. Одежда удобная, неприметная: белая мужская рубашка с закатанными до локтей рукавами, коричневые шорты до колен и сапоги на низком каблуке. Единственное, что бросалось в глаза - татуировка феникса, ее фамильяра, которая начиналась на запястье правой руки и заканчивалась на плече и рапиры, которые Беатрикс всегда носила с собой.  
Блондинка также считалась лучшей укротительницей, так как могла призвать много разных духов.  
\- Окумура?! - зарычала Скарлетт, вскакивая с кресла. - Какого черта я должна слушать сына Сатаны?!  
\- И что с того? - флегматично поинтересовался еще один экзорцист, который не выпускал из рук длинный деревянный посох с фиолетовым камнем наверху.  
Житель Австралии и потомок шаманов Итан Одли был довольно странной личностью. Но, тем не менее, его знания в целительстве, а также умение изгнать практически любого демона сделали Итана паладином. Мужчина тоже считался отшельником, но людей не отталкивал. Он чередовал одиночество с пребыванием в шумных компаниях. Хотя компании людей, с которыми встречался Одли, нельзя было назвать шумными, ибо в большинстве случаев это были йоги, священники или монахи.  
Итан разительно отличался от чернокожих шаманов Австралии. Лицо у него отчего-то всегда оставалось бледноватым, хотя экзорцист жил в жаркой стране. Волосы у него были темно-русыми, глаза дымчато-серые, словно затянуты туманом, небольшой нос и четко очерченный подбородок. Итан пришел в светлом костюме, который резко контрастировал с посохом в его руках.  
\- То есть, вы собираетесь это терпеть? - прошипела злющая Скарлетт. - Ладно, Брукс, она любит всех и вся, но чтобы ты, Итан... Это уже слишком. Вивьен, скажи что-нибудь.  
Тот, к кому обращалась британка, оказался французом. Вивьен Бонне*, человек, который умел обращаться с любым видом холодного оружия и не признавал огнестрельного. Его родителями были экзорцисты, так что француз пошел по их стопам. Своим умением и мастерством Вивьен и добился звания паладина. Также он часто работал с Эрнесто.  
Вивьен был хорош собой. Четкие линии лица, смолисто-черные волосы средней длины, лукавые сине-серые глаза, чуть сощуренные, но это ни капли не портило внешнего вида, тонкая линия скул и орлиный нос.  
Несмотря на то, что Вивьен был богат, одевался он во что попало. Вот, например, сегодня на нем была простая клетчатая рубашка, потертые джинсы и старые кроссовки. Бонне не любил хвастаться. На столе возле него находилась сумка, набитая мечами, ножами, стилетами, иглами, сюрикенами и прочим колюще-режуще-метательным оружием.  
\- Я скажу только одно, - заговорил Вивьен приятным низким голосом. У него был заметный акцент, - начинай, Окумура. Лично я выслушаю тебя.  
Юкио не верил в услышанное. Так даже Вивьен не против? Какое облегчение.  
\- Скарлетт, - заговорил последний присутствующий в этой комнате. От его голоса становилось неловко, - сядь.  
Британка неохотно повиновалась.  
Пятидесятишестилетний мексиканец Бенджамин Торрес был единственным, кого Скарлетт слушала. Этот мужчина был знаком с Широ Фудзимото, а еще именно он поставил британку на ноги после изгнания демона.  
Высокий и коренастый, Бенджамин был в отличной форме, несмотря на немолодые года. Квадратное загорелое лицо, тонкие усы, коричневые волосы до плеч, у висков тронутые сединой, проницательные зеленые глаза. Лицо почти всегда сурово. Это не странно, ибо мексиканец за свою жизнь многое повидал. Бенджамин также считался лучшим целителем во всем мире.  
Одевался мужчина довольно скромно: светло-зеленая рубашка, удобные черные штаны и сандалии. С собой он всегда носил сумку с лекарствами и короткую булаву с шипами.  
\- Я хочу выслушать этого экзорциста, - заявил Торрес, - и лишь тогда сделаю выводы.  
Скарлетт презрительно скривилась.  
\- Мы слушаем тебя, Юкио, - улыбнулась Беатрикс.  
Дверь в комнату открылась и сюда зашла Шура.  
\- Я закрыла врата, - сообщила она Юкио, - мне сказали, что здесь сборы паладинов.  
\- Еще одна демоница, - прошипела британка, едва сдерживая рвущийся наружу гнев.  
\- И я рада тебя видеть, Скарлетт, - Киригакуре совсем не обиделась.  
\- Прекратите, - вырвалось у Юкио. Все паладины посмотрели на него.  
\- О, демоненок заговорил, - насмешливо бросила Скарлетт, которая никак не могла замолчать.  
Окумуре хотелось сбежать отсюда как можно дальше. Одна Скарлетт его пугала, уже не говоря об остальных.  
"Если я сбегу, можно будет забыть о своем звании и выметаться из Академии", - подумал Юкио, - "Рин бы ни за что не сбежал".  
Парень живо представил брата на своем месте. Рин точно не потерпел бы оскорблений даже от паладина. В ход сразу бы пошла Курикара.  
Юкио понял, что нужно делать.  
\- Я знаю, это выглядит странно, - сказал Окумура, - сильнейшие паладины должны слушать обычного экзорциста. Это была не моя идея, но если уж это случилось... Кому не нравится - уходите. Я не стану тратить время на уговоры.  
Сказав это, парень замолчал. Паладины выглядели обескураженными. Еще бы, ведь всего несколько секунд назад Окумура был готов бежать отсюда без оглядки. Сейчас он выглядел намного уверенней, да еще и сделал такое заявление.  
Первой опомнилась Скарлетт.  
\- Чудесно, - она поднялась, - великолепно. Раз меня никто не держит - я ухожу.  
\- Скарлетт... - начала Беатрикс.  
\- Пускай идет, - твердо сказал Юкио.  
\- А вот это мне не нравится, - задумчиво произнес Итан, когда британка ушла, - даже не знаю, что могло случится, если мы не стали задерживать Скарлетт.  
\- Врата в Геенну открываются, вот что случилось, - недовольно бросила Шура, - и открыться они могут где угодно и когда угодно.  
\- Плохо, - прокомментировала Беатрикс. Она больше не улыбалась.  
\- Поскольку все организационные вопросы решены, - вмешался Бенджамин, - давайте выслушаем Юкио Окумуру. Надо как можно быстрее решить, что делать дальше.  
Поддержка паладинов несказанно обрадовала Окумуру-младшего. Он и вправду не ожидал, что отношение сильнейших экзорцистов к нему окажется нормальным. Поэтому он начал рассказывать, начиная от появления дыр в небе и заканчивая первым открытием врат Геенны.  
\- Мой брат отправился в Средиземье, чтобы помочь жителям уничтожить виновника этих аномалий, - говорил Юкио, - я понимаю, вам трудно поверить в то, что кому-то удалось сблизить миры, но это правда. Необходимо продержаться до тех пор, пока с врагом будет покончено. В Японии за вратами в Средиземье ведется наблюдение, всех агрессивно настроенных существ немедленно уничтожают. Но врата Геенны трудно обнаружить.  
\- Не волнуйся, я возьму это на себя, - сказала Беатрикс, - я обращусь к духам земли. Хотя Скарлетт намного лучше с этим справилась бы. Она очень чувствительна к появлению демонов.  
\- Скарлетт ушла, - вмешался Эрнесто, - обойдемся без нее. Беатрикс, мы надеемся на тебя.  
\- Я не подведу, - улыбнулась блондинка.  
\- Необходимо предупредить всех экзорцистов мира о пришельцах из Средиземья, - Вивьен поднялся, - поскольку Япония и часть востока уже действуют, я отправлюсь в Европу.  
\- Я буду в Австралии, - сказал Итан.  
\- Отправлюсь в Южную Америку, - сказал Бенджамин.  
\- Я - в Северную Америку, - заявила Беатрикс.  
\- Африка, - коротко сказал Эрнесто.  
\- Мы с Шурой берем Азию, - заговорил Артур.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился Юкио, - после того, как предупредите экзорцистов, возвращайтесь в Японию. И будьте на связи друг с другом.  
Паладины начали расходиться. Наступило время для серьезных действий.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *В фамилии Бонне ударение падает на последний слог.


	10. Братство Кольца или в путь на Юг

\- Жалко, - вздохнул Рин, надевая плащ.  
\- Да, жалко, - сказала Викка. Она, в отличии от экзорциста, отказалась от плаща, говоря, что ей хватает одежды, - не хочу уходить.  
\- Оставайся, - улыбнулся Окумура.  
\- Еще чего! - завелась пантера. - Не для того я попала в этот мир, чтобы отсиживаться в безопасном месте, словно котенок.  
Конечно, в Ривенделле было хорошо, особенно в последнее время. Днем Рин бегал наперегонки с Виккой и Тэливен, а вечерами слушал рассказы Бильбо о былых временах. Хоббиты тоже были с ним. Кроме того, Окумура услышал песню про себя, что его несказанно удивило. Еще больше парня ошарашило заявление Глоина о том, что в Эреборе соорудили статую Рина. Экзорциста едва удержали на месте, ибо он хотел увидеть это.  
\- Торин до сих пор правит Эребором, - рассказывал Глоин, покуривая трубку, - Фили и Кили ему помогают. Они, кстати, стали серьезней. А вот Балин через два года после Битвы Пяти Воинств с отрядом гномов отправился отвоевывать Морию.  
\- Вау, даже не думал, что добряк Балин на такое способен, - восхитился Рин, - и как успехи?  
\- О нем до сих пор ничего не слышно, - ответил Глоин. Окумуру встревожил такой ответ.  
Дэниэль почти не показывался на глаза демоненку. Где он был - Окумура не знал. Парень не особо волновался за ангела. А вот Викка беспокоилась.  
\- И какая муха его укусила? - удивлялась девушка. - Прячется он, что ли?  
От Арагорна и Гэндальфа Рин долго не отставал. По крайней мере, пока они не рассказали парню историю Нуменора, а маг еще и объяснил причину своей задержки.  
\- Нас предал тот, кого мы считали союзником, - сказал Гэндальф, - и он сумел задержать меня.  
\- Встречу этого предателя - оторву ему голову, - сказал демоненок. Предателей он яростно ненавидел.  
И вот пришло время уходить. Отряд начал собираться, взяв в дорогу лишь самое необходимое. Оружия много не брали, ибо нужно было сохранять секретность, а не ввязываться в каждую битву. Арагорн, например, взял один лишь меч, Боромир к мечу добавил рог и щит. Гимли же оделся, словно на войну. На гноме были короткая кольчуга, шлем, доспехи и секира. Леголас и Тэливен, взяли луки со стрелами и по длинному ножу. У хоббитов были короткие мечи. Гэндальф шел со своим неизменным посохом и мечом Гламдрингом. Викке и Дэну вообще ничего не понадобилось. Еду и остальные припасы нагрузили на пони.  
И вот сейчас Рин завязывал плащ, готовясь в путешествие.  
\- Пошли, Нарлон, - сказала ему Викка.  
Все собрались во дворе, ожидая Элронда. Вскоре явился владыка Ривенделла. Осмотрев путников, он сказал:  
\- Хранители отправятся в поход к Роковой Горе. Они не связаны ни клятвой, ни зароком, они пройдут столько, сколько смогут. Прощайте. Не отступайтесь от цели. Да будет с вами благословение эльфов, людей и свободных народов.  
Почему они все стоят, Окумура понял, когда Гэндальф сказал:  
\- Братство ожидает Хранителя.  
Фродо неуверенным шагом направился к выходу. Остальные Хранители последовали за ним.  
\- Да начнется все самое интересное, - тихо сказал Рин Викке.  
\- Дэн, где ты был? - допрашивалась пантера у ангела. Тот партизански молчал.  
\- Гэндальф, а Мордор направо или налево? - спрашивал Фродо.  
\- Налево, - ответил маг.  
Последним из Ривенделла уходил Арагорн.  
***  
Они пересекли мост, медленно поднялись тропой, которая вывела их из ущелья, где находилась долина Имладрис. Вскоре отряд шагал горной тропой, которая показалась Рину знакомой. Он бы не удивился, окажись эта тропа именно той, по которой когда-то шел отряд гномов.  
Миновав гору, Хранители Кольца двигались все дальше. Их путь пролегал мимо скалистых равнин, полуразрушенных крепостей, песчаных местностей, кое-где усеянных зеленью. Некоторые пейзажи Рин узнавал, некоторые он видел впервые. Все же шли они не в Эребор, а в Мордор.  
Отряд возглавлял Гэндальф. Он ни капли не сомневался в правильности пути. Как он ориентировался - неизвестно, но маг ни разу не советовался с другими. За ним шел Леголас, и почти сразу же - Тэливен. Хотя эльфийка чаще всего бегала почти в конец отряда, чтобы поболтать с Рином.  
За эльфами шагал Гимли, который не выпускал из рук боевую секиру. Потом шли хоббиты. Сэм вел за уздечку пони. За ним вышагивали Викка, Рин и Дэниэль. Замыкали шествие Боромир и Арагорн.  
\- Мы должны двигаться к западу от Мглистых гор сорок дней, - говорил Гэндальф, - если нам повезет, врата Рохана будут еще свободны, и дальше наш путь пойдет на восток к Мордору.  
Они как раз сделали привал. Рин с наслаждением уплетал мясо и умолял Викку дать добавки.  
\- Окумура, даже если ты Нарлон, это не значит, что ты можешь кушать сколько вздумается, - суров сказала пантера. Они на пару с Сэмом готовили еду, - между прочим, кроме тебя и другим нужно кушать.  
\- Злая ты, - обиженно сказал экзорцист.  
Сэм понес еду Фродо. Племянник Бильбо сидел на камне и наблюдал, как Боромир обучает Мери и Пиппина сражаться на мечах. Арагорн сидел и подсказывал коротышкам, как нужно держать оружие. Между прочим, у хоббитов неплохо получалось.  
\- Не злая, а экономная, - сказала Викка, - вон Дэн вообще ничего не ест. Мне это не нравится.  
\- Давай я отнесу ему еду, - предложил Окумура, - мне не тяжело.  
\- Тогда Дэн точно не станет кушать, - сказала девушка, - еще скажет, что ты отравил.  
\- Ангелам никогда не угодишь, - вздохнул парень, - попроси Тэливен.  
\- Думаешь, у нее получится? - недоверчиво спросила Викка.  
Рин пожал плечами и направился к Гэндальфу. Хотелось поговорить со стариком.  
\- Тэливен, - позвала Викка, - слушай, можешь отнести Дэну поесть? А то он отказывается кушать.  
\- Может, он заболел? - забеспокоилась эльфийка. - Ладно, я навещу его.  
Дэниэль находился вдали от всех. Ангел стоял на скале, смотрел вдаль, а ветер трепал его светлые волосы.  
\- Дэниэль, - он вздрогнул, услышав голос Тэливен, - ты почему не кушаешь? Мне Викка сказала. Ну разве так можно? Мы ведь волнуемся. Вот, возьми, - эльфийка протянула ангелу еду, - поешь, ладно?  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Дэн.  
\- Не за что, - улыбнулась Тэливен, - и чтобы съел. Я приду проверю.  
Она ушла, оставив ошарашенного ангела.  
Окумура же пошел к Гэндальфу. Маг сидел и курил трубку. Возле него находились Гимли и Леголас.  
\- Мы делаем большой крюк, - недовольно говорил гном, - Гэндальф, мы могли бы пойти через Морию. Мой кузен Балин оказал бы нам королевский прием.  
\- Нет, Гимли, - возразил маг, - я рискну идти через Морию, если у нас не останется выбора.  
\- Но почему, старик? - спросил Рин, подойдя ближе. - Я был бы не против повидать Балина. Старик, если ты что-то знаешь о Мории - говори.  
Маг молчал. Внезапно он поднял голову и посмотрел налево. Туда же смотрел и Леголас. Их внимание привлекло темное облако, которое приближалось к отряду.  
Дэниэль оглянулся. Викка принюхалась. Боромир прекратил драться с хоббитами.  
\- Что это? - спросил Сэм.  
\- Ничего, просто облако, - беспечно ответил Гимли.  
\- Но оно движется против ветра, - встревоженно заметил Боромир.  
Всматривались все недолго.  
\- Это кребайны, - сказал зоркий Леголас.  
\- Прячьтесь немедленно! - скомандовал Арагорн. - Фродо, Сэм! В укрытие!  
Хранители Кольца поспешили спрятаться под камни, не забыв забрать свои вещи и погасить костер.  
Из укрытия все наблюдали за тем, как облако превратилось в черных ворон, которые пролетели низко над землей. Хрипло каркая, они, казалось, выискивали что-то или кого-то.  
\- Может, мне их сжечь? - тихо обратился Рин к Викке, с которой они спрятались под огромным валуном.  
\- Не вздумай, - покачала головой пантера, - мы не должны привлекать внимание.  
Когда птицы улетели и небо снова прояснилось, путники выбрались из укрытий.  
\- Шпионы Сарумана, - Гэндальф смотрел вслед воронам, - это значит, что проход на Юг под надзором. Придется идти через Карадрас.  
Все, как один, обратили взоры на заснеженные вершины гор. Возражать никто не стал.  
***  
И вот уже Братство Кольца путешествует по заснеженной тропе, которая ведет их все выше и выше. Как ни странно, Викка и вправду не мерзла. Время от времени девушка превращалась в пантеру, что веселило Тэливен и хоббитов. Кроме того, погода была отличной. Даже Дэниэль выглядел менее суровым и отрешенным. Он, кстати, тоже не мерз.  
\- Ну все, Арагорн, я всю дорогу буду тебя расспрашивать, - Рин подошел к наследнику Гондорского престола. Тот удивленно посмотрел на демоненка, - похоже, в Средиземьи все короли - бродяги.  
\- Я не претендую на престол, - спокойно сказал Арагорн, - я сам отказался от трона.  
\- Но почему? - недоумевал Окумура. - Ты же нормальный. Я, конечно, не Викка и у меня не звериное чутье, но мне кажется, что из тебя получился бы хороший правитель.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы история с Исилдуром повторилась, - сказал Арагорн.  
\- В смысле, с Кольцом? - спросил парень. - Да ладно, ты не такой. Мне даже показалось, что тебе плевать на Кольцо с вершины Карадраса. Не волнуйся, в этот раз мы непременно победим.  
Арагорн едва заметно улыбнулся.  
Шагая вперед, Фродо оступился и упал. Арагорн подошел к хоббиту, помогая подняться. Остальные тоже остановились.  
Поискав цепочку с Кольцом на груди, Фродо ее не обнаружил. Она лежала в нескольких шагах от него.  
Дэниэль отвернулся. Викка превратилась в человека и обеспокоенно наблюдала за тем, как цепочку поднял Боромир. Мужчина поднес Кольцо к глазам, то странное выражение снова появилось на его лице.  
Гэндальф оглянулся. Тэливен затаила дыхание. Викка напряглась, словно готовилась прыгнуть на гондорца.  
\- Боромир, - нарушил тишину голос Арагорна.  
\- Странная судьба - терпеть столько страха и сомнений, - сказал Боромир, - из-за такой мелочи... пустяка...  
Дэниэль тоже посмотрел на мужчину.  
\- Боромир! - повысил голос Арагорн, ибо южанин готов был забрать Кольцо, а Рин, стоящий рядом, порывался сжечь Боромира. Тот словно очнулся. - Отдай Кольцо Фродо.  
Голос Арагорна прозвучал сурово и властно, как у настоящего короля.  
Боромир с вытянутой рукой медленно подошел к Фродо.  
\- Как скажешь, - произнес гондорец.  
Фродо резко выхватил Кольцо и спрятал в карман.  
Арагорн смерил Боромира тяжелым взглядом. Южанин улыбнулся и, потрепав хоббита по кудрявой макушке, пошел вперед. Дэниэль облегченно вздохнул. Викка расслабилась. Рин презрительно хмыкнул, а Арагорн убрал руку с рукояти меча.  
\- Это переходит все границы, - прошипел Окумура.  
\- Все в порядке, - сказал ему Фродо.  
Отряд двинулся дальше.  
\- Викка, а что с Дэниэлем? - Тэливен заметила, что ангел напряжен.  
\- Ему сложно находиться с Кольцом, - ответила пантера, - он ведь ангел. Светлый, добрый. А Кольцо - тьма. Ну это то, что я знаю. Дэн слишком молчаливый. С него двух слов не вытянешь. А еще он в другом мире в компании с демоном. Они с Рином, кстати, сначала едва не подрались. Похоже, ему трудно и...  
\- Может, поговорить с ним? - спросила эльфийка, погрустнев.  
\- Говорю же: Дэн молчун, - сказала Викка, - он даже со мной не всегда разговаривает.  
Тут пантеру окликнул Рин. Тэливен же направилась к ангелу.  
\- Дэниэль, - позвала она. Ангел остановился, - Викка говорила, что тебе сложно находиться с Кольцом. Это правда?   
Ангел молча кивнул.  
\- Ты мог бы остаться в Ривенделле, - сказала эльфийка. Теперь они шли в конце отряда, - не надо так рисковать.  
\- Это касается и моего мира, - тихо сказал Дэниэль, - Рай тоже в опасности. И раз уж я здесь оказался, я должен помочь.  
\- Ты всегда такой хмурый, - эльфийка всматривалась в лицо ангела, - ну не дуйся, Дэниэль. Воспринимай все веселее. Ты ведь не один.  
\- Воин Божий не должен проявлять эмоции, - внезапно для себя сказал Дэн.  
\- Это ведь плохо, - округлила глаза Тэливен, - как жить без эмоций? Я не хочу тебя обижать, правда, но ты сейчас похож на правителя Лихолесья. Он невероятно безэмоциональный. Но я надеюсь, что однажды мы от души повеселимся. Я сейчас пойду поговорю с принцем. За ним тоже надо присматривать.  
Тэливен побежала к Леголасу. А Дэниэль внезапно понял, что выше упомянутые эмоции у него есть. Просто ангелу неловко их показывать.


	11. Врата в Морию

Стоило отряду пройти половину пути, как начался сильнейший снегопад. Огромные черные тучи закрыли небо и, казалось, могли упасть на Средиземье. Пронизывающий ветер бросал горсти снега в лица путников, старался похоронить их на вершине неприступной горы. Узкая тропа тянулась слева под крутым склоном Карадраса, а вверху возвышалась вершина горы, слегка расплывчатая из-за снегопада. А с правой стороны земля резко обрывалась, уступая место пустоте.  
Отряд шел, прикладывая к каждому шагу невероятное количество усилий. Хоббитов вообще пришлось нести, ибо их бы засыпало с головами.  
Леголас всматривался вперед.  
\- Что за злобный голос? - встревожился эльф, вслушиваясь в завывания ветра.  
\- Это Саруман! - крикнул Гэндальф.  
\- Опять этот старикашка, - проворчал Рин. Он уже успел разузнать о Сарумане все, что нужно, и был зол из-за того, что какой-то псих возглавляет пятерку мудрейших магов.  
\- Снег - это круто, но не столько же, - бормотала Викка. Она постоянно отряхивала снежинки с волос, но это мало помогало.  
Внезапно сверху сорвались камни и едва не раздавили отряд. К счастью, все успели прижаться к горе.  
\- Он пытается обрушить скалу! - крикнул Арагорн. - Гэндальф, надо повернуть назад!  
\- Нет! - твердо возразил маг и начал кричать в ответ Саруману слова на неизвестном языке. Но это не помогло. Мало того, в верхушку попала молния. Гора снега обрушилась на Хранителей, полностью погребая их.  
Из снега показалась голова Викки. Пантера громко чихнула. За ней выбрался Леголас.  
\- Я все понимаю, но это уже слишком, - снег внезапно начал быстро таять. На несколько секунд часть Карадраса засияла переливами синего цвета, - я прибью этого мерзкого психованного старикашку! - раздраженно заорал Рин.  
\- Красиво, - улыбнулась Викка, любуясь пламенем, - Дэн, ты видел? Огонь не обжигает.  
\- Зато теперь про мистера Окумуру наверняка узнали, - сказал Гэндальф.  
\- Плевать, старик, - сказал экзорцист, - ты рехнулся, раз решил, что мы здесь пройдем. Да нас засыплет снегом!  
\- Нужно убираться с горы, - сказал Боромир, - пройдем через врата Рохана и свернем на запад в мой город.  
\- Врата Рохана приведут нас слишком близко к Изенгарду, - возразил Арагорн.  
\- Нам не пробраться через гору, - вмешался Гимли, - давайте пройдем под ней. Пойдем через Морию.  
Выражение лица Гэндальфа не понравилось Дэниэлю. Ангел почувствовал, что маг побаивается неизвестной пока Мории. Но что говорить замерзшим и уставшим Хранителям? Дэна даже слушать не станут.  
\- Это решит Хранитель Кольца, - сказал Гэндальф. Он смотрел на Фродо.  
\- Мы не можем оставаться здесь! - крикнул Боромир. - Это будет смертью для хоббитов.  
"Впрочем, не только для хоббитов", - отрешенно подумал Дэниэль, - "да, возможно, демон и выдержит адский холод, но не люди. А как насчет эльфов?" - он бросил быстрый взгляд на Тэливен.  
\- Мы пойдем через Морию, - озвучил свое решение Фродо. Ангелу стало не по себе.  
\- Да будет так, - не стал спорить маг.  
Они начали спускаться вниз.  
\- У меня плохое предчувствие, - тихо заявил Дэниэль Рину. Демоненок нахмурился.  
\- А теперь поподробней, - попросил он.  
\- Эта Мория... Гэндальф не зря отговаривал нас от путешествия этим путем, - терпеливо объяснил Дэниэль, - там что-то есть... что-то очень опасное.  
Рин понял, что ангел не шутит. И не язвит. Хотелось спросить, почему Дэн обратился именно к нему, но все вопросы экзорцист отложил на потом.  
\- Спасибо, что предупредил, - сказал парень, - если что - я защищу всех. Да и ты будь начеку. Мы выберемся из этой Мории целыми и невредимыми.  
***  
Хранители Кольца спустились с Карадраса и пошли вдоль горы. Да, снега здесь почти не было, но место производило не самые приятные впечатления. Давящая тишина угнетала больше, чем открытая угроза. Воздух был тяжелым и неприятным. Здесь царил полумрак.  
\- Почему мне так неуютно? - тихо поинтересовалась Викка.  
\- Потому что здесь опасно, - ответил Дэниэль, поравнявшись с пантерой. Равнодушное выражение исчезло с его лица, уступив настороженности и сосредоточенности.  
\- Что ты чувствуешь, Дэн? - спросила девушка.  
Вопреки ее ожиданиям, ангел ответил.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что мне трудно понять свои ощущения, - сказал Дэниэль, - просто чем ближе мы к Мории, тем тревожней мне становится. Я опасаюсь, как бы под землей не оказалось существа, которое сильнее всех нас.  
Викка поежилась, кутаясь в куртку. Нет, ей не было холодно. Девушке стало страшно.  
Рин вышагивал рядом с Тэливен, но они уже не смеялись и не шутили. Даже им, оптимистам по жизни, стало неуютно в этом мрачном месте.  
Гимли внезапно остановился.  
\- Стены Мории, - гном смотрел на стену горы, будто она была сделала из золота.  
Отряд обошел огромное подземное озеро.  
\- Двери в царство гномов никогда не закрыты, - говорил Гимли.  
\- Но если их не найти, то мы будем бродить здесь очень долго, - Гэндальф внимательно осматривал стену, ища что-то.  
А Рин вспомнил, что в прошлом путешествии гномы почти так же искали дверь в Эребор.  
Викка почему-то настороженно поглядывала на озеро.  
\- Так, посмотрим, - Гэндальф заметил какие-то линии, не похожие на обычные трещины, - это итильдин. Он светится только в звездном и лунном свете.  
Взошла луна. Ветер разогнал тучи на небе. На стене появился сияющий рисунок. Это была арка с надписями. Под ней появились изображения короны с семью звездами и очертания молота с наковальней. Колонны, поддерживающие арку, были увиты ветвями деревьев, которые находились по боках. Ярче всего сияла одинокая звезда, находящаяся посередине двери.  
Тэливен улыбнулась.  
\- Вау, - только и смог произнести Рин, глядя на дверь.  
Маг выглядел донельзя довольным.  
\- Эта надпись сделана на эльфийском языке, - объяснил Гэндальф, - здесь написано: "Врата Дарина, повелителя Мории. Скажи друг и войди".  
\- И что это значит? - поинтересовался Мери.  
\- Все просто, - ответил Гэндальф, - если ты друг - скажи пароль и дверь откроется.  
Он прикоснулся посохом к звезде и произнес какие-то непонятные слова. Но ничего не произошло. Дверь так и осталась закрытой.   
Гэндальф попробовал еще заклинания, но тщетно.  
\- Похоже, это будет долго, - тихо сказала Викка.  
\- Уйти бы отсюда, - добавила Тэливен.  
\- И что ты будешь делать, Гэндальф? - тем временем спросил Пиппин.  
\- Постучу в дверь твоей головой, Перегрин Тук, - недовольно ответил маг, - но если и это не поможет, то я, по крайней мере, отдохну от глупых вопросов. Я постараюсь найти пароль...  
Рин хотел подойти к Гэндальфу и спросить, нужна ли помощь, но Арагорн остановил парня.  
\- Не сейчас, - сказал мужчина.  
Хранители Кольца сели на берегу озера и принялись ждать.  
Рин наблюдал за тем, как Сэм и Арагорн разгружали пони, ибо животное было неуместно под землей. Сэм выглядел грустным. Он больше всех привязался к пони.  
\- Прощая, Билл, - сказал хоббит, снимая уздечку.  
\- Не волнуйся, он знает дорогу домой, - успокоил коротышку Арагорн.  
Пиппин швырял камни в озеро. Вездесущий потомок Исилдура оказался и там.  
\- Не тревожь воду, - предостерегающе сказал мужчина хоббиту.  
Викка не сводила глаз с озера.  
\- Что ты там увидела? - спросил Рин у пантеры.  
\- Ничего, - шепотом ответила девушка, - но мне хочется бежать от этого озера как можно дальше. Да еще и этот хоббит... - недовольный взгляд в сторону Пиппина, - слишком молодой. Слишком беспечный.  
\- Поздно отправлять его в Ривенделл, - сказал парень, - мы чересчур далеко зашли.  
\- Взяли на свои головы... - пробормотала Викка.  
Гэндальф, устало вздохнув, бросил посох на землю. Маг сел на камень и снял островерхую шляпу. Видимо, ему нелегко дались заклинания.  
Поверхность озера зашевелилась. Викка округлила глаза. Боромир и Арагорн тоже заметили это, ибо всматривались в черную воду. Дэниэль слишком резко оттянул Викку и Рина от озера.  
\- Ты чего? - удивился экзорцист.  
\- Не стойте так близко к воде, - вот таким был ответ ангела.  
Окумура положил ладонь на рукоять Курикары.  
Фродо тем временем внимательно прочитал надпись на двери.  
\- Это загадка, - произнес хоббит, - скажи "друг" и войди. Гэндальф, как будет по-эльфийски "друг"?  
\- Мэллон, - ответил маг.  
В тот же миг посередине двери появилась черная линия, которая становилась все больше. Дверь в королевство гномов открылась!  
Гимли едва не выронил трубку.  
\- Пошли, Викка, - сказал Рин девушке.  
Первым, конечно же, зашел Гэндальф. Так как под землей было темно, путники ничего не видели.  
\- Скоро вы, господа эльфы, познаете гостеприимство гномов, - говорил Гимли, не скрывая гордости в голосе, - жаркий огонь, хмельное пиво, свежее мясо... Это дом моего родственника Балина. Мы называем это копями, шахтами...  
Гэндальф зажег камень на посохе. И ужасающая картина открылась Хранителям.  
\- Это не шахта, - выдохнул Боромир, - это склеп.  
Под ногами путников валялись скелеты гномов в ржавых доспехах, поломанные щиты, секиры, шлемы. Скелетов было невероятно много. От этого зрелища становилось жутко.  
Путники были в шоке. Легендарная Мория оказалась могилой.  
\- Не может быть... - прошептал Рин. Такого ужаса он ни разу в жизни не видел.  
\- Нет! Нет! - во весь голос кричал Гимли. Ему было еще тяжелее видеть своих мертвых сородичей, так что его отчаяние было оправданным.  
Дэниэль попросту прикрыл глаза.  
Леголас изучил стрелу, которую вытащил из ближайшего скелета.  
\- Это гоблины! - сразу же заявил эльф.  
И, как по команде, все вытащили оружие, не спуская глаз со ступенек, ведущих вглубь Мории.  
\- Идем через врата Рохана, - сказал Боромир, - здесь нам не пройти. Уходим отсюда!  
Они так пристально всматривались вперед, что забыли о хоббитах, которые медленно пятились к выходу подальше от кошмарного зрелища. Внезапно из воды появилось щупальце и, ухватив Фродо за ногу, потянуло его к озеру.  
\- Мистер Фродо! - панически заорал Сэм. - Помогите!  
Первой отреагировала Викка. Достав ножи, она метнулась к щупальцу. За ней последовали остальные Хранители.  
Оказалось, щупальце не одно, а несколько десятков. И принадлежали они одному существу, чья огромнейшая пасть показалась из воды в надежде съесть хоббита.  
Тэливен и Леголас метко пускали стрелы в щупальца, которые удерживали Фродо. Рин, ни секунды не колеблясь, побежал в озеро навстречу монстру, сжигая многочисленные конечности.  
\- Зря ты вылезло, чудище! - экзорцист отрубил еще одну конечность монстра, отчего существо издало противный рык. С другой стороны Боромир и Арагорн рубили щупальца, пробираясь к Фродо. Слева от них находилась Викка, которая изящными взмахами ножей превращала щупальца в суши.  
Рин увлекся поджариванием монстра и не заметил, что хоббит уже спасен.  
\- В шахту, живее! - крикнул Гэндальф.  
\- Нарлон! - позвала Рина Тэливен. - Нарлон, уходи!  
Дэниэль молча расправил крылья и взлетел вверх. Миновав оставшиеся конечности чудовища, ангел спикировал вниз, схватил демоненка и полетел к вратам Мории.  
\- Дэн, отпусти! - вырывался Окумура.  
Ангел затолкал парня в шахту. Следом за ним вбежала Тэливен, которая тянула за собой Мери и Пиппина.  
Разозленное чудовище выползло из озера, надеясь поймать хоть кого-то. Но в результате оно обвалило дверь. Огромные камни сорвались со стен и закрыли выход. Стало темно. в наступившей тишине было слышно лишь сбившееся дыхание путников.  
\- Теперь у нас не осталось выбора, - сказал Гэндальф, зажигая посох. Шляпу маг потерял, - придется идти через бесконечный мрак Мории. Будьте начеку. Зло, ужасней и древней орков, обитает в этих тоннелях.  
Медленно отряд начал идти по ступеньках, стараясь не наступать на скелеты. Рин обнажил Курикару, чтобы было еще светлее. Парень очень жалел, что Дэниэль не позволил ему прибить тварь из озера.  
\- Идите как можно тише, - советовал Гэндальф, - путь к выходу займет у нас четыре дня. Будем надеяться, что наше присутствие останется незамеченным.  
\- Спасибо, Дэниэль, - поблагодарила Тэливен ангела. Тот шел в конце отряда, настороженно оглядываясь.  
\- За что? - удивился ангел.  
\- За то, что вытащил Рина, - ответила эльфийка, - ему бы только подраться и уничтожить как можно больше врагов. Никогда о себе не думает. Вредный Нарлон.  
Эльфийка улыбнулась и посмотрела на Окумуру, который размахивал мечом и что-то рассказывал хоббитам.  
\- Викка мне говорила, что вы с Рином не ладили, - сказала Тэливен, - поэтому я рада, что ваши разногласия в прошлом. Мы ведь команда и должны присматривать друг за другом. Так что не ссорься с Рином, хорошо? Ты ведь ангел. А я пойду и скажу пару ласковых слов нашему Нарлону.  
Тэливен пошла отчитывать Рина за неосторожность, а Дэниэлю впервые за всю свою жизнь стало по-настоящему весело.


	12. Павшее королевство гномов

Отряд начал путешествие в мрачном и неприветливом царстве гномов. Хотя было неизвестно, кому теперь принадлежала Мория. Гномы ведь погибли. Каждый Хранитель почти не выпускал из рук оружие, а если останавливались на привал, то ненадолго.  
Отряд шел по каменных мостах, которые соединяли пещеры.Внизу были пустота и тьма.  
\- Богатство гномов было не в золоте, а в мифриле, - сказал Гэндальф, когда путники шли тропой мимо множества лестниц, - помню, у Бильбо была кольчуга из мифрила. Ему Торин подарил.  
\- Поистине королевский дар, - прокомментировал Гимли.  
\- Да уж, - сказал маг, ему не говорили, но эта кольчуга стоит больше, чем весь Шир.  
Викка шла сразу за хоббитами и частенько оглядывалась.  
\- Что с тобой? - спросил идущий возле пантеры Рин.  
\- Мне кажется, что за нами следят, - ответила девушка, - но я никого не вижу. Это бесит.  
\- А ты уверена? - поинтересовался парень.  
\- Мое чутье еще ни разу не подводило, - сказала Викка, - хотя, может быть, это из-за того, что мы бродим под землей постоянно ждем нападения. Я никогда не находилась под землей так долго. Да и Дэн тоже.  
Хотя ангелу, похоже, было все равно, где он. Дэниэль снова выглядел невозмутимым. Хотя он был еще напряженней, чем все остальные. Особенно его пугала бездна. Дэниэлю казалось, что именно оттуда исходит наибольшая опасность.  
Хранители Кольца поднялись по огромных ступеньках, которые вывели их к трем коридорам. Гэндальф остановился и начал смотреть на каждый из входов, а тогда произнес:  
\- Я не помню этого места.  
Пришлось сделать привал.  
Арагорн и Боромир молча курили трубки. Хоббиты тихо шептались, сбившись в кучку. Леголас, Гимли и Тэливен присматривали за ними. Дэниэль, Викка и Рин сидели недалеко от эльфов и гнома. Ангел, кстати, ничего не имел против общества демоненка.  
\- Неужели мы заблудились? - хныкал Пиппин.  
\- Гэндальф что-нибудь придумает, - сказал Мери.  
\- Но я кушать хочу, - не унимался Тук.  
\- Помолчи, - сказал Мери.  
\- А знаешь, - нарушила молчание Викка, - Боромир не такой уж плохой.  
\- Ага, - заговорил Окумура, - покажи ему Кольцо, и увидишь, что будет.  
\- Рин, ты делишь мир на черное и белое, - сказала пантера, - и не признаешь полутонов. Жалко, что ты не чувствуешь силы Кольца. Оно подавляет волю людей, подчиняет, затуманивает разум. Возможно, цели у Боромира и вправду благородные, но Кольцо искажает их. А еще я считаю, что он отправился с нами, чтобы доказать, что его воля сильнее воли Кольца.  
\- Пока я в этом сомневаюсь, - Рина было нелегко переубедить, - но все же постараюсь не видеть в Боромире врага.  
\- Все враги - здесь, в Мории, - вмешался Дэниэль, - я уже говорил об этом.  
\- Дэн, мы скоро выберемся отсюда, - успокоила ангела Викка, - а ты, кстати, стал разговорчивей.  
\- Тебе показалось, - проворчал Дэн.  
\- О, - внезапно сказал Гэндальф, - поглядывая на один из коридоров, - нам туда.  
Хранители сразу же поднялись.  
\- Он вспомнил, - обрадовался Мери.  
\- В этом коридоре воздух не такой затхлый, - объяснил маг, - если в чем-то сомневаешься, Мериадок Брендибек, полагайся на свой нюх.  
И они пошли по тоннелю вниз.  
Этот коридор вывел их в холл, потолок которого поддерживали многочисленные каменные колонны. Из-за нехватки света потолок терялся во тьме.  
\- Рискнем зажечь свет поярче, - сказал Гэндальф. Камень на его посохе вспыхнул, - перед вами великое царство и гномий город Казад-Дум.  
Огромное количество уходящих ввысь колонн открылись взорам Хранителей, показывая величие гномьего королевства. И пускай сделано все было из камня, но зрелище все равно поражало. Даже не верилось, что здесь жили гномы, а не великаны.  
В этом месте Рин почувствовал себя маленькой букашкой. Он уже в который раз восхитился умением гномов превращать неприметные пещеры в шикарные холлы и жилые помещения.  
Гимли выглядел невероятно гордым. Еще бы, он наконец увидел великое гномье царство, творение своих сородичей.  
\- Да уж, действительно нет слов, - нарушил тишину Сэм.  
\- Невероятно, - прошептала Тэливен, не скрывая улыбки.  
Они шли вперед. Холл казался бесконечным. Но вдруг Гимли остановился и побежал куда-то в сторону.  
\- Гимли! - окликнул гнома Гэндальф, но тот будто бы и не слышал мага.  
Пришлось идти за Гимли. Возле приоткрытой деревянной двери снова появились скелеты гномов. А за дверью находился белый гроб, возле которого стоял Гимли. Гном рыдал.  
Гэндальф подошел ближе и прочитал выбитые на каменной поверхности руны:  
\- Здесь покоится Балин, сын Фундина, повелитель Мории. Значит, он мертв.  
\- Балин? - Окумура тоже оказался возле гроба. - Не... не может быть!  
\- Этого я и боялся, - сказал маг, посмотрев на Хранителей, которые молча стояли возле могилы. Рин не мог поверить, что добряка Балина уже нет. Он не знал, о чем думают остальные, но сам парень вспоминал рассказы старенького гнома. А еще экзорцист вспомнил, как Балин бил гоблинов во время Битвы Пяти Воинств, ничем не уступая Торину. И вот теперь...  
"Мы так и не повидались", - думал парень, - "а ведь можно было попросить старика на денек перенести меня в Эребор. Жалко как. Покойся с миром, дружище Балин. Если встречу тех, кто тебя убил - непременно отомщу".  
Гэндальф тем временем заметил на полу толстую книгу, поцарапанную мечами и покрытую темными пятнами крови. Маг поднял книгу, сдул пыль, открыл почти в самом конце и принялся читать:  
\- "Они захватили мост и второй чертог... Мы забаррикадировались, но долго нам их не сдержать. Земля содрогается... барабаны бьют в глубине... Нам не выбраться... Тьма движется во мраке... Нам не спастись... Они близко!"  
Хранителям стало неуютно. Викка подошла ближе к Дэниэлю, Тэливен и Леголас встревоженно оглядывались. Даже Рину стало не по себе от того, что прочитал Гэндальф, ибо это было жутко слышать и знать, что ты не сможешь помочь погибшим.  
Тишину нарушил резкий стук, отчего почти все едва не подпрыгнули, а Гэндальф резко оглянулся. Оказалось, что из-за неосторожного движения Пиппин прикоснулся к сидящему возле колодца скелету. Череп оторвался и ухнул в колодец.  
Викка закрыла лицо рукой.  
Через секунду в колодец упал весь скелет вместе с ведром. Казалось, грохот слышен на все Средиземье.  
\- Тук болван! - недовольно сказал маг, закрывая книгу. - В следующий раз прыгни туда сам и избавь нас от своей глупости!  
И тут путники отчетливо услышали стук барабанов.  
Фродо наполовину вытащил свой меч. Он светился синим светом.  
\- Орки, - произнес Леголас.  
Боромир побежал к двери, едва не напоролся на просвистевшие стрелы и принялся закрывать дверь.  
\- Назад! - крикнул Арагорн хоббитам. - Держитесь ближе к Гэндальфу.  
\- Тэливен, тебе тоже стоило бы... - начал Леголас.  
\- Я не хоббит, - отрезала эльфийка, снимая лук.  
Боромир, Арагорн и Рин закрыли ветхую деревянную дверь, заколачивая ее валявшимися на полу секирами и копьями.  
\- Было бы намного лучше, если бы я просто вышел туда и сжег их, - проворчал Окумура.  
\- Нужно держаться вместе, - сказал ему Арагорн.  
\- С ними пещерный тролль, - сообщил всем Боромир.  
Когда дверь оказалась заколочена, Боромир, Арагорн и Рин обнажили мечи. Впрочем, это сделали также хоббиты и Гэндальф. Викка превратилась в пантеру и грозно рычала, глядя на дверь. Тэливен и Леголас держали луки с натянутыми на тетивы стрелами, Дэниэль держал двуручный меч, как обычно, появившийся из ниоткуда.  
Гимли выскочил на гроб, размахивая секирой.  
\- Пустите их сюда! - прорычал он. - Остался еще в Мории гном, способный дать отпор!   
В дверь неистово колотили и били секирами, ибо вскоре в дереве появились щели. Леголас и Тэливен метко пустили туда стрелы. Мерзкий визг свидетельствовал о том, что эльфы попали в цель.  
И тут дверь все же проломилась, впуская уже знакомых Рину уродливых лысых существ в черных доспехах. Они, что-то крича на своем языке, бросились на Хранителей. Их встретили Рин, который полез вперед и сжег сразу пятерых врагов, Викка, которая прыгнула на головы оркам, и Боромир с Арагорном и Дэниэлем. Эти трое рубили противников налево и направо. Гимли с энтузиазмом превращал орков в рубленную капусту. Гном, как никто из присутствующих, желал отомстить убийцам сородичей. Тэливен и Леголас беспрерывно пускали стрелы, ни разу не промахнувшись. Гэндальф ловко орудовал посохом и мечом. Даже хоббиты и те вмешались в драку. Уроки Боромира не прошли даром, ибо коротышки здорово справлялись с орками.  
Окончательно снося остатки двери, в комнату с оглушительным ревом ворвался тролль.  
\- А, черт подери! - выругался Рин, заметив существо. - Сэм, не стой столбом!  
К счастью, хоббита от тролля вовремя забрал Арагорн.  
\- Викка, не лезь! - Окумура едва не пропустил удар орка, когда увидел, что пантера умчалась к троллю, но была отброшена ударом к стене.  
Эльфы сразу же пустили две стрелы в существо, но тому было пофиг. Размахивая огромной дубиной, он едва не прибил Сэма, а тогда чуть не раздавил людей.  
Дэниэль, избавившись от нескольких орков, подбежал к Викке.  
\- Ты в порядке? - обеспокоенно спросил ангел.  
Пантера поднялась на ноги и кивнула.  
\- Не советую снова бросаться на тролля, - сказал Дэниэль. Викка раздраженно рыкнула и побежала убивать орков.  
Тролль же разошелся не на шутку. Он был утыкан стрелами, словно ежик, но все еще разрушал все подряд и едва не раздавил Гимли. Рин как раз был занят, ибо находился у входа и не пропускал орков, что у него отлично получалось. Поэтому парень и не смог заняться троллем, который начал охоту на Фродо и Сэма, потом на Арагорна, тогда на Леголаса. Правда, принц Лихолесья на пару с Тэливен отбили у монстра охоту убивать их. Поняв, что эльфы ему не по зубам, тролль выбрал жертвой Фродо.  
\- Нарлон, быстрее! - крикнул Боромир.  
\- Стараюсь, как могу, - сказал Окумура, - и откуда эта мелочь берется?  
\- Фродо! - внезапно услышал демоненок отчаянный крик Сэма. На секунду оглянувшись, Окумура остолбенел: проклятый тролль пригвоздил Фродо копьем к стене.  
\- Нет, - выдохнул парень, не веря в увиденное, - нет!  
Он взмахнул Курикарой, сжигая оставшихся орков как можно быстрее. Хранители же бросились на тролля, рубя его мечами и осыпая стрелами. И тогда на монстра спикировал Дэниэль с горящим мечом и отрубил троллю голову.  
Все Хранители столпились возле лежащего Фродо. Арагорн первым оказался возле хоббита.   
\- О нет, - произнес мужчина, переворачивая коротышку на спину.  
Но их опасения оказались напрасными.  
\- Он жив, - радостно произнес Сэм.  
Гэндальф облегченно вздохнул.  
\- Со мной все в порядке, - сообщил Фродо, садясь на полу, - я не ранен.  
Своим заявлением он шокировал всех. Ведь что может быть сильнее удара тролля?  
\- Ты не умер, - удивленно произнес Арагорн, - но это копье пронзило бы вепря.  
\- Хоббит не так прост, как кажется, - улыбаясь, сказал маг.  
Фродо расстегнул рубашку, показывая всем серебристую кольчугу.   
\- Это же мифрил, - сказал Гимли, - вы полны сюрпризов, мистер Бэггинс.  
\- Викка, ты как? - поинтересовалась Тэливен у пантеры, которая стала человеком.  
\- Жить буду, - ответила Викка, - у меня все быстро заживает.  
\- Надо идти, - сказал Гэндальф, - быстрее. К мосту Казад-Дума.  
Они выбежали из комнаты в холл с колоннами. Позади, вереща, мчались орки. Их с каждой секундой становилось все больше и больше.  
\- Быстрее! - подгонял отряд маг.  
Рин на бегу кое-как сжигал орков, которые оказывались слишком близко. Но вскоре Братство Кольца со всех сторон окружили враги. Хранители остановились, сбившись в круг и готовясь дать, возможно, последний бой. Рин размахивал Курикарой, отпугивая особ резвых орков, Дэниэль прятал хоббитов за крыльями, эльфы уже натягивали стрелы на тетивы.  
Но вдруг раздался жуткий рык. Орки сначала замерли, а тогда бросились бежать, чем несказанно удивили Рина.  
\- Чего это они?.. - начал демоненок, но, заметив испуганного Дэниэля, замолчал. Ангел еще никогда так не выглядел.  
В конце холла появился свет. Леголас и Тэливен держали луки наготове. Хранители уже не знали, чего еще ожидать.  
\- Что за новая напасть? - спросил Боромир.  
Гэндальф молчал, что еще больше напугало Рина. Обычно старик игнорировал только его.  
Рычание становилось все громче. Викка спряталась за спину Рина.  
\- Это балрог, - как-то обреченно произнес маг, - существо древнего мира. Этот враг не по силам никому из вас. Бегите!  
Дважды Хранителям не надо было говорить. Они как можно быстрее побежали прочь от огненно-желтого света, который заполнял холл.  
\- Ты это существо имел в виду, Дэн? - спросила Викка, ни капли не устав от бега.  
\- Оно еще кошмарней, чем я представлял, - ответил ангел.  
\- Старик, старик, я могу... - начал Рин.  
\- Нет, мистер Окумура, я тебя здесь не ставлю, - сказал маг, - и еще одно: что бы не случилось, пообещай, что будешь слушать меня.  
\- Старик, ты меня пугаешь, - нахмурился экзорцист.  
\- Пообещай, иначе вернешься домой, - пригрозил Гэндальф.  
\- Ладно-ладно, буду слушать, - неохотно согласился Рин.  
Они выбежали на небольшую площадку, а тогда отряд повел Арагорн, что встревожило Окумуру. Спускаясь бесконечными ступеньками, парень не раз оглядывался, но Гэндальф не отставал. Отчего маг решил идти последним, было неизвестно.  
Ступеньки самым наглым образом прерывались небольшой ямой. Отряд остановился. Первыми через яму прыгнули ловкие Леголас и Тэливен. Дэниэль попросту перелетел на другую сторону. Тогда прыгнул Гэндальф.  
Внезапно снова показались орки, обстреливая путников с расстояния. Эльфы сразу же занялись врагами.  
Вот через пропасть перепрыгнули Рин и Викка, за ними - Боромир вместе с Мери и Пиппином. Тогда от ступенек откололся кусок, делая пропасть еще больше.  
А балрог все приближался.  
За хоббитами и гондорцем последовал Сэм, потом Гимли, который едва не упал вниз, если бы Леголас не схватил гнома.  
\- Только не за бороду! - заорал гном, но эльф его не слушал и вытащил Гимли наверх.  
Остались Фродо и Арагорн.  
Ступеньки обвалились еще больше, но хоббиту и наследнику Исилдура удалось присоединиться к остальным.  
Можно было бы вздохнуть с облегчением, но балрог и не думал останавливаться. Поэтому путники побежали дальше.  
И вот он, мост. Все Хранители, не медля, побежали по каменной тропе через пропасть.  
\- Старик, ты чего стоишь? - Окумура и себе остановился, ибо Гэндальф подгонял всех, но сам бежать не спешил.  
\- Мистер Окумура, ты обещал слушать меня, - сказал маг, - беги.  
\- Я не оставлю тебя здесь, - запротестовал демоненок.  
\- Тогда я отправлю тебя домой, - сказал Гэндальф, - беги быстрей!  
\- Я позабочусь о нем, - Дэниэль схватил парня и потянул за собой.  
\- Ты что делаешь, Дэн? - возмутился Рин. - Отпусти! Там старик!  
\- Гэндальф сейчас вернется, - успокаивающе сказала Тэливен.  
Оказавшись на другой стороне моста, путники остановились.  
Противоположная сторона была охвачена огнем. Оттуда показалась огромная черная голова с рогами. Тело чудовища тоже было черным. В одной лапе оно держало огненный меч, а в другой - длиннющий хлыст.  
Гэндальф тоже побежал к отряду, и Рин на секунду облегченно вздохнул. Но лишь на секунду, ибо в следующий миг Гэндальф остановился и повернулся навстречу балрогу, который собрался пересечь мост.  
\- Ты не пройдешь! - громко сказал маг.  
\- Гэндальф! - вскрикнул Фродо.  
Рин дернулся к магу, но Дэниэль и не думал отпускать парня.  
Балрог зарычал в ответ. Его тело из черного стало огненным. Существо взмахнуло хлыстом, но Гэндальфа это не испугало.  
\- Я служитель тайного огня, - говорил маг, - повелитель пламени Анора. Твой огонь не поможет тебе, пламя Удуна.  
Посох мага вспыхнул подобно солнцу. Балрог ударил мечом, надеясь покончить с назойливым старикашкой, но свет защищал Гэндальфа. Это еще больше разозлило балрога.  
\- Возвращайся во мрак, - сказал Гэндальф.  
Огненное чудовище, размахивая хлыстом, ступил на мост.  
\- Старик... - прошептал Рин, уже в который раз восхищаясь могуществом мага.  
Дрожащая Викка оттаскивала хоббитов. Боромир и Арагорн все еще не спрятали мечи и в любой момент были готовы прийти Гэндальфу на помощь.  
\- Ты не пройдешь! - слова мага были подобны грому. Он со всей силы ударил посохом о каменную поверхность моста. Балрог метнулся к магу, но тут мост обвалился. Рычащее чудовище полетело вниз.  
У Рина отвисла челюсть. Это же надо так просто угрохать такого монстра! А он еще сомневался. Это же старик. Он может все!  
Гэндальф повернулся к остальным. Окумура уже открыл рот, чтобы похвалить мага, как балрог, взмахнув хлыстом, схватил Гэндальфа за ногу. Тот соскользнул с моста, но еще держался за камни.  
\- Нет! - вскрикнул Фродо. - Гэндальф!  
\- Старик! - заорал Рин.  
Они оба метнулись к магу, но хоббита схватил Боромир, а демоненка - Дэниэль.  
\- Бегите, глупцы, - сказал Гэндальф, а тогда упал вниз.  
Это случилось в одно мгновение, а Рину казалось, что прошла вечность, прежде чем он начал неистово вырываться в надежде помочь Гэндальфу. Ведь старик не может умереть! Не может! Не снова...  
\- Пусти меня, бесчувственное крылатое существо! - кажется, это он кричал. Курикару у демоненка кто-то предусмотрительно забрал, а, значит, прибить ангела пока нет возможности. - Пусти, там старик!..  
\- Надо уходить! - это был Арагорн.  
\- Старик! - кричал Рин, вырываясь еще отчаянней. - Старик, отзовись! Старик!  
\- Нет! - кричал Фродо, но с хоббитом было легче. Боромир попросту понес коротышку к выходу.  
\- Я не удержу его! - говорил Дэниэль.  
\- Сейчас, - Викка помогла ангелу тащить демоненка.  
\- Держи его, Дэниэль, пожалуйста, - умоляла Тэливен.  
\- Отпустите... отпустите меня! - не сдавался Окумура. По щеках парня градом катились слезы. Он снова не уберег дорогого человека. Сначала отец Фудзимото, теперь старик... Оба погибли из-за него. Потому что экзорцист не помог...  
Рин даже не заметил, как все оказались на поверхности. Выбежав из Мории, все предались отчаянию. Дэниэль до сих пор тянул Окумуру.  
\- Рин, успокойся, - просила заплаканная Тэливен, - пожалуйста...  
\- Старик там, - бормотал парень, - я должен забрать его. Отпусти, чертов ангел, иначе убью!  
Викка перехватила руку демоненка, ибо он был готов ударить Дэна, и залепила экзорцисту пощечину.  
\- Успокойся, Рин Окумура, - срывающимся голосом сказала она, - или ты хочешь, чтобы жертва Гэндальфа оказалась напрасной?  
Почувствовав боль, Рин поник. Лишь тогда пантера отдала ему Курикару.  
Хоббиты рыдали, Гимли рвался в бой, но его держал Боромир. И только Арагорн спустя минуту сказал:  
\- Леголас, поднимай всех.  
\- Дай им минуту, будь милосердней! - вскричал Боромир.  
\- К ночи эти горы будут кишеть орками, - стоял на своем Арагорн, - надо успеть в леса Лотлориэна.  
\- Идем, Рин, - обратилась к парню Викка. Хмурый Дэниэль пошел вперед, - ты же не останешься здесь.  
Рин молча кивнул, ибо не мог сказать ни слова. Все, что ему хотелось - это забиться в какой-нибудь угол и плакать. Но, увы, это было невозможно.  
Окумура в последний раз посмотрел на гору и вытер слезы.  
\- Прощай, старик, - прошептал парень.


	13. Кошмар Скарлетт

Скарлетт Рейн сидела в кафе и курила. Никотиновые пластыри ни черта не помогали, а сигаретный дым успокаивал.  
Жаль, что кафе, где можно было покурить, становилось все меньше и меньше.  
"Курение убивает!" - мысленно хмыкнула британка. - "Я могу назвать тысячу причин, по которым можно умереть в два раза быстрее".  
Сейчас настроение Скарлетт было более-менее стабильным. Это означало, что девушка не собиралась ссориться с каждым встречным, раздражаться без повода и громить все, что попадет под руку.  
Конечно же, Рейн не знала, что врата Геенны открываются сами по себе, но предчувствия у нее были плохими. В последнее время у нее частенько так.  
Эту сверхчувствительность к присутствию жителей ада Скарлетт получила после того, как из нее изгнали демона. Сначала девушка не понимала своих чувств, но позже разобралась и стала извлекать из этого пользу.  
"Интересно, как бы сложилась моя жизнь, не будь я экзорцистом?"- подумала британка, выдыхая сигаретный дым.  
Возможно, она бы тоже работала на ферме, как и ее родители. Вероятной была возможность, что девушка уехала бы работать в Лондон - город ее мечты, который сейчас она изучила до мельчайших подробностей. В столице Британии Скарлетт появлялась нечасто, предпочитая сельскую местность вдали от людей.  
А когда-то Рейн мечтала жить в Лондоне. Поездки в город были очень редкими, ибо работы на ферме хватало. Но это больше всего радовало двенадцатилетнюю Скарлетт.   
Ее полностью устраивала тихая жизнь в Шотландии. Ферма, Лондон, иногда Ноттингем, где жила тетя - вот и все места, где в детстве побывала Скарлетт. Да она и не особо рвалась в другие страны. Путешествия девочку не интересовали.  
А потом начался кошмар...  
В один ужасный день Скарлетт поняла, что не может контролировать свое тело. Да что там тело? Ее сознание занял кто-то другой. Кто-то могущественный и ужасный. И сколько бы девочка не просила его уйти, он не ушел. Мало того, этот монстр оказался кровожадным. Жестоко убив всех родных Скарлетт ее же руками, он не остановился и отправился в Лондон, чтобы продолжить кровавое веселье.   
Но его планы не сбылись. В Лондоне по воле случая оказался Широ Фудзимото, лучший паладин за все времена. Скарлетт до сих пор помнила день, когда ее избавили от демона. Это было очень больно, словно демон хотел помучить ее напоследок. Он до крови расцарапал правую часть лица Скарлетт прежде, чем покинул девушку.  
Как же Скарлетт была благодарна паладину за спасение! Широ тогда улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Это моя работа.  
Позже за британкой присматривал Бенджамин Торрес, который стал учителем девушки. Ибо Скарлетт захотела стать экзорцистом. Ей было жизненно необходимо найти демона, который превратил ее жизнь в кошмар, и расстрелять. Жестоко и хладнокровно. А также защищать людей от жителей Геенны. Чтобы история Скарлетт никогда и ни с кем не повторилась.  
Рейн закончила академию экзорцистов в Британии на "отлично". Стала паладином, как и мечтала. И начала охоту на демонов.  
С людьми британка предпочитала держаться на расстоянии. Она боялась, что дорогие ей люди опять погибнут. Вон Широ Фудзимото тоже погиб. А Скарлетт узнала об этом самой последней. Даже на похороны не смогла приехать.  
Она очень огорчилась, узнав, что паладин погиб. Неделю не выходила из дома, пила успокоительное, ибо хотелось разнести все к чертовой матери, и курила. Кто угодно, только не Широ, веселый и неубиваемый Широ, ее спаситель!.. Бенджамин сообщил Скарлетт, что в Широ вселился Сатана. Тогда Рейн решила отомстить властелину Геенны, но опоздала: Сатану победили Рин и Юкио Окумура.  
Скарлетт вспомнила мелкого Юкио и хмыкнула. Как-то не верилось, что этот парнишка способен убивать, ибо встреча с паладинами его здорово напугала.  
Внезапно британка замерла. Появилось то странное ощущение... Ощущение, будто в Ассию врывается что-то ужасное, потустороннее, нечеловеческое. Демон. И непростой. Не мелкий. Ведь у него имеется собственная печать.  
Скарлетт побледнела, ибо узнала того, кто превратил ее жизнь в ад. Это был тот, кого она побаивалась встретить и искренне желала ему смерти от своей руки.  
Один из архидемонов. Азазель.  
Скарлетт резко поднялась. В этот раз он не уйдет.  
***  
\- Ох, до чего же шумно, - Азазель смотрел, как убегают люди, едва увидев демона. А было от чего убегать. Азазель нарочно не вселился ни в кого, чтобы мелкие жители Ассии увидели архидемона во всем величии.  
Азазель был огромным трехметровым чудовищем с головой козла, которая заканчивалась длинными рогами. Глаза алые с вертикальными зрачками, из-под верхней губы выглядывают клыки. Лицо треугольной формы, борода спутанная и торчащая на все стороны. Тело демона покрыто темно-коричневой шерстью, вместо ног - копыта.  
Азазель стоял возле большой ямы - врат в Геенну, из которой появлялись подчиненные архидемона. И если Азазель убивать людей почему-то не спешил, то демоны уже вовсю развлекались.  
\- Я бы тоже съел чье-нибудь сердце, - сказал демон, - но нужно сначала завершить работу, из-за которой я оказался здесь. Тогда и приступим к веселью.  
Архидемон начал чертить вокруг ямы печати своих собратьев. Это была главная часть ритуала. Сделай хоть что-то не так - и вся работа полетит в девятый круг ада.   
Внезапно на только что начертанную печать упала уродливая голова одного из подчиненных Азазеля. Демон взревел так, что на ближайших домах появились трещины. Панические вопли людей были ему ответом.  
\- Да что вы себе позволяете?! - демон повернулся и едва уклонился от просвистевшего лезвия рапиры.  
\- А я надеялась, что все сделаю быстро, - Беатрикс ловко перепрыгнула через врата как раз на еще одну печать, - зачем же ты увернулся, Азазель?  
\- Девчонка, не мешай мне, - зарычал архидемон, - убегай, пока я добрый.  
Беатрикс улыбнулась. Резкий поворот и укол - подкравшийся демон рассыпался в прах. Второй оказался разрублен на две части.  
\- Извини, - сказала американка, - но у тебя есть два выхода: вернуться обратно в ад или умереть.  
Азазель страшно взревел. Врата в Геенну стали больше, выпуская все новых и новых демонов.  
\- Задержите эту мелкую, - приказал подчиненным Азазель. У него и так было мало времени, а тут еще какая-то особа, размахивающая рапирами, - раздражает.  
Демоны бросились на блондинку, а Азазель принялся заново чертить печати.  
Он не успел сделать и трети работы, как врата в Геенну начали медленно закрываться.  
\- Это еще что такое?! - не на шутку разозлился архидемон. В этот раз Беатрикс едва не отрубила Азазелю голову. Хорошо, что демон вовремя услышал свист разрезаемого воздуха. С его головой было все в порядке, а от бороды остался жалкий обрубок.  
\- До сих пор не понял, демон? - Беатрикс больше не улыбалась, карие глаза холодно блестели. - Ты нарвался на паладина.  
Вокруг девушки дотлевали трупы демонов. Сама американка была целой и невредимой, будто это не она только что воевала против полка обитателей ада.  
Азазель выпрямился. Понятное дело, с паладином поблизости ничего не сделаешь. Поэтому придется сначала устранить девчонку.  
\- Что же, мелкая, - прорычал архидемон. На его вытянутой когтистой лапе загорелось алое пламя, - ты заслужила мое внимание.  
Он метнул пламя в Беатрикс. Девушка легко увернулась. Двигалась американка ловко и точно. Ни одного лишнего движения. Азазель швырнул еще одну горсть огня, но попал не в девушку, а в многоэтажный дом, в мгновение ока превратив здание в руины.  
Беатрикс не теряла времени даром. Она успела приблизиться к Азазелю. Лезвия рапир упали на демона. Тот вытянул лапу в надежде защититься, но клинки едва не лишили его конечности.  
Вой демона уже в который раз сотряс Ассию. Азазель окружил себя демоническим пламенем, а сам пытался излечить рану, из которой лилась черная кровь. Стало понятно, что рапиры сделаны не из обычного металла. В них добавили серебро. Только оно может ранить демона и причинять ужасную боль.  
\- Не пытайся спрятаться, - сурово сказала Беатрикс, доставая листик с начертанными знаками, - я призываю тебя, дух огня.  
Татуировка девушки ожила и превратилась в настоящего феникса, который поглотил демоническое пламя. Объединенная атака американки и феникса покончила бы с архидемоном, не призови тот волну разрушения. Горячий воздух ударил в Беатрикс, точнее, ударил бы, не защити ее верный фамильяр. От этого феникс снова стал татуировкой, а Беатрикс едва устояла на ногах.  
Азазель топнул правым копытом, отчего врата Геенны перестали закрываться. Демоны снова полезли в Ассию. Американка бросилась к вратам, быстро убивая демонов. Резкий взмах слева направо, укол второй рапирой. Первая уже падает на следующего врага, вторая отрезает голову. Разворот. Защита, которая сразу же меняется стремительным нападением.  
Беатрикс чересчур увлеклась битвой и забыла о главном враге. А зря. В следующий момент волна разрушения сбила девушку с ног и впечатала в ближайшую стену. Рапиры с жалобным звоном упали на землю.  
\- Подведите ее сюда, живее, - приказал Азазель двум демонам. Те пугливо посмотрели в сторону девушки, которая пыталась подняться, - я сказал: живее! Она вам ничего не сделает.  
Подчиненные осмелели, подошли к Беатрикс и потащили ее к Азазелю. Удар о стену оглушил девушку. Кроме того, несколько ребер треснули от столкновения и сейчас американке было тяжело дышать.  
\- Ну и кто теперь попал? - насмешливо спросил Азазель. Беатрикс ничего не ответила, лишь смерила архидемона полным ненависти взглядом. - Я бы еще побеседовал с тобой, мелкая, но время поджимает. Надо выполнить работу. Так что придется тебя убить. Твоим же оружием.  
Азазель подал знак, и третий демон попытался взять рапиры. Но вдруг он взвыл и выпустил оружие, а его лапы покрылись ожогами.  
Беатрикс ухмыльнулась, за что получила удар в лицо.  
Появился еще один демон. В лапах он держал тяжелый меч с зазубринами.  
\- Отрубите ей голову, - приказал Азазель, поворачиваясь в вратам. Он уже третий раз чертил проклятые печати!  
Демоны силой поставили Беатрикс на колени. Третий занес меч над ее головой. Девушка лишь устало прикрыла глаза. Было обидно, что ее так легко победили.  
Бах! Бах! Бах!  
Три точных выстрела. Демоны упали и начали рассыпаться в прах. Азазель снова отвлекся и свирепо оглянулся.  
Черный байк, больше похож на механического монстра, нежели на транспорт, остановился возле Беатрикс. Скарлетт Рейн вела байк одной рукой. Другой рукой она держала пистолет и стреляла в демонов.  
\- Боже мой, - скривилась британка, глядя на Беатрикс, - Брукс, поднимайся. Ты стоишь на коленях перед демоном. Тебе не стыдно?  
\- Ты как раз вовремя, Скарлетт, - улыбнулась американка.  
Азазель захохотал.  
\- Ну здравствуй, Скарлетт, - сказал он, - скучала? Я - да.  
Рейн ответила чередой выстрелов, от которых уклонился архидемон, но не его подчиненные.  
\- Поднимайся, Брукс, чего расселась? - рявкнула британка, подавляя желание пнуть блондинку. - Да черт с тобой, сама справлюсь.  
\- Уверена? - оскалился Азазель.  
Скарлетт пошла вперед, не прекращая стрелять из пистолетов. Демоны, которые прыгали на нее со спины, сталкивались с невидимой преградой, которая тоже испепеляла их.  
\- На все сто, - прорычала британка.  
\- Нам ведь было хорошо, - вел дальше архидемон, - девочка с демоном внутри. Такая хрупкая, а руки по локти в крови. Шикарное зрелище. А помнишь?..  
\- Заткнись! - закричала Скарлетт, теряя самообладание. Пистолеты в ее руках дрожали.  
\- Своих родителей? Их неживые, потускневшие глаза... Хлещущую из ран кровь. Их крики... Мы вдвоем слышали и наслаждались...  
\- Отче наш, - сквозь зубы процедила британка, - который есть на небесах. Да святится имя Твое, да придет царство Твое...  
Демоны завизжали и начали корчиться от боли. Святые молитвы были для исчадий ада пытками. Даже Азазель замолчал и начал пятиться назад.  
Не переставая говорить святые слова (хотя девушка редко обращалась к Богу), Скарлетт вытащила из кармана куртки листик, позаимствованный у Беатрикс.  
\- Духи земли, я прошу вашей помощи, - четко произнесла британка, - запечатайте врата Геенны.  
\- Я не позволю! - Азазель направил на Скарлетт волну разрушения. Рейн усмехнулась, вытянула вперед левую руку с нарисованными на ней знаками, которые ярко вспыхнули, едва чужая сила столкнулась с ними.  
Скарлетт осталась целой и невредимой.  
Духи земли запечатали врата.  
\- Один на один, - отчеканила британка.  
\- Даже так тебе не победить, - демон начал призывать всю свою мощь, - я снова овладею тобой, и тогда...  
Договорить он не успел, так как в мгновение ока лишился обоих лап.  
\- Ты попал, рогатый, - сказала Беатрикс, опираясь на рапиры. Это она лишила демона конечностей, - не недооценивай паладинов.  
Архидемон взревел, но этот рык был не таким грозным, как раньше. Азазель попытался сбежать, но Скарлетт прострелила ему ноги.  
\- Я могла бы сделать то, что ты сделал с моей семьей, - без единой эмоции сказала Рейн, подойдя к поверженному архидемону, - разрезать тебе шею, переломать все кости, вырвать сердце... Но я не стану уподобляться такому уроду, как ты.  
Она выпустила в Азазеля целую обойму патронов и прекратила стрелять лишь когда труп демона начал рассыпаться в прах.  
\- Так это он в тебя вселился... тогда? - Беатрикс подошла к Скарлетт. Конечно же, американка все слышала.  
Британка глубоко вдохнула.  
\- Да, - коротко сказала она, давая понять, что не хочет говорить на эту тему.  
\- Молодец, Скарлетт, - какой бы побитой не была Беатрикс, она все равно улыбнулась, - ты победила его.  
\- А ты растяпа, - проворчала Скарлетт, - если еще раз увижу такое жалкое зрелище - пристрелю сначала тебя и уже потом займусь демонами.  
Британка вытащила сигарету из пачки и чиркнула зажигалкой. Руки у нее до сих пор дрожали. В этот раз Беатрикс не стала читать морали о вреде курения.  
\- Как ты устояла против волны разрушения? - поинтересовалась блондинка.  
\- Третья печать Юпитера, - коротко ответила Рейн, - хм, - она рассматривала начертанные Азазелем знаки, - кое-что интересное.  
\- Не думала, что ты знаешь о защитных печатях, - американка всматривалась в знаки, - это явно печать Азазеля. А это - Бегемота и Амаймона.  
\- Я выучила наизусть книгу Соломона, - гордо произнесла Рейн, - его печати очень полезны в борьбе с демонами. Что пытался сделать Азазель?  
\- Не знаю, - ответила Беатрикс.  
\- Черти бы тебя забрали, Брукс, - выругалась британка, - могла бы и узнать.  
\- Как? Может, посоветуешь?  
\- Не только посоветую, - снисходительно сказала Скарлетт, - но и покажу.  
Она повела Беатрикс за разрушенный дом. Там, окружен специальной удерживающей печатью, находился подчиненный Азазеля.  
\- Признаюсь, я в шоке, - сказала американка, - когда ты успела?  
\- Я все успеваю, - довольно произнесла Рейн и подошла к демону, - вау, нам попался генерал.  
\- Ты знаешь, что задумал Азазель? - прямо спросила Беатрикс. В ответ она получила витиеватые ругательства.  
\- Ничего вы от меня не узнаете, - демон корчил рожицы.  
\- Господь наш всемогущий, Сын Божий Иисус и Дух Святой, - скучающим тоном заговорила Скарлетт, - с мольбою взываю к святой Троице, дабы очистить этот мир от скверны.  
Демон заорал и зажал уши лапами.  
\- Так-то лучше, - сказала Рейн, - ну что же, дитя Геенны, не хочешь по-хорошему - будет по-плохому.  
\- Собираешься его пытать? - поинтересовалась Беатрикс.  
\- А ты собираешься пожалеть несчастного демона? - язвительно спросила Скарлетт.  
\- И пальцем не шевельну, - в тон ей ответила блондинка, - дерзай, Скарлетт.  
Британка зловеще ухмыльнулась. Пытки демонов были ее коньком.


	14. Беседы в Лориэне

Отряд под предводительством Арагорна уходил все дальше от злополучной Мории. Они оставили скалистую местность позади, пересекли небольшую речку и продолжили путь к показавшемуся впереди лесу.  
Теперь в конце плелся Рин. Чуть впереди шагал Дэниэль, оглядываясь почти каждую минуту. Ангел ожидал от экзорциста чего угодно, так что был начеку Еще не хватало, чтобы Окумура отправился обратно. Гэндальфа это не вернет.  
\- Рин, может, поговорим? - к парню подошла Викка.  
\- О чем? - глухо спросил экзорцист. Чего-чего, а болтать сейчас он не хотел.  
\- Хватит уподобляться Дэниэлю, - нахмурилась пантера. Ангел недовольно взглянул на нее, - нельзя так.  
\- Отстань, - сказал Окумура.  
\- Ты же легендарный Нарлон, - принялась подбадривать парня Викка.  
\- Никакой я не Нарлон, - вздохнул Рин.  
\- Ты опять за свое... - начала Викка, но осеклась, когда экзорцист достал Курикару. Пламя едва горело на клинке, что не на шутку встревожило девушку.  
\- Что с тобой, Рин? - спросила пантера.  
\- Не знаю, - последовал равнодушный ответ, - да и какая разница?  
\- Дэн, - позвала Викка ангела. Тот неохотно подошел. Видимо был обижен на Окумуру за то, что тот его едва не ударил, - у Рина пламя почти не горит. Что с ним?  
\- Мне откуда знать? - поинтересовался ангел.  
\- Дэн, пожалуйста, будь дружелюбней, - взмолилась Викка.  
\- Но если он еще раз попытается ударить меня - я ударю в ответ, - заявил ангел, - он просто потерял веру в себя, да и только.  
\- Это лечится? - спросила Викка.  
\- Зависит от самого... человека, - ответил Дэниэль, а тогда пошел вперед.  
\- Дэн обижен на тебя, - сказала Викка.  
\- Плевать, - отозвался Рин.  
\- Гэндальф попросил Дэна присматривать за тобой, - сказала пантера. Окумура поднял голову, - еще в Ривенделле.  
Девушка пошла за Дэном. Экзорцист хотел остановить ее, поговорить, но на глаза опять наворачивались слезы. Старик все предусмотрел...  
***  
Наконец-то Хранители Кольца оказались в Лориэне. Лес этот был загадочным и волшебным. Ветер шумел в вышине и срывал пожелтевшие листья. Здесь царили покой и легкая осенняя грусть. Хотя последнее могло показаться, ибо печаль была в сердцах путников.  
\- Держитесь ближе, хоббиты, - настороженно сказал коротышкам Гимли. Он был единственным, кто испытывал неловкость в этом лесу, - говорят, здесь живет великая колдунья, эльфийская ведьма ужасной силы. Кто на нее посмотрит - попадет под ее чары.  
\- Чего? - возмутилась Тэливен, которая услышала тираду гнома. - Послушай, Гимли, я тебя уважаю, но давай не очернять владычицу Лориэна.  
Рин, который брел в самом конце, внезапно остановился. Сочетание "владычица Лориэна" вызвало у него воспоминание. Хорошее воспоминание.  
\- Благословенное место... - прошептал Дэниэль.  
\- Считаешь, я все выдумал? - Гимли спорил с Тэливен.  
\- Да, - коротко отрезала эльфийка, - это мой дом. Еще один приют эльфов.  
Ангел внимательно слушал Тэливен.  
\- Хорошо, что у вас есть гном, которого так просто не поймаешь, - ворчал Гимли, - у меня острый глаз и слух лисицы...  
И тут он едва не напоролся на натянутые стрелы. Хранителей Кольца окружили эльфы.  
"Если случай в Лихолесьи повторится, я зарежусь", - мрачно подумал Рин. Он даже не стал доставать Курикару, ибо не было смысла. Пламя все равно едва горело.  
\- Гном дышит так громко, что его можно подстрелить в темноте, - к отряду вышел эльф в серебристой одежде с длинными светлыми волосами. Гимли одарил жителя Лориэна хмурым взглядом.  
В сопровождении эльфов путники оказались в глубине леса. Здесь было темно, мрак разгоняли висящие на деревьях фонари, которые освещали все вокруг бледным светом.  
\- Здравствуй, сын и посланник Трандуила, - обратился эльф к Леголасу. Тот ответил длинной эльфийской фразой, - приветствую тебя, Тэливен.  
Эльфийка склонила голову и тоже заговорила на непонятном эльфийском языке. И хотя ситуация была серьезной и напряженной, глаза Тэливен сияли от радости. Еще бы, ведь она давно не была в Лориэне.  
\- Наше Братство многим вам обязано, - заговорил Арагорн.  
\- Арагорн, сын Араторна, - сказал эльф, - мы слышали о тебе.  
И опять непонятные слова, в которые Рин даже не вслушивался, ибо не было смысла.  
\- Вот она, знаменитая учтивость эльфов, - недовольно проворчал Гимли, - говорите, чтобы всем было понятно.  
\- Мы не ведем никаких дел с гномами, - довольно высокомерно заявил эльф.  
\- Вы знаете, что думает об этом гном? - не умолкал Гимли и произнес фразу на своем языке.  
"Как знакомо", - Рин уже слышал эти слова от Торина, поэтому и запомнил. Эта фраза являлась гномьим ругательством.  
\- Это было не слишком учтиво, - обратился к гному Арагорн.  
\- Нарлон, Синее Пламя Эребора, - эльф обратил внимание на Рина, - о твоем возвращении слышно повсюду.  
Окумура молча кивнул в знак приветствия.  
Эльф посмотрел на Фродо.  
\- Ты несешь с собой великое зло, - такими были слова жителя Лориэна, - вы не можете идти дальше.  
Арагорн пошел за Галдиром (так звали того эльфа) и они очень долго о чем-то спорили.  
\- Почему они нас остановили? - спросила Викка. Отряд терпеливо ждал окончания спора.  
\- Потому что в Лориэн еще никогда не приносили Кольца, - тихо объяснила Тэливен, которая прислушивалась к разговору Арагорна и Галдира, - эльфы не желают, чтобы оно оставалось в этом лесу. Вот Галдир и встревожен.  
Вскоре эльф вернулся.  
\- Следуйте за мной, - сказал он Хранителям Кольца.  
Их повели еще глубже в лес по едва заметной тропе. Рин осматривал местность и понимал: окажись он здесь сам-один - он никогда бы не выбрался.  
\- Мы пришли, - Галдир остановился, указывая на возвышающиеся впереди столетние деревья, - это Керин-Амрот, сердце эльфийского королевства, царство владыки Келеборна и владычицы Галадриэль.  
Рин едва сдерживал волнение. В прошлый раз владычица Лориэна ненавязчиво отговорила его от возвращения домой. И правильно сделала, ибо, как оказалось, Вельзевул тоже находился в Средиземьи. Одни слова эльфийка оказали огромное влияние. И Окумура надеялся, что Галадриэль поймет цель Братства Кольца и не станет их задерживать.  
Дома эльфов Лориэна располагались на деревьях. Витиеватые лестницы вели все выше и выше в освещенный фонарями полумрак. Свет был неярким и не слепил глаз. Даже Рин не несколько секунд забыл о скорби и любовался открывшимся с высоты пейзажем. Да, схожесть с Лихолесьем была, но эльфы Лихолесья жили под землей. Эльфы Лориэна больше любили свободу и воздух.  
Вскоре Хранители Кольца остановились в наиболее освещенном месте. Галдир остановил их перед уходящими вверх ступеньками.  
И тут к отряду вышли владыки Лориэна, Келеборн и Галадриэль. Они держались за руки. Высокие, прекрасные, в белоснежных одеждах. На голове владычицы красовался изящный ободок короны. Они были молодыми, хотя по их мудрым и проницательным глазам было видно, что живут они не одно тысячелетие.  
Рин, как и в первую встречу, не знал, что сказать. У Мери и Пиппина отвисли челюсти. Арагорн склонил голову в знак приветствия. Тэливен едва заметно улыбнулась.  
\- Врагам известно о вашем приходе сюда, - заговорил Келеборн, - ваша надежда на тайну тщетна. Я вижу двенадцать, но знаю, что из Ривенделла вышли тринадцать. Скажите мне, где Гэндальф, ибо я желаю поговорить с ним.  
Напоминание о старике было, словно пощечина Викки. Хотя нет, это оказалось еще больнее. Рин опустил голову, стараясь не расплакаться прямо здесь.  
\- Гэндальф Серый не пересекал границы Лориэна, - мелодичным, но печальным голосом заговорила Галадриэль, - он упал во мрак...  
Окумуре стало еще больней. Парень сжал зубы и рассматривал пол, хотя он почему-то был уверен, что глаза щиплет не только у него.  
\- Его поглотили тени пламя, - сказал Леголас, - балрог Моргота. Напрасно мы отправились в Морийскую ловушку.  
\- Ни один поступок Гэндальфа не был напрасным, - сказала Галадриэль, - нам неведомы его истинные замыслы, - она посмотрела на унылого гнома, - не позволяй пустоте Казад-Дума заполнить твое сердце, Гимли, сын Глоина. Ибо мир стал полон опасности. И во всех краях ныне любовь омрачена печалью.  
\- Что теперь станет с Братством? - спросил Келеборн. - Без Гэндальфа надежда потеряна.  
\- Вы идете по лезвию ножа, - сказала Галадриэль, - стоит чуть оступиться - и вы сорветесь, неся гибель всем. И все же надежда остается, пока Братство едино. Не точите сердца тревогой. Идите и отдыхайте, ибо вы истомлены трудами и печалью. Сегодня вы будете спать спокойно.  
***  
Рин не знал, где остальные. Оказавшись внизу, парень сразу же ушел от Хранителей. Он хотел побыть один, хотя Викка сначала пошла за ним. Экзорцист посмотрел на пантеру и молча покачал головой.  
\- Опять убегает? - к Викке подошел Дэниэль.  
\- Не думала, что можно настолько закрыться от всех, - вздохнула девушка.  
\- Нужно просто подождать, - терпеливо сказал ангел, - иногда даже демону необходимо побыть в одиночестве.  
\- Все-таки ты изменился, Дэн, - тихо сказала Викка.  
Рин тем временем шел так долго, как только мог. В Лориэне парень понял, что очень устал. И вот сейчас экзорцист прислонился к дереву, смотрел на мерцающий свет и слушал печальную песню эльфов. Он подумал, что старик не одобрил бы его дурацкого поведения.  
"Мистер Окумура, ты не должен отдаляться от друзей", - сказал бы Гэндальф.  
"А ты, старик, взял и умер", - Рин шмыгнул носом, - "да еще и Дэну приказал присматривать за мной. Я не ребенок! Это из-за тебя я не смог тебя спасти. Не надо было тебя слушать, а сжечь проклятого балрога. А теперь..."  
\- Не стоит обвинять себя в смерти Гэндальфа, - Окумура поднялся с земли, услышав голос Галадриэль. Владычица Лориэна, казалось, просто проходила мимо, - ты не виноват, Нарлон.  
\- Этого не должно было случиться, - сказал Окумура, - я мог бы хоть что-то сделать...  
\- И поэтому ты решил бросить своих друзей, которые волнуются за тебя? - спросила эльфийка. - Ты считаешь, что из-за тебя может погибнуть еще кто-то. Это не так.  
Окумура уставился на Галадриэль, которая понимающе улыбнулась ему. Откуда она знает?  
\- Я уже ни на что непригоден, - пробормотал демоненок, - у меня даже силы нету.  
\- Твоя сила всегда с тобой, - сказала ему владычица Лориэна, - в твоем сердце. Она не может исчезнуть, ибо это часть тебя. Ты боишься, что можешь подвести отряд. Тебе страшно потерять еще кого-то. Ты в отчаянии. Ты не веришь себе. Поэтому твоя сила ослабла. Тебе стоит только поверить в себя. Ты нужен Братству. Ты нужен Средиземью.  
Слова эльфийки действовали успокаивающе. Печаль осталась, но Рин осознал, что Кольцо еще не бросили в Роковую гору. Это только начало. И неизвестно, сколько еще будет утрат, но нужно исполнить то, ради чего все они собрались.  
\- Мы ведь победим? - спросил демоненок, искренне надеясь на положительный ответ.  
\- Это зависит от вас, - ответила Галадриэль, - от вашей силы воли и желания освободить миры, от вашей сплоченности. Даже самое могущественное зло можно победить. Надежда всегда есть.  
\- Старик тоже так сказал бы, - вздохнул Окумура, но ему стало легче. А надо было просто поговорить, - он бы всех подбадривал.  
\- Еще не все потеряно, так что не нужно отчаиваться, - сказала эльфийка, - иди к друзьям. Они ждут тебя.  
Окумура сделал пару шагов туда, откуда пришел, но потом оглянулся.  
\- Спасибо вам, - парень поклонился владычице Лориэна. В ответ он получил лучезарную улыбку.  
***  
Викка и Дэниэль находились недалеко от остальных Хранителей. Боромир искренне горевал. Арагорн молчал, опустив голову. Мери и Пиппин плакали, Сэм находился возле Фродо. Последний сидел, не шевелясь, и смотрел вдаль. Рин вспомнил, что Фродо не меньше, чем он, рвался помочь старику.  
Леголас поменял свой неприметный наряд на серебристые одежды и уговаривал Тэливен переодеться. Но эльфийка будто бы не замечала его, а прислушивалась к пению жителей Лориэна. Рин также вспомнил, что она плакала, когда погиб Гэндальф.  
А экзорцист, кстати, до сих пор не знал, как старик со всеми познакомился.  
Викка сейчас была в облике пантеры и неподвижно лежала возле Дэниэля. Услышав шаги, пантера подняла голову и равнодушно посмотрела на Окумуру.  
\- Если ты пришел подраться, то сейчас не самое подходящее время, - ангел... грустил? Его голос был печальным, а не равнодушным, - приходи, когда мое настроение улучшится.  
Пантера настороженно смотрела на Рина, тогда перевела взгляд на Дэна.  
\- Извините, - сказал экзорцист, - я немного погорячился. Извини, Дэн, что обозвал тебя и чуть не ударил. Просто... это было для меня настоящим потрясением. Старик стал дорогим для меня человеком, даже несмотря на то, что мы с разных миров. Я хотел спасти его.  
Викка даже села.  
\- Я не обижаюсь, - сказал ангел, - у меня никогда не было таких ситуаций, поэтому я постараюсь понять тебя.  
Рин изумленно уставился на Дэниэля. Он не ожидал такого от ангела. Парень вообще считал, что Дэн навсегда останется холодным и бесчувственным существом.   
\- Дэн, ты ли это? - Викка стала человеком. - Я не ожидала от тебя такого понимания.  
\- Если бы я и вправду ненавидел его - ни за что бы не согласился на просьбу Гэндальфа, - отозвался Дэниэль.  
\- Расскажи, когда это случилось, - попросил Рин.  
\- Шестой день в Ривенделле, - охотно начал ангел, - Гэндальф нашел меня в саду и сказал, что путешествие будет опасным и он не всегда сможет быть с нами. И он просто попросил, чтобы я присмотрел за тобой, как за самым младшим из отряда и не позволял тебе совершать глупые поступки. Я согласился.  
\- Что? Просто взял и согласился? - не верил экзорцист. Парню хотелось добавить что-нибудь колкое, но он решил, что это будет неуместно.  
\- И по какой причине ты так изменился? - допрашивалась Викка.  
"Причину зовут Тэливен", - мысленно ответил Дэниэль, - "но вам об этом лучше не знать".  
\- Какая разница? - пожал плечами ангел.  
\- Большая, - пантера улыбнулась, - Дэн, я очень рада, что ты оттаял.  
\- Я ошибся насчет тебя, - обратился ангел к Рину, - теперь мне кажется, что многим архангелам стоит поучиться у тебя человечности, самоотверженности, готовности помочь, эмоциональности и других качеств. Ангелы слишком отделились от людей. Как бы это фантастично не звучало, но я огорчен поведением собратьев... и своим тоже. Я должен извиниться за враждебность. Поэтому, - Дэниэль подошел к опешившему Окумуре и протянул руку, - мэллон.  
Викка попросту села от изумления, открыв рот. Если в начале примирение ангела и демоненка казалось чем-то нереальным, то сейчас пантера удостоилась наблюдать эту картину.  
\- Что еще за мэллон? - спросил Рин. Смерть Гэндальфа вытеснила из головы парня все незначительные воспоминания о Мории.  
\- Друг на эльфийском языке, - выдавила Викка.  
Теперь и у экзорциста отвисла челюсть.  
\- Дэн... я не верю!.. - вырвалось у демоненка.  
\- Мне еще долго стоять? - поинтересовался ангел. Рин опомнился и энергично пожал Дэниэлю руку. - Но звать я тебя буду Нарлоном.  
\- Я Рин, - возмутился парень, хотя он уже не обращал внимания, как его называют.  
\- А я Дэниэль, - спокойно сказал ангел. Он отошел от парня и сел возле Викки.  
\- Дэнушка, ты невероятен, - пантера обняла ангела.  
А Рин до сих пор переваривал события, которые произошли за полчаса. Сначала Галадриэль, тогда Дэн... Но стало понятно, что разговоры и вправду помогают. Становится легче и не так одиноко. Да и поступок Дэна - это нечто. Впрочем, Окумура никогда не считал ангела врагом.  
\- Боромир тоже огорчен, - нарушила молчание Викка.  
\- Все огорчены, - сказал Дэниэль, - я тоже не ожидал... Гэндальф ведь могущественней меня.  
\- Наверняка, они сейчас в хорошем месте, - произнес Рин, глядя вверх, - отец и старик. Сидят вдвоем за каким-нибудь столиком. Старик курит трубку, а отец рассказывает что-то забавное... - парень моргнул. - Они счастливы... хоть это радует...  
\- Они заслужили на собственный мир, - добавил Дэн.  
Они снова замолчали, слушая, как Сэм придумывает стихи про салюты Гэндальфа.  
\- Твоя сила... она появилась? - спросила Викка.  
Рин достал Курикару из ножен, показывая едва заметные синие огоньки.  
\- Нет, - ответил экзорцист, - будем надеяться, что это ненадолго.  
***  
Проснувшись рано утром, Рин зажмурился, ибо солнце слепило глаза. Он резко поднялся, надеясь услышать голос Гэндальфа или же хотя бы заметить облаченную в серое высокую фигуру мага. Хотелось сказать, что парень хорошо выспался, но...  
"Старик навсегда остался в Мории", - вспомнил экзорцист, - "даже на могилу к нему невозможно будет придти..." - парень глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь отогнать настойчивое желание поплакать, и посмотрел вокруг.  
Все еще спали. Конечно, ибо Лориэн надежно защищался. Так что у орков не было ни единого шанса проникнуть сюда. Хранители пользовались моментом и отдыхали. Было слышно сопение Сэма и храп Гимли. Мери и Пиппин спали как убитые. Тэливен и Леголас куда-то подевались. Наверное, проснулись еще раньше и ушли болтать с жителями Лориэна.  
Заметив Фродо, Окумура удивился. Хоббит не спал.  
Так как спать все равно уже не хотелось, демоненок пошел к племяннику Бильбо.  
\- Эльфы разбудили? - поинтересовался Рин.  
Фродо покачал головой.  
\- Мог бы еще поспать, - продолжил экзорцист.  
\- Не хочется, - сказал Фродо.  
\- Как ты познакомился со стариком? - внезапно спросил Окумура. - Знаю, сейчас не самое подходящее время для таких разговоров...  
\- Гэндальф был хорошим другом дяди, - начал хоббит, - мне с детства было интересней ходить до дяди в гости, чем сидеть дома. Жители Шира считали дядю чудаковатым хоббитом. К нему заходили гномы, эльфы и Гэндальф. Он частенько приезжал к дяде. Там мы и познакомились. Гэндальф всегда появлялся внезапно. Он умел удивлять. Чего только стоили его салюты на дне рождения дядюшки... Кажется, что это было сто лет назад. Все хорошее так быстро проходит...  
\- Когда я впервые оказался в этом мире, то первым, кого я встретил, был старик, - сказал Рин. Тот летний день он будет помнить всегда, - я ни черта не понимал, что он говорил, но почему-то пошел за ним. Мой отец был почти таким же веселым и мудрым. Так вот, благодаря старику, я и познакомился со многими обитателями Средиземья. Старик навещал меня, когда я вернулся в Японию. Он всюду успевал. И вечно нарывался на неприятности... Я очень хотел спасти его. Если бы не Дэн, я бы прыгнул за стариком.  
\- Я бы тоже прыгнул, - сказал Фродо, - хотя пользы от меня никакой.  
\- Старик так не считал, - возразил экзорцист, - иначе он не взял бы вас в это путешествие. Помню, Бильбо тоже считали ни на что не годным. А в результате он спас Торина и освободил нас из заточения в Лихолесьи. Каждый из нас сыграет большую роль в предстоящем пути.  
\- Ты уже говоришь, как Гэндальф, - заметил Фродо.  
Вскоре проснулись и остальные Хранители. Но задерживаться никто не собирался. Они начали собираться в путь. К ним пришли эльфы и принесли еду и другие припасы, а также плащи с капюшонами. Эти плащи были сшиты легкого материала серого цвета. Каждый плащ застегивался у шеи с помощью брошки в виде зеленого листа с серебристыми прожилками.   
Галадриэль и Келеборн пришли попрощаться с Братством Кольца.  
\- Никогда мы еще не одевали чужестранцев в одежду нашего народа, - сказал Келеборн, - пусть эти плащи укроют вас от вражеских глаз.  
Также эльфы Лориэна подарили Хранителям четыре изящные лодки светло-серого цвета. Потом путники распределились по лодках. В первой лодке плыли Арагорн, Фродо и Сэм, во второй - Боромир, Мери и Пиппин, в третьей - Леголас, Гимли и Дэниэль, а в четвертую сели Рин, Викка и Тэливен. Эльфийка вызвалась научить демоненка и пантеру управляться с веслами.  
Окумура вовсе не хотел уходить. В Лориэне они побыли еще меньше, чем в Ривенделле. Он частенько доставал длинную цепочку, на которой висел кулон в виде языка синего пламени - подарок Галадриэль.  
"Не отдам это даже за все золото Эребора", - думал экзорцист.   
"Верь в себя", - услышал парень слова владычицы Лориэна в голове. Галадриэль стояла на берегу и провожала Хранителей взглядом.  
\- Самая прекрасная из эльфов, - сказал Гимли.  
"Готов поспорить насчет этого", - слегка улыбнулся Дэниэль, глядя на Тэливен.  
\- А весловать не так уж и трудно, - говорил Рин, - хочу себе такую лодку. Можно будет устроить гонки на воде.  
И хотя Курикара до сих пор нормально не горела, парню было намного легче.  
Четыре лодки медленно плыли вниз по реке, оставляя позади волшебный Лориэн.


	15. Распад Братства

Отряд продолжил свой путь по реке. Воды Андуина несли лодки на юг. На берегах росли леса, так что кроме зелени, путники ничего не замечали. По крайней мере, ничего опасного. Хотя тишина напрягала.  
\- А мне нравится плыть в лодке, - заявил Рин. Он не позволил Тэливен весловать, из-за чего эльфийка чуть не обиделась, - так спокойно. И никакая гадость не достанет.  
\- Если надо будет - достанет, - возразила Викка. Она почему-то хмурилась. Окумура понимал, что это неспроста. После событий в Мории он перестал сомневаться в возможности пантеры чувствовать опасность.  
"Вот бы еще Дэна сюда", - подумал демоненок, - "спросить бы, что ощущает он".  
\- Скоро мы будем проплывать мимо статуй королей Нуменора, - сказала Тэливен.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь о статуях? - спросил Рин.  
\- Я уже была здесь, - ответила эльфийка, - пересекала реку, чтобы добраться до Мордора. Это место называют Столпами Королей или Аргонатом. Величественное зрелище... В общем, скоро увидите.  
Где-то недалеко послышалось встревоженное карканье ворон. Арагорн, Леголас и Викка мигом посмотрели туда.  
\- Не нравится мне это, - пробормотала пантера, - за нами погоня.  
Тэливен всматривалась в чащу лесов.  
\- Ничего подозрительного не вижу, - сказала она.  
\- Может, мне полететь и посмотреть? - предложил Дэниэль.  
\- Нет! - сказал Арагорн.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы тебя стрелами нашпиговали? - ворчливо поинтересовался Гимли.  
\- Ну и кто только что едва не совершил дурацкий поступок? - крикнул ангелу Окумура.  
\- Молчи, Нарлон, - сказал Дэниэль.  
\- Они нас догонят? - спрашивала Тэливен у Викки. Пантера пожала плечами.  
"А я ничем помочь не смогу, если что-то случится", - подумал экзорцист, - "как же не вовремя нас выследили".  
Ночевали они на противоположном песчаном берегу. По словам Викки, там было безопасно.  
Боромир пристально смотрел на воду, где плыла одинокая колода.  
\- Арагорн, кто это? - спросила Викка.  
\- Это Голлум, - ответил мужчина, - он следит за нами от самой Мории. Я надеялся, что мы избавимся от него по реке.  
\- Так вот чей запах я чувствовала под землей, - догадалась пантера.  
\- Если он наведет на нас врагов, переправа станет еще опасней, - сказал Боромир.  
Рин хотел сжечь существо, но вспомнил, что сила еще не вернулась к нему.  
\- Поешьте, мистер Фродо, - предложил Сэм.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - отозвался племянник Бильбо. Он выглядел взволнованным.  
\- Идти в Минас-Тирит безопасней, - обратился Боромир к Арагорну, - там мы сможем отдохнуть и сразу же ударить по Мордору.   
\- В Гондоре нет силы, способной помочь нам, - возразил потомок Исилдура.  
\- Ты слишком легко доверился эльфам, - сказал гондорец, - неужели у тебя так мало веры в собственный народ?  
Рин дернулся, дабы остановить Боромира, который постепенно повышал голос на Арагорна, но Леголас положил руку на плече демоненку и покачал головой.  
\- Я не позволю Кольцу приблизиться к твоему городу! - отрезал напоследок Арагорн.  
Поэтому наутро Боромир был мрачнее тучи.  
\- А ты еще говорила, чтобы я не считал его врагом, - проворчал Окумура Викке, - да он спит и видит Кольцо в своем кармане.  
\- Успокойся, Рин, - заговорила Тэливен, - советую тебе помириться с Боромиром, как ты помирился с Дэниэлем.  
Эльфийка была очень рада, услышав о том, что ангел и демоненок стали друзьями.  
\- Дэн ангел. Он скорее убьется, чем возьмет Кольцо, - сказал Окумура, - и мы в этом похожи. А Боромир не такой.  
\- Боромир такой, - вмешалась Викка, - просто он хотел бы в первую очередь защитить свой город. Похоже, в Гондоре сейчас не лучшие времена.  
\- Да, - подтвердила Тэливен, - Гондор ведь находится ближе всех к Мордору. Весь основной удар Саурона гондорцы берут на себя.  
\- Кольцо им не поможет, - стоял на своем Рин, - представляю, как обрадуется Саурон, если Кольцо окажется в Гондоре. Ему останется только забрать вещь.  
\- О, смотрите! - внезапно воскликнула Тэливен. - Аргонат!  
Хранители подняли головы, рассматривая статуи-великаны королей Нуменора, которые возвышались над рекой. Благородные короли стояли, вытянув левые руки вперед, словно хотели остановить незваных гостей или врагов.  
\- Какое величие! - восхитился Окумура, вертя головой налево и направо. - Они как живые. В Ассии без современных технологий такое вряд ли сделали бы.  
Арагорн смотрел на статуи предков с трепетом в сердце. Даже Боромир слегка улыбнулся. Хоббиты рассматривали королей Нуменора с открытыми ртами.  
\- По сравнению с ними, статуя Свободы вообще мелочь, - сказал Рин.  
Оставив Аргонат позади, Хранители Кольца причалили к правому берегу, ибо впереди воды Андуина падали вниз с огромной высоты. Стало понятно, что дальше придется идти пешком.  
\- Викка, что ты чувствуешь? - спросил Рин у пантеры.  
\- Пока что ничего, - ответила девушка.  
Путники сделали привал и разложили небольшой костер. Викка и Сэм сразу же приготовили вкусную еду.  
\- Озеро пересечем ночью, - говорил Арагорн, - спрячем лодки и пойдем пешком. Мы зайдем в Мордор с севера.  
\- Неужели? - скептически спросил Гимли. - Мы так просто пройдем через Эмин-Муил, непроходимый лабиринт из острых, как бритва, камней? А потом еще приятней! Зловонные болота, которым не видно ни конца ни края.  
Арагорн смотрел на гнома, как на капризного ребенка.  
\- Иной дороги нет, - сказал наследник Исилдура, - советую отдохнуть и набраться сил, господин гном.  
\- Отдохнуть?! - еще больше завелся Гимли. - Да я полон сил! Нам не нужен отдых!  
\- Лучше поешь, Гимли, - Викка протянула гному еду, которую тот сразу же забрал.  
\- От еды не откажусь, - подобрел гном.  
Тэливен беседовала с Леголасом и Арагорном. Выражения их лиц не нравились Рину. Парень уже в который раз достал Курикару, но пламя все еще было слабым.  
\- Оно к тебе вернется, - успокоил экзорциста Дэниэль, - просто не пришло время.  
\- Скорее бы оно пришло, - вздохнул Рин, - я чувствую себя беспомощным.  
\- Беспомощный сын Сатаны - что-то новенькое, - хмыкнул ангел. Окумура не обиделся.  
\- Молчи уже, Дэнушка, - сказал парень.  
\- А где Фродо? - спросил Мери, который принес хворост для костра.  
Все встревожились, особенно когда заметили, что Боромир тоже отсутствует.  
\- Говорил же я, что его не стоило брать! - едва ли рычал Рин. - Найду Боромира - прирежу!  
\- Молчите! - повысила голос Викка. В наступившей тишине пантера повертела головой. - Туда! - указала она направление. Хранители поспешили к Боромиру. Ловкие Мери и Пиппин затерялись где-то впереди. Да и Арагорн исчез.  
\- Дэн, ты не мог бы слетать туда? - обратился Рин к ангелу.  
\- И переломать крылья о деревья? - съязвил Дэниэль. - Я так рисковать не собираюсь.  
И тут они услышали рев, который вовсе не принадлежал людям.  
\- Орки! - крикнула Тэливен, на ходу снимая лук. В руке Дэниэля появился меч, а Викка превратилась в пантеру.  
Они выбежали на опушку леса, где уже сражались Арагорн, Леголас и Гимли. Викка грызла орков и разбрасывала их в разные стороны мощными ударами лап. Арагорн сражался, будто в последний раз - храбро и отчаянно. Гимли рубил врагов, Леголас и Тэливен пускали стрелы, а в ближнем бою ловко орудовали ножами. Дэниэль наконец расправил крылья и, подобно ястребу, нападал на орков с воздуха.  
Один Рин не решался обнажить Курикару.  
"Моего пламени почти нет", - промелькнула мысль, - "что я буду делать? Да и меня убьют в первую же секунду. Но... я нужен друзьям. Нужен. Я должен помочь им".  
Затаив дыхание, экзорцист резко выхватил меч из ножен... Синий огонь ярко вспыхнул на лезвии Курикары. Некоторые орки даже остановились.  
\- Я, Синее Пламя Эребора, - прорычал демоненок, - убью вас, уроды.  
И он взмахнул мечом. Ярко-синяя волна превратила ближайших орков в пепел. А Окумура принялся рубить остальных врагов.  
\- Я рад, что ты решил присоединиться, - Дэниэль оказался возле Рина.  
\- Как я мог пропустить веселье? - хмыкнул Окумура. - Вот даже огоньку прихватил.  
Они с Дэном стояли спиной к спине и уничтожали врагов.  
\- Где хоббиты? - только сейчас экзорцист заметил отсутствие коротышек.  
\- Не знаю, - ответил ангел, убивая очередного орка.  
\- Викка! - заорал демоненок. - Оставь орков! Найди хоббитов!  
Пантера рыкнула в знак согласия и побежала в лес.  
Тэливен и Леголас порхали, словно бабочки. Их движения были почти незаметными. Только серебристые росчерки лезвий - и орки падали к ногам эльфов. Гимли орудовал секирой, а еще использовал кулаки, которые у гнома были, словно железные, ибо орки отлетали на метр. Арагорн дрался не хуже эльфов, отрубывая головы врагам, протыкая их насквозь и ударяя о деревья.  
Внезапно Хранители услышали звук рога.  
\- Рог Гондора! - замер Леголас.  
\- Боромир! - Арагорн сразу же побежал на помощь гондорцу.  
\- Там Викка! - воскликнула Тэливен.  
Рин остановился и поднял Курикару вверх. Пускай его сила опять исчезнет, но он больше не мог терять друзей.  
Оставшиеся орки вспыхнули, словно факелы. Несколько секунд они отчаянно пытались погасить охвативший их синий огонь, а тогда превратились в пепел.  
Дэн побежал вперед.  
\- Спасибо, Нарлон, - поблагодарил Леголас.  
Хранители бросились к Арагорну. Рин заметил, что синее пламя больше не гасло.  
Открывшаяся картина заставила путников внутренне сжаться. Утыканный стрелами, на земле лежал Боромир. Возле него находились Арагорн и Дэниэль.  
\- Отойди, - сурово сказал ангел наследнику Исилдура, - иначе он точно умрет.  
И хотя Окумура злился на гондорца, смерти Боромира он никак не ожидал. Так что демоненок надеялся, что Дэн что-нибудь предпримет.  
\- Все кончено... - отрывисто сказал Боромир.  
\- Заткнись! - недовольно прервал гондорца Дэниэль. Почему ангел злился, было неизвестно.  
\- Что он делает? - услышал Рин вопрос Гимли.  
\- Господи Всемогущий, я взываю к тебе за помощью, - прошептал Дэниэль, присев возле Боромира. Тогда он взмахнул рукой, словно отгонял невидимых насекомых. Стрелы в груди гондорца исчезли, а раны начали затягиваться.  
\- Дэниэль умеет исцелять людей, - ответила потрепанная, но живая Викка. В ее правой руке торчала стрела, но, похоже, пантеру это не волновало.  
Изумленный Боромир принял сидячее положение. Арагорн уставился на гондорца, не веря своим глазам. Дэниэль же молча пошел к Викке.  
\- Я... жив, - выдохнул гондорец, не веря в случившееся.  
\- Где хоббиты? - спросил Рин, который все еще сердился на Боромира.  
\- Орки забрали их, - устало сказал Арагорн. Выглядел он неважно, - надо догнать их.  
Хранители, подгоняемые Леголасом, вернулись к лодкам, которых осталось три. Четвертая находилась на левом берегу. Вместе с Фродо и Сэмом.  
\- Скорее, - говорил Леголас, - мы еще сможем догнать хоббитов.  
Но Арагорн не спешил. Он смотрел, как Фродо и Сэм исчезают в чаще леса и поправлял наручи.  
\- Мы не пойдем за ними? - удивился эльф.  
\- Судьба Фродо больше не в наших руках, - ответил Арагорн.  
\- Тогда все было напрасно, - заговорил Гимли, - Братство распалось.  
\- Еще не все потеряно, - возразила Тэливен.  
\- Мы не можем оставить Мери и Пиппина на растерзание оркам, - сказал Арагорн, - бросайте здесь все, что можно. Пойдем налегке. Поохотимся на орков.  
И он побежал в лесную чащу. Боромир сразу же последовал за наследником Исилдура.  
\- Да! - пробасил Гимли. Леголас и Тэливен улыбнулись.  
\- Заманчивое предложение, - сказала Викка.  
\- Поджарим им задницы! - крикнул Рин.  
И Хранители Кольца побежали вперед.


	16. Планы демонов

Юкио только что вернулся в Академию Истинного Креста, до сих пор избавляясь от липкой паутины. Как он мог забыть о пауках? Эти чудовища стали настоящим испытанием для экзорцистов, ибо Окумура-младший ничего о таких обитателях Средиземья не говорил. Паники было больше, чем борьбы. Хорошо, что Юкио не растерялся и храбро бросился расстреливать пауков Лихолесья. Правда, досталось парню больше всех. Существа плели настолько липкую паутину, что экзорцист пару раз запутался в этих сетях. А уж выбраться было почти нереально. Но остальные экзорцисты вовремя опомнились и помогли Юкио.  
"Пауки, гоблины, орки, тролли. А теперь еще и демоны. Кошмар. Рин, ради Бога, убей Саурона как можно быстрее", - думал Юкио. Он зашел в первый попавшийся пустой класс и сел за парту. Парень устал. А еще, судя по ощущениям, его все-таки укусил паук. Ибо правая рука онемела и не слушалась. А беспокоить Бенджамина или Итана Окумура-младший не решался. У паладинов и так было много работы.  
Дверь в класс открылась, и Юкио увидел Беатрикс. Грязная рубашка, синяки на ногах и раны на лице свидетельствовали о том, что американка с кем-то сражалась.  
\- Привет, Юкио, - сказала Беатрикс, - а мы тебя искали. О, вижу, не только у меня был тяжелый день.  
\- Заканчивай, Брукс, - удивлению парня не было предела, когда в помещение зашла Скарлетт. Ну а увидев покорно идущего за британкой демона, Окумура-младший решил, что яд паука еще и галлюциногенный.  
\- Вы притащили в Академию демона? - спросил Юкио, ничего не понимая.  
\- Нет, это мой домашний зверек, - недовольно сказала Рейн, - Окумура, сам, что ли, не видишь?  
Демон выглядел несчастным и побитым.  
\- Как?.. - только и смог спросить парень.  
\- Юкио, давай поговорим об этом позже, - вмешалась Беатрикс, - необходимо созвать всех паладинов.  
\- Для чего? - спросил Юкио.  
\- Окумура! - рявкнула Скарлетт. Парень и демон вздрогнули. - Хватит задавать идиотские вопросы. Сзывай паладинов, иначе я разозлюсь.  
\- Ты и так злая, - заметила Беатрикс. Американка сидела за партой, положив рапиры на стол.  
Юкио принялся рассылать сообщения остальным паладинам с настоятельной просьбой поскорее явиться в Академию Истинного Креста.  
\- Они скоро будут, - сказал парень.  
\- Вот и чудесно, - откликнулась Беатрикс, - мне как раз нужен Бенджамин.  
\- С тобой случилось что-то серьезное? - обеспокоенно спросил Юкио.  
\- Нет, - ответила блондинка, - скажем так, терпимо.  
\- Потому что ты дура, - проворчала Скарлетт, садясь на стул, - эй, генерал, - обратилась она к демону, - можешь тоже присесть.  
Демон сел, правда, как можно дальше от британки.  
\- Меня чуть не убили, - сообщила Беатрикс, - но Скарлетт меня спасла. Это так здорово.  
Рейн страдальчески вздохнула.  
\- Может, расскажете, что произошло? - не выдержал Юкио.  
\- Непременно, - ответила Скарлетт, - только всем сразу. А сейчас помолчи, мне надо отдохнуть. Желательно в тишине.  
Она положила ноги на парту и закрыла глаза. Беатрикс лишь улыбнулась.  
Через несколько минут в класс буквально влетели Эрнесто и Вивьен.  
\- Je ne peux pas croire!* - воскликнул француз. - Скарлетт вернулась.  
\- Я бы не была так уверена насчет этого, - не открывая глаз, произнесла британка.  
\- А это твой спутник? - невозмутимо спросил Эрнесто, указывая на демона.  
\- Это демон, если ты до сих пор не заметил, - сказала Скарлетт, - и он любезно согласился рассказать нам кое-что весьма интересное.  
\- Я хочу это услышать, - заявил появившийся Итан. В этот раз его сопровождал фамильяр - серый волк с белыми пятнами на спине, - это всего второй общий сбор, а Скарлетт умудрилась привести демона. Боюсь предположить, что будет дальше.  
После Итана пришли Артур и Шура. Последним появился Бенджамин. Он кивнул британке и едва заметно улыбнулся.  
Одобрение учителя было для Скарлетт выше всех похвал.  
\- Можем начинать, - заговорил Юкио, когда все паладины сели, - Скарлетт, Беатрикс, вам слово.  
Девушки вкратце рассказали о сражении с Азазелем.  
\- Значит, он рисовал печати архидемонов? - уточнил Бенджамин.  
\- Именно, - кивнула Беатрикс, - а этого демона мы поймали для того...  
\- "Мы поймали!" - фыркнула Скарлетт. - Особенно ты, Брукс, бегала и ловила.  
\- Слово предоставляем Скарлетт Рейн, - вмешалась Шура.  
\- Так что было дальше? - спросил Юкио, ибо британка уже собралась ссориться с Киригакуре.  
\- Эй, генерал, - позвала демона Скарлетт, - твоя очередь рассказывать. Поторопись, не то мы вместе будем учить молитвы.  
\- Вы еще поплатитесь за это, - прошипел генерал.  
\- Мне тебя перекрестить? - любезно поинтересовалась британка.  
\- Наш повелитель очень слаб, - быстро начал демон, - он не ожидал, что родные сыновья выступят против него. после того сражения Сатана не может самостоятельно выбраться с Геенны.  
Но пару дней назад в Геенне начали появляться люди. Это очень удивило нас. Люди и сами не знали, как оказались в аду. Но позже архидемоны смогли выяснить о Темном Властелине Сауроне и о его намерении объединить миры. Нас огорчило не это, а тот факт, что какой-то Саурон станет владыкой единого мира. Только наш повелитель достоин быть владыкой объединенного мира! Поэтому тринадцать архидемонов решили помочь Сатане. Они собрали армию, которую нужно провести через Ассию в Средиземье. Они узнали, что Саурону для полного могущества не хватает какой-то вещи. Армия Сатаны найдет эту вещь и отдаст повелителю. Но чтобы провести армию через Ассию, необходимо открыть врата Геенны, ибо те, что открываются произвольно, слишком малы. Один из архидемонов должен находиться в Ассии и начертить печати, еще двое будут в Геенне и выполнят особый ритуал. И врата откроются. Армия повелителя не только проберется в Средиземье, но и захватит Ассию. И все люди падут пред могуществом ада...  
Монолог демона прервал выстрел. Обитатель Геенны упал с продырявленной головой и начал превращаться в пепел.  
\- Слишком много восхваления монстров, - изрекла Скарлетт, положив пистолет.  
\- Значит, тринадцать архидемонов, - произнес Артур.  
\- Двенадцать, - вмешался Юкио, - Рин убил Вельзевула.  
\- Одиннадцать, - добавила британка, Азазеля тоже нет, если вы забыли.  
\- То, что они задумали, ужасно, - заявил Бенджамин, - нельзя допустить прорыва армии.  
\- В аду тоже появились врата, - задумчиво сказал Юкио, - и люди попадают туда. Вот почему мне сообщали о частых исчезновениях людей. Это плохо.  
\- Но Сатана остается в стороне. Так ведь? - спросила Шура.  
\- По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока демоны не найдут вещь, - сказал Эрнесто.  
\- Не думаю, что Амаймон вмешается. Помнится, он тоже ввязался в бой с Рином и проиграл, - вспомнил Артур.  
\- А старший Окумура умеет выбирать противников, - хмыкнула Скарлетт.  
\- Хотя если демоны укрепят позиции, Амаймон вряд ли останется в стороне, - возразил Вивьен, - я бы на его месте желал отомстить.  
\- Сейчас наше главное задание - убивать любого архидемона, который появится в Ассии, - сказал Юкио, - они не должны осуществить задуманное.  
\- Не Ассия, а проходной двор, - проворчала Скарлетт, - конечно же, добрые существа к нам не попадают, только чудовища.  
\- По крайней мере, мы знаем, что задумали архидемоны, - заметила Шура, - а они пока не знают, что мы в курсе об их замыслах.  
\- Это ненадолго, - сказал Бенджамин, - они что-то заподозрят, если архидемоны, которые отправятся в Ассию, не выполнят своей работы. Надеюсь, до тех пор мы убьем их всех.  
\- Так как ситуация все хуже и хуже, - заговорил Юкио, - Скарлетт, ты с нами?  
Британка хотела ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, но заметила, что Бенджамин смотрит на нее.  
\- Я с вами, - коротко ответила девушка.  
\- Скарлетт, я так рада, - засмеялась Беатрикс, бросаясь обнимать британку.  
\- Брысь от меня! - рыкнула Скарлетт, поднимаясь. - Я буду где-то в Академии.  
\- По крайней мере, она стала меньше психовать, - заметил Вивьен, - кстати, никто не поинтересовался у Скарлетт об очередных вратах?  
\- Сейчас ничего, - ответила Беатрикс, - поэтому можно отдохнуть.  
\- Оставайтесь в Академии, - попросил Юкио, - чтобы на момент открытия очередных врат мы вместе справились с архидемоном. В общежитии есть свободные комнаты.  
\- Я вернусь вечером, - поднялся Итан, - нужно закончить дела в Австралии. Там куча тварей из Средиземья.  
\- Мы с Эрнесто будем поблизости, - сказал Вивьен.  
\- Пойду отдохну, пока есть возможность, - заявила Шура.  
\- Бенджамин, я ударилась о стену, - обратилась к знахарю Беатрикс, - у меня треснули ребра.  
\- Осмотрите и мою руку, если не сложно, - попросил Юкио.  
***  
Скарлетт не спалось. А как тут уснешь, если день был полон событий? Одна драка с Азазелем чего стоила. А рассказ генерала вообще поверг британку в шок.  
"И что старший Окумура так долго делает в Средиземьи?" - думала Скарлетт, садясь на кровати. - "Уже можно сто раз уничтожить этого Саурона".  
Британка поднялась и пошла на кухню. Азазель, конечно, повержен. Но воспоминания остались. А слова архидемона было очень трудно забыть.  
"Как и тогда", - вздохнула Скарлетт. В растянутой футболке и шортах она не казалась грозной и злой, - "успел помучить меня перед смертью".  
Зайдя на кухню, британка увидела Беатрикс. Сейчас блондинка выглядела лучше, чем днем. На лице не осталось ни царапины. Бенджамин, как всегда, постарался на славу.  
\- Привет, Скарлетт, - добродушно улыбнулась американка, - я думала, это только мне одной не спится. Бенджамин заставил меня выпить лекарство, которое сращивает кости. Оно до сих пор жжет.  
\- Я сейчас расплачусь от жалости, - проворчала Рейн.  
\- Присаживайся, - Беатрикс указала на соседний стул, - будешь сок?  
\- Кофе. И покрепче, - в этот раз британка не ушла, а села напротив Беатрикс, - а если здесь есть алкогольные напитки - будет еще лучше.  
\- Алкогольных напитков нет, - Беатрикс налила воды в чайник и поставила а плиту, - а кофе на ночь вредно.  
\- Не читай мне морали, Брукс, - устало произнесла Скарлетт, - это буду пить я, а не ты.  
\- Ну не злись, Скарлетт, - сказала блондинка, - я хочу как лучше.  
\- О да, ты ведь знаешь, что для меня будет лучше, - хмыкнула британка.  
\- Тебе не с кем поговорить, - извиняющимся тоном произнесла Беатрикс, - поэтому ты такая злая.  
Скарлетт уже пожалела, что пришла сюда. Беатрикс очень хорошо понимала людей, даже если видела кого-либо впервые.  
\- Я злая потому, что кто-то чересчур навязчивый, - сказала британка.  
\- Тогда извини, - Беатрикс поставила перед Скарлетт чашку горячего кофе, - я сейчас уйду.  
\- Нет, - внезапно для самой себя заявила Рейн. На невысказанный вопрос американки она ответила: - Не хочу оставаться в одиночестве.  
\- Слова Азазеля так тебя задели? - понимающе спросила Беатрикс. Рейн молча кивнула. - Все будет хорошо, Скарлетт. Ты сильная.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, чего мне стоило быть сильной, - сказала Скарлетт, отпив немного кофе.  
\- Знаю, - сказала американка, - я ведь тоже паладин.  
\- Зато ты добрая, - заметила Рейн.  
\- Не думаю, что я осталась бы доброй, случись со мной то же, что и с тобой, - сказала Беатрикс.  
\- Давненько я вот так не могла уснуть, - сказала Скарлетт, - боялась, как бы в меня снова не вселилась какая-нибудь тварь. А еще... мне снился весь тот ужас, который я пережила. После такого вряд ли захочется спать. Но Бенджамин в который раз помог мне. Правда, то его зелье было жуткой дрянью. И я точно не знаю, отчего я не спала больше: от кошмаров или от невероятного вкуса настойки нашего целителя, - она ухмыльнулась.  
\- Зачем ты все это рассказываешь? - удивилась Беатрикс.  
\- Не знаю, - задумчиво ответила Скарлетт, - как-то само получилось.  
\- А я коротко стригусь, ибо на одном из заданий меня за волосы схватил демон, - призналась блондинка, - я чуть без скальпа не осталась.  
\- Не представляю тебя с длинными волосами, - сказала Скарлетт, ставя чашку на стол, - хм, неплохой кофе.  
\- Хочешь еще? - обрадовалась американка.  
\- Вообще-то, нормальные люди ночью спят... - произнесла британка, - но я уже давно перестала причислять себя к нормальным. Поэтому я за вторую чашку.  
\- А я тем более ненормальная, - хихикнула Беатрикс, - ведь я общаюсь с духами.  
\- Я не против потусоваться ночью, - хмыкнула Скарлетт, - кроме того, в твоей компании не так уж и плохо, Брукс.

Конец первой части


	17. Всадники Рохана или по следам врагов

Новый день не принес ничего хорошего. Фродо и Сэм шли своей дорогой, Мери и Пиппина забрали орки, а оставшиеся путники преследовали врагов. Арагорн задал просто бешеный темп отряду. Наследник Исилдура решил любой ценой спасти хоббитов. Путешествие под предводительством Гэндальфа не шло ни в какое сравнение с этой беготней. Арагорн, казалось, не чувствовал усталости. Он тоже уверенно вел остальных Хранителей, ориентируясь по только ему известным указателям. Лишь иногда он о чем-то советовался с Виккой.  
\- От орков исходит жуткая вонь, - пожаловалась пантера Рину, - а еще я зря их грызла. Невероятная гадость! Святая Кошка, и как таких существ земля носит?  
Арагорн остановился и приложил ухо к земле. Он частенько так делал. Викка тоже навострила уши.  
\- Они ускорили шаг, - сказал мужчина, - должно быть, почуяли нас, - он быстро схватился на ноги, - за мной!  
Викка превратилась в пантеру и побежала возле наследника Исилдура. Боромир тоже не отставал. За ними летел Дэниэль, потом бежали Леголас, Тэливен и Рин.  
\- Быстрее, Гимли, - окликнул гнома эльф.  
Гимли бежал последним.  
\- Три дня и три ночи погони, - тяжело дыша, заявил он, - ни поесть, ни поспать. Никаких признаков этих тварей, кроме следов на голых камнях.  
Но, несмотря на свое ворчание, гном следовал за остальными. Отряд и вправду бежал по скалистой местности. Пейзаж почти не менялся: камни, кое-где заросшие травой. Погода была отличной, солнечной, так что следы орков легко просматривались на земле.  
Рин до сих пор сердился на Боромира и старался держаться от гондорца подальше. Экзорцист с радостью прибил бы южанина, но вряд ли остальные одобрили бы его выходку. Окумура радовался, что Кольцо находится вне предела досягаемости Боромира.  
"Да еще и Дэну стало лучше", - подумал Рин. И это было правдой. Ангел больше не казался уставшим и подавленным. Он оживился и даже подшучивал над Рином.  
Когда они спустились с холмов, Арагорн поднял с земли знакомую брошь.  
\- Листья Лориэна сами не падают, - сказал мужчина.  
\- Это ведь не значит, что мы опоздали, - встревожился Боромир. Похоже, он искренне переживал за судьбу хоббитов. Ибо это он не уберег их.  
\- Они могут быть живы, - добавил Леголас.  
\- Викка, ты можешь почувствовать запах Мери и Пиппина? - спросил Арагорн.  
\- Нет, - пантера чихнула, - смрад орков перебивает все запахи.  
\- Я могу слетать туда... - начал Дэниэль.  
\- Нет, - сразу же сказал Арагорн.  
\- Тебя могут убить, - сказал Леголас, - среди орков тоже найдутся меткие стрелки.  
Они побежали дальше.  
\- Поднажми, Гимли! - крикнул Леголас. - Мы настигаем их.  
\- Меня измотала бесконечная погоня! - жаловался Гимли. - Гномов ценят не за выносливость, а за скорость. Мы незаменимы на коротких бросках.  
\- Быстрее, гномик, - послышался звонкий голос Тэливен.  
\- Ну, погоди, эльфийка, - ворчал гном.  
Хранители снова поднялись на холм. Оттуда было видно раскинувшуюся степь, а где-то вдали - лес.  
\- Рохан, - произнес Арагорн, - страна коневодов. Странные дела творятся. Этих орков подстегивает чья-то злая воля. Воля, направленная против нас.  
\- Однозначно, Саурон, - сказал Рин, когда они продолжили свой путь.  
\- Я видела его, - понизив голос, сказала парню Тэливен, - Саурона, - добавила она почти шепотом.   
Если Окумура считал, что эльфийка не может его удивить, то сейчас он понял, что ошибся.  
Дэниэль, услышав такое заявление, едва не упал.  
\- Ты... - начал экзорцист, но Тэливен шикнула, поглядывая на Леголаса.  
\- Если принц услышит - мне влетит, - призналась она.  
\- Тебе и так влетит, - прошипел Окумура, - от меня.  
\- И тебе неинтересно, как выглядит тот, кто решил создать единый мир? - поинтересовалась эльфийка.  
\- Сначала старик, теперь ты, - вздохнул демоненок, - вы меня до инфаркта доведете. Ну ладно. Что ты еще увидела в Мордоре? Саурон ведь там живет? Ты что, с ним чай попивала?  
\- Не смешно, Рин, - сказала Тэливен, - потому что я не хотела. Это случайно получилось. Да и вообще, Саурона сложно не заметить. Над Мордором возвышается башня, похожа на великана. А на той башне - огненный Глаз... - эльфийка поежилась, - и он следит за подчиненными. Хорошо, что он ходить не может, но, заполучив Кольцо, он обретет прежнее могущество.  
\- Надеюсь, с Фродо все в порядке, - рассказ Тэливен Рина не повеселил. Теперь парень думал, как дела у племянника Бильбо и не встрял ли он в опасное приключение. Хотя, если подумать, все путешествие Хранителей - сплошная опасность.  
А Дэниэль подошел к Тэливен и сказал:  
\- Не делай так больше.  
\- Что? - удивилась эльфийка. Ангел заговорил с ней первым, а это было что-то новенькое.  
\- Не ходи одна в опасные места, - ответил Дэниэль.  
\- Ты становишься похожим на Рина, - улыбнулась Тэливен, - скоро тоже будешь меня отчитывать.  
\- Я просто... волнуюсь, - сказал ангел, а тогда взлетел в небо, чтобы эльфийка не увидела, что он смущен.  
"Да что все за меня беспокоятся?" - мысленно возмутилась Тэливен. - "Как будто я маленький ребенок. Почему за Викку никто не волнуется? Ах, да, она ведь оборотень. Но и я же не беспомощная дева".  
\- Леголас! - окликнул эльфа Арагорн. - Что видит твой эльфийский взор?  
\- Орки уходят на северо-восток, - ответил эльф, - они уносят хоббитов в Изенгард.  
\- Куда уносят? - переспросила Викка.  
\- На территорию Сарумана, - объяснил Боромир.  
\- Этого я и боялся, - вздохнул Арагорн.  
\- Чтоб он сдох! - искренне пожелал приспешнику Саурона Рин, подойдя к наследнику Исилдура. Боромира он попросту игнорировал.  
\- Подождите-ка, а почему это роханцы позволяют оркам шастать по своих землях? - недоуменно спросила Тэливен.  
\- Необходимо все разузнать, - сказал Арагорн.  
\- Враги бегут так, словно их подстегивают плети хозяев, - заметил Леголас.  
\- Будь они ближе, я бы их сжег, - сказал Рин, - но, черт подери, я этих уродов даже не вижу!  
\- Что, появилась сила и опять геройствуешь? - подколол парня Дэниэль.  
\- Потому что я великий Нарлон, - гордо произнес Окумура.  
\- О, тебе уже нравится это имя? - удивился ангел.  
\- Не волнуйся, крылатый, я и тебе кличку придумаю, - хмыкнул экзорцист.  
\- Только бы не сбить дыхание... - бормотал Гимли, который плелся где-то позади. Ему уже сто раз говорили снять хотя бы часть доспехов, но упрямый гном и слушать не желал.  
Отряд продвигался почти всю ночь. Сделали они привал лишь на час. Арагорн все же сжалился над Хранителями, ибо даже Викка начала уставать.  
\- Зря мы припасы оставили, - бормотал Рин, упав на землю, - я голоден, как волк.  
Тэливен протянула ему кусочек лембаса.  
\- О, спасибо, - Окумура, почти не пережевав, проглотил эльфийский хлеб.  
\- Не за что, - отозвалась эльфийка, садясь рядом. Путники почти не разговаривали и пользовались возможностью отдохнуть. Гимли уже несколько минут спал, - ты так и не помирился с Боромиром?  
\- Пока не собираюсь, - ответил демоненок, - и ты знаешь причину.  
\- Ты неисправим, Нарлон, - сказала Тэливен, - вон даже Дэниэль со всеми разговаривает.  
\- Потому что Дэн ангел, - ничуть не удивился Рин, - ангелы считают, что люди лучше, чем есть на самом деле.  
\- Серьезно? - заговорил ангел, но Окумура вообще не отреагировал на его реплику.  
\- Будите Гимли, - поднялся Арагорн, - мы продолжаем погоню.  
Гнома было очень нелегко расшевелить. Будили его почти все Хранители. А потом недовольный Гимли ворчал на всех, особенно на Тэливен, которая нечаянно дернула гнома за бороду, чем вызвала смех у Леголаса.  
\- Пошли, Гимли, - сказал Боромир.  
\- Как же темно, - зевала Викка.  
Но, несмотря на довольно раннее время суток, Хранители продолжили преследовать орков.  
***  
Уже днем, когда путники в который раз исследовали землю на наличие следов орков, послышалось ржание коней.  
\- Это еще кто? - спросила Тэливен.  
Боромир и Арагорн бросились вперед. Остальным пришлось следовать за ними.  
Равнину пересекали всадники. Много всадников. Их кони были сильными и выносливыми. Всадники ехали в полном боевом снаряжении. Их доспехи сверкали на солнце, щиты прикрывали их спины, на поясах крепились мечи. В руках каждый человек держал копье.  
Никто из этих людей не обратил внимание на путников, хотя стояли они в паре шагов от всадников. Войско почти проехало мимо отряда, как Арагорн вдруг громко крикнул:  
\- Всадники Рохана! Нет ли вестей с Севера?  
Роханцы сразу же повернули и направились к Хранителям. Вскоре отряд окружили всадники.  
"И какая муха укусила Арагорна?" - думал Рин, осматривая роханцев. - "Хоть бы предупредил".  
Дэниэль стоял слева от экзорциста. По суровому выражению лица ангела стало понятно, что выходку Арагорна он тоже не одобряет. Викки видно не было, ибо она находилась возле наследника Исилдура.  
Всадники, как один, прицелились в путников копьями. Арагорн примирительно поднял руки. Гимли же не выпускал секиру и готов был в любой момент броситься на незнакомцев.  
Из толпы роханцев выехал, очевидно, их предводитель.  
\- Что привело такую странную компанию в наши края? - не очень приветливо спросил он. - Назовитесь!  
\- Сперва сам назовись, всадник, - сказал Гимли, - тогда и я представлюсь.  
Арагорн вздохнул. Видимо, не был рад вмешательству гнома.  
Роханец не поленился спрыгнуть с коня, а тогда подошел к Гимли. Последний, кстати, ничуть не испугался.  
\- Я бы снес тебе голову, гном, - сказал мужчина, - но уж больно низко она от земли.  
\- Ты умрешь раньше, чем успеешь обнажить меч! - Леголас мгновенно натянул стрелу на тетиву лука и прицелился в роханца.  
Остальные всадники вмиг ощетинились копьями.  
Рин потянулся за Курикарой, но Дэниэль положил ему руку на плече и покачал головой.  
Арагорн опустил лук Леголаса.  
\- Я Арагорн, сын Араторна, - представился наследник Исилдура, - это Боромир, сын Дэнетора, - он по очереди называл попутчиков, - Гимли, сын Глоина, Леголас из Лихолесья, Тэливен из Лориэна, Дэниэль, Викка и Нарлон (услышав последнее имя, роханцы опустили копья). Мы друзья вашего короля.  
\- Я Эомер, сын Эомунда, - назвался роханец, снимая шлем. У него оказалось привлекательное лицо, обрамленное длинными светлыми волосами, - Теоден уже не узнает ни друзей, ни врагов. Саруман поработил его разум и завладел этими землями. Мой же отряд остался верен Рохану. За это нас изгнали. Белый колдун хитер. Говорят, он рыщет здесь в облике старца в плаще с капюшоном. И повсюду его шпионы.  
\- Мы не шпионы, - сказал Арагорн, - мы гонимся за урук-хаями. Они захватили двух наших друзей.  
\- Урук-хаи убиты. Мы перебили всех их ночью, - заявил Эомер.  
Рин не знал, кто что почувствовал в тот момент, но ему показалось, что его сердце на миг остановилось.  
\- Там были хоббиты, - взволнованно сказал Боромир, - вы их видели?   
\- Полурослики, - уточнил Арагорн, - вы бы их приняли за детей.  
Эомер покачал головой.  
\- Никто не уцелел, - вот такими были его слова.  
"Снова..." - обреченно подумал Рин, - "снова... Черт, сколько еще я буду терять друзей?"  
\- Мы сложили трупы и подожгли их, - сказал Эомер, указывая вперед. На одном из холмов клубился дым.  
\- Всех... - прошептал Гимли.  
Боромир попросту отвернулся.  
\- Сожалею, - произнес роханец.  
Хранители опустили головы. Отчего-то внезапно навалилась адская усталость. А еще - чувство вины. Не догнали. Не помогли. Не спасли...  
Эомер тем временем свистнул своим подчиненным, и те подвели Хранителям пять коней.  
\- Пускай они принесут вам больше удачи, чем прежним хозяевам, - сказал Эомер, - прощайте.  
Он надел шлем и вскочил на коня. Всадники Рохана по приказу предводителя умчались а север.  
Путники же стояли возле коней.  
\- А я их частенько ругала, - всхлипнула Викка, - особенно Пиппина. Даже не извинилась...  
\- Это все из-за меня, - сказал Боромир, - из-за моей глупости и безрассудности.  
Гимли лишь покачал головой, не в силах поверить, что еще двух Хранителей не стало.  
"Сплошные потери", - думал Рин, - "ни одного поистине радостного момента... Хотя в Лориэне было хорошо. Старик, Мери, Пиппин... Кто дальше? Черт, если бы я только знал, чем обернется это путешествие - пошел бы сам. Лишь бы никто не пострадал. Но почему о таких вещах задумываешься, когда все уже случилось? Почему нельзя повернуть время обратно?"  
Хранители Кольца молча стояли, прислушиваясь к топоту коней роханцев. Каждый из путников мысленно прощался с двумя храбрыми хоббитами.


	18. Белый маг или радостные вести

\- Необходимо проверить, - бесстрастно сказал Арагорн, садясь на коня.  
Рин был согласен с наследником Исилдура, но особых надежд на чудо не питал. Ибо какое может случиться чудо? Тем более, если битва роханцев и урук-хаев произошла ночью. Роханцы попросту могли затоптать хоббитов. Или в спешке убить. Ведь люди не особ рассматривали противников.  
Отогнав пессимистичные мысли, парень забрался в седло. И хотя со времен его последнего катания на лошади прошло два года, экзорцист не забыл то, чему его научили гномы.  
\- Ребята, - растерянно заговорила Викка, - э... а может, мы с Дэном пешком пойдем? Мы, как бы, никогда не ездили на конях.  
\- Ибо не нуждались в этом, - добавил Дэниэль.  
\- Даже вам необходимо отдыхать, - сказал Арагорн.  
\- О, я придумал, - заявил Окумура, - Викка, садись позади меня. Поедем вместе. А Дэн пускай едет с Тэливен.  
\- Ладно, - согласилась пантера. Ей было интересно, каково это - ездить верхом.  
\- Я... я лучше полечу... - начал Дэн.  
\- Садись, Дэниэль, - к ангелу подъехала Тэливен, - ты же устанешь.  
\- Дэн, быстрее, - поторопил друга Рин, - а что, если Мери и Пиппин действительно живы. А мы тут торчим. Из-за тебя, между прочим.  
Смущенному ангелу пришлось забраться на коня и сесть позади Тэливен. В этот момент он, как никогда раньше, почувствовал себя человеком - простым парнем, которому нравилась эльфийка.  
\- Держись за меня, Дэниэль, - сказала Тэливен, - не то упадешь.  
Арагорн уже направил коня к месту битвы роханцев и слуг Сарумана. За ним ехали Боромир, Леголас и Гимли, Тэливен и Дэниэль, а в конце - Рин и Викка.  
\- Дэниэль, чаще всего держатся за талию, а не за плечи, - советовала эльфийка.  
\- За талию? - недоумевал ангел.  
\- Ты разве никогда не обнимал девушек? - пришла очередь Тэливен удивляться.  
\- У меня... не было на это времени, - пробормотал ангел, - я, как бы, воин...  
\- Ох, Дэниэль, - эльфийка едва сдерживалась, чтобы не засмеяться.  
Наконец-то Хранители прибыли на опушку леса, где чернели обгоревшие тела урук-хаев. Повсюду валялось оружие, трава была вытоптана. Роханцы постарались на славу.  
Вдохнув дым от костра, который разносил ветер, Викка скривилась.  
Арагорн и Боромир ездили вокруг и высматривали хоббитов. Потом, спрыгнув с коней, все принялись исследовать местность.  
Гимли достал из горы обгорелых трупов какую-то вещь.  
\- Это один из их поясов, - заявил гном.  
Тэливен грустно покачала головой.  
"А на что мы еще могли надеяться?" - подумал Рин.  
Арагорн метался туда-сюда, не зная, на ком выместить злость. Враги ведь мертвы.  
\- Не уберегли... - тихо произнес Гимли.  
\- Я не чувствую их запаха, - бормотала Викка, - дым мешает.  
\- Хоббит лежал здесь, - внезапно сказал Арагорн, склонившись над землей. Остальные подошли к нему. Откуда наследник Исилдура узнал об этом - неизвестно. Ибо Рин ничего такого не видел, - другой рядом. Они ползли... Руки были связаны...  
Путники следовали за Арагорном. Тот отходил все дальше от сожженных трупов, не переставая всматриваться в примятую траву.  
\- Они разрезали путы, - наследник Исилдура нашел веревки и ускорил шаг, - ни побежали сюда. За ними гнались...  
Хранители уже бежали за взволнованным Арагорном. Появилась надежда, что Мери и Пиппин живы. Так что было чего спешить.  
\- Следы уводят от места битвы, - сказал Арагорн, внезапно остановившись перед стеной из деревьев, - в лес Фангорн.  
\- Что за лихо понесло их туда? - спросил Гимли.  
\- Давайте догоним их, - рвался Рин, - они ведь живы! Да что с вами?  
\- Это не обычный лес, - взволнованно произнес Боромир, - он полон опасностей.  
\- Да плевать - едва не прыгал экзорцист. - Давайте я сожгу лес и...  
\- Нет, - остановил его Арагорн, - здесь не стоил обнажать оружие. Идем.  
И Хранители зашли в лес.  
То, что это не Лориэн, Рин понял сразу. Здесь было неуютно и тревожно. Листва кое-где укрывала мягкую землю. Деревья тянулись ввысь и заслоняли небо. Они, казалось, прислушивались к разговорам путников. Их корни, словно змеи, оплели землю. Где-то вдалеке слышался скрип. Шумели листья, хотя ветра не было.  
\- Как здесь замечательно, - Викка была единственной, кто радовался пребыванию в Фангорне. Она словно оказалась дома.  
\- Да уж, просто рай, - проворчал Рин, споткнувшись о корень, - здесь только фильмы ужасов снимать.  
Арагорн вел отряд вдоль небольшого ручейка, который пересекал лес.  
\- Очень странные следы, - негромко сказал Арагорн, заметив что-то на земле.  
\- Воздух здесь словно загустел, - Гимли настороженно оглядывался.  
\- Это очень старый лес, - сказал Леголас, - он все помнит и гневается.  
\- Я никогда здесь не была, - почти прошептала Тэливен, - Нарендил говорил, что в Фангорне опасно.  
Деревья внезапно заскрипели, заставив путников еще больше встревожиться. Гимли даже достал секиру.  
\- Деревья разговаривают друг с другом, - сказал Леголас.  
\- Гимли, опусти топор, - обратился Арагорн к гному.  
\- Деревьям-то какое дело до нас? - не удержался Рин. - Мы ведь не пришли сюда, чтобы рубить их.  
\- Эльфы начали это. Разбудили весь лес, - продолжил Леголас, - научили деревья говорить.  
\- Просто прекрасно, - хмыкнул экзорцист.  
\- Говорящие деревья? - недоумевал Гимли. - О чем они вообще разговаривают? Разве что о том, как белки гадят?  
\- Уважайте старших, господин гном, - хихикнула Тэливен. Но внезапно она остановилась и обратилась к Леголасу на эльфийском.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил Боромир.  
\- Кто-то приближается, - сказала Викка.  
\- Могущественный, - прошептал Дэниэль.  
\- Саруман? - решил уточнить Рин, хватаясь за рукоять Курикары. - Ну теперь он ответит за все злодеяния!  
\- Не позволяйте ему говорить, - обратился ко всем Арагорн, - иначе он зачарует нас.  
\- Но почему я не чувствую опасности? - шептала Викка, не решаясь делиться этой странностью с остальными. Тем более, Хранители уже достали оружие и замерли, ожидая появления Сарумана. Леголас закрыл собой Тэливен. Кстати, эльфийка не особо возражала. Арагорн и Боромир находились впереди, сжимая рукояти мечей. Гимли стоял, держа секиру наготове. Все молчали. Время шло слишком медленно. Или же это так казалось путникам? Да и Саруман не спешил.  
Когда же неподалеку появилось сияние, все выскочили из-за деревьев, спеша первыми напасть на врага. Но их ослепил яркий, чистый свет, из-за которого лицо колдуна было невозможно рассмотреть. Он отбил секиру Гимли и стрелу Леголаса. Боромир, Арагорн и Рин выпустили мечи, ибо оружие внезапно стало горячим.  
Тэливен выглядывала из-за спины Леголаса. Викка почему-то держала Дэна, не позволив ангелу напасть.  
\- Вы идете по следам двух юных хоббитов, - заговорил колдун. Его до сих пор нельзя было рассмотреть.  
\- Где они? - требовательно спросил Арагорн.  
\- Они прошли этой тропой вчера, - ответил незнакомец, - и встретили того, кого не ждали. Это успокоит вас?  
\- Кто ты? - спросил Арагорн. - Покажись!  
Свет стал не таким ослепительным. Изумленные путники увидели старика, облаченного в белые одежды. Волосы его белели, как снег на солнце. В руках он держал изящный белый посох.  
Рин первым узнал старика. Правда, в то, что Гэндальф жив, было невероятно сложно поверить. Экзорцист ошарашенно смотрел на мага, не в силах сказать что-либо.  
\- Это невозможно! - выдохнул Арагорн. Его потрясению не было предела.  
\- Мы приняли тебя за Сарумана, - произнес Леголас.  
\- Я и есть Саруман, - сказал Гэндальф, - тот Саруман, которым он должен быть.  
\- Ты... падал, - сказал наследник Исилдура.  
\- Через огонь и воду, - кивнул Гэндальф, соглашаясь с Арагорном, - из глубочайшей бездны на высочайший утес гнал я балрога. Мы бились до тех пор, пока я не сбросил своего врага вниз, разбив его останки о скалы. Тьма окутала меня, и я оказался за пределами времени... Звезды неслись предо мной и каждый день казался длинным, как земная жизнь... Но это был не конец. Я почувствовал, что жизнь возвращается. Меня вернули назад исполнить то, что мне назначено.  
\- Гэндальф, - почтительно произнес Арагорн.  
\- Гэндальф, - повторил маг, - меня раньше звали Гэндальфом Серым. Я Гэндальф Белый. Я вернулся к вам в решающий час.  
\- Старик... - пробормотал Рин, всхлипывая, - старик... я тебя точно прибью...  
\- И я рад встрече, мистер Окумура, - улыбнулся маг.  
Викка даже не сдерживала слез счастья. Все радовались, что Гэндальф жив. Даже тот факт, что отряд находился не в самом приятном месте, уже не имел значения.  
Гэндальф повел Хранителей обратно из леса и почти не слушал возмущений Рина.  
\- Это за тобой надо присматривать, понял, старик? - не умолкал демоненок. - Ты у нас любитель влезать в неприятности, а не я.  
\- Это настоящее чудо, - говорила Викка.  
\- Зато теперь я не буду присматривать за хвостатым, - Дэниэль тоже улыбался, - ибо уже есть кому.  
\- Одну задачу вы уже выполнили, - говорил путникам маг, - теперь вас ждет другая. Рохану грозит война. Мы должны прибыть в Эдорас как можно быстрее.  
\- В Эдорас мы быстро не доберемся, - возразил Гимли, - ибо путь неблизкий.  
\- Мы встретили всадников Рохана, - сообщил Гэндальфу Арагорн, - что-то неладное творится с их королем.  
\- Это будет нелегко исправить, - сказал маг.  
\- Да ладно тебе, старик, - не унывал Рин, - ты у нас вообще все можешь. А Сарумана одной левой уложишь.  
На эти слова Гэндальф лишь улыбнулся.  
\- Получается, мы зря проделали весь этот путь, - ворчал Гимли, - и покинем бедных хоббитов в этом сыром, ужасном, темном, кишащем деревьями... - но когда эти самые деревья ни с того ни с сего заскрипели, гном запнулся, - то есть, в милом, совершенно очаровательном лесу.  
\- Нечто большее, чем простой случай, привело Мери и Пиппина в Фангорн, - сказал Гэндальф, - великая сила спала здесь долгие годы. Приход этих хоббитов будет сродни падению мелких камней, что начинают лавину. Случится то, чего не бывало до этих дней. Энты пробудятся и поймут, что они сильны. Так что оставь свои тревоги, господин гном. Мери и Пиппин в полной безопасности. На самом деле сейчас они в гораздо большей безопасности, чем ты.  
\- Не стой столбом, гномик, - засмеялась Тэливен.  
\- Стой, старик, - Окумура побежал за магом, - что еще за энты? Немедленно рассказывай!  
***  
Выйдя из леса, Гэндальф засвистел. В ответ ему послышалось лошадиное ржание.  
Равниной скакал белоснежный конь. Его гриву развевал ветер. Казалось, от его присутствия становится еще ярче.  
\- Конь из породы меарас, - сообщил Леголас остальным, - если мое зрение не обманывает какое-то колдовство.  
\- У старика даже конь великолепный, - прокомментировал Рин.  
Животное тем временем приблизилось к магу. Тот погладил коня.  
\- Тенебор, - представил Гэндальф животное, - вожак всех коней и друг, который спас меня однажды.  
Он, как и раньше, легко взобрался на Тенебора. Остальные тоже оседлали коней. Хранители Кольца поспешили в Рохан.


	19. Сила шамана

Итан сидел на крыше Академии Истинного Креста и медитировал. Остальные паладины ненадолго покинули Японию по причине вторжения орков в Ассию. А еще они просто не могли сидеть на месте. Даже молодой Окумура куда-то пропал, перед этим попросив Одли побыть в Академии. Ибо здесь почти не осталось сильных экзорцистов, а демоны могут воспользоваться этим.  
"Демоны будут полнейшими идиотами, если решатся напасть на какую-либо академию экзорцистов", - думал австралиец, - "им ведь необходимо открыть врата Геенны. На их месте я бы появился в отдаленном от людей уголке мира и спокойно нарисовал печати. Но демонам не терпится заявить о своем присутствии желательно на всю Ассию и похвастаться своей силой перед людьми. Безмозглые существа".  
Справа от Итана лежал посох, слева сидел фамильяр. Волк неподвижно замер возле хозяина и смотрел вдаль. Он считался в первую очередь покровителем шаманов, а еще - духом свободы.  
Когда Итан впервые встретил Болда (так звали волка), дух едва не убил паладина. Но Одли сумел приручить волка. С тех пор Болд следовал за шаманом, куда бы тот не пошел.  
Итан тоже был укротителем. Конечно, с Беатрикс он бы не сравнился. Американка могла вызвать любого духа, австралиец же призывал преимущественно духов, живущих на определенной территории. Хотя паладину чаще всего хватало одного Болда.  
Родителей Итана считали колдунами, чародеями, некромантами, и даже демонами. Это вызывало усмешку флегматичного Одли. "Если бы моя мама оказалась ведьмой, а отец - некромантом, мы бы завоевали мир", - говорил он.  
Мама Итана была американкой, но переехала жить в Австралию. Там она вышла замуж за какого-то туземца. Говорили, он был потомком очень древнего племени, отчего жителя Австралии считали шаманом. Правда это, или нет, но у Итана проявились способности к вызыванию духов. Парень очень хотел быть полезным, поэтому решил стать паладином, несмотря на протесты матери. Одли также изучал мировые религии, чтобы знать, к каким духам можно обратиться в определенной стране. И хотя Итан, казалось, обошел весь мир, он до сих пор общался с интересными людьми, узнавая все больше и больше нового.  
В повседневной жизни Одли казался медлительным. Слушая разговор, мужчина закрывал глаза, что, конечно, же, не всегда нравилось собеседникам. Но паладину просто было легче анализировать информацию и не отвлекаться на мелочи. В опасных же ситуациях австралиец быстро оценивал обстановку и продумывал все возможные пути нападения и отступления. В сражения Одли был сильным, и непредсказуемым противником.  
\- Болд, что случилось? - Итан открыл глаза, ибо услышал, что волк угрожающе рычит.  
Дух свободы настороженно оглядывался и принюхивался. Шерсть на загривке животного вздыбилась, глаза яростно сверкали.  
\- Кто-то приближается, да? - понял паладин. - Демон.  
В этот же момент зазвонил телефон Итана. Это была Скарлетт.  
\- Одли, возле Академии открываются врата, - быстро сообщила девушка, - где-то возле госпиталя.  
\- Понял, - коротко сказал Итан.  
\- Будь осторожен. Эта сволочь очень опасна. Я сообщу остальным. Мы скоро присоединимся. Задержи его.  
\- Непременно, - паладин положил телефон в карман и взял посох, - Болд, беги. Я за тобой.  
Волк мигом умчался к центру опасности. Шаман последовал за духом.  
***  
За последние несколько дней в госпитале оказалось много работы. Несмотря на то, что пришельцев из Средиземья регулярно уничтожали, без ранений не обошлось. Особенно тяжелым оказалось сражение с пауками. Многим экзорцистам не повезло, и они были парализованными. Некоторые пострадали от орочьего оружия и стрел. Так что знахари почти не отдыхали, ибо раненных не убавлялось.  
\- Девочки, нужны бинты в четвертую палату, - услышали Шиеми и Камики голос медсестры, - и чистые простыни.  
\- Уже идем, - откликнулась Камики.  
Девушки уже знали, что и откуда брать, ибо не впервые находились в госпитале. Здесь также были Рюджи, Шима и Конекомару. Они помогали переносить раненных экзорцистов в помещение.  
Взяв необходимые вещи, девушки поспешили в палату, где почти без отдыха трудились целители. Правда, вчера ночью им очень помог паладин Бенджамин Торрес, который всего за час вылечил половину пострадавших. При этом он вовсе не устал. Мексиканца сопровождало маленькое существо, полностью сделано из камней и земли. На его голове рос мох. Паладин объяснил любопытной Шиеми, что это его фамильяр - дух земли и растений.  
\- Интересно, как долго это будет продолжаться? - тихо поинтересовалась Камики. Даже ей было не по себе от осознания, что демонам тоже удалось прорваться в Ассию.  
\- Скоро Рин уничтожит врага и все наладится, - сказала Шиеми.  
\- Надеюсь, с ним ничего не случилось, - Камики искренне переживала за старшего Окумуру.  
Конечно, девушки хотели бы знать, как дела у Рина. Но они прекрасно понимали, что особо не помогут, а, может, даже будут мешать.  
\- И почему все драки достаются Окумуре? - занося вместе с санитаром очередного экзорциста, ворчал Рюджи. - Хоть бы сказал, что вляпался в очередное приключение и снова решил погеройствовать. Он думает, мы ни на что не способны?  
\- Успокойся, Бон, - следом шел Шима, который не особо рвался в битвы, хотя за последние годы многому научился, - у нас работы не меньше.  
\- Если кто забыл, напоминаю: я экзорцист, а не санитар, - разошелся Сугуро, - а все веселье снова достанется Окумуре. Сатану победил он, Вельзевула угрохал он. А теперь этот парень спокойно отправился в чужой мир, чтобы подраться и уничтожить местного Сатану.  
\- Это только звучит красиво, - заметила Шиеми, - Рин же не с обычными демонами сражался.  
\- И вряд ли Сатана из другого мира слабый, - добавил Мива, который незаметно оказался в палате, - он ведь смог сблизить миры. А это не каждому демону подвластно.  
\- Окумура взмахнет мечом - и от того урода останется один пепел, - хмыкнул Бон.  
\- Окажись все так просто - мы бы уже давно праздновали победу, - сказала Камики.  
\- Да уж, - согласился Шима и хотел еще что-то добавить, как здание вдруг ощутимо затряслось. Экзорцисты не на шутку встревожились.  
\- Что это такое? - испугалась Шиеми.  
\- Землетрясение? - предположил Шима.  
\- Врата в Геенну! - воскликнули раненные, которые посмотрели в окно.  
Это стало настоящим шоком, ибо никто не надеялся, что демоны настолько обнаглеют. Хоть врата и открывались в любом месте, но не на территории академии экзорцистов!  
\- Вот теперь пришло время действовать! - заявил Рюджи, выбегая во двор. Шима, Конекомару, Камики и Шиеми, конечно же, последовали за ним. На требования раненных экзорцистов оставаться в помещении молодые люди не обратили внимания.  
\- Что нам делать? Мы ведь не паладины и не умеем закрывать врата, - сказала Камики.  
\- Задержим демонов, - решительно сказал Бон, указывая на появившихся жителей ада, - парочка молитв - и они уползут обратно в Геенну.  
\- Хорошо, - согласились Мива и Шима.  
\- Я прикрою вас в случае нападения, - Камики достала листик с печатью призыва, - духи урожая, я призываю вас!  
Две белые лисицы появились возле экзорцистов, охраняя их. Бон и Конекомару начали читать молитвы. Это и вправду помогло, ибо демоны с визгом возвращались обратно.  
\- Ух ты, у нас получается, - обрадовался Шима.  
Но он ошибся. Внезапно из глубин ада послышался грозный рев, который сотряс Ассию. Врата Геенны увеличились, выпуская огромного демона. По сравнению с ним, остальные жители ада казались букашками. Он ступил на землю, оставляя вмятины, и расправил черные кожистые крылья. У него было неестественно бледное лицо, злющие алые глаза, спутанные черные волосы, длинные руки и ноги, которые заканчивались острыми когтями. На демоне была черная мантия с нарисованной перевернутой пентаграммой.  
\- Наконец-то я здесь! - демон оскалился, осматривая местность. Голос у него был низким и рокочущим. - Ох, Ассия... Здесь всегда так спокойно. Так устроим же хаос!  
Его подчиненные полезли из врат Геенны, несмотря на отчаянные попытки юных экзорцистов помешать вторжению. Мало того, демон заметил учеников Академии.  
\- Ваши молитвы не помогут, жалкие людишки, - он взмахнул рукой, бросая ядовито-зеленый шар. Духи урожая приняли удар на себя, отчего сразу же исчезли.  
Камики и Шиеми спрятались за Шиму и Бона. Парни хоть и понимали, что не выстоят против такого могущественного демона, не отступили. А куда отступать? За их спинами - госпиталь. Никто больше не в состоянии сражаться.  
\- Зря вы не убегаете, - демон подходил к экзорцистам, - так умрите же!  
Он взмахнул рукой в надежде прихлопнуть учеников, но натолкнулся на мощную преграду в виде фиолетового щита.  
\- А достойного противника поискать слабо, Абаддон? - поинтересовался Итан, спокойно подойдя ближе. Болд находился возле экзорцистов. Именно его сила не позволила архидемону убить учеников.  
\- Абаддон! Повелитель Бездны!.. - прошептал Мива.  
\- Мы вляпались, - обреченно сказал Шима.  
\- А ты еще кто такой? - зарычал Абаддон, отступив от щита.  
\- Немедленно уходите отсюда, - паладин обратился к молодым экзорцистам, нагло игнорируя вопрос архидемона, - этот враг вам не по силам.  
\- Да, да, конечно, - Шима даже не спорил. Вместе с девушками и Конекомару они повели упирающегося Рюджи в госпиталь. Бон, видимо, хотел сражаться.  
\- Итак, - Одли повернулся к Абаддону, - ты, наверное, пришел рисовать печати, да?  
Архидемон разозлился. Конечно, ведь какой-то экзорцист был в курсе планов Повелителя Бездны.  
\- Умри! - взревел Абаддон, бросаясь на Итана. Паладин поднял посох вверх. Когти Абаддона со скрежетом оцарапали щит. Архидемон начал неистово колотить руками по преграде в надежде достать паладина. Но вдруг на Повелителя Бездны набросился Болд. Дух свободы вцепился в шею архидемона, отчего тот переключил внимание на волка.  
Итан тем временем что-то сосредоточенно чертил посохом на земле. Лицо паладина при этом было спокойным и непроницаемым.  
Абаддону все же удалось сбросить из себя Болда. Но не успел он выпрямиться и посмотреть на Итана, как паладин дорисовал последнюю черточку и коснулся сияющим камнем центра рисунка. Огромная фиолетовая стрела ударила Абаддона в грудь. Архидемон, не ожидавший такого, не успел выставить защиту. Стрела Одли едва не пробила грудь Повелителя Бездны и зашвырнула его обратно в Геенну.  
\- Мельчают нынче архидемоны, - с заметными нотками разочарования в голосе, прокомментировал паладин, - я даже подраться как следует не успел.   
Но вдруг из врат Геенны с устрашающим ревом вылетел Абаддон, сразу же спикировав на Итана. Он едва не схватил паладина. Одли со всей силы огрел архидемона по крылу, отчего тот потерял высоту. Острые когти лишь оцарапали плечи Итана.  
\- Паладин! - прорычал Абаддон, неуклюже опустившись на землю.  
\- Наконец-то до тебя дошло, - флегматично изрек Одли, - а я все думал: когда же ты догадаешься?  
\- Язвить вздумал?! - рявкнул Повелитель Бездны. Вытянув левую руку, он что-то прорычал на неизвестном языке. От его манипуляций земля разверзлась. Огромная трещина устремилась к Итану. Паладин вынужден был бежать, дабы не упасть в бурлящую лаву, которая кипела глубоко в пропасти.  
Академия ощутимо тряслась, кое-где случились обвалы. По стенах здания пробежали трещины. Демоны, получив свободу, летели в здание, надеясь убить побольше экзорцистов.  
\- Ну как тебе такое представление, паладин? - хохотал донельзя довольный Абаддон.  
Итан внезапно перестал бежать и повернулся к трещине, которая двигалась к нему. Возле паладина появился Болд.  
\- Поможешь? - тихо спросил Одли у волка. Животное кивнуло, касаясь посоха лапой. - Я скоро вернусь. С подмогой, - волк посмотрел на шамана с тревогой в серых глазах, - нет, ты должен быть здесь. Не позволяй Абаддону открыть еще одни врата.  
Повертев посохом в руке, Итан ударил им о землю. Трещина тотчас же увеличилась и поглотила паладина.  
За всем этим с ужасом в глазах наблюдали молодые экзорцисты. Конечно, они последовали приказу шамана и спрятались в госпитале. Но дальше пяти шагов от входной двери они не отошли.  
\- Надо ему помочь! - заявил Бон, который все равно рвался в бой.   
\- Но... это же Абаддон! Мы ничего ему не сделаем! - возразил Мива.  
\- Я не знаю, получится ли вызвать духов урожая, - грустно сказала Камики, - они слишком слабы.  
\- Да и молитвы на это чудовище не действуют, - добавил Шима, надеясь, что все доводы умерят пыл Рюджи.  
Потому что мы взяли не ту молитву, - Сугуро всерьез собирался воевать, - итак, мы с Шимой будем отвлекать его, а вы трое читайте Отче наш.  
\- Но это же такая простая молитва, - засомневался Шима.  
\- А еще - самая сильная, - тихо заговорила Шиеми.  
\- Так вы со мной или нет? - вопросительно посмотрел на друзей Бон.  
\- Куда уж нам деваться, - высказал общую мысль Шима.  
Абаддон тем временем не стал отвлекаться на Болда, а попросту натравил на волка своих подчиненных. Духу свободы пришлось очень нелегко, ибо он был один против нескольких десятков демонов. Сам же Повелитель Бездны начал чертить печати вокруг открытых врат Геенны.  
"Скоро, совсем скоро армия будет в Ассии", - думал архидемон, - "и Сатана, конечно же, наградит меня. Ибо никто больше не справится с таким заданием, кроме меня. Азазель - никто по сравнению со мной. Он слабак, поэтому и подох. Рогатый придурок. Ничего не умел".  
Абаддон слишком увлекся работой и размышлениями на тему "Азазель - настоящий козел", поэтому и не заметил, как из госпиталя выбежали Рюджи и Шима. Бон, который к этому времени научился стрелять, принялся заряжать пистолет, а Шима направился к фонтану со святой водой.  
"Окумура, надеюсь, ты в том мире так же легко уничтожаешь тварей", - подумал Сугуро, целясь в голову Абаддона. Ни секунды не колеблясь, он нажал на курок.  
Грохнул выстрел. Пуля вонзилась в голову Повелителя Бездны прежде, чем тот успел повернуться. И хотя архидемон не рассыпался в пепел (ибо для этого требовалось выстрелить как минимум раз десять), серебро в голове причиняло ему боль. Абаддон зарычал, отвлекся от печатей и едва не разрушил часть Академии, но в тот же миг Шима выплеснул на него святую воду. Выбежали Шиеми, Камики и Мива и начали громко читать Отче наш. Мелкие демоны оставили Болда и вернулись обратно в Геенну, дабы не слышать молитвы. Волк же снова устремился к Абаддону и вцепился ему в руку.  
Эти действия несказанно разозлили Повелителя Бездны. Он расправил крылья и взлетел вверх. Рюджи выстрелил еще несколько раз, стараясь не ранить Болда. Но и в Абаддона экзорцист попал лишь раз.  
\- Я убью вас всех! - послышался яростный рык. В следующую секунду волк упал в трещину, куда несколькими минутами раньше прыгнул Итан. Абаддон же спикировал на Рюджи, но юный экзорцист успел вовремя упасть на землю. Повелитель Бездны, зацепив ногой крышу одного из зданий Академии, следующими жертвами выбрал Шиеми Камики и Конекомару. И ему бы удалось схватить кого-нибудь, если бы не Шима. Парень плеснул святую воду на крыло архидемона, которое сразу же покрылось ожогами. Повелитель Бездны влетел в стену.  
\- Убегайте отсюда! Немедленно! - заорал Рюджи, поднявшись с земли. - Я задержу его!  
\- Нет! - решительно возразила Камики, достав очередной листик с печатью призыва. У девушки дрожали руки. - Мы тебя не оставим!  
Раньше Камики никогда и никому такого не сказала бы. Но после годов учебы в Академии Истинного Креста Идзумо стала более дружелюбной. И она понимала, что Бон в одиночку не выстоит против Абаддона. Вон паладин и его фамильяр не выстояли.  
\- Мерзкие экзорцисты, - прорычал Абаддон, выбравшись из руин того, что несколько секунд назад было стеной. В его вытянутой руке загорелся ядовито-зеленый огонь, - сдохните!  
"Пожалуйста, духи урожая", - мысленно звала фамильяров Камики, сжимая в руке листик, - "придите".  
Абаддон швырнул огонь в экзорцистов, но внезапно появившиеся белые лисицы приняли удар на себя, после чего упали на землю. Шерсть у них обгорела и дымилась. Сами духи почти не шевелились.  
\- Нет! - Камики бросилась к фамильярам. Рюджи принялся стрелять в архидемона. Повелитель Бездны, ухмыляясь, уклонялся от пуль. Шима хотел еще раз облить врага святой водой. Аббадон был к этому готов. Подпустив парня на близкое расстояние, взмахнул рукой и отбросил Шиму. Бон, отстреливаясь, побежал к другу.  
\- Нет, не умирайте, - Камики опустилась возле лежащих духов, едва сдерживая слезы.  
\- Теперь вас ничто не спасет, - сказал Абаддон. Из врат Геенны вылетело черное облако и рухнуло на учеников Академии. Абаддон захохотал, тешась своим могуществом и тем, что люди такие ничтожные и бесполезные. Но когда облако рассеялось, архидемон умолк, не в силах поверить в увиденное.  
Экзорцисты уже в который раз оказались целы. Их снова окружал фиолетовый щит. Возле них стоял Болд, свирепо глядя на Повелителя Бездны.  
Из трещины ввысь взлетело нечто огненно-алое. На этом существе восседал хоть и потрепанный, но живой Итан, который, несколько раз взмахнув посохом, закрыл врата Геенны.  
\- Правило первое: никогда не отправляй паладина под землю, - спокойно сказал Одли, оказавшись на земле. Он даже слегка улыбался, глядя на ошарашенного Абаддона, - ибо там обитают духи вулкана.  
Он погладил огненное существо, которое стояло возле австралийца и приняло облик тигра.  
\- Думаешь, я слабее? - опомнился Повелитель Бездны, отойдя от шока и готовясь прикончить паладина.  
Итак с жалостью посмотрел на архидемона.  
\- Я думаю, что ты глупее, да и только, - ответил Одли. Он ударил посохом о землю Вокруг Абаддона начали появляться огненные линии, которые за пару секунд образовали звезду Соломона. Архидемон находился в центре священной печати, - правило второе: не стой на одном месте, иначе попадешь в ловушку.  
Повелитель Бездны панически заорал и попытался выбраться из печати, но натолкнулся на невидимую преграду. Святой знак причинял существу из ада невыносимую боль. Конечности архидемона начали обугливаться.  
\- Правило третье: не недооценивай паладина, - невозмутимо добавил Итан, поднимая посох вверх, - духи вулкана, я прошу вашей помощи.  
Линии звезды Соломона вспыхнули пламенем. Тогда огонь начал заполнять всю звезду, образуя вокруг Абаддона воронку.  
\- Во имя Отца, и Сына, и Святого Духа, - австралиец перекрестил огонь, - да будет очищено это место от зла.  
Воронка начала уменьшаться вокруг Повелителя Бездны. Вопль Абаддона еще некоторое время сотрясал землю, а после затих. Огонь же медленно рассеялся, оставляя выжженную землю.  
\- Я благодарен вам, духи вулкана, - Одли поклонился огненному существу. Дух поклонился в ответ и прыгнул обратно в трещину.  
Тогда Итан повернулся к экзорцистам.  
\- С вами все в порядке? - устало спросил австралиец. Его белая одежда превратилась в лохмотья, а раны от когтей Абаддона кровоточили.  
\- Шима без сознания! - крикнул Бон, обеспокоенно глядя на друга. Итан, опираясь на посох, пошел туда.  
\- Он будет жить, - успокоил паладин Рюджи, - Бенджамин его вылечит.  
\- А как же духи урожая? - Камики гладила своих лисиц. - Они не умрут?  
\- Болд, присмотришь за ними? - спросил Итан у волка. Дух свободы кивнул, подошел к лисицам, и они втроем исчезли. - Мой волк позаботится о твоих лисицах. Они поправятся.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Идзумо, облегченно вздохнув.  
\- Вам необходимо отдохнуть, - к паладину подошла Шиеми, - вы ранены.  
\- Сначала нужно позаботиться о вас, - сказал Одли, - вашего друга необходимо отнести в госпиталь...  
Австралиец не успел договорить, как возле трещины притормозил байк.  
\- Я опоздала, - недовольно сказала Скарлетт, сняв шлем, - Итан, что за разруху ты тут устроил?  
\- Все претензии к Абаддону, - ответил Одли, - хотя вряд ли он теперь услышит.  
Паладины занесли Шиму в госпиталь, а также велели остальным экзорцистам отдохнуть.  
\- Тебе тоже стоило бы подлечиться, - заметила Рейн.  
\- Я знаю, - согласился Итан.  
\- Так какого черта ты ходишь туда-сюда? - разозлилась девушка. - Хочешь подохнуть от потери крови? Немедленно отдохни. Когда Бенджамин вернется, я приведу его к тебе.  
Австралиец не стал спорить. Он и вправду нуждался в отдыхе.   
Вскоре вернулся Бенджамин. Итан сначала попросил знахаря полечить Шиму, а тогда уже заняться им. мексиканец коротко кивнул и отправился к молодым экзорцистам.  
\- Да что здесь произошло? - в госпиталь вбежал уставший от бега Юкио. - Что вы сделали с Академией?  
\- Мы? - округлила глаза Скарлетт. - Окумура, какой гоблин тебя укусил? Это все Абаддон.  
\- Надеюсь, никто не пострадал, - вздохнул Окумура-младший.  
\- Итану немного досталось, - сказал Бенджамин, выйдя из соседней палаты, - а также твоим экзорцистам.  
\- Каким еще экзорцистам? - Юкио направился в палату, где находились пятеро учеников.  
В госпиталь зашли Шура, Вивьен, Эрнесто, Беатрикс и Артур.  
\- Все веселье уже позади, - заметила Киригакуре.  
\- Здесь Итан! - крикнула Беатрикс остальным, заглянув в одну из палат. - И Скарлетт тоже. И Бенджамин.  
\- Умолкни, Брукс, - скривилась Рейн.  
\- Я не ожидал, что демоны настолько обнаглеют, - заявил Эрнесто, - они бы еще в Ватикане решили появиться.  
\- Не каркай, - проворчала Скарлетт.  
\- Аббадон - хвастливый слабак, - заговорил Итан, - если все демоны окажутся такими, то нам нечего будет делать.  
\- Держи, - Бенджамин протянул австралийцу какой-то напиток оранжевого цвета.  
\- Благодарю, - сказал Итан. Сделав пару глотков, паладин скривился, - ну и гадость. Бенджамин, ты нарочно готовишь такие снадобья?  
\- Я все делаю по рецепту, - ответил Торрес.  
\- Подождите, а кто будет отчитываться перед Мефисто Фелем за разруху? - спросила Беатрикс.  
\- Тот, кто командует нами, - улыбнулся Итан, - Юкио Окумура.  
Паладины дружно засмеялись.


	20. В гостях у Теодена

Путешествовать пешком и ехать на коне - две совсем разные вещи. Теперь Хранители почти не делали остановок. Они все ехали просторами Рохана, спеша на помощь королю. Хотя Рин пока не полностью понимал, как Саруман смог поработить разум Теодена. Парню хотелось побольше узнать о Рохане, но поскольку путники спешили, пришлось отложить расспросы на время привала. Веди и кони нуждались в отдыхе.  
\- А можно, в следующий раз я буду держать уздечку? - просила Викка у Рина во время очередного привала. Экзорцист рассеянно кивнул, глядя на Гэндальфа. Маг закурил трубку, обращая взор на небо.  
\- Старик, что это за зарево? - Окумура проследил за взглядом мага. Небо на востоке было багровым. Хоть уже наступила ночь, свет не угас.  
\- Это Мордор, - ответил Гэндальф, - в частности - Глаз Саурона. Завеса тьмы, сгустившаяся на Востоке, обретает форму. Саурон не терпит соперников. Его Око неустанно смотрит с вершины Барад-Дура. Хотя он и не настолько могуч, чтобы быть выше страха. Его гложет сомнение. До него дошел слух, что наследник Нуменора все еще жив, - Гэндальф посмотрел на Арагорна, который незаметно оказался возле них, - Саурон боится тебя. Боится того, кем ты можешь стать. И поэтому он сеет горе и смерть в мире людей, использует Сарумана, чтобы уничтожить Рохан. Война приближается. Рохан должен защитить себя. Сейчас это главная задача для нас, ибо эта страна слишком слаба и готова пасть под натиском врага. Разум короля порабощен. Это злой умысел Сарумана.  
\- Подожди, - вмешался Рин, - как это "порабощен"? Теоден одержим, что ли? Саруман - демон?  
\- Можно и так сказать, -ответил маг, - только Саруману нету надобности вселяться в человека. Он плетет хитроумные заклинания и одурманивает разум. Именно это он и сделал с Теоденом. Саруман и Саурон затягивают петлю. Хотя против их хитрости у нас есть одно преимущество: Кольцо остается скрытым. И то, что мы собираемся его уничтожить, еще не пришло в их темные мысли. Так оружие врага движется к Мордору в руках хоббита, каждый день приближаясь к Роковой Горе. Сейчас мы должны верить во Фродо. Все зависит от быстроты и скрытности его путешествия. Не жалей, Арагорн, что отпустил его. Фродо должен выполнить свое задание один.  
\- Он не один, - возразил наследник Исилдура, - Сэм пошел с ним.  
\- Правда? - обрадовался Гэндальф. - Это хорошо, очень хорошо.  
\- Ну раз уж ты вернулся с того света, то и Фродо со всем справится, - заявил Рин. После появления мага парень чуть ли не светился от счастья и верил только в лучшее.  
\- Еще не все кончено, - вмешался Арагорн, - нечего гадать, что случится с Фродо и Сэмом.  
\- Арагорн прав, - добавил Гэндальф, - кроме того, нам пора в путь. Мистер Окумура, не мог бы ты вместе с Виккой разбудить остальных?  
\- Конечно, старик, - улыбнулся экзорцист.  
***   
Наконец-то, после длительной скачки, Хранители добрались до Эдораса. Город этот был построен на холме. Правда, ничего примечательного Рин не увидел. Ему даже показалось, что Эдорас похож на деревню: обнесенный деревянным забором, да к тому же, старым. Дома тоже были сделаны из дерева. Преобладали серый и грязно-коричневый цвета. Горы позади, сверкающие ослепительной белизной, резко контрастировали с унылыми красками города.  
\- Здесь, в Эдорасе, находится Золотой дворец, где живет Теоден, - сообщил Хранителям Гэндальф, - великий и доблестный правитель, чей разум стал добычей злых чар. Саруман поработил его волю.  
\- Что-то я не вижу никакого Золотого дворца, - сказал Рин, - или же в Рохане золото потускнело. Ибо почему там так мрачно?  
\- Да уж, - Дэниэль был согласен с демоненком.  
\- Не болтайте лишнего, - продолжил маг, - особенно это касается мистера Окумуры.  
\- Меня? - округлил глаза экзорцист. - Но я ведь почти всегда молчу.  
\- Знаем, знаем, - пробормотал Гимли.  
\- Не ждите теплого приема, - сказал Гэндальф, поскакав дальше. Отряд последовал за магом.  
Возле ворот Хранители увидели лежащий на земле флаг. На зеленом полотне был изображен белый конь.  
\- Это знамя Рохана, - грустно сказала Тэливен.  
Они ехали тропой, которая пересекала Эдорас и вела во дворец короля. На путников смотрели хмурые люди, облаченные в одежды темных цветов.  
\- На кладбище и то веселее, - прокомментировал увиденное Гимли.  
\- Горе, печаль и тоска - вот что царит здесь, - тихо сообщила Викка Рину.  
"А все это из-за Сарумана", - подумал экзорцист, сильнее сжимая уздечку, - "ничего, мы еще с ним разберемся".  
Все-таки на Золотом дворце имелось золото, просто издали его не было видно. Деревянные колонны украшала искусная золотая резьба, а над входом висело солнце, тоже сделано из этого благородного металла.  
Когда Хранители поднялись по ступеньках, к ним вышли стражники. И выражение лиц у них было отнюдь не дружелюбным.  
Рин по привычке потянулся за Курикарой.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой Дэниэль, - предоставь это Гэндальфу.  
Кстати, маг излучал только приветливость. Хмурые лица стражников его ни капли не огорчили.  
\- Я не могу допустить вас к Теодену с оружием, - заявил командир стражи, мужчина с длинными коричневыми волосами и бородой. В отличии от остальных охранников, на нем отсутствовал шлем, - это приказ Гримы Гнилоуста.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул маг.  
Хранители начали отдавать людям Теодена свое оружие. Дэн поднял руки, показывая, что у него даже кухонного ножа нету. Роханцы ведь не знали, что ангел может призвать свой меч в любую минуту. Викка без сожаления отдала ножи. Она и так была опасной. Боромир протянул свой меч, Гимли - секиру. Рин неохотно расстался с Курикарой. Тэливен и Леголас отдали ножи и луки с колчанами, Арагорн, как оказалось, помимо меча и лука со стрелами, был вооружен множеством ножей, которые тоже оказались у роханцев.  
И только Гэндальф не спешил расставаться с палкой.  
\- Ваш посох, - сказал командир стражи.  
\- Неужто вы и палку у старика отнимете? - грустно спросил маг, опираясь на посох так, будто без него не смог бы ступить и шага.  
Викка едва сдержала смех.  
Гэндальф все-таки остался с посохом. В сопровождении стражи короля Хранители пошли внутрь дворца.  
Первое, о чем подумал Рин, оказавшись в тронной зале было то, что во дворце темно. Да, было золото, колонны, поддерживающие потолок, множество гобеленов и флаги с изображением белого коня. Но вот окон не оказалось совсем. Или же их кто-то попросту закрыл.  
Напротив двери у стены сидели двое: старый сморщенный дед в теплых одеждах, чью голову украшала корона, и бледный человек с черными волосами, облаченный в черные одежды. Увидев Гэндальфа, он наклонился к старику на троне:  
\- Повелитель, - голос говорившего был неприятным, с нотками лести, - Гэндальф Серый прибыл. Вестник зла.  
\- Неучтиво нынче встречают гостей во дворце твоем, король Теоден, - сказал маг, шагая вперед. Остальные не отставали от него.  
\- Гоните его, - прошипел черноволосый королю.  
\- С чего мне быть учтивым с тобой, Гэндальф-горевестник? - скрипучим голосом заговорил Теоден.  
\- Справедливый вопрос, господин, - согласился Грима, - лихо носит за собой этот бродячий колдун, куда бы он не отправился.  
Если бы не Дэниэль, от Гримы не осталось бы и пепла. Рин настолько разозлился, что едва не прыгнул на советчика без меча. Ангел вовремя придержал экзорциста.  
\- Молчи, - сказал Гэндальф, - держи свой гнилой язык за зубами.  
Краем глаза Викка заметила, что до сих пор неподвижно стоявшие люди Теодена (или Гримы, если уж быть точнее) окружают Хранителей.  
\- Я не для того прошел сквозь огонь и мрак, чтобы слушать поганые речи жалкого червя, - продолжил маг, вытянув руку с посохом вперед. Грима отшатнулся. На его лице застыл ужас.  
\- Посох, - прошипел он, - я же велел вам забрать у колдуна посох! - эти слова были адресованы всем, кто слушал приказы Гнилоуста. Но прислужники Гримы и пальцем не коснулись Гэндальфа, ибо Хранители Кольца, хоть и безоружны, были хорошими бойцами. Они бросились на людей Гримы с небывалым азартом. Гэндальф же направился к королю.  
\- Теоден! - громко сказал маг. Сейчас он меньше всего был похож на немощного старика. - Долго ты был в затмении. Слушай же меня! Я разрушаю все чары.  
Все остальные замерли, глядя на Гэндальфа. С прислужниками Гримы было покончено. Рину даже не удалось ударить кого-либо. Самого Гнилоуста прижал ногой к земле Гимли. Боромир и Арагорн отбросили последних нападавших. Больше никто не решался вступать в бой, тем более, когда в помещении появилась пантера.  
Но Теоден вдруг противно засмеялся.  
\- У тебя здесь нету власти, Гэндальф Серый, - насмешливо заявил он.  
И тогда Гэндальф сбросил серый плащ. Белая одежда под ним, казалось, осветила мрачную залу. Теоден перестал смеяться.  
\- Я изгоню тебя Саруман, как яд изгоняют из раны, - изрек Гэндальф, протягивая посох вперед. Теоден вжался в спинку трона.  
В помещение забежала привлекательная светловолосая девушка в длинном белом платье. Она хотела подойти к Теодену, но Арагорн остановил ее.  
\- Сгину я - помрет и Теоден, - прокаркал Саруман. Гэндальф подошел еще ближе к трону.  
\- Ты не убил меня и не убьешь его, -сурово сказал Гэндальф.  
\- Рохан мой! - Саруман и не думал умолкать.  
\- Изыди! - Гэндальф не сдавался. Внезапно Теоден бросился вперед, маг же ударил его посохом по лбу, отчего король упал обратно на трон.   
Теоден начал клониться вперед. Он бы упал, если бы не светловолосая девушка. Она вырвалась из рук Арагорна и, подбежав к королю, подхватила того на руки.  
Кстати, Теоден начал меняться. Вместо столетнего сгорбленного деда Рин увидел, конечно, уже не молодого, но полного сил человека. Спутанные седые пряди стали короткими темно-русыми, исчезли глубокие морщины. Король с удивлением смотрел на девушку, которая счастливо улыбалась.  
\- Я узнаю твое лицо, - даже голос у правителя Рохана изменился, стал низким и властным, - Эовин.  
Саруман был изгнан, Гэндальф тоже улыбался, опустив посох. Викка превратилась в человека да так быстро, что никто и не понял, куда подевалась пантера.  
Теоден, все еще удивленный и немного растерянный, посмотрел на мага.  
\- Гэндальф, - произнес король.  
\- Вздохни полной грудью, мой друг, - сказал волшебник, одобрительно кивнув.  
Король, слегка пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги.  
\- Черным сном спал мой разум, - заговорил Теоден, подняв руку на уровень глаз.  
\- Твоя рука быстрее нальется былой силой, если возьмется за меч, - посоветовал Гэндальф.  
Теодену преподнесли меч. Король медленно протянул руку, словно боялся, что это все ненастоящее, а он до сих пор находится во власти Сарумана. Но нет, ничего не исчезло. И пальцы правителя Рохана уже уверенней сжали рукоять меча. А тогда Теоден вытащил оружие из ножен. Лезвие сверкнуло в полутьме.  
Рин уже в который раз наблюдал за умением Гэндальфа. Но сейчас это была не борьба с балрогом или стихией, а что-то подобное экзорцизму. И маг не просто изгнал Сарумана, а еще и вернул Теодену уверенность в себя.  
"Старик, как всегда, невероятен", - думал парень, - "наверняка, нет вещей, которых он не умеет".  
Тут, что-то вспомнив, Теоден нахмурился и сурово посмотрел на съежившегося Гриму, о котором Окумура и думать забыл. А вот Викка пристально следила за слугой Сарумана.  
"Сейчас кому-то влетит", - подумал демоненок.  
Стражники по приказу короля схватили Гнилоуста и потащили к выходу. Теоден пошел за ними. И не только он. Почти все присутствующие хотели взглянуть на казнь Гримы. Уж очень подлым был этот человек.  
\- Я бы его загрызла, - тихо сказала Викка Рину и Дэниэлю.  
\- Ты слишком кровожадна, - вздохнул ангел.  
\- Потому что это не человек, а... я даже не знаю, как его назвать, - сказала пантера, - и не говори, что такая гадость заслуживает сострадания.  
\- Я бы его сжег, - вмешался Рин, который слышал их разговор.  
\- Вы донельзя скучные, - заявил ангел, - просто взять и убить - невесело и банально.  
\- Похоже, самым кровожадным из нас является светлый ангел, - хмыкнул Окумура.  
\- Все может быть, - загадочно улыбнулся Дэниэль.  
\- Я всего лишь верно служил тебе, государь, - тем временем вещал напуганный до смерти Грима, которого стражники бесцеремонно сбросили со ступенек. Теоден, крепко сжимая меч, шел к Гнилоусту.  
\- Твоими заботами мне давно бы уже ползать на четвереньках, как зверю, - сурово оборвал его речь король.  
\- Не отсылай меня прочь, - умолял Грима, отползая как можно дальше от сердитого короля.  
Теоден взмахнул мечом, явно собираясь разрубить Гриму на две части, но Арагорн почему-то остановил его.  
\- Нет, государь! - сказал наследник Исилдура, удерживая руку Теодена с оружием. - Не надо. Отпусти. Довольно крови, пролитой его стараниями.  
Пока Арагорн успокаивал правителя Рохана, Грима поднялся и как можно быстрее побежал прочь, расталкивая собравшихся людей.  
\- Благородно, - прокомментировал Дэниэль.  
\- Глупо, - проворчал Рин, - этот гад еще успеет нам насолить.  
\- Тогда ты его сожжешь, - ничуть не огорчился ангел.  
\- Да здравствует король Теоден! - громко сказал командир стражи жителям Эдораса. Те медленно опустились на колени в знак уважения.  
Король же осмотрел собравшихся, а тогда повернулся к Гэндальфу.  
\- Где Теодред? - спросил Теоден, очевидно, не заметив кого-то среди толпы. - Где мой сын?  
***  
Несмотря на чудесное пробуждение правителя Рохана, в Эдорасе царила печаль. Теоден только сейчас узнал, что его сын погиб. Королю был тяжело смириться с потерей, но он не поддавался скорби, ибо на его плечах лежало бремя заботы о людях. Так что вместо веселья и пира Рин присутствовал на похоронах. После смерти отца Фудзимото он не желал видеть, как хоронят людей, ибо экзорцист снова и снова вспоминал тот дождливый день, когда он стоял и смотрел, как гроб со стариком опускают в яму и засыпают землей.  
Впереди шли воины, которые несли деревянные носилки. На них лежал совсем молодой парень в доспехах и с мечом на груди. За воинами шел Теоден в темных одеждах, Эовин, Гэндальф, Арагорн, Леголас, Гимли, Боромир, Тэливен, Дэниэль и Рин. Кроме того, жители Эдораса тоже следовали за процессией. Они тоже хотели попрощаться с юным наследником Рохана.  
\- Жалко, что он умер, - тихо сказал Окумура.  
\- Смерть - это не конец, - Дэниэль услышал слова демоненка, - это всего лишь путь к чему-то высшему. Человек умирает на земле и воскресает в более прекрасном месте.  
\- Скажи это Теодену, - пробормотал Рин.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Теодреда не закопали, а занесли в склеп под душераздирающее пение Эовин. Рину хотелось понять, чем поет дочь короля, но язык был ему неизвестен.  
Когда процессия закончилась, люди понемногу стали расходиться.  
\- А мы что будем делать? - спросил экзорцист.  
\- Пойдем, - ответила Тэливен, - дождемся короля, а тогда и решим. Ведь на Эдорас, если верить Гэндальфу, должны напасть.  
\- Как будто нам покойников не хватает, - нахмурился Рин. Больше всего демоненку хотелось найти Сарумана и прибить, а тогда зайти в Мордор и ткнуть Саурона в глаз.  
\- Ты ведь не пойдешь туда один? - поинтересовался Дэниэль, незаметно оказавшись возле экзорциста.  
\- Ты еще и мысли читаешь, - ничуть не обрадовался Рин, - чудесно.  
\- Только иногда, - сказал ангел, - знаешь, мне кажется, что в Рохане намечается занятное сражение. Мне убивать орков вместо тебя?  
\- Даже не думай, - огрызнулся Окумура, - половину врагов я беру на себя.  
\- Эй, так нечестно, - вмешалась Тэливен, - решили без нас всех орков поубивать? Принц, Гимли, а Нарлон не хочет орками делиться.  
\- Что? - не понял Рин. Дэниэль улыбался.  
В замке бездельничали они недолго, ибо в Эдорас приехали детишки из соседней деревни. Обессилевшие и измученные, ни все же поведали ужасные новости. На Рохан напали орки. И вот теперь, сидя за столом и глядя на детей, Рин в который раз пожелал Саруману и Саурону гореть в аду.  
Парень не понимал, почему его тоже позвали на этот совет. Но Теоден был наслышан о Нарлоне. Появление Синего Пламени Эребора было не менее радостным, чем приезд Гэндальфа. Здесь, в тронном зале, также находились Арагорн, Боромир, Леголас, Тэливен, Гимли, Дэниэль, Викка и Эовин. Мрачный Теоден восседал на троне. Справа от него, где раньше находился Грима, теперь сидел Гэндальф.  
\- Их застали врасплох, - Эовин, которая взяла на себя ответственность за детей, начала разговор, - безоружными. Теперь дикари шастают по западным землям, сметая все на пути. Рубят, режут и жгут.  
Викка вздохнула. Дэниэль невозмутимо слушал разговор. Рин же решил позлиться на Сарумана за всех присутствующих. Гимли вообще решил сытно покушать и не особо прислушивался к беседе.  
\- Это лишь малая часть уготованных Саруманом бедствий, - сказал Гэндальф, - грядут большие напасти, ибо его гонит страх перед Сауроном. Выведи против него войско. Защити от него свой народ. Прими бой.  
\- Две тысячи твоих лучших воинов идут на север, - заговорил Арагорн, - Эомер верен тебе. Его отряд вернется и будет сражаться за своего короля.  
\- Они уже отошли отсюда на триста лиг, - Теоден резко поднялся. Видимо, он уже принял решение самостоятельно, - Эомер не поможет нам. Я понимаю, что вам нужно, но я не хочу умножать количество жертв среди моего народа.  
Дэниэль с искренним удивлением посмотрел на Теодена. Гэндальф выглядел обескураженным. Боромир молчал, едва заметно покачав головой.  
\- Я не развяжу эту войну, - заявил правитель Рохана.  
Рин посмотрел сначала на Викку, тогда на Дэна, желая, чтобы ему кто-нибудь объяснил, как Теоден собирается защищать Рохан без сражения.  
\- Хочешь ты или нет - война уже развязана, - сказал Арагорн.  
\- Насколько я помню, Теоден, не Арагорн, был королем Рохана, - раздраженно сказал правитель. Наследник Исилдура выслушал это с поистине королевским спокойствием.  
Гимли допивал пиво, не обращая внимания на спор. Рину же было не до еды. Парень хотел понять, что на уме в правителя Рохана.   
\- Так что же решил король? - озвучил мысль экзорциста Гэндальф.


	21. Нападение в пути

\- Это глупо. Это до невозможности глупо, - ворчал Рин, - можно, я останусь и...  
\- Нет, - возразил подъехавший Арагорн.  
\- Я сожгу их всех, обещаю, - стоял на своем экзорцист.  
\- Сокрушим врагов вместе, - сказал наследник Исилдура. На коне и в дорогой одежде Арагорн выглядел по-королевски величественно.  
Решением Теодена было покинуть Эдорас и спрятаться в Хельмовой пади. Рин узнал, что это крепость, сооруженная в скале, мощная и неприступная. Роханцы не один раз спасались там, ибо это было надежное место.  
"Если Саруман захочет - непременно сотрет Хельмову падь в порошок", - думал Окумура. Он рвался в бой, как никто. Но его не слушали. Экзорцист вынужден был ехать со всеми в убежище под присмотром Дэниэля. Гэндальф опять куда-то умчался. Но на этот раз демоненок верил, что старик вернется. Маг ведь сам так сказал.  
Дэниэль наконец-то ехал на коне один и облегченно вздыхал. Еще бы, ведь непосредственная близость с Тэливен жутко смущала ангела. Он, кстати, до сих пор никому не сказал, что эльфийка ему нравится. Просто Дэн боялся, что Рин и Викка начнут над ним смеяться. Или не поймут. Ну а что могут знать о любви демоненок и пантера? Тем более, что экзорцисту всего восемнадцать лет. Не зря за Рином нужно присматривать. Он самый младший в Братстве Кольца.  
А самого Рина больше всего волновало предстоящее сражение. То, что бой неизбежен, парень знал. Чувствовал. Саруман так просто не оставит Рохан в покое.  
Поэтому демоненок прозевал момент, когда к нему подъехал Боромир.  
После событий возле Андуина Окумура старался либо держаться подальше от гондорца, либо игнорировать. Рин все еще злился на Боромира за попытку забрать Кольцо. И никакие уговоры помириться не помогли. Даже Арагорн не смог повлиять на экзорциста.  
\- О, давно не виделись, - нахмурился парень.  
\- Нарлон, нам нет причины враждовать, - Боромир был серьезен.  
\- Я и не враждую, - сказал Окумура. Он просто хотел сказать, что общество Боромира ему неприятно, но промолчал. Парню было интересно, что скажет гондорец в свое оправдание.  
\- Я виноват в том, что хотел забрать Кольцо, - сказал Боромир, - думал, оно поможет Гондору в борьбе с Сауроном. А получилось, что я сам едва не стал пленником чар Кольца.  
\- Да, твое поведение разумным не назовешь, - согласился Рин, - но я надеюсь, что это в прошлом.  
Экзорцист понял еще одну вещь: его поведение тоже было глупым. Демоненок был похож на капризного мальчика, когда дулся на Боромира. Со стороны это выглядело смешно. Тем более, герою Средиземья такое поведение ничуть не подходило.  
\- Совсем скоро Кольцо окажется в Роковой Горе, - сказал гондорец, - так что вряд ли у меня появится возможность попасть под его очарование.  
\- А ты оптимист, я вижу, - усмехнулся Рин.  
\- Надеюсь, наше недопонимание тоже в прошлом, - сказал мужчина.  
\- Конечно, - кивнул экзорцист. Боромир благодарно кивнул головой и поехал к Арагорну.  
\- Что я вижу? - возле Окумуры оказался Дэниэль. - Ты не убил Боромира. Я удивлен.  
\- А я удивлен твоему умению язвить, - не остался в долгу экзорцист, - как-то не замечал у тебя такого раньше.  
\- У меня было время научиться, - хмыкнул ангел. Его белоснежная одежда очень выделялась на фоне одежды жителей Эдораса.  
\- И все же ты изменился, - сказал Рин.  
\- Ты тоже, - заявил Дэн, - помню, когда мы впервые встретились, ты был готов меня сжечь. А сейчас даже помирился с Боромиром. Уже не знаю, чего еще от тебя ожидать.  
\- Ну да, это выглядит странно, - согласился демоненок, - но я ведь Нарлон. Я не должен вести себя, как ребенок. Да и Боромир, вроде бы, стал нормальным.  
\- У меня плохое предчувствие, - внезапно заявил Дэниэль, - как и тогда, в Мории.  
\- И кто тебя за язык дергал? - проворчал Рин. - Я же теперь не смогу спокойно спать.  
Они ехали все дальше и дальше, оставляя позади Эдорас. Воины, работники , женщины, старики и дети спешили уйти подальше от опасности в спокойное место. Привалов было немного. Костров не разжигали, боясь, чтобы их не заметили. Зато Теоден ни разу не забывал расставлять охрану. Даже Рин вызывался сторожить людей. Ему никто не отказывал. Неутомимый демоненок ездил по периметру, надеясь обнаружить хоть одного врага, но никого подозрительного он не встречал.  
Зато наутро Окумура дремал в седле, что очень забавляло Тэливен.  
Гимли ехал на коне, возле которого шла Эовин. Она понравилась Рину намного больше, нежели сам Теоден, ибо была веселее и общительней, также больше прислушивалась к советам и если что-то делала, то тщательно все обдумывала. А еще Эовин умела драться на мечах.  
\- Гномьих женщин и вправду мало кто видел, - рассказывал гном девушке, - прост они так похожи голосом и внешностью, что их часто принимали за мужчин.  
\- Из-за бороды, - тихо подсказал ехавший позади Арагорн.  
Викка и Тэливен тихонько посмеивались.  
\- Это породило ошибочное мнение, что у гномов нет женщин, - продолжал Гимли, - и гномы просто рождаются из отверстий в земле. Это, конечно же, глупости...  
Конь Гимли внезапно поскакал галопом, сбросив гнома. Смеющаяся Эовин побежала к нему.  
Дэн прикрыл лицо ладонью, едва не плача от смеха.  
\- Я тоже таким был, - вспомнил Рин свои первые уроки езды на лошадях.  
\- Это я нарочно, - уверял Гимли, - не надо паниковать.  
\- Гимли, может, поедешь на мне? - предложила Викка. - Конь - слишком высокое животное для гнома.  
\- Что ты сказала? - у Гимли даже борода вздыбилась от возмущения. - Вот я тебе сейчас покажу!..  
\- А где Леголас? - Рин не заметил поблизости принца Лихолесья.  
Викка неопределенно махнула рукой вперед.  
\- Они с Тэливен патрулируют, - ответил Дэниэль.  
Усадив Гимли на коня, Эовин присоединилась к Арагорну. Викка взобралась на свое животное, а тогда внезапно остановилась.  
\- Опасность! - заорала пантера. После этого все услышали звуки битвы впереди. Похоже, стражники, которые уехали осматривать местность, столкнулись с врагами. Тэливен и Леголас поспешили на помощь роханцам. Арагорн побежал туда, но быстро вернулся.  
\- Что там? - спросил Теоден.  
\- На нас напали! - заявил наследник Исилдура. Его слова напугали жителей Эдораса. Поднялась паника. Люди кричали. Арагорн уже оседлал коня.  
\- Воины! - крикнул Теоден. - В начало колонны!  
\- Чур, я тоже, - Рин ударил коня в бока. Дэниэль поспешил за экзорцистом. Он волновался за Тэливен и не желал упускать ее из виду. Викка обошлась без коня. Превратившись в пантеру, она побежала вперед.  
Леголас и Тэливен тем временем находились впереди всех и смотрели, как из-за холма выбегают варги. На огромных волках находились всадники-орки в черных доспехах.  
Эльфы почти одновременно достали по стреле и выпустили их врагами навстречу. Пара варгов тотчас же покатилась вниз, сбросив из себя всадников.  
\- Все равно я лучше стреляю, - улыбнулась Тэливен.  
\- Посмотрим, - сказал Леголас.  
А Теоден тем временем приказал Эовин отвести людей к Хельмовой пади. Девушка упрямилась. Она хотела воевать, но король был непреклонен в своем решении. Сам же правитель Рохана повел воинов с орками.  
Тэливен и Леголас продолжали уменьшать количество варгов, ни разу не промахнувшись. Мимо них пробежала черная пантера, которая в следующий миг сцепилась с противниками. Следом за ней ехали роханцы. Рин неистово размахивал горящей Курикарой. Он, как никто другой, рвался в битву.  
Эльфы прекратили обстрел врагов и запрыгнули на коней к первым попавшимся всадникам - Гимли и Дэниэлю. Ангел едва не выпустил уздечку, когда увидел, как Тэливен одним прыжком оказалась в седле.  
\- Подвезешь меня, Дэниэль? - спросила эльфийка.  
\- Вообще-то, я уже улетаю, - усмехнулся ангел, передавая уздечку. В следующий момент он расправил крылья и взлетел вверх.  
\- Невероятно! - восхитилась Тэливен.  
Между тем, воины Теодена и варги столкнулись. Первые всадники и волки сшибли друг друга. Послышались крики, ржание лошадей и рычание. Люди принялись рубить врагов. Те в ответ бросались на коней, из-за чего животные пугались и сбрасывали всадников.  
На Рина внезапно напал варг. Экзорцист машинально поднял меч, и противник напоролся на горящий клинок. Через секунду от волка остался лишь пепел. Вот только конь демоненка стал на дыбы и сбросил Окумуру.  
\- Ну и черт с тобой, глупое животное, - проворчал Рин, поднявшись на ноги. И почти сразу же парень устроил маленький взрыв, отправив на тот свет десяток варгов вместе с орками.  
\- Нарлон! - мимо проехал Леголас. - Присмотри за Гимли!  
Следом мчалась Викка, на ходу сбивая варгов мощными ударами лап. Когти пантеры были такими же опасными, как и меч в руках умелого воина.  
Боромир и Арагорн рубили головы врагам, не отставая друг от друга. Теоден совсем не казался стариком. От его меча полегло немало орков. Дэниэль хладнокровно убивал волков, Тэливен, Леголас и остальные лучники метко стреляли в недругов.  
\- Эй, Гимли! - позвал Рин гнома, шагая по равнине и сжигая слишком наглых врагов. Гном как будто сквозь землю провалился. - И куда он исчез?  
\- Здесь я, - послышался сдавленный голос. И доносился он из-под горы варгов.  
Как оказалось, Леголас попросту потерял Гимли. Гном вовсе не расстроился и начал рубить врагов, но вышло так, что волчище упал на него. Потом появился орк, который тоже стал частью "горы". Ну и наконец еще дин варг, которого прикончил Арагорн. Ну а о гноме все забыли.  
\- Зато тебе тепло, - не удержался от комментария Окумура, - гляди, какие шубы.  
\- Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, если окажешься на моем месте, - проворчал Гимли, - вытащи меня отсюда, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь!  
\- Без проблем, - Рин взмахнул Курикарой. Трупы тотчас же сгорели. Парень помог гному подняться. Вдвоем они прикончили еще нескольких варгов. Точнее, Рин убивал, а Гимли сердился, что ему досталось так мало противников.  
Когда с последними волками было покончено, воины начали собираться вместе. Дэн опустился на землю. Меч в его руках растаял. Викка превратилась в человека.  
\- Где Арагорн? - к ним подошел обеспокоенный Боромир.  
Все и вправду не заметили наследника Исилдура. Леголас и Теоден уже его искали. Тэливен бегала туда-сюда, проверяя тела.  
\- Черт! - выругался Рин. - Арагорн, отзовись немедленно!  
\- Его здесь нет, - сказала Викка, принюхавшись.  
\- Ты же не хочешь сказать... - побледнел экзорцист.  
Вернулись Леголас и Гимли. Арагорна с ними не было. Принц Лихолесья держал в руке какое-то украшение.  
Боромир сразу же опечалился и опустил голову. Рин так и остался стоять с раскрытым ртом.  
\- Пошли, Рин, - сказал парню Дэниэль, - нам нужно спешить.  
Окумура последовал за друзьями. Но грустить он почему-то не собирался. Резво взобравшись на коня, демоненок поехал к остальным.  
\- Он жив, - уверенно заявил Рин Боромиру, Викке, Дэну, Леголасу, Гимли и Тэливен. Те удивленно посмотрели на него.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - спросил гондорец.  
\- Арагорн упал со скалы, - сказал Леголас, - человеку трудно выжить после такого.  
\- Я знаю, что ваши доводы убедительны, - согласился Окумура, - но посудите сами:почти каждый из нас был на волоске от смерти, но не умер. Фродо пригвоздил к стене тролль; старик упал в пропасть с балрогом; Боромира нашпиговали стрелами; Мери и и Пиппина утащили орки. Но, тем не менее, все живы и здоровы. Так что я уверен, что рано или поздно Арагорн появится.  
\- Интересная мысль, - пробасил Гимли.  
\- Если уж надеяться, то на лучшее, - добавила Тэливен.  
Леголас едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Вот увидишь, Боромир, - уверял экзорцист гондорца, - Арагорн придет, как ни в чем не бывало. Мы вместе всех орков перебьем!  
***  
Хельмова падь оказалась неприметной крепостью, построенной прямо в скале. Рин ни за что бы не нашел этого убежища, не знай он, куда ехать. Парню стало понятно, что это сооружение строили для обороны, а не для того, чтобы похвастаться. Никаких украшений не наблюдалось. Широкие каменные стены, которые, наверняка, не пробил бы и дракон, огромные створчатые ворота, множество башен, узкие улочки, лестницы и пещеры под землей - все это казалось екзорцисту лабиринтом. Окумура старался не отставать от друзей, ибо понимал:если он заблудится, ото не выберется и через год.  
В крепости уже находились жители Эдораса. Демоненок с грустью смотрел на измученных и уставших людей, понимая, что если они проиграют эту битву - погибнут все.  
Отряд наконец-то остановился. Воины начали спрыгивать с коней. К Теодену подбежала взволнованная Эовин.  
\- Вас так мало, - произнесла она, явно высматривая кого-то.  
\- Наши люди спасены, - сказал король Рохана, - но за это пришлось заплатить многими жизнями.  
\- Пошли, Нарлон, - позвала парня Тэливен. Гимли направился к Эовин, чтобы сообщить о гибели Арагорна.  
\- Он все равно вернется, - стоял на своем экзорцист.  
\- Кто знает, - пожал плечами Дэн, глядя на уходящую эльфийку.  
\- Кушать хочу, - ныла Викка, - хоть чего-нибудь. Я же драться не смогу.  
\- Сейчас пойдем и покушаем, - успокоил пантеру Боромир.  
Они отправились искать еду. Пока Хранители утоляли голод, Теоден времени не терял. Он неустанно раздавал приказы направо и налево, распределял воинов по стенах крепости, скомандовал выставить дозор и запереть ворота. Казалось, правитель Рохана ни капли не устал после сражения с варгами. Он решил во что бы не стало защитить свой народ и проучить Сарумана.  
\- Нечего нам бояться, - говорил Рин, уплетая то, что им приготовили. Парень даже не жаловался на скудное питание. Он научился довольствоваться тем, что есть, - орки как увидят нас, так и убегут обратно.  
\- Почему я в этом не уверен? - спросил Дэниэль.  
\- И мне как-то неуютно, - призналась Викка.  
\- Что же еще нас ждет? - вздохнул Боромир. К словам ангела и пантеры он начал относиться со всей серьезностью.  
\- Да не грустите вы, - вмешалась Тэливен, - вы о Гэндальфе забыли. Вот вернется он, взмахнет посохом - и орки сразу же умрут.  
\- Тебя послушать, так мы вообще боги, - проворчал Гимли, - и нас сейчас хоть к Саурону отправляй.  
\- А ты не ворчи, гномик, - улыбнулась эльфийка.  
Гимли надулся, но ничего не сказал, а продолжил кушать.  
Позже друзья пошли наружу помогать людям. Для них тоже нашлась работа, ибо жителей Эдораса необходимо было перевести в пещеры и занести туда немного припасов. Рин, насвистывая, без особых усилий носил огромные бочонки с едой, Леголас, Гимли, Боромир и Дэниэль пошли к воинам, Тэливен, Викка и Эовин вели людей в пещеры.  
Внезапно Хранители услышали удивленно-радостные возгласы:  
\- Это воин Севера!  
\- Он жив!  
Хорошо, что Рин ничего не нес, иначе груз отправился бы в далекий полет. Окумура, едва не сбивая роханцев, побежал вперед. Впрочем, не только демоненок желал увидеть прибывшего. Гимли, Леголас, Боромир и Дэниэль тоже забыли обо всем и поспешили встречать воина.  
Как и предполагал Окумура, воином оказался Арагорн. Конечно, выглядел наследник Исилдура очень уставшим, но мужчину это, похоже, не особо волновало. Остановив коня, он спрыгнул на землю.  
Растолкав людей, к Арагорну подошел Гимли.  
\- Самый везучий, самый ловкий и самый отчаянный воин, которого я когда-либо встречал, - произнес гном, обнимая Арагорна. Тот устало улыбнулся, - я так рад, дружище.   
Подошли Леголас, Дэниэль, Боромир и Рин. Эльф благородно склонил голову в знак приветствия, ангел едва заметно улыбался, гондорец тоже обнял наследника Исилдура.  
\- А я вам что говорил? - демоненок улыбался от уха до уха. - С возвращением, Арагорн.  
\- Где король? - спросил Арагорн. Не обнаружив Теодена снаружи, он поспешил в крепость.  
\- Да что случилось? - Рин побежал за мужчиной. Наследник Исилдура молчал. Он так спешил, что Окумура отстал, ибо столкнулся с Виккой.   
\- Рин, ты ты хоть смотрел под ноги, - сказала девушка, - о, Арагорн вернулся.  
\- Что-то произошло, - сообщил экзорцист, - похоже у Арагорна плохие новости.  
\- Пойду скажу Эовин, что Арагорн жив, - Викка не обратила внимания на последние слова демоненка, - вот она обрадуется.  
Вскоре Теоден созвал очередной совет. Вести, что принес Арагорн, не радовали.  
\- Все, кто был в Изенгарде, теперь направились в Рохан, - сообщил потомок Исилдура собравшимся. В просторной зале находились Хранители, а также капитаны стражи короля.  
\- Сколько их? - спросил Теоден.  
\- Десять тысяч, не меньше, - ответил Арагорн.  
Все не на шутку встревожились, ибо это была огромная сила. А Рин начал сравнивать армию Изенгарда с армией Азога. Правда, парень не помнил, сколько орков привел заклятый враг Торина к Эребору, поэтому не знал, бояться ему или нет.  
\- Десять тысяч? - не поверил правитель Рохана.  
\- Эта армия создана с одной целью, - продолжил Арагорн, - уничтожить всех людей Средиземья. Они будут здесь к ночи.  
Наступила тишина. Теоден расхаживал вперед-назад, ибо теперь даже он был встревожен. Но король также понимал, что путей для отступления нет.  
\- Пускай приходят, - в конце концов заявил он, - мы дадим им достойный отпор!


	22. Хельмова падь или Первая великая битва

По приказу короля решено было собрать всех мужчин, способных драться и сформировать из них хоть какую-то армию. Рину эта идея не понравилась.  
\- Теоден понимает, что эти люди умрут? - возмущался демоненок, шагая следом за Боромиром. - Это безумие! Пускай оставят меня одного. Я сам справлюсь.  
\- Война не обходится без смертей, - сказал гондорец, - как с одной стороны, так и с другой. Теоден не отпустит тебя одного. Можешь даже не надеяться.  
\- А каким образом он собирается защитить вход? - допрашивался Окумура. - Ворота деревянные. Их можно пробить.  
\- С каких это пор ты стал таким мрачным? - удивился Боромир. - Я слышал про Хельмову падь. Это очень древняя крепость. Ее ворота не пробивала еще ни одна армия.  
\- Боромир, Нарлон, - к ним подбежала Тэливен, - а где принц?  
\- Ушел с Теоденом, Арагорном и Гимли, - ответил Рин, - мне почему-то кажется, что Теоден слишком возгордился. Неужто Саруман такой придурок, что не учел предыдущих неудач?  
\- Зато у него нет Нарлона, - улыбнулся Боромир.  
\- Ты один заменишь целую тысячу воинов, - добавила Тэливен. Демоненок довольно хмыкнул.  
\- А куда мы идем? - поинтересовался Рин.  
\- В оружейную, подберем доспехи, - ответил гондорец, - хотя тебе, Нарлон, они не требуются.  
Мужчина был прав, но Рину все равно нечем было заняться, поэтому он пошел за компанию.  
Обойдя чуть ли не всю крепость, троица зашла в огромное помещение, где находились доспехи и оружие. Короткие и длинные мечи в ножнах висели на стенах, в углах стояли копья. В центре находились доспехи, все разобраны по деталям: перчатки, наручи, наплечники, кольчуги... Рин рассматривал все это без особого интереса.   
\- А давай тебе шлем наденем, - предложила эльфийка Окумуре.  
\- Тэливен, не издевайся, - надулся демоненок. Боромир уже нашел себе кольчугу и собрался примерить ее.  
Дверь в оружейную едва не слетела с петель. Сюда зашел Дэниэль. По крепко сжатым губам и нахмуренным бровям было видно, что ангел чем-то недоволен. За ним на некотором расстоянии шла Викка.  
\- На два слова, Нарлон, - сказал Дэниэль, а тогда ушел.  
Боромир замер с кольчугой в руках. Рин посмотрел сначала на удивленную Тэливен, тогда перевел взгляд на Викку.  
\- Что это с ним? - нарушил тишину экзорцист.  
\- Лучше не спрашивай, - вздохнула пантера, - пойди и узнаешь.  
Рин пожал плечами и пошел наружу, искренне недоумевая, почему Дэн хмурый.   
Ангела он обнаружил в нескольких шагах от оружейни. Скрестив руки на груди, Дэниэль смотрел на небо.  
\- Дэн, что случилось? - спросил Окумура.  
\- Я зол, - чересчур спокойно ответил Дэниэль. Он не оборачивался. Не хотел, чтобы Рин видел ярость в глазах воина Господнего, - я был с Арагорном, Леголасом, Гимли и Теоденом. Нам нужна помощь, иначе мы не выстоим. Почему король этого не понимает?!  
Последние слова были произнесены на повышенном тоне. Экзорцист округлил глаза. Дэниэль никогда раньше не кричал.  
\- Дэн, успокойся, - сказал демоненок, - я тебя понимаю, но Теоден прав. Откуда нам ждать подмогу?  
\- Гномы Эребора, - тихо, но отчетливо произнес ангел, - я уверен, что они помогли бы тебе.  
\- А ты прав, - просиял Рин, - но как мы передадим послание Торину? Кроме того, отсюда до Эребора неблизкий путь. Пока гномы придут...  
\- Но придут же, - нетерпеливо оборвал экзорциста Дэниэль, - так ты согласен? Я могу отправить послание. Ты просто говори, что нужно передать.  
\- Ты туда полетишь? - удивился Рин.  
\- Нет, - ангелу все же пришлось повернуться. В его руках сияла маленькая белая сфера, - я тоже кое-что умею. Говори свое послание и побыстрей.  
\- Ладно, - экзорцист был обескуражен настойчивостью Дэниэля, но решил спросить обо всем позже, - привет, Торин. Это я, Рин. Надеюсь, у вас все в порядке. Если ты не занят, можешь помочь? А то у нас тут полно орков. Мы в Рохане. До встречи.  
\- Ты неисправим, Нарлон, - ангел вздохнул, - это не послание, а какое-то приглашение на праздник. Но пускай будет так, ибо у меня нет времени создавать еще одно.  
Дэниэль что-то прошептал сфере, а тогда со всей силы бросил ее в небо.  
\- Дэн, ты... странный, - все же сказал Окумура, - что с тобой?  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы на моих глазах умирали люди, - тихо произнес ангел, - похоже, я привязался к этому миру и... и все такое. Не хочу возвращаться в Рай. Правда, смешно звучит?  
\- И вовсе не смешно, - сказал Рин, - может, старик позволит тебе остаться в Средиземьи. По правде говоря, я бы тоже остался, но в Ассии мой дом, мои друзья. Хотя я даже не знаю, где у меня больше друзей, ха-ха.  
\- Я рад, что ты меня понял, - сказал Дэниэль, - а еще...  
\- Вот вы где! - услышали ангел и демоненок голос Гимли. С гномом шли Арагорн и Леголас. Они тоже решили надеть доспехи.  
Рин и Дэн последовали за наследником Исилдура, эльфом и гномом, хотя облачаться в доспехи не собирались. Экзорцист отчего-то чувствовал, что ангела прервали, когда он собирался сказать что-то важное.  
"Эх, Дэн", - подумал демоненок, - "да у тебя секретов больше, чем у всех Хранителей вместе. Что же ты хотел мне сказать?"  
Арагорн, как и Боромир, надел кольчугу, наручи, к поясу прикрепил нож и меч. Рин стоял возле Дэна и наблюдал за приготовлением людей к битве.  
\- А ты почему не в доспехах? - спросил Окумура у Тэливен.  
\- Да что со мной случится? - сказала эльфийка.  
\- Тебя стоило бы отправить в пещеры, - заговорил Леголас, - женщинам не место на поле боя.  
Дэниэль согласно кивнул головой.  
\- И не подумаю! - пылко возразила Тэливен. - А почему вы Викку оставляете? Она ведь тоже девушка.  
\- Викка оборотень, - напомнил Дэн.  
\- Ну да, а я - беспомощная неженка, - не унималась эльфийка, - принц, ты же знаешь, что я находилась и в более опасных ситуациях.  
Леголас вздохнул.  
\- Оставайся, Тэливен, - заговорил до сих пор молчавший Арагорн, - я считаю, что тебе не место под землей.  
Эльфийка лучезарно улыбнулась, услышав такие слова.  
Появился Гимли, который как раз надевал кольчугу.  
\- Будь у меня время, я бы подогнал ее по размеру, - заявил гном. Металлическая рубаха доставала ему до пят.  
Арагорн и Леголас переглянулись. Боромир хмыкнул. Девушки тихонько смеялись. Дэн и Рин старательно сохраняли серьезные выражения лиц.  
\- Немного тесновата в груди, - сообщил Гимли. Окумура отвернулся, стараясь не хохотать слишком громко.  
Потом Хранители поспешили отойти в сторону, ибо в оружейную пришли те, кому требовались мечи и доспехи. Простые люди, которые до этого дня держали лишь инструменты для обработки земли, теперь неуверенно сжимали рукояти мечей. Были здесь и немолодые мужчины, и парни пятнадцати лет. Воины Теодена всем по очереди раздавали оружие.  
Глядя на это, Дэниэль осуждающе качал головой. У ангела даже не находилось слов, чтобы выразить то негодование, которое бушевало в его душе.  
"Они измучены длинной дорогой, уставшие и опечаленные", - думал Дэн, - "Господи, за что им столько невзгод? И еще война... Хорошо, хоть с нами Нарлон. Но все же..."  
Вдруг снаружи послышался звук рога. Все напряглись. Неужели враги прибыли раньше времени?  
\- Это не орочий рог, - внезапно сообщил Леголас. Хранители мигом побежали к воротам крепости.  
Увиденное заставило удивиться жителей Эдораса. Облаченные в доспехи серебристого цвета и синие плащи, с большими луками в руках, к Хельмовой пади шли эльфы.  
\- Открыть ворота! - послышалось со стены.  
\- Позовите короля! - кричал еще кто-то.  
\- Вот видишь, Дэн, - улыбнулся Рин, - а ты горевал.  
\- Откуда они? - недоумевал ангел, который, похоже, был удивлен не меньше, чем люди. Войска эльфов он никогда не видел.  
\- Из Ривенделла, - сообщила радостная Тэливен, - пошли вниз.  
Они спустились с внешней стены ко входу, где уже стоял облаченный в доспехи Теоден. Король Рохана смотрел на эльфов, не веря своим глазам.  
К Теодену вышел Галдир. В отличии от остальных воинов, на нем красовался темно-красный плащ. Кроме того, эльф не носил шлема. Его серебристые волосы едва заметно сияли в ночной тьме.  
\- Как это возможно? - спросил потрясенный Теоден.  
Галдир поклонился в знак уважения, а тогда произнес:  
\- Нас прислал Элронд из Ривенделла. Эльфы и люди когда-то объединились в союз. В далеком прошлом мы сражались и умирали вместе. Мы пришли отдать дань этому союзу.  
Арагорн радостно поприветствовал Галдира, обняв его, как давнего друга.  
\- Мы так рады вам, - с улыбкой сказал наследник Исилдура.  
Все эльфы одновременно повернулись к правителю Рохана.  
\- Мы гордимся, что вновь будем сражаться с людьми, - сказал Галдир.  
После этого он начал расставлять лучников на стены крепости. Все начали готовиться к обороне.  
Теоден с охраной находился на одной из башен, которая отделялась от внешней стены десятком шагов. Люди заняли позиции на башнях и на левой от ворот стене, эльфы расположились на правой. Все замерли. Никто не осмеливался потревожить ночную тишину.  
Рин, сжимая рукоять Курикары, находился возле Дэниэля, Викки, Тэливен, Боромира, Арагорна, Гимли и Леголаса. Друзья старались держаться вместе. Хранители тоже молчали. Даже обычно веселая Тэливен сейчас напряженно всматривалась вдаль, туда, где находилась армия орков. Дэн на первый взгляд казался чересчур беспечным и расслабленным. Но находившаяся рядом Викка чувствовала ярость ангела. Дэниэль желал смерти противников не меньше, чем Окумура. Пантера легонько сжала ладонь ангела в своей руке, успокаивая его. Дэн натянуто улыбнулся, показывая, что с ним все в порядке.  
В отличии от него, Боромир, Арагорн и Леголас сохраняли ледяное спокойствие. Гимли ворчал, ибо он даже не видел, что происходит.  
\- Мог бы выбрать место получше, - сказал гном Леголасу. Эльф усмехнулся.  
Загремел гром. Сверкнула молния, нарушая тишину и на миг рассеяв темноту ночи.  
\- Твои друзья с тобой, Арагорн, - сказал Леголас.  
\- Было бы хорошо пережить эту ночь, - добавил Боромир. Арагорн же направился к эльфам раздавать указания.  
\- Мы переживем, - уверенно заявил Рин, - а они, - парень указал на вражескую рать, - не переживут. Я обещаю.  
\- Ну раз ты обещаешь... - улыбнулся гондорец.  
Молния уже в который раз осветила Хельмову падь. А тогда начался дождь. Даже не дождь - ливень. Казалось, высшие силы старались разогнать войска, заставить их отложить бой. Но защитники крепости даже не пошевелились. А орки тем более плевать хотели на дождь. Они шли плотным строем, подняв копья. От их топота содрогалась земля. И не было этой силе конца и края.  
\- Святая Кошка!.. - вырвалось у Викки.  
\- Все нормально, - прошептал ей Дэниэль, которого даже такое количество врагов не испугало.  
\- Мы убьем их, - прошипел Рин. Его сильно раздражало рычание орков.  
Арагорн ходил мимо эльфов.  
\- Никакой пощады! - громко говорил мужчина на эльфийском языке. - Ибо с их стороны пощады не будет!  
Враги остановились в нескольких десятках шагов от крепости. Здоровенный темнокожий орк со спутанными волосами, в черных доспехах и с огромным тесаком выбрался на камень и что-то противно прорычал.  
Войска замерли. Все ожидали первого шага.  
\- Их командир мой, - заявил Окумура.  
\- Разбежался, - хмыкнул Дэниэль.  
\- Что там происходит? - подпрыгивал от нетерпения Гимли.  
\- Тебе описать или найти подставку? - поинтересовался Леголас. Гном ничего не ответил, лишь усмехнулся.  
Орки начали стучать копьями о землю. Рин скривился, словно от зубной боли. Арагорн обнажил меч. Его примеру последовали Боромир и Викка. Тэливен и Леголас держали наготове луки с натянутыми на тетивы стрелами. Гимли сжал секиру. Лишь ангел и демоненок пока ничего не предпринимали.  
Все защитники Хельмовой пади целились во взбесившихся орков.  
\- Чего мы ждем? - спросил Рин, но ему никто не ответил.  
Внезапно один из людей не выдержал и выпустил стрелу, которая попала в шею орка. И тут же послышался крик Арагорна:  
\- Не стрелять!  
Но было поздно. Мертвый орк упал, а его многочисленные родственники, издав грозный рев, бросились в атаку.  
\- Не стрелять? Что за чушь? - недоумевал экзорцист. - Думали мирно разойтись с этими чудищами?  
Он достал Курикару из ножен. Вспышка синего пламени в ночи была особо яркой. Сорвавшись с клинка, огонь смел первый ряд орков.  
\- Приготовьтесь стрелять! - приказал Арагорн.  
Эльфы Ривенделла, как один, натянули стрелы на тетивы луков. Наконечники внезапно загорелись синим пламенем.  
\- Так будет легче, - объяснил Окумура, - и целиться особо не надо.  
\- Выпустить стрелы! - последовал новый приказ.  
Синие огоньки взметнулись в воздух, а тогда, словно ястребы, упали на врагов. Рин был прав, особо целиться не понадобилось. Едва коснувшись орков, огонь тотчас же испепелял их.  
Арагорн не переставал командовать. Эльфийские стрелы, рассекая воздух, лишали жизней врагов. Орки гибли сотнями, но не останавливались, а упрямо шли к цели.  
\- Пустите их ко мне! - кричал Гимли, изнывая от нетерпения.  
Орки уже достигли стены и начали ставить лестницы. Вражеские арбалетчики начали обстреливать защитников крепости.  
\- Ну уж нет! - Рин взмахнул мечом. В воздухе замерцал светло-синий цвет. Стрелы орков теперь не достигали людей и эльфов, ибо попросту сгорали в пламени.  
\- Молодец, Нарлон! - крикнул кто-то из людей.  
\- Рад стараться! - откликнулся демоненок.  
\- Ну сейчас начнется, - Дэниэль протянул руку вверх. Через секунду ангел сжимал рукоять своего меча.  
\- Если ты не заметил, то битва уже началась, - Окумура как раз сбрасывал лестницу обратно к оркам.  
Впрочем, лестниц оказалось очень много. Враги подобно муравьям карабкались наверх. Заметив одну такую лестницу, Гимли побежал к ней, а тогда отрубил голову появившемуся недругу. Подоспел Дэн и одним взмахом меча разрубил деревянную конструкцию.  
Тэливен поменяла лук на меч и уже вовсю орудовала им, так как настырные орки времени не теряли. Пробив человеческую защиту, они начали продвигаться вперед по стене, помогая сородичам.  
\- Ну вы сейчас попляшете, - Викка превратилась в пантеру и побежала к оркам, разбрасывая их лапами направо и налево. Боромир находился возле Арагорна. Они вместе с эльфами уничтожали врагов. Ловкие жители Ривенделла в многом превосходили людей, поэтому убить их было не так просто.  
\- Леголас! - крикнул Гимли. - У меня уже два!  
\- У меня семнадцать, - весело сообщил эльф.  
\- Как?! - возмутился гном. - Чтобы какой-то остроухий обошел меня?  
И он с еще большим рвением бросился на орка, который только что выбрался на стену.  
Рин и Дэн уже по привычке стали спиной к спине и убивали врагов. Синий и золотой клинки, рассекая воздух, лишали врагов жизни. Неподалеку, словно бабочка, порхала Тэливен, не уставая вонзать меч в шеи противников. Викка, яростно рыча, бегала по стене, мощными ударами лап отправляя орков на тот свет. Все, кто защищал Хельмову падь, дрались смело и отчаянно. Словно в последний раз. Хотя для некоторых людей и эльфов эта битва и стала последней в их жизни.  
\- Нарлон, можешь хоть на пару минут их остановить? - спросил Дэниэль, пронзив очередного орка. Тварь рухнула ангелу под ноги, а тот уже убивал следующего.  
\- Могу, - кивнул Окумура, - смотри и учись.  
Испепелив окруживших его противников, парень поднял Курикару вверх. Синее пламя внезапно вспыхнуло высоко в небе. Многие подняли головы, наблюдая, как огонь, приобретая форму птицы, упал на орков за стеной. Правда, не было никакого взрыва. Часть врагов просто растворилась в синем пламени, будто их никогда и не было.  
\- Укрепляйте позиции! - приказал Арагорн, пока лавина орков немного остановилась. Люди и эльфы принялись убивать слуг Сарумана, которые все еще хозяйничали на стенах крепости.  
\- Впечатляюще, - сказал Дэниэль, - я бы поаплодировал, но сейчас немного занят.  
Ангел отрубил головы сразу двум оркам.  
\- Спасибо, я польщен, - хмыкнул демоненок.  
Возле них, словно из воздуха, появилась Тэливен. Одежда у нее была испачкана кровью врагов, но сама эльфийка не пострадала.  
\- Вижу, я здесь лишняя, - улыбнулась Тэливен, - вы здесь отлично справляетесь.  
\- Стараемся, - сказал Рин.  
Дэниэль молчал. Даже в такой серьезной ситуации ангелу было неловко находиться рядом с эльфийкой.  
\- Тогда я пойду к Галдиру, - Тэливен помахала рукой и побежала вперед, на ходу перерезав шею противнику.  
Битва продолжалась. Враги, опомнившись от атаки Рина, продолжали наступать на крепость. Лестниц стало еще больше. Кроме того, орки снова обстреливали защитников Хельмовой пади, но никакого результата это не принесло. Их стрелы все так же сгорали, не долетая до целей.  
\- Шестнадцать, - считал Гимли, отрубив голову противнику, - семнадцать, восемнадцать...  
\- Мост! - внезапно крикнул Арагорн. - Они на мосту! Бейте их!  
\- Что там такое? - отвлекся от уменьшения врагов экзорцист.  
\- Орки, - ответил Дэн, - а кто еще, по-твоему, там должен быть?  
\- Но Арагорн просто так не беспокоится, - не унимался Рин.  
\- Зануда, - покачал головой Дэниэль, а затем взлетел вверх. Все же и ему стало неспокойно.  
Присмотревшись, ангел увидел плотный строй орков, которые, накрывшись щитами, шли к воротам. Эльфы Ривенделла обстреливали врагов, но последние упорно продвигались вперед, несмотря на потери.  
"Не нравится мне это", - подумал Дэн. Сначала он захотел полететь к мосту и поубивать противников, но потом вспомнил, что его нашпигуют стрелами раньше, чем он долетит. Щит Рина там не действовал.  
Ангел спустился к Окумуре, защитив экзорциста от двух чересчур резвых орков.  
\- Я бы и сам их убил, - был недоволен демоненок.  
\- Не до этого сейчас, - сказал ангел, - на мосту творится что-то нехорошее.  
\- Черт! - выругался Окумура. Размахивая Курикарой и уничтожая преграждающих путь орков, парень побежал к стене над воротами. Дэниэль едва успевал за экзорцистом.  
\- Что находится на том проклятом мосту? - рычал парень. - Что?!  
Еще не пробежав даже половины пути, Рин взмахнул мечом. Полоса пламени испепелила половину врагов на мосту. Те даже пикнуть не успели.  
Но Окумура опоздал, ибо взрывчатка уже была заложена в водостоке. Как на зло, экзорциста сбил орк, попросту прыгнув на парня. Рин противника не видел, ибо сосредоточил внимание на мосту. Да и Дэн не предупредил, ибо куда-то пропал.  
Увернувшись от орочьего меча, Окумура моментально сжег противника.  
\- Чтоб тебя черти в котле живьем варили, - искренне пожелал недругу демоненок, поднимаясь. И тут парень услышал крик Арагорна:  
\- Убей его, Леголас! Сбей его!  
Рин лишь успел увидеть, как утыканный стрелами орк с огромным факелом прыгает вперед. А тогда одна из стен крепости взлетела в воздух. На все стороны полетели камни, раздавив и орков, и защитников Хельмовой пади. Предсмертные вопли заглушили шум дождя. Густой дым вперемешку с пылью окутал место взрыва. В стене образовалась дыра.  
От такого внезапного поворота событий Рин едва не уронил Курикару. Парень находился в глубочайшем шоке, не в силах поверить в увиденное. Как эти уроды смогли пробить такую надежную защиту?  
"Надо идти к разрушенной стене", - пронеслось в мыслях демоненка, ибо он заметил, как орки направились в крепость через дыру, - "стоп, а где все?"  
\- Дэн! - крикнул Окумура, спускаясь со стены. - Викка! Тэливен! Арагорн!  
Путь экзорцисту преградили орки, но Рин не собирался задерживаться из-за этих тварей. Демоненок воткнул меч в землю. Синий огонь, словно река, хлынул на врагов, превращая их в пепел. Рин же побежал дальше.  
\- Нарлон! - возле Окумуры приземлился Дэниэль. Белая одежда ангела стала грязно-серой. - Ты не видел остальных?  
\- Хотел спросить у тебя то же самое, - сказал экзорцист. Он взмахнул мечом, защищая роханцев от орков.  
Люди и эльфы стремительно теряли позиции. Внешние стены уже были заняты орками. Враги шли дальше во двор, беспощадно убивая попавшихся на пути жителей Эдораса и Ривенделла. И теперь остановить их было невозможно. Кроме того, к мосту поднесли таран. От каждого удара деревянная дверь пошатывалась и скрипела. Было понятно, что она долго не выдержит.  
Рину тем временем удалось найти Викку. Пантера помогла отыскать Боромира и раненую Тэливен.  
\- Вот почему ты никогда никого не слушаешь? - укорял Окумура эльфийку.  
\- Это всего лишь стрела, - огрызалась Тэливен, - и попала она в плечо. Так что это не смертельно.  
Возле разрушенной стены как раз кипело сражение. Эльфы во главе с Арагорном сдерживали орков, не давая врагам продвигаться дальше. Гимли яростно рубил секирой приспешников Сарумана. Леголас, прыгнув на щит, съехал со ступенек, убив заодно трех орков. Затем эльф ловко поменял лук на меч и сразу же снес голову ближайшему противнику.  
\- Боромир, присмотри за Тэливен, - попросил Рин, - ребята, я иду! - экзорцист побежал к Арагорну, а синие полосы огня ярко вспыхнули в воздухе, разрезая десяток врагов.  
\- За мной не нужно присматривать, - возмутилась эльфийка. Она тоже решила помочь Леголасу, но Боромир остановил ее и покачал головой.  
Внезапно в небе вспыхнул ослепительный белый свет. Орки, которые находились по ту сторону стены, замерли и посмотрели вверх. А тогда свет брызнул тысячей золотых осколков, которые упали на врагов. Раздался взрыв не хуже, чем устроили орки. От части армии Сарумана остались лишь ошметки вперемешку с доспехами и оружием.   
\- Что это было? - спросил ошарашенный Боромир.  
\- Это ведь не Нарлон? - поинтересовалась Тэливен.  
\- Дэн, - вздохнула Викка. В тот же момент ангел приземлился возле них.  
\- Ты ранена, - обратился Дэниэль к Тэливен.  
\- Да пустяки, - отмахнулась эльфийка, но ангел не стал ее слушать. Он коснулся рукой к стреле, которая медленно растворилась в воздухе. Дэн прошептал короткую молитву и на кроткую долю секунды положил ладонь на плечо Тэливен. Рана начала затягиваться.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила эльфийка, - теперь можно и подраться.  
Дэниэль собрался возразить, но все услышали голос Теодена:  
\- Арагорн, отступайте! Уводи людей и эльфов!  
\- Отступаем в крепость! - крикнул наследник Исилдура, ударив орка ногой. - Немедленно отходим в крепость! Галдир! - Арагорн обратился к эльфу из Лориэна, который все еще находился на стене.  
\- Отступаем, Нарлон, - приказал Арагорн Рину, который неустанно размахивал мечом. Экзорцист послушался. Правда, отступал он чуть ли не последним, защищая людей и эльфов.  
\- Куда вы меня тащите? Пустите! - кричал Гимли, которого оттаскивали в безопасное место Леголас и Боромир. - Я им еще покажу!  
\- Галдир, быстрее! - крикнул Окумура, ибо эльфа задержали орки, которые преградили ему путь.  
Возле Галдира появились Тэливен и Дэниэль. Втроем они расчистили путь и присоединились к уходящим в крепость защитникам.  
Правда, и в крепости дела шли не лучше. Орки почти пробили ворота и даже умудрились ранить короля. Было очень трудно сдержать вражескую силу.  
\- Перекройте ворота балками! - скомандовал Теоден. - Скорее несите балки!  
\- Если эти твари будут лезть, нам ни за что не удастся забаррикадироваться, - сказал Рин, - можно, я их задержу? Арагорн, да не молчи ты.  
\- Пожалуй, в этот раз я вынужден с тобой согласиться, - сказал потомок Исилдура, - бери Дэниэля и отвлеките орков. Но не задерживайтесь.  
\- Будет сделано, - улыбнулся экзорцист, - Дэн, подбрось меня.  
Ангел расправил крылья, схватил демоненка за шиворот рубашки, а тогда взлетел вверх. Оказавшись за воротами крепости, Дэниэль швырнул парня прямо на головы орков.  
\- Я тебе это припомню, крылатое недоразумение, - проворчал Окумура, разбрасывая врагов.  
Дэн, усмехнувшись, опустился возле Рина, а тогда они снова принялись вместе крушить вражескую рать.  
Пока ангел и демоненок отгоняли орков, роханцам удалось укрепить ворота.   
\- И что это за привычка - делать деревянные двери? - возмущался Рин. - Их же легко пробить.  
Он опустил Курикару на голову противника, разрубив того на две части. Следующих орков охватило синее пламя.  
\- Все претензии насчет этого выскажешь Теодену, - сказал Дэниэль.  
\- Нарлон, Дэниэль, возвращайтесь! - услышали друзья голос Арагорна.  
\- Давай еще чуть-чуть повеселимся, - попросил экзорцист.  
\- Нет, - возразил ангел, расправляя крылья.  
\- Одну секунду, - демоненок черкнул Курикарой по мосту, отчего на каменной поверхности вспыхнуло синее пламя. Орки испуганно шарахнулись назад, ибо огонь начал охватывать весь мост.  
\- На некоторое время они к воротам не подойдут, - сказал Рин, которого Дэн уже опускал за стеной крепости.  
\- Молодцы, - похвалил Арагорн. Теоден коротко кивнул.  
\- Не время отдыхать, - сюда прибежал Боромир.  
\- Говори, что надо делать, - оживился Окумура.  
Гондорец повел ангела и демоненка на стену крепости, куда орки снова ставили лестницы. Леголас очень метко попадал в поддерживающие тросы, отчего вражеские конструкции падали обратно. Гимли тоже помогал, правда, он рубил веревки секирой. Викка и Тэливен бегали туда-сюда, убивая врагов, которым все же удалось выбраться на стену.  
\- Эх, я им сейчас... - Рин не договорил, ибо заметил, что Дэниэль едва держится на ногах. Ангел был необычно бледен. - Дэн, что с тобой?  
\- Я... устал, - неохотно признался ангел, - никогда еще я так долго не сражался. Сейчас я совершенно бесполезен.  
\- Черт, - прошипел Окумура. Парень не знал, что делать. Ему хотелось подраться. Но оставлять Дэниэля он не собирался.  
\- Все назад! - раздался приказ одного из воинов. - Они прорываются! Отступаем немедленно! Быстрее всем укрыться в замке!  
\- Пошли, Дэн, - сказал демоненок, - сможешь идти?  
\- Я еще не настолько слаб, чтобы меня поддерживать, - огрызнулся ангел.  
Воины начали отступать к замку. Это была последняя защита. Дальше пути не было, разве что в пещеры.  
Поднимаясь по винтовой лестнице, Рин, Дэн и Боромир столкнулись с Виккой и Тэливен.  
\- Я рада, что вы живы, - сказала пантера.  
Оказавшись в замке, воины в первую очередь забаррикадировали дверь.  
\- Опять деревянная, - вздохнул Окумура. В тот же момент в дверь с той стороны ударили тараном.  
\- Несите еще балки! - крикнул Боромир. Оставив Дэна, Рин побежал помогать.  
Светало. Положение защитников Хельмовой пади было хуже некуда. Их загнали в самое сердце крепости и вот враги собирались проникнуть и сюда.  
Теоден уже не выглядел гордым и уверенным в победе. Сейчас король с горечью в глазах смотрел на своих людей, понимая, что это он привел жителей Эдораса сюда.  
\- Крепость захвачена, - обреченно произнес король Рохана. Дэниэль, услышав это, вздрогнул, - все кончено.  
\- Ты говорил, эту крепость нельзя захватить, пока ее защищают твои воины! - крикнул Арагорн. - Они и сейчас защищают! Умирают, защищая ее! Из пещер есть выход, чтобы ушли женщины и дети? Есть другой выгод?   
\- Есть, - после недолгого молчания ответил Гамлинг, - но он ведет в горы. Далеко им все равно не уйти. Урук-хаев слишком много.  
Послышался очередной удар в ворота.  
\- Прикажите женщинам и детям уходить в горы, - скомандовал Арагорн, - и завалите ход!  
\- Столько смертей... - заговорил Теоден, - что могут сделать люди против такой свирепой злобы?  
\- И это все, на что вы способны, ваше высочество? - морщась от адской усталости, спросил Дэниэль. Правитель Рохана и потомок Исилдура посмотрели на ангела. - Получается, мы зря сражались? Зря гибли люди и эльфы? Не проще было бы остаться в Эдорасе и ждать, когда орки придут и прирежут всех? Если мы просто сдадимся, значит, наши старания оказались бессмысленными.  
Сказав это, Дэниэль оперся о стену.   
\- Что нам делать? - спросил Теоден.  
\- Крушить их, - ответил Арагорн таким спокойным голосом, словно он находился в Ривенделле, а не в окруженной орками крепости, - сделать вылазку. За Рохан. За твой народ.  
\- Солнце всходит, - заговорил Гимли.  
Арагорн посмотрел в небольшое окошко, наблюдая за тем, как солнечные лучи проникают в помещение. В глазах наследника Исилдура появилась надежда.   
\- Да, - голос Теодена окреп, - звуки роханского рога будут слышны на всю Хельмову падь в последний раз.  
\- Да! - грозно взмахнул секирой Гимли.  
\- Я с вами! - подбежал к ним Рин. - Что бы вы не задумали.  
Дэниэль собрался идти вместе с Окумурой, но на его плечо легла рука Тэливен.  
\- Тебе нельзя, Дэниэль, - сказала эльфийка, - ты устал.  
\- Мы присмотрим за тобой, - добавила Викка, подойдя к ангелу.  
Тот лишь вздохнул, но возражать не стал. Кроме того, Дэну было приятно, что Тэливен волнуется за него.  
\- Пусть в этот час, - сказал правитель Рохана, - мы обнажим мечи вместе.  
Гимли выбрался на башню, где находился огромный рог. Грозные звуки послышались по всей крепости. Даже орки на несколько мгновений остановились.  
\- В бой, сыновья Эорла! - скомандовал Теоден. - Не на жизнь, а на смерть зову за собой! В бой, эорлинги!  
И горстка воинов во главе с правителем Рохана оседлала коней и помчалась к оркам, которые вышибли дверь в замок. Словно лавина, роханцы смели врагов, которые бежали им навстречу. Били здесь и Рин, и Боромир, Леголас и Галдир. Арагорн ехал возле Теодена. Сейчас они были роханцами, а не чужестранцами или пришельцами с других миров.  
Всадники пробили брешь в рядах орков. Рубя налево и направо, они ехали все дальше. Ошарашенные враги не успели даже сопротивляться и мгновенно гибли от мечей. Кони топтались по трупах врагов. Теоден вел отряд по мосту, очищая от противников путь. Они направлялись туда, где противников было невероятно много. И эта черная волна рычала, кричала, стучала ногами по земле и пыталась захватить Хельмову падь. Это было кошмарное зрелище.  
"Саруман, ты непременно поплатишься за все свои злодеяния", - пообещал Рин, сжигая орков.  
И тут Арагорн увидел белого всадника на восточной тропе. На фоне восходящего солнца это зрелище было еще более прекрасным и удивительным.  
\- Гэндальф, - улыбнулся Арагорн.  
\- Старик, - Рин расцвел от радости.  
За спиной Гэндальфа показались те самые всадники, которых Хранители Кольца встретили, преследуя урук-хаев. Орки испуганно попятились подальше от ослепляющего сияния, которое окружало Гэндальфа.  
\- Эомер, - обрадовался Теоден, увидев предводителя роханцев.  
\- За короля! - крикнул Эомер, ударив коня в бока. Гэндальф уже ехал впереди. Подкрепление подобно морской волне, которая очищает землю от грязи, спустилось склоном к оркам. Враги, кстати, тоже быстро отошли от потрясения и двинулись на воинов Эомера, выставив вперед копья. Но тут взошло солнце и ослепило вражескую рать.   
Воины марки смели первые ряды, словно орки были сделаны из бумаги. И казалось, что Эомер привел не две, а двести тысяч воинов. Ибо они все прибывали и прибывали. Или же это Рину от радости показалось.  
\- Победа, черт подери! - заорал парень, взмахнув Курикарой напоследок и сжигая ближайших противников.  
Среди армии Сарумана началась паника и орки начали бежать от Хельмовой пади обратно в Изенгард.  
"Наверняка, проклинают тот день, когда решили напасть на нас", - ухмыльнулся экзорцист. Это был самый приятный момент - наблюдать за отступлением врагов.  
Эомер с воинами гнали орков до самого Фангорна.  
\- Не заходите в лес! - скомандовал Гэндальф. - Держитесь подальше от деревьев.  
Роханцы остановились. Орки уже исчезли в лесу.  
\- Зря они туда полезли, - мстительно сказал Окумура. И, как по сигналу, из леса послышались панические вопли врагов. Верхушки деревьев шевелились. Похоже, энты развлекались по полной, раздавливая приспешников Сарумана, как тараканов.  
Вернувшись обратно в крепость, Рин пошел искать Дэниэля. Краем глаза он заметил счастливую Эовин, которая обнимала Арагорна.  
\- Он ей нравится, - прозвучал спокойный голос ангела. Рин уже в который раз вздрогнул.  
\- Дэн, ты почему не отдыхаешь? - спросил демоненок. - Я, между прочим, волновался.  
\- Викка помогла мне вернуть немного энергии, - ответил Дэн, - вижу, мы победили.  
\- Да, и ты такое пропустил! - от избытка чувств Окумура начал махать руками, словно ветряк лопастями. - Старик, как всегда, появился эффектно. Да он словно бог! А еще энты! Они растоптали тех орков, которые сбежали.  
\- Ты не умеешь рассказывать, Нарлон, - покачал головой ангел. Они вдвоем шагали вниз по ступеньках. Дэн печально вздыхал, видя трупы людей и эльфов, - я только и понял, что мы победили.  
\- У меня на счету сорок два, - говорил Леголас, который находился неподалеку.  
\- О, сорок два? - удивился сидящий на орке Гимли. Гном курил трубку. - Совсем неплохо для остроухого эльфийского князька. А я вот сижу на сорок третьем.  
Рин и Дэн лишь улыбнулись.  
Леголас мгновенно выпустил стрелу в орка.  
\- Сорок три, - довольно сказал эльф.  
\- Он уже был мертв, - возразил Гимли.  
\- Нет, он дергался, - стоял на своем Леголас.  
\- Дергался?! - возмутился гном. - Да он дергался потому, что моя секира вонзилась ему в нервы!  
\- Вот вы где! - прозвучал радостный голос Тэливен. Вместе с эльфийкой шла Викка. - Мы победили, ребята.   
\- Это еще не конец, - пробасил Гимли.  
\- Да, - согласился Рин, - это только начало войны не только за Средиземье, но и за все остальные миры. Одно хорошо - мы сокрушили войско Сарумана...  
\- И при этом разозлили Саурона, - добавил Леголас.  
\- Всем не угодишь, - развел руками демоненок.  
\- Но мы ведь победим, не так ли? - спросила Тэливен.  
\- Все зависит только от нас, - задумчиво произнес Дэниэль.


	23. Морское чудовище

\- Скучно, - заявила Скарлетт, - чертовски скучно.  
\- На твоем месте я бы радовался, что все так хорошо, - сказал Артур.  
\- Не к добру это, - меланхолично изрек Эрнесто, - демоны словно затаились и выжидают удачного момента для вторжения.  
\- Не каркай, - нахмурилась Шура.  
Паладины находились во дворе Академии Истинного Креста возле фонтана и бездельничали. А нечего им было делать оттого, что ситуация в Ассии стабилизировалась. Врагов из Средиземья успешно уничтожали, а врата Геенны не открывались уже почти неделю.  
\- Все будет хорошо лишь тогда, когда Окумура-старший уничтожит гадость в другом мире, - сказала Рейн, - а пока нужно быть начеку.  
\- Ты права, - согласился Итан, который сидел в позе лотоса и медитировал.  
\- Но сейчас нам все равно нечего делать, - заговорила Беатрикс, - пошли выпьем чаю.  
\- Может, пошли сразу праздновать? - хмыкнула Скарлетт. - Чай - это слишком банально.  
\- В Британской академии ты частенько пила чай, - усмехнулся Бенджамин, - и не возмущалась.  
Скарлетт вздохнула.   
\- Ладно, - согласилась британка, - пошли уже. Брукс, сделаешь мне чаю.  
\- С радостью, - отозвалась Беатрикс.  
Паладины неторопливо пошли в Академию, щурясь от осеннего солнца. День был необычно теплым, как для середины октября. Даже не верилось, что сюда совсем недавно пожаловал Абаддон.  
Оказавшись на кухне, экзорцисты расселись вокруг стола. Беатрикс поставила чайник на плиту и насыпала чай в восемь чашек.  
\- Вот у Галахада был вкусный чай, - мечтательно произнесла она.  
\- Да уж, - был согласен Вивьен, - может, сгоняем в Британскую академию?  
\- Галахада там все равно нет, - сказала Скарлетт, - он ушел еще когда я стала паладином.  
\- Интересно, где он сейчас? - задумчиво спросил Итан.  
\- Наверняка, загорает на Гавайях, - предположила британка, - такому бездельнику, как Галахад, только там и место.  
\- Держите, - Беатрикс, сделав крепкий черный чай, раздала чашки остальным.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Бенджамин.  
В дверь тихо постучали.  
\- Мы приглашали еще кого-нибудь? - удивился Артур.  
\- Войдите, - сказал тем временем Торрес.  
На кухню зашла взволнованная Камики. Паладины переглянулись и пожали плечами. Они не знали, зачем пожаловала девушка, поэтому ждали, когда она заговорит.  
\- Одли-сан, - нервно теребя кончики волос, обратилась Камики к Итану, - я хочу поблагодарить вас за то, что вы спасли моих духов.  
\- Да, конечно, - кивнул шаман, не открывая глаз.  
Остальные молчали, ибо Идзумо не спешила уходить.  
\- И я хочу спросить у вас кое о чем, - добавила девушка.  
\- Спрашивай, - тем же невозмутимым тоном сказал Итан.  
\- Не могли бы вы взять меня в ученицы? - прозвучал вопрос.  
Австралиец открыл глаза. Скарлетт едва не уронила чашку. Бенджамин одобрительно улыбнулся. Шура и Артур удивленно переглянулись. Вивьен кивнул головой, а Эрнесто выжидающе посмотрел на шамана.  
\- Это... - начал Итан, но внезапно вмешалась Скарлетт.  
\- Это трудный вопрос, поэтому коллеге нужно посоветоваться, - сказала Рейн, - подожди немного за дверью.  
Камики растерянно кивнула и ушла.  
\- Я хотел сказать "нет", - холодно произнес Одли, - здесь нечего обсуждать. Какой из меня учитель? У меня даже детей не было.  
\- Не спеши с выводами, Итан, - вмешался Бенджамин, - я тоже считал, что с меня никакой учитель. Но, как видишь, моя ученица добилась огромных успехов.  
Скарлетт гордо подняла голову. Она была польщена словами мексиканца, ибо тот нечасто ее хвалил.  
\- Итан, тебе трудно, что ли? - спросила Беатрикс. - У этой девушки есть потенциал...  
\- Так, может, ты будешь ее учить? - прервал американку Одли.  
\- Я бы с радостью, - ответила Брукс, - но она попросила тебя.  
Шаман горестно вздохнул.   
\- Не знаю, что с этого получится, - сказал он, - но... ладно. Я попробую.  
Австралиец поднялся и вышел из кухни. В коридоре он увидел Камики, которая неподвижно стояла возле стены. Заметив паладина, девушка с надеждой посмотрела на Итана.  
\- Я буду учить тебе, - заявил Одли, - но после того, как мы закроем врата в чужие миры.  
\- Спасибо, Одли-сан, - поклонилась Идзумо, - я вас не подведу.  
"Кажется, я совершил безумный поступок", - подумал шаман, возвращаясь на кухню, - "но пока нечего паниковать. Врата еще не закрыты".  
\- Одли-сан, - хмыкнула Скарлетт, скрестив руки на груди, - а тебе идет эта кличка, Итан.  
\- Не называй меня так, - сказал Шаман, садясь на стул. Хотя он не был злым или недовольным.   
\- А куда подевался Юкио? - спросила Шура. - Что-то его не видно.  
\- Может, Мефисто заставил его отстраивать Академию? - предложил Вивьен.  
\- Меня не интересует, где он, - отозвалась Рейн, - Окумура-младший зануда. Надеюсь, его брат не такой, иначе я застрелюсь.  
Вдруг британка скривилась и схватилась за голову.  
\- Черт! - вскрикнула Скарлетт, морщась от боли. - Эрнесто, это ты накаркал!  
\- Демоны не угомонились? - решил уточнить ди Сальваре.  
Паладины знали: если у Скарлетт внезапно начинает болеть голова, значит, британка чувствует появление демона в Ассии.  
Рейн поморщилась и закрыла глаза, шипя сквозь зубы ругательства в адрес всех демонов Геенны. Она ненавидела такие моменты.  
\- Кто это, Скарлетт? - спросил Бенджамин. Целитель понимал: тянуть нельзя. Иначе демону удастся нарисовать печати.  
\- Левиафан, - сдавленно ответила британка, - морское чудовище, повелитель морских глубин.  
\- Немедленно выходим, - поднялся Бенджамин, - это не шутки. Левиафан может натворить дел похлеще, чем Абаддон. Где он находится?  
Скарлетт подняла голову, ибо боль прошла.  
\- В море Сагами-нада, - ответила Рейн, - идем. Нужно прибить эту рыбину.  
\- А ты уверена, что с тобой все в порядке? - спросил Вивьен.  
\- Еще слово, Бонне, и не все в порядке будет с тобой, - огрызнулась британка. Она уже выходила из кухни. Остальные поспешили за ней.  
***  
\- Только Левиафана не хватало, - покачал головой Артур.  
Паладины сразу же выехали из Академии к побережью моря. К несчастью, микроавтобус вела Скарлетт, поэтому экзорцисты старались не смотреть в окна. Юкио, который напросился в компанию, позеленел и судорожно вцепился руками в спинку переднего сидения.  
\- Беатрикс, надо будет вызвать морских духов на подмогу, - сказал Итан, - есть идеи?  
\- Разве что Тритон, - ответила американка, - ну и духи помельче.  
\- А почему не Кракен? - спросила Скарлетт, надавливая на педаль газа. Она только чудом не устраивала аварий, избегая столкновений в последний момент.  
\- Я ни за что не вызову Кракена, - твердо сказала Беатрикс.  
\- Но почему? - не удержался от вопроса Юкио.  
\- Я не смогу его контролировать, - ответила Брукс, - никто из нас не сможет. Я читала о призыве Кракена. И чтобы загнать его обратно, понадобились экзорцисты чуть ли не со всей Европы. Да и убытков от этого духа было много. За полчаса Кракен потопил около полсотни кораблей. Я не собираюсь так рисковать.  
\- Ладно, Беатрикс, успокойся, - примирительно сказал Вивьен, - справимся и без Кракена.  
\- Хотелось бы верить в это, - произнесла Скарлетт, глядя в окно, - смотрите.  
До побережья было еще далеко, но Левиафана заметили и с такого расстояния. Архидемон возвышался над морем, словно гора Эверест. Точнее, возвышалась только его половина. Часть тела чудовища была спрятана под водой. Его гигантская, покрытая темно-синей лоснящейся чешуей голова, казалось, доставала до небес. Вокруг головы выросли шипы разной длины, которые соединялись с помощью тонких голубоватых перегородок. Гибкая змеиная шея, которая плавно переходила в туловище, изящно выгибалась вперед. Остальная часть Левиафана растянулась в море на несколько километров и неистово извивалась, вызывая волны высотой до десяти метров.  
Раскрыв рты, паладины смотрели на повелителя морских глубин. Левиафан же разинул пасть, обнажая сотни острых, словно клинки, зубов и громко взревел. От его гласа вспенилась вода и задрожала земля.  
Скарлетт резко надавила на педаль тормоза, из-за чего все, кто ехал вместе с ней, попадали друг на друга.  
\- Скарлетт, черт тебя возьми, - проворчал Артур, - можно осторожней?  
\- Дальше не проехать, - сказала Рейн, игнорируя недовольные голоса товарищей. Она говорила правду. Впереди дорога была забита машинами, на которых жители побережья уезжали подальше от моря. Кое-где случились аварии. Густой дым из выхлопных труб создавал грязно-серую дымку. Некоторые японцы, поняв, что на машине далеко не уедешь, бросали транспорт и передвигались на своих двоих. Паника охватывала города, которые находились недалеко от воды.  
\- Нужно как можно быстрее избавиться от Левиафана, - сказал Юкио, выбравшись из машины.  
\- Будто мы этого не знаем, - проворчала Скарлетт.  
Паладины побежали туда, откуда убегали нормальные люди. Левиафан, размахивая гигантским хвостом, сметал дома, деревья и все, что находилось на берегу. Похоже, архидемон решил развлечься прежде, чем приступить к работе.  
\- Дух оружия и войны, я призываю тебя, - на ходу говорил Эрнесто. Через миг на плечо итальянца сел коричневый сокол с белой шеей, которого звали Арес. Ди Сальваре то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез назвал фамильяра в честь греческого бога войны. Но с именем он не ошибся, ибо в битвах сокол был довольно жестоким и кровожадным.  
\- Болд, - позвал духа свободы Итан. Волк появился мгновенно, словно ощущал, что нужен хозяину.  
Добравшись до побережья, паладины остановились и задрали головы.  
\- Против него мы, словно микробы против кита, - заявила Шура.  
\- Кстати, а как Левиафан собирается рисовать печати? - спросил Юкио. - У него ведь нет рук.  
\- Не задавай идиотских вопросов, Окумура, - сказала Скарлетт, - у архидемонов есть множество способов нарисовать печати.  
\- Нужно его задержать и заодно придумать, как уничтожить, - сказал Артур, обнажив Калибурн.  
\- Потом будем думать, - Скарлетт достала пистолеты и несколько раз выстрелила в Левиафана.  
Конечно, пули не причинили особого вреда повелителю морских глубин, но ощущения все равно были не из приятных. Поэтому архидемон повернул голову к тем, кто решил помешать ему, и посмотрел на собравшихся ярко-голубыми ромбовидными глазами, в которых плескалась невообразимая ярость и желание уничтожать все и всех. А тогда Левиафан бросился на паладинов.  
Все, кроме Итана, отпрыгнули как можно дальше. Австралиец же спокойно стоял на месте. Камень на его посохе ярко сиял, защищая Одли. Левиафан зря бил головой о щит, зря пытался раскусить фиолетовую преграду зубами.  
А тогда Итан взмахнул посохом и ударил архидемона в морду. Повелитель морских глубин молниеносно выгнул голову назад, корчась от жгучей боли. Тогда Левиафан поднял хвост исполинских размеров, ударил о морскую гладь, вызывая новую волну.  
\- Духи воды! - крикнула Беатрикс, доставая листик. - Защитите нас.  
Море позади Левиафана поднялось и приобрело форму копья, которое со всей силы ударило архидемона. Чудовище мигом оставило Итана и свирепо оглянулось.  
\- Арес, вперед! - скомандовал Эрнесто.  
Сокол взлетел ввысь, превращаясь в огромную, покрытую сталью, птицу. Глаза духа стали ярко-оранжевыми, словно огонь.  
\- Болд! - сказал Итан, взмахнув посохом в сторону Левиафана.  
Юкио и Скарлетт обстреливали врага из пистолетов.  
\- Я призываю тебя, Терриус, - Бенджамин тоже не остался в стороне. Это на вид его фамильяр был маленьким и безобидным. На самом же деле мексиканцу посчастливилось приручить одного из сильнейших духов земли.  
Из морской пучины появился каменный шип, который пробил насквозь хвост архидемона и ограничил движения чудовища.  
\- Духи воздуха, ваша очередь, - достала очередной листик Беатрикс.  
Мечущегося Левиафана начали опутывать невидимые нити. Архидемон извивался, рычал, щелкал пастью, но поймать духов воздуха было невозможно.  
\- Топите его! - крикнул Юкио, стараясь попасть в глаз повелителя морских глубин.  
Арес и Болд одновременно ударили Левиафана в голову. Монстр пошатнулся, а тогда упал в море, уже в который раз затопив побережье.  
\- Черт! - рявкнула Скарлетт, которую окатило водой. - Ненавижу, когда меня обливают.  
\- Это было нетрудно, - заметила Шура.  
\- Хотя разрушила эта тварь немало, - добавил Эрнесто. Арес, приняв облик маленького и безобидного сокола, снова сидел на плече паладина.  
\- Ребята, - вмешалась Беатрикс, глядя, как поднимается вода в море, - боюсь, это не конец.  
Все ошарашенно наблюдали за тем, как волны поднимаются все выше и выше, окружая побережье.  
\- Что это чудовище опять задумало? - вырвалось у Юкио. Младший Окумура уже не знал, что думать.  
\- Вы не поверите, - прошептала американка, - но Левиафан решил затопить всю Японию. А еще...  
\- Что еще? - не выдержала Рейн. - Не томи, Брукс!  
\- Он призывает Кракена, - неохотно ответила Беатрикс.  
\- Кракен подчиняется Левиафану? - встревоженно спросил Артур.  
\- Кракен подчиняется сильнейшему, - ответил вместо блондинки Итан, - а Левиафан сильнее духа моря.  
\- Что нам делать? - спросил Вивьен.  
\- Окумура, мы ждем твоих указаний, - обратилась Скарлетт к Юкио.  
\- Моих? - округлил глаза парень.  
\- Быстрее, - вмешался Бенджамин, отметив, что волны заслоняют небо, - иначе скоро Япония станет несуществующей страной.  
\- Так, - стал лихорадочно соображать Юкио, - необходимо заманить Левиафана в звезду Соломона, как это сделал Итан с Абаддоном.  
\- Это будет нелегко, - заметил Эрнесто, - он догадается.  
\- Именно поэтому мы должны напасть вместе, - в голове Окумуры начал вырисовываться план действий, - отвлечь Левиафана от тех, кто будет занят созданием ловушки. Желательно, чтобы это сделали духи. Беатрикс, есть идеи?  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулась американка, - доставая листики, - Тритон, явись ко мне.  
Волны у берега превратились в прекрасного полуобнаженного мужчину с длинными волосами сине-зеленого цвета, располагающей улыбкой, белой, словно морская пена, кожей, бирюзовыми глазами и рыбьим хвостом. Он то терялся в морских волнах, то появлялся снова. В руке он держал серебристый трезубец. Другой рукой Тритон послал воздушный поцелуй американке.  
Но Беатрикс не собиралась останавливаться на одном духе.  
\- Повелитель ветра и воздуха Эол, я призываю тебя, - сказала Брукс.  
Вокруг паладинов внезапно засвистел ветер, мерцая едва заметным голубоватым сиянием.  
\- Феникс, я призываю тебя, - сказала американка. Татуировка на ее руке вспыхнула, а тогда превратилась в огненную птицу, которая плавно опустилась ей на плечо, - я призвала вас для того, чтобы вы создали звезду Соломона. Не три, а одну, но очень мощную. Чтобы заарканить Левиафана. Сможете?  
Феникс кивнул и полетел в небо вместе с Эолом. Тритон растворился в морских волнах.  
Тем временем волны почти полностью сомкнулись над Японией. Из-за шума воды не было слышно других звуков.  
\- Я на несколько минут остановлю волны, - громко сказал Итан, - постарайтесь за это время уничтожить Левиафана.  
Шаман поднял посох вверх. Фиолетовый щит взметнулся вверх, а тогда накрыл волны, прижимая их к земле. Австралийцу помогал Болд, который ни на шаг не отходил от хозяина. Море медленно успокаивалось, волны становились все ниже. Наконец показалась голова архидемона.  
\- Вперед! - скомандовал Юкио.  
Артур и Шура уже бежали по щиту Итана к Левиафану. Эрнесто и Бенджамин послали Ареса и Терриуса, а сами подготовили оружие. Беатрикс с обнаженными рапирами и Вивьен с мачете тоже приближались к врагу. Скарлетт рисовала на земле какую-то печать, стараясь сделать это как можно быстрее и не перепутать. Итан неподвижно застыл на берегу, удерживая морские волны.  
Первым на Левиафана напал Арес. Черкнув чешую чудовища стальным крылом, сокол оставил глубокую царапину. Архидемон метнулся за духом войны, но Арес проворно увернулся. Зубы повелителя морских глубин противно щелкнули в пустом воздухе. А тогда в его голову полетел камень исполинских размеров. Эту небольшую скалу швырнул Терриус, который из маленького человечка превратился в великана.  
Левиафан сцепился с Терриусом, пытаясь откусить фамильяру Бенджамина голову. Терриус обхватил шею архидемона, явно стараясь задушить врага.  
А тогда прямо в глаз чудовища вонзился нож.   
\- В яблочко, - остался доволен Эрнесто, доставая очередное лезвие.  
Глаз Левиафана потускнел, из него полилась густая черная кровь. Ослепленный адской болью архидемон резко опрокинул Терриуса. Дух земли с невероятным грохотом упал на щит Итана.  
\- Бенджамин, забери своего фамильяра! - крикнул бледный от напряжения шаман. Он вцепился руками в посох, словно боялся, что орудие исчезнет. По лицу Одли стекали капли пота. Старания Болда не особо помогали, но австралиец был благодарен волку за поддержку. Иначе бы он вообще не выстоял.  
Дух земли начал неуклюже подниматься. Чтобы отвлечь Левиафана от Терриуса, вмешались Артур, Шура, и Вивьен. Они вместе ударили архидемона мечами, оставив на теле чудовища еще несколько ран.  
Молниеносно развернувшись, Левиафан бросился на паладинов. И, возможно, он бы проглотил надоедливых людей, но внезапно на архидемона со спины Ареса спрыгнула Беатрикс. Зная, что времени у нее нет, блондинка вонзила рапиру во второй глаз повелителя морских глубин.  
Вой архидемона был страшен. Земля содрогнулась уже в который раз. Щит Итана покрылся трещинами. Паладин из последних сил удерживал волны.  
Беатрикс тоже досталось. Взмахнув хвостом. Левиафан сбил американку. Брукс упала на берег, уже не в силах пошевелиться.  
Разъяренный Левиафан бился в конвульсиях. По его телу стекала черная кровь. Хоть и слепой, но все же повелитель морских глубин сейчас был очень опасен. Он со всей силы ударил головой о фиолетовый щит. Заслон разлетелся фиолетовыми осколками, некоторые вонзились в архидемона. Итан рухнул на землю. Болд жалобно взвыл.  
\- Ты доигрался, монстр, - свирепо сказала Скарлетт, очертив печать кругом. В тот же момент поднявшиеся волны начали оплетать повелителя морских глубин. Сначала хвост, потом змееподобное чешуйчатое тело, шею, голову. Левиафан оказался в сетях своей же стихии.  
\- Бейте его, черти бы вас забрали! - заорала Рейн остальным.  
\- Арес! - крикнул Эрнесто соколу. Дух войны, подобно стреле спикировал на архидемона и начал наносить удары клювом.  
\- Зуб змеи, - Шура использовала свою технику. Режущие потоки воздуха устремились к Левиафану. Артур атаковал Калибурном. Терриус бросил очередной камень. Скарлетт и Юкио снова обстреливали врага. Вивьен и Эрнесто метали в повелителя морских глубин ножи с печатями.  
Объединенная атака настолько оглушила Левиафана, что он попросту застыл, не в состоянии двигаться. На архидемоне не было живого места, его тело было исполосовано порезами. Кровь текла ручьями, очерняя воду, но повелитель морских глубин все не собирался умирать.  
И тут возле Левиафана появилось длинное щупальце грязно-зеленого цвета.  
\- Это же не то, о чем я думаю? - Вивьен встревоженно смотрел, как щупальце пытается освободить архидемона от водяных пут.  
\- Это Кракен, если ты подумал о нем, - резко бросила Скарлетт, - займитесь Левиафаном. Кракена я беру на себя. По крайней мере, ту его часть, которая уже в Ассии.  
\- Но... - начал француз, обеспокоено глядя на британку.   
\- Дай мне один из твоих ножей, - Рейн требовательно протянула руку, - и не смотри на меня так, Бонне. Я знаю, что делать.  
Вивьен вздохнул и протянул Скарлетт керамбит*. Рейн довольно хмыкнула, а тогда пошла к Эрнесто.  
\- Попроси свою птицу, чтобы она подбросила меня, - обратилась Скарлетт к ди Сальваре.  
\- Арес, - позвал фамильяра итальянец. Оставив Левиафана в покое, сокол подлетел к хозяину, - отнеси Скарлетт, куда она попросит.  
Арес кивнул. Скупо поблагодарив Эрнесто, Рейн забралась на спину духа войны. Тот сразу же взлетел, плавно огибая Левиафана. Рейн за это время нашла в кармане куртки листик с заранее приготовленной печатью и привязала его к рукояти ножа.  
\- Кракену сегодня не поздоровится, - хмыкнула британка.  
Оставшиеся паладины и Юкио продолжили атаковать Левиафана, пока он не призвал еще какое-то чудище.  
Оказавшись над конечностью Кракена, который пока не оказался в Ассии полностью, Скарлетт зажала нож в зубах и прыгнула вниз. Ей удалось зацепиться за щупальце, но только одной рукой. Кроме того, щупальце извивалось, словно почувствовало присутствие человека и явно собиралось сбросить Рейн.  
"Чтоб тебя сожрал Сатана", - мысленно пожелала Кракену Скарлетт, стараясь ухватиться за конечность и второй рукой, - "желательно в виде суши".  
Ей все же удалось вылезти на щупальце. Не теряя времени, Рейн вонзила керамбит в конечность духа моря по самую рукоять. Привязанная к ножу печать почернела. От нее, словно змеи, по щупальцу начали расползаться черные линии. Конечность Кракена начала мгновенно высыхать и разлагаться.  
Но всего этого Скарлетт не видела. Морской дух сбросил ее сразу после того, как Рейн вонзила нож.  
Левиафан, к пребольшому ужасу, начал освобождаться от пут, снова подчиняя море себе.  
Британку, которая приготовилась к заплыву, поймал Тритон.  
\- Только тебя здесь не хватало, - скривилась Скарлетт.  
\- В таких случаях говорят "спасибо", - голос у духа моря оказался необычно мягким и ласковым, - печать готова.  
\- Опускайте ее на Левиафана, - сказала девушка, - иначе этот монстр точно устроит апокалипсис.  
Тритон, высадив британку на берег, кивнул и скрылся в море.   
В момент, когда печать Скарлетт оказалась сломана, на архидемона упала сияющая синим и оранжевым цветами звезда Соломона. Голова повелителя морских глубин оказалась над печатью, а тело - под ней.  
Паладины остановились, облегченно вздыхая. Левиафан все еще пытался выбраться, но безуспешно.  
\- Тритон, - позвала духа моря Скарлетт. Тот сразу же появился, качаясь на морской волне, - отделяйте голову этому монстру.  
Тритон кивнул. Через секунду три духа - воды, огня и воздуха - оказались возле звезды, которая ярко загорелась, а тогда начала уменьшаться вокруг шеи Левиафана. Архидемон в последний раз издал рык. А тогда печать отрезала ему голову.  
Гигантская туша, подняв последнюю волну, упала на дно моря. Но волна так и не затопила паладинов, ибо Тритон быстро успокоил воду.  
\- Итан! Беатрикс! - Юкио бегал от одного паладина ко второй. - С ними все будет в порядке?  
Болд смотрел на хозяина грустными глазами. Возле британки опустился феникс.  
\- Беатрикс просто без сознания, - ответил Бенджамин, едва посмотрев на девушку, - а вот Итану придется долго восстанавливаться. Не волнуйся, Болд. Он поправится. Не думал, что Итан способен распространять свой щит настолько далеко.  
\- А Кракен не появится? - Шура все еще смотрела на море, не спеша прятать меч.  
\- Кракену некогда, - ухмыльнулась Скарлетт, - ему бы избавиться от заразы, которую я ему прицепила.  
Арес и Терриус вернулись к хозяевам.  
\- Тритон, Эол, феникс, - обратился Бенджамин к духам, - возвращайтесь.  
Духи моря и воды растворились в своих стихиях, а феникс снова превратился в татуировку на руке Беатрикс.  
\- Еще одному архидемону конец, - заявила Скарлетт.  
\- А Итан говорил, что архидемоны слабаки, - вздохнул Эрнесто, - я бы не сказал такого про Левиафана.  
Паладины подняли Беатрикс и Итана и понесли к машине. Сейчас они жалели, что оставили транспорт так далеко, ибо все чертовски устали.  
\- Но мы славно поработали, - сказала Рейн. Она была довольна собой, - да против нас бессилен даже Сатана.  
\- Опять она за свое, - вздохнул Артур.  
\- Даже ты, Окумура, неплох, - добавила британка, несказанно удивив Юкио, - далеко пойдешь.  
Юкио ничего не ответил. Он не мог поверить, что сама Скарлетт похвалила его.  
\- Мы все молодцы, - сказал Бенджамин.  
Вскоре паладины дошли до микроавтобуса и первым делом погрузили в него австралийца и американку.  
\- Может, я поведу? - спросил Вивьен у Скарлетт.  
\- Еще чего, - хмыкнула Рейн, - залезайте и приготовьтесь к сумасшедшей езде.  
Юкио страдальчески вздохнул и клятвенно пообещал, что никогда больше не отправится на задание, если авто будет вести Скарлетт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Керамбит - нож с серповидным клинком, заточенным с вогнутой стороны и кольцом для пальца на головке рукояти.


	24. Палантир хоббитам не игрушка

После победы над войском Сарумана защитники Хельмовой пади наконец-то отдыхали. Хотя отдыхали не все, ибо необходимо было похоронить погибших воинов. Орков взял на себя Рин. Он сжигал мертвых врагов, очищая крепость от уродливых трупов.  
\- Кажется, все, - сказал демоненок, испепелив последнего орка, - так, а куда уже старик подевался?  
И хотя ему стоило поспать, Окумура побежал искать Гэндальфа. Еще не хватало, чтобы маг поехал искать приключений без экзорциста.  
Гэндальф находился возле ворот крепости и гладил Тенебора. Здесь же были Теоден, Арагорн, Леголас, Гимли, Боромир и Эомер. Все, кроме мага, сидели на конях.  
\- Вы куда это собрались? - поинтересовался Рин.  
\- В Изенгард, - спокойно ответил Гэндальф, - необходимо кое-что выяснить.  
\- Без меня? - возмутился демоненок.  
\- Я собирался ехать один, - сказал маг, - но желающие могут отправиться со мной.  
\- Тогда и я присоединюсь, - уверенно заявил Окумура, - хочу увидеть рожу этого психованного Сарумана.  
\- Я же говорил, Гэндальф, - вмешался Арагорн, - что без Нарлона мы не отправимся.  
\- И без нас тоже, - к всадникам шли Викка, Тэливен и Дэниэль. Они уже успели переодеться, так что выглядели более-менее прилично.  
\- Тэливен... - вздохнул Леголас, но больше ничего не сказал. Знал, что это бесполезно.  
\- Пускай будет так, - не стал возражать Гэндальф, - что же, в путь.  
Рин, Дэн, Викка и Тэливен быстро нашли и оседлали коней. Небольшой отряд отправился в Изенгард.  
Дорога к крепости Сарумана пролегала через лес Фангорн. Но сейчас, с Гэндальфом, всадники не боялись путешествовать через территорию энтов. Маг уверенно ехал впереди, безошибочно находя дорогу, едва заметную из-за того, что по ней долгое время не ступала нога человека. Но что было самым странным - ни одного орка здесь не оказалось, хотя Рин прекрасно помнил, что в лес побежали около двух сотен врагов.  
Ехали всадники довольно долгое время, не общаясь друг с другом. Будто не желали нарушать тишину древней рощи. Деревья здесь были очень странными, крючковатыми и невероятно старыми. Рину даже казалось, что они резко застыли, когда путники проезжали мимо.   
Изенгард, точнее высоченную черную башню, Окумура заметил издалека. А тогда всадники увидели невероятную картину: земли Сарумана были затоплены и разрушены. От стены, которая окружала Изенгард остались лишь камни. Как раз на таких руинах удобно расположились Мери и Пиппин. Заметив друзей, хоббиты громко засмеялись.  
\- Добро пожаловать, господа, - Мери поднялся и учтиво поклонился.  
\- В Изенгард, - добавил Пиппин, подняв кружку с пивом.  
Удивился даже Гэндальф. Тэливен звонко засмеялась.  
\- Ах вы, пройдохи! - возмущенно заорал Гимли. - Мы вас разыскивали, а вы сидите здесь, пируете и курите!  
Арагорн и Боромир не сдержали улыбок. Все же приятно было видеть хоббитов целыми и невредимыми.  
\- Мы сидим на поле победы и вкушаем ее заслуженные плоды, - гордо заявил Пиппин, - свинина особенно хороша.  
\- Свинина?! - продолжал возмущаться гном.  
\- Мы тут по приказу Древобородого, - сказал Мери, - теперь в Изенгарде главный он.  
Усадив хоббитов на коней к Арагорну и Боромиру, всадники поехали дальше по затопленной местности. Кстати, Мери и Пиппин искренне обрадовались тому, что Боромир выжил.   
Приблизившись к башне, которая, как узнал Рин, называлась Ортханк, все увидели, что ее охраняют ходящие деревья. Правда, передвигались энты невероятно медленно. И тут все услышали голос:  
\- Приветствую тебя, молодой господин Гэндальф, - сказал один из энтов, который был похож на двухметрового старика с бородой, которая на самом деле оказалась мхом, - я так рад что ты явился. С камнями и завалами мои дети справятся. Но нужно разобраться с колдуном, запертым в башне.  
Высокая и неприветливая обитель Сарумана выглядела мрачно. Словно это был великан из Мордора, которого превратили в башню. Все смотрели на башню, ожидая появления хозяина Ортханка.  
\- Покажи себя, - негромко сказал Арагорн.  
\- Будь осторожен, - предупредил Гэндальф, - даже побежденный, Саруман очень опасен.  
\- Давайте отрубим ему голову, - предложил Гимли, - и делу конец.  
\- Или сожжем весь Изенгард, - вмешался Рин.  
\- Нет, - возразил маг, - он нужен живым. Надо кое чем с ним поговорить.  
\- О чем говорить с предателем? - довольно недружелюбно поинтересовался Дэниэль.  
\- Ты много воевал и убил многих воинов, король Теоден, - услышали все хмурый голос. На самом верху башни показался старик, облаченный в белые одежды. Волосы колдуна были скорее серыми, чем белыми, с темными прядями. В руке он держал черный посох с четырьмя зубцами наверху. Выражение лица Сарумана отчего-то было гордым и самоуверенным, словно это не он проиграл битву у Хельмовой пади. Но Саруман, похоже, не удивился приезду защитников Рохана, - а после заключал перемирие. Неужели мы не можем собрать совет, как в старые добрые времена, мой друг? Неужели мы не заключим мир?  
Саруман оперся о свой посох и теперь выглядел, словно обычный уставший старик, который невесть каким образом оказался в Ортханке.  
\- На кой черт нам сдался этот предатель? - гневно спросил Рин. - Уже о перемирии заговорил? А армия орков - это твои посланники с дарами?  
\- Ярость твоя не знает границ, Нарлон, - спокойно сказал Саруман, - и как бы она вскоре не обратилась против твоих союзников. Бойтесь Синего Пламени.  
\- Чего?! - демоненок уже потянулся за Курикарой. Парень представлял, как колдун превратится в факел, но Дэниэль посмотрел на экзорциста и осуждающе покачал головой. Окумуре пришлось отложить месть на потом.  
\- Мы заключим мир, - внезапно заговорил Теоден, - мы заключим мир после того, как ты ответишь за то, что сжег роханские города и деревни! За тех детей, что ты погубил. Мы заключим перемирие, когда отомстим за жизни воинов, чьи мертвые тела были изрублены под вратами Хельмовой пади! Когда ты будешь повешен на потеху воронам. Тогда и настанет мир.  
Король Рохана не боялся выражаться открыто. Он злился на Сарумана, и гнев Теодена был оправданным.  
Остальные благоразумно молчали, ожидая, что скажет колдун.  
\- На потеху воронам? - переспросил хозяин Изенгарда. - Ненормальный старик! Чего тебе надо, Гэндальф? Дай угадаю: ключи от Ортханка? Или, может, от самого Барад-Дура вместе с коронами семи королей и жезлами пяти магов?  
\- Твое предательство стоило многих жизней, - Гэндальф говорил с Саруманом, как со старым другом, - многие тысячи подвергли себя риску, а ты мог их спасти. Но ты слишком погряз в делах врага.  
\- Вот зачем ты пришел сюда, - сказал колдун, - чтобы выведать. У меня есть что тебе сообщить, - он достал из рукава черную сферу, внутри которой горело пламя. Маниакально усмехнувшись, Саруман показал сферу всем присутствующим. Гэндальф нахмурился, а Дэниэль отвернулся, - в Средиземьи кое-что начинает гнить. То, чего ты не увидел. Но Великое Око видит все. Даже сейчас оно использует эту возможность. Скоро он нападет на вас. Вы все умрете. Ты знаешь это, Гэндальф, не так ли? Уж не думаешь ли ты, что Бродяга сможет сесть на трон Гондора? Этот изгнанник, скрытый тенями, никогда не будет коронован. Гэндальф никогда не станет колебаться, чтобы пожертвовать теми, кто близок к нему, кто исповедует любовь. Скажи-ка, какими словами ты напутствовал полурослика перед тем, как отправить его на гибель? Тропа, на которую он ступил, ведет лишь к смерти!  
\- Заткнись, мерзавец! - прошипел Рин, которого удерживал за плече Дэниэль.  
\- Я уже достаточно наслушался! - пробасил Гимли. - Леголас, вонзи ему стрелу в глотку.  
Эльф потянулся за стрелой.  
\- Нет, - возразил Гэндальф, - спустись, Саруман, и ты спасешь себе жизнь.  
\- Оставь свою жалость и милость, - изрек колдун, пряча сферу и поднимая посох, - они мне не нужны!  
Он бросил в Гэндальфа огненный шар. Все случилось настолько быстро, что остальные лишь успели отъехать, чтобы пламя не зацепило их.  
Но мага огонь не тронул, даже края белоснежного плаща не обуглились. Гэндальф казался огорченным. У Сарумана глаза полезли на лоб оттого, что его магия не возымела никакого действия.  
\- Саруман, - громко произнес белый маг, - твой посох сломан.  
И внезапно по посоху колдуна пробежали искры. Орудие разлетелось на щепки. Саруман, злобно глядя на Гэндальфа, держал руку, которую обожгла магия белого волшебника. К нему неслышно подошел Грима, о котором Рин и думать забыл.  
\- Грима, - обратился к Гнилоусту Теоден, - не стоит следовать за ним. Ты не всегда был таким, как сейчас. Когда-то ты был воином Рохана. Спускайся.  
Грима, все такой же неестественно бледный и облаченный в черные одежды, казалось, был не рад своему пребыванию в Ортханке.  
\- Воин Рохана? - издевательски переспросил Саруман. - Что такое Рохан? Соломенный хлев, где пьянствуют разбойники, а их отродья валяются на полу с собаками! Победа в Хельмовой пади - не твоя заслуга, Теоден-конюх. Ты всего лишь жалкий потомок своих великих предков.  
Терпению правителя Рохана позавидовал даже Дэниэль. Слушать такие оскорбления и спокойно сидеть в седле, не осуществляя попыток прибить колдуна - это надо уметь.  
\- Грима, - сказал Теоден, проигнорировав оскорбления колдуна, - спускайся. Освободись от него.  
\- Свобода?! - злобно рявкнул Саруман. - Ему никогда не быть свободным!  
\- Нет, - слабо возразил Гнилоуст.  
\- На колени! - приказал ему Саруман, наотмашь ударив Гриму.  
\- Саруман, - повысил голос Гэндальф, - ты знаешь все о делах врага. Расскажи все без утайки.  
\- Отзови свое войско, - сказал колдун, - и ты узнаешь, чем завершится твоя судьба. Я не позволю держать себя заложником.  
Но вдруг случилось неожиданное. Грима, сжимая в руке нож, прыгнул на хозяина Ортханка и дважды ударил его в спину. Леголас отреагировал моментально, выпустив стрелу в Гриму. Гнилоуст упал, но Сарумана это не спасло. Колдун пошатнулся, а затем ухнул вниз, напоровшись прямо на острые колья, которыми заканчивалось колесо от неизвестного механизма. Мери и Пиппин отвернулись. Теоден даже отъехал назад. Дэн едва заметно скривился. Остальные были в шоке от происшедшего. И только Рин ничуть не жалел оттого, что Саруман умер.  
\- Передай нашим союзникам, - нарушил тишину Гэндальф, обращаясь к Теодену, - во всех краях Средиземья, которые еще не порабощены: враг идет войной. Но мы должны узнать, где он нападет.  
Колесо пришло в движение. Медленно тело Сарумана погрузилось в воду. Из рукава колдуна выпала та самая сфера, которую он показывал всем. Правда, никто этого не заметил.  
\- Мерзость Сарумана смыло водой, - сказал Древобородый, - деревья вернутся и снова будут здесь жить. Молодые деревья, дикие деревья...  
\- Пиппин, - внезапно обратился Арагорн к хоббиту, прервав энта на полуслове. Тук как раз спрыгнул с коня и поднял черную сферу. Едва заметный огонь горел внутри шара. Пиппин завороженно смотрел на сферу.  
\- Тресни моя кора, - удивился Древобородый.  
\- Перегрин Тук, - к хоббиту подъехал Гэндальф, - дай сюда это.  
Дэниэль направил коня подальше. Сфера несказанно пугала ангела.  
Пиппин довольно неохотно отдал черный шар магу. Тот, стараясь не касаться сферы рукой, завернул вещь Сарумана в ткань.  
\- Пора возвращаться, - сказал Теоден.  
\- Старик, а что это такое? - уже приставал Рин к Гэндальфу.  
\- Это палантир, - ответил маг. И всю дорогу к Эдорасу он рассказывал демоненку историю палантиров.  
***  
В Золотом замке состоялся пир в честь победы роханцев над армией Сарумана. Наконец-то люди веселились, а не плакали и горевали. Будущее уже не так пугало их, как это было раньше.   
Теоден встал с трона и поднял чашу с элем. Все, кто находился здесь, сделали то же самое.   
\- Сегодня мы помянем тех, кто пролил кровь, защищая нашу страну, - произнес Теоден, - слава павшим воинам!  
\- Слава! - крикнули роханцы, поднимая кружки.  
\- Надеюсь, я не опьянею, - Рин опасливо отпил немного эля, - крепкий, сожри меня дракон.  
\- Крепкий? - удивился Гимли, шагая за очередной порцией напитка. - Вот попробовал бы ты эль, который гномы готовят. Огонь, а не напиток!  
\- Спасибо, обойдусь, - проворчал Окумура. Он не знал, как выпьет это до дна. Валяться под столом парню не хотелось.   
\- Не останавливаться, - Эомер протянул кружку гному и находившемуся рядом Леголасу, - и не проливать.  
\- И не отрыгивать, - пробасил довольный Гимли, глядя на эль, словно это был мифрил.  
Рин вздохнул, незаметно поставив кружку подальше, и схватил еду.  
\- Соревнуемся? - обратился к гному Леголас. Светлая одежда очень шла принцу Лихолесья. - Кто кого перепьет.  
\- Побеждает тот, кто останется на ногах, - сказал Гимли, быстро выпивая содержимое кружки.  
\- Пьяницы, - прокомментировал Окумура. Парню было интересно, где Дэн и Викка, поэтому он пошел искать их.  
Заметив Арагорна, который беседовал с Эовин, демоненок решил подойти к наследнику Исилдура, но его остановил Боромир.  
\- Сейчас не время, Нарлон, - сказал гондорец.  
\- Где Дэн? - поинтересовался Рин.  
\- Там, - Боромир указал в угол залы, - опьянел от одной кружки эля. Не думал, что ангелы не умеют пить.  
Окумура засмеялся, а тогда пошел к Дэниэлю, надеясь, что друг не спит под столом.  
"Ну а если он начнет петь, я не стану вмешиваться", - подумал парень. Если честно, экзорцисту было интересно увидеть пьяного ангела.  
Мери и Пиппин вовсю плясали на столе, при этом умудряясь не разливать эль и напевать веселую песню. Гэндальф стоял неподалеку, улыбался и хлопал жителям Шира.  
Заметив Дэна, Рин даже немного огорчился. Ангел вовсе не казался пьяным. Он был, как обычно, спокоен и невозмутим, и даже не пошатывался. Только румянец на бледных щеках Дэна выдавал его с потрохами. Возле ангела сидела и вздыхала Викка.  
\- Ты сам мне говорил, что никогда в жизни не пил эля, - укоряла пантера друга, - так зачем было сразу пить так много?  
\- Так за погибших же, - медленно ответил ангел, - да, за погибших.  
\- А я ожидал чего-то большего, - экзорцист подошел к ним и сел возле Викки.  
\- Слава всем духам Рощи, что Дэн просто сидит, - сказала Викка.  
Они сидели и наблюдали за пиршеством. Гул стоял невероятный. Люди пили, ели, смеялись, пели и радовались тому, что смогли лишить Саурона возможности распространить свою власть на земли Рохана. Арагорн уже беседовал с Гэндальфом и Боромиром. Мери и Пиппин все еще плясали под бурные аплодисменты роханцев. Леголас стоял возле бочки с элем и улыбался. Гимли дрых на полу. Тэливен находилась там же, посмеиваясь с гнома.  
\- Она мне очень нравится, - внезапно сказал Дэниэль. У Викки отвисла челюсть, а Рин подавился мясом, - я еще никогда не встречал такой прекрасной девушки. Такой светлой, искренней, дружелюбной... и храброй. Даже среди ангелов такой нет...  
Дэниэль все говорил и говорил. Рин и Викка, отойдя от шока, переглянулись.  
\- Ты знал? Что ему нравится Тэливен? - спросила пантера.  
Экзорцист молча покачал головой.  
\- И я не знала, - вздохнула Викка, - эх, Дэн, почему ты нам не сказал?  
\- Уже сказал, - пробормотал Дэниэль, - но если расскажете ей - убью.  
\- Пускай сам разбирается, - махнул рукой демоненок, схватив с ближайшего стола еще мяса.  
\- И разберусь, - сказал ангел, а тогда, положив голову на плечо Викки, уснул.   
\- Недолго продержался, - прокомментировала девушка. Они с Окумурой снова переглянулись, а тогда засмеялись.  
\- Расскажешь завтра Дэну, как на него эль действует, - сказал экзорцист.  
\- Непременно, - подмигнула ему Викка.  
***  
Пир в Эдорасе подошел к концу. Роханцы разошлись и легли спать. Крепче всех спали Дэниэль и Гимли. Гнома, наверное, и армия орков не разбудила бы. Тэливен где-то бродила, Викка составила компанию неугомонной эльфийке.  
Не спали также Арагорн, Боромир и, как не странно, Леголас. Похоже, эль никак не действовал на принца, ибо тот даже не опьянел. Они втроем вышли и о чем-то разговаривали.  
Рин дремал. Он бы уже давно уснул, но приставучая Викка хотела обсудить монолог ангела. В конце концов пантера ушла с Тэливен, а демоненок начал засыпать.  
А в это время проснулся Пиппин. Хоббит почему-то вспомнил о палантире. Пиппину захотелось посмотреть на сферу настолько сильно, что сон сразу улетучился. Хоббит искренне старался уснуть, но мысль о палантире не давала покоя. Повертевшись несколько минут, Пиппин решительно поднялся и тихонько направился к Гэндальфу, который, кстати, тоже спал в зале на полу.  
\- Ты куда? - услышав голос Мери, Пиппин вздрогнул, и резко повернулся. Ничего не сказав другу, он пошел дальше. Правда, заметив мага, хоббит остановился, ибо глаза Гэндальфа были открыты.  
\- Пиппин, - снова позвал друга Мери, - Пиппин, что ты делаешь?  
Убедившись, что маг спит, Тук взял кувшин и быстро поменял местами сосуд и спрятанный в ткани палантир.  
\- Пиппин, ты спятил? - не на шутку встревожился Мери, глядя, как друг развязывает ткань.  
\- Я только хочу взглянуть, - сказал Пиппин, - всего один раз.  
\- Заткнитесь оба, - проворчал Рин, поворачиваясь на правую сторону.  
Увидев черную сферу, Пиппин улыбнулся и схватил ее обеими руками.  
\- Пиппин... - Мери хотел что-то сказать, но осекся, ибо палантир из черного стал огненно-желтым, а руки Перегрина будто приклеились к нему. Тук побледнел, а тогда задрожал, ибо увидел Око Саурона.  
\- Нет! - прошептал Мери. - Пиппин! - Тук стоял и корчился, словно ему было очень больно. Рот его был открыт, но хоббит не издал ни единого звука. - Пиппин! Помогите! Гэндальф!  
Маг проснулся мгновенно, за ним вскочил Рин. Бледный Дэниэль тоже не спал, ибо почувствовал присутствие Саурона.  
Ворвались Леголас, Арагорн и Боромир. Потомок Исилдура выбил палантир из рук Пиппина. Сфера покатилась вперед, пока ее не накрыл одеялом Гэндальф.  
\- Что это было? - Окумура недоуменно смотрел на собравшихся.  
\- Зло... - прошептал ангел, опасливо косясь в сторону палантира.  
\- Пиппин! - Мери бросился к другу, который лежал без сознания.  
\- Тук болван! - недовольно сказал Гэндальф. Но, посмотрев на неподвижно лежавшего хоббита, маг быстро направился к нему. Гэндальф оттолкнул Мери, а тогда приложил ко лбу Пиппина ладонь и что-то прошептал.   
От действий мага Пиппин очнулся. Хоббит был бледным и смертельно напуганным. Словно он только что побывал в Мордоре.  
\- Успокойся, - сказал маг.  
\- Гэндальф, - дрожащим голосом произнес Пиппин, - прости.  
\- Что ты видел? - спросил маг. - Что? Скажи.  
Все присутствующие замерли.  
\- Дерево... - выдавил хоббит. - Белое дерево в каменной крепости. И все пылало огнем...  
\- Минас-Тирит, - догадался маг, - это все, что ты видел?  
\- А еще, - продолжил хоббит, - я... я видел его! Я слышал в голове его голос...  
\- Что ты сказал ему? - не отставал Гэндальф. - Говори!  
Бедняга Пиппин на миг закрыл глаза. Ему очень не хотелось вспоминать те ужасные моменты, но разве Гэндальф может просто так прекратить допрос?  
\- Он спрашивал мое имя, - быстро ответил Тук, - но я не сказал. Он стал мучить меня.  
\- Что ты сказал ему о Фродо и Кольце? - допрашивался маг.  
\- Ничего, - после недолгой паузы ответил Пиппин.  
На этом Гэндальф оставил хоббита в покое. Но после этого пришлось посреди ночи собирать совет. Ибо стало понятно, куда собирается послать свою армию Саурон.  
В зале, где всего несколько часов назад пировали роханцы, собрались Хранители и Теоден. Следовало обсудить полученную информацию и решить, что делать дальше.  
\- Глаза Пиппина не лгали, - начал разговор Гэндальф, - он дуралей, но дуралей честный, - маг бросил осуждающий взгляд на поникшего Тука, - он не сказал Саурону ни слова про Фродо и Кольцо. Нам странным образом повезло. В палантире Пиппин мельком увидел планы врага. Саурон готовится нанести удар по Минас-Тириту. Его поражение при Хельмовой пади кое-что ему показало. Темный властелин узнал, что в битву вступил наследник Элендила. Род людей не так слаб, как он думал. Они готовы бросить Саурону вызов. Кроме того, появился еще и Нарлон, чьего вмешательства он тоже опасался. Да и поддержка неизвестной светлой силы - Дэниэля - тоже неожиданна для Темного властелина. Саурон боится всего этого. Он не станет рисковать, позволив народам Средиземья объединиться под одним знаменем. Он сравняет Минас-Тирит с землей, но не допустит возвращения короля людей на престол Гондора.  
\- Я должен отправиться туда! - взволнованно заявил Боромир.  
\- Нет, - возразил Гэндальф, - ты останешься здесь.  
\- Мой народ в опасности, - гондорец расхаживал туда-сюда. Если бы не маг, Боромир уже давно бы уехал в Гондор.  
\- Мы знаем, - вмешалась Викка, - но прислушайся к Гэндальфу. И успокойся.  
Гондорец замолчал, но садиться и спокойно слушать не мог.  
\- Если зажгутся сигнальные огни Гондора, - продолжил Гэндальф, - Рохан должен готовиться к войне.  
\- Скажи мне, - довольно равнодушно заговорил Теоден, - почему мы должны идти на помощь тем, кто не стал помогать нам? Чем мы обязаны Гондору?  
Все уставились на правителя Рохана, но никто не успел сказать и слова, как Рин вскочил со стула.  
\- Ваше высочество! - заорал демоненок. Уж теперь молчать он не собирался. - Неужели вы до сих пор не поняли, что только объединившись, мы сможем победить? Почему это доходит до вас в последний момент? Ведь в Хельмовой пади вы были рады помощи эльфов, не отрицайте. Хоть сейчас прошу: забудьте все обиды. Или вы думаете, Саурон уничтожит Гондор и успокоится? Он на все миры замахнулся! Что ему Рохан? Раздавит и не заметит. Будьте благоразумней.  
\- Нарлон, успокойся, - примирительно сказал Леголас.  
\- Извините, - пробормотал экзорцист, осознав, что он наговорил, - просто...  
\- Мы понимаем тебя, - вмешался Арагорн, - поэтому я пойду.  
\- Нет, - возразил Гэндальф.  
\- Надо предупредить их, - сказал наследник Исилдура.  
\- Их предупредят, - стоял на своем маг. Подойдя к Арагорну, он продолжил: - Ты отправишься в Минас-Тирит другой дорогой. Следуй вдоль берега реки. Перехвати черные корабли. И запомните, - маг повысил голос, - у нас теперь нет права на ошибку. Я отправлюсь в Минас-Тирит. И поеду я не один.  
***  
\- Старик снова уехал, - был недоволен Рин утром. Точнее, днем, ибо после ночного совещания он никак не мог проснуться. Кроме того, Окумура не успел попрощаться с Гэндальфом.  
\- Мы скоро встретимся с ним, - сказала ему Тэливен, - ты же знаешь - Гэндальфа не так просто убить.  
\- Да уж, - хмыкнул демоненок, - а где Дэн?  
\- Куда-то ушел, - ответила эльфийка, - о, - она заметила Гимли и побежала к гному, -мистер гном, а вы даже пить не умеете. Принц выиграл.  
Гимли что-то проворчал и отвернулся, но Тэливен не унималась.  
\- И что делать сейчас? - вздохнул экзорцист.  
\- Ждать сигнала, - ответила сидящая рядом Викка. Похлопав парня по плечу, она поднялась и потянулась, - пойду-ка я поговорю с Дэном.  
\- И передай ему, что он придурок, - сказал Рин, а я, пожалуй, пойду подкреплюсь.


	25. И целитель умеет воевать

Устало смахнув со лба капли пота, Бенджамин шел все дальше по пустынной равнине, которая вела в Анды. А точнее - в город Сан-Хуан. Сейчас паладин находился в Аргентине. Пока было время, он заглянул в несколько городов, проверяя их на наличие демонов.  
После битвы с Левиафаном было решено по очереди отправляться в страны мира, чтобы хоть немного помогать остальным экзорцистам. Ведь пришельцев как со Средиземья и с Геенны не убавилось.  
Бенджамин еще после нападения Азазеля хотел отправиться в Южную Америку. Но, узнав о намерениях архидемонов, мексиканец остался. И, как оказалось, не зря. Младшие паладины лезли на рожон в сражениях. И Торресу приходилось их лечить. Вон Итан до сих пор полностью не поправился после трюка со щитом, но уже рвался в Австралию. Поэтому пришлось попросить Скарлетт присмотреть за упрямым шаманом. Не то совсем истощит себя.  
\- Герой... - пробормотал мужчина, покачав головой. Он не любил, когда экзорцисты бессмысленно тратили энергию. Сам паладин больше времени уделял рукопашным сражениям, нежели помощи фамильяров и других видов магии экзорцистов.  
Бенджамин никогда бы не подумал, что станет экзорцистом. По крайней мере, у него не было никаких выдающихся способностей. Ну, или почти никаких. Торрес еще с детства проявил интерес к медицине. Он очень легко выучил названия самых распространенных целебных растений Мексики, а тогда начал посещать библиотеки в поисках дополнительной информации. Парень решил стать врачом, но судьба распорядилась иначе.  
На город, где жил будущий экзорцист, напали демоны. Не один и не два, а около сотни. Раньше они нападали намного чаще. И эти твари из ада за очень короткое время истребили половину населения. Они бы на этом не остановились, но их уничтожили Галахад де Логрес и Широ Фудзимото. Бенджамин никогда не забудет того потрясения, которое он испытал, видя, как двое мужчин смогли справиться с таким количеством демонов. Потом парень узнал об экзорцистах и решил тоже стать одним из тех, кто избавлял мир от зла. Учителем Бенджамина стал Галахад.  
И хотя де Логрес был еще и директором Британской академии экзорцистов, он постарался сделать из мексиканца искусного экзорциста. К тому же, Торрес оказался очень хорошим учеником. Парень внимательно слушал Галахада, записывал непонятные термины и просил учителя подробней объяснить их значение или же искал сам в библиотеке. Кстати, из библиотеки Бенджамина мог выгнать только Галахад, ибо молодой эсквайр стремился знать о своей работе как можно больше. И даже если Торрес хотел стать знахарем, это не означало, что он не искал себе подходящего оружия. Позже он выбрал булаву. Молитвы, символы, защитные печати - все это мексиканец изучал до тех пор, пока информация навсегда закрепилась в его памяти. Эти же знания Торрес передал Скарлетт, своей первой и последней ученице.   
Солнце беспощадно согревало и так раскаленную землю, по которой шел Бенджамин. Высоко в небе летали орлы и казалось, что крыльями они касаются небесного светила. Из трещин в земле росла трава, почти невзрачная для обычного человека, но Торрес знал, что некоторые стебли лечебные. Поэтому он не поленился сорвать растения и спрятал их в сумку. Паладин тщательно следил за тем, чтобы припасы трав у него не заканчивались.  
Обойдя несколько небольших валунов, мужчина увидел город. Сан-Хуан за многие года стал еще больше и уже почти упирался в подножие гор. Дома преимущественно деревянные, но кое-кто уже обзавелся кирпичным жильем. Словно наблюдатели, над домами возвышались водонапорные башни.  
Бенджамин сделал еще несколько шагов вперед, но звонок мобильного заставил его остановиться и нахмуриться.  
\- Я слушаю, - мужчина знал, кто может звонить, когда он занят.  
\- Бенджамин, в Андах открылись врата, - заявила Скарлетт, даже не поздоровавшись.  
\- Конкретное местонахождение, - потребовал мексиканец.  
\- На северо-востоке от Сан-Хуана, - сразу же ответила британка, - Бенджамин, это Белиал, повелитель черной магии. Будет лучше, если ты подождешь нас...  
\- И архидемон нарисует печати, - прервал речь ученицы Торрес, - Скарлетт, я не маленький ребенок. Так что хватит за меня волноваться.  
\- А чтоб тебя, Бенджамин, - недовольно сказала Рейн, - своим упрямством ты меня в могилу загонишь.  
\- А сколько раз ты меня едва не угробила? - поинтересовался мужчина. - Скарлетт, я не такой слабый, как тебе кажется.  
\- Ладно, - уже спокойней произнесла британка, - мы уже выезжаем. Будем у тебя так быстро, как только сможем. И... побереги себя, старик.  
\- Я тебе покажу старика, - усмехнулся Бенджамин, пряча телефон в карман. Он даже не стал заходить в город, а сразу же направился к открывшимся вратам.   
***  
А на северо-востоке в земле появилась огромная идеально круглая дыра. Казалось, почва там просто исчезла. Если туда заглянуть, ничего не увидишь. Лишь тьма и серый туман. Вроде бы ничего необычного, но через несколько секунд оттуда полезут мелкие и самые проворные демоны. Им не терпится развлечься в Ассии, ибо в аду не особо весело. В мире людей можно уничтожать города, вселяться в жителей Земли, делать пакости, убивать, наслаждаться паническими воплями и тешиться своим превосходством.  
Из врат вылетело сияющее существо. С серебряными крыльями, в белом балахоне, с тонкой изящной короной на голове. Кудрявые золотые волосы обрамляли красивое лицо. Было довольно странно наблюдать, как ангел появляется из врат ада.  
\- Никогда больше не явлюсь в этом облике, - недовольно сказал ангел отнюдь не прекрасным голосом, - я чувствую себя отвратительно. Мне только нимба над головой не хватает, чтобы вознестись в Рай, будь он трижды проклят.  
Повелитель черной магии Белиал частенько являлся смертным ясноликим ангелом. Было забавно смотреть на их удивленные лица. Еще больше веселило архидемона следующее: поняв, что перед ними посланник Господа, люди падали на колени и говорили всякую ерунду. Белиалу приходилось сохранять благородный вид и не хохотать. Ведь это очень приятно - когда слабые поклоняются сильному. В такие моменты Белиал чувствовал себя всесильным и понимал, что люди сделают для него что угодно. Это же воля Божья!  
Чего только не придумывал коварный архидемон. Каких только "святых миссий" он не возлагал в руки "праведников". И что самое приятное - люди исполняли любые его просьбы. Они грешили, убивали, разрушали, причиняли боль, несли семена раздора в Ассию. Архидемон наблюдал за всем этим и веселился. И зачем ему уродливый облик чудовища, если лик ангела приносит куда больше пользы? Конечно, с пропавшим Данталионом Белиал не сравнился бы, но и повелитель черной магии мог похвастаться тем, что умел влиять на людей.  
Многие архидемоны не понимали Белиала и едва не убили того, спутав с ангелом. Но, вопреки всему, Сатана был доволен подвигами архидемона. Поэтому вскоре к облику Белиала стали меньше придираться. Ведь, по сути, неважно, как ты выглядишь. Важно то, что ты делаешь и насколько успешны твои деяния.  
\- Сначала Азазель, потом Абаддон, а еще Левиафан, - бормотал Белиал, рисуя первую печать, - куда они подевались? Или же их занесло в другие миры? По крайней мере, в Ассии их нет. Неужто это все проделки Саурона? Может, он узнал о наших намерениях? Но как? Не могли же демоны проболтаться. Ничего не понимаю.  
Вдруг архидемон прервал работу и осмотрелся вокруг. Заметив одинокого путника, Белиал нелестно выразился в адрес людей.  
\- Мне кажется, в Ассии нет места, куда бы не ступали эти вездесущие букашки, - прорычал повелитель черной магии, - но ничего. Сейчас я его быстро отправлю куда подальше, а тогда продолжу работу.  
Путник шел прямо к Белиалу, но архидемона словно и не видел. Остановившись недалеко от врат Геенны, мужчина сел на камень, достал трубку и начал набивать ее сушенными травами. Архидемона он упорно игнорировал.   
"Ослеп он, что ли?" - не понимал Белиал. - Да я же почти рядом. Или человек притворяется?"  
Решив поскорее разобраться с путешественником, повелитель черной магии взмахнул серебряными крыльями и подлетел к незнакомцу.  
\- Здравствуй, путник, - мелодичным голосом заговорил архидемон.  
Мужчина поднял голову.  
\- Ты кто? - услышав этот вопрос, Белиал округлил глаза. Такое он слышал впервые.  
\- Я... ангел, посланник небес, - опомнившись от удивления, ответил архидемон.  
\- Ангелов не существует, - выдал путник, чем еще больше удивил повелителя черной магии. Житель ада не знал, что и сказать. Неужто ему повстречался атеист? Тогда человека придется убить. Банально, конечно, но у Белиала не было времени на игры.  
\- Так прикоснись ко мне и ты поймешь, что ошибаешься, - изрек архидемон.  
\- Хм, отличная идея, - мужчина с сожалением спрятал трубку в сумку и поднялся.  
Дальнейшее случилось слишком быстро. Белиал не успел протянуть руку незнакомцу, как тот со всей силы ударил его в лицо серебряным крестом величиной с ладонь.  
\- Яви свой истинный лик, отродье ада! - громко сказал мужчина, глядя, как обугливается кожа на лице ангела, который выл совсем не ангельским голосом. - У ангелов только белые крылья, Белиал. Давно пора это знать.  
Архидемон отлетел от человека на приличное расстояние и смотрел на противника злыми черными глазами. Его лицо было изуродовано прикосновением креста, кожа облезла и висела на черных костях. Под ангельским ликом скрывалось совершенно иное существо, темное и кошмарное.  
\- Как же я мог забыть, что белые крылья у демонов не растут, - продолжил мужчина, поменяв крест на короткую булаву с шипами, - я Бенджамин Торрес, паладин. Кто ты, мне давно известно. Так что либо уходи, либо умри.  
Вместо прекрасного ангела напротив мексиканца стояло страшное существо. По сути, это был уродливый двухметровый скелет какого-то не менее уродливого чудовища. Массивные черные кости черепа покрыты бордовой и темно-оранжевой краской, которая очерчивала рот с гнилыми грязно-желтыми зубами. Небольшие глазки, словно наполнены чернотой ада, злобно смотрели на паладина. На голове красовались рога, которые изгибались в виде полумесяцев. Их кончики были покрыты золотом. На месте ушей у Белиала красовалась еще пара рогов, но поменьше. На плечах - плащ из стали, который заканчивался острыми зазубринами. Это странное одеяние закрывало только грудную клетку архидемона, переплетаясь с ребрами. Нижняя часть Белиала была закована в неровные черные доспехи, по которым пробегали фиолетовые искры. Кроме того, у повелителя черной магии оказались две пары рук. Пара длинных конечностей начиналась, как положено, от ключиц. На них золотом были выведены незамысловатые линии. Всего по три пальцы, похожие на кривые ветки дерева, длинные, с золотой чешуей. Вторая пара рук начиналась на уровне седьмой пары ребер. Короткие, состоящие с плечевой кости, которая переходила в соединенные лучевую и локтевую. Пальцев на этих конечностях было по пять.  
\- А я-то думал, куда мои братья подевались, - голос Белиала оказался низким и гулким, словно он находился в бочке.  
\- Можешь забрать Левиафана, - сказал Бенджамин, - он лежит на дне моря и пугает рыбу.  
Глаза Белиала нехорошо сверкнули. В следующий момент он метнул в паладина горсть фиолетового пламени. Бенджамин на удивление ловко увернулся.  
\- И это все твои умения, повелитель черной магии? - поинтересовался мексиканец, размахивая булавой.  
Белиал быстро произнес какие-то слова. Над головой Торреса появился черный диск, из которого начало вылезать скользкое чудовище болотного цвета.  
\- Трепещи, смертный, - ухмыльнулся архидемон, - сейчас тебе...  
Он так и не закончил свою речь, ибо Бенджамин швырнул булаву вверх. Оружие паладина впечатало чудовище в диск и разбило дверь в потусторонний мир. Она рассыпалась по земле массивными черными осколками. Правда, ни один из них не ранил мексиканца.  
\- Моя очередь, - заявил Торрес.  
Повелитель черной магии и подумать не мог, что старый (как считал архидемон) человек может так быстро двигаться. Житель ада был несказанно удивлен, когда паладин в один миг оказался рядом и нанес удар булавой, намереваясь снести противнику голову.  
Белиалу повезло, ибо он все же успел увернуться. Бенджамин попал в плечо. Оружие раздробило ключицу и повредило левую руку. Ударь мексиканец немного выше - и голову архидемона пришлось бы искать в Андах.   
Белиал издал угрожающее шипение и взмахнул оставшимися конечностями в надежде схватить и придушить человека, но и в этот раз целитель показал чудеса ловкости. Паладин отпрыгнул назад и снова взмахнул булавой. Архидемон в этот раз не зевал, а уклонился и провел средним пальцем правой руки по земле. Вокруг Бенджамина загорелось фиолетовое пламя. Паладин оказался в ловушке.  
\- Ты поплатишься за свою наглость, - сказал повелитель черной магии, - Андрас, Кроцелл, немедленно сюда!  
Из врат Геенны появились высшие демоны - двое из шести подчиненных Белиала. У каждого архидемона имелись шесть высших демонов, которым подчинялись генералы. Те в свою очередь командовали демонами с низшим положением.  
Кроцелл был похож на своего повелителя. Такой же скелет, правда, намного ниже и изящней. Кости его оказались белыми с причудливыми фиолетовыми узорами. Череп был скрыт под квадратным шлемом, грудь закована в доспехи, ноги обуты в металлические сапоги до колен. И только руки оставались без защиты. Также у Кроцелла имелись крылья. Правда, не ангельские, а черные, кожистые, как у летучей мыши. Костлявые пальцы демона сжимали огромную двуручную секиру с длинной рукоятью.  
Андрас оказался человеком. Ну, или почти человеком. Голова у него была совиная с угольно-черными перьями и ярко-желтыми круглыми глазами. Длинный изогнутый клюв украшен алой перевернутой пентаграммой. Облачен высший демон был в балахон пепельного цвета и длинный черный плащ. Андрас восседал на большом черном волке, а в руке держал черный меч, лезвие которого украшали синие линии.  
\- Разберитесь с паладином, - приказал Белиал, - мне некогда.  
И он принялся аккуратно рисовать печати.  
\- Я его убью, - раздался голос Кроцелла из-под шлема.  
\- Размечтался, - проворчал Андрас, противно щелкая клювом, - не мешай, скелет ходячий.  
\- А ты пугало! - не остался в долгу Кроцелл.  
\- Уважаемые, - вежливо обратился к ним Бенджамин, - может, вы все-таки убьете меня? Не то я убью вас.  
\- Заткнись, человечишка, - прогудел Андрас, - да что ты можешь, находясь в ловушке повелителя?  
Мексиканец вздохнул.  
\- Я вас предупредил, - сказал он, а тогда со всей силы ударил булавой о землю.  
Ловушка Белиала попросту провалилась, а мексиканец бросился на высших демонов.  
Кроцелл и Андрас атаковали одновременно, надеясь быстро расправиться с паладином. Булава Торреса сталкивалась то с лезвием секиры, то с клинком. Как бы не старались демоны, но они не могли даже задеть человека. Бенджамин отлично справлялся с ними.  
\- Черт, да сдохни уже! - Кроцелл яростно размахивал секирой. Целитель уклонился, но вот оружие Кроцелла едва не задело Андраса.  
\- Уймись, скелетище! - не выдержал Андрас. - Иначе я тебе голову снесу!  
\- Смотри, себе не снеси, - сказал Кроцелл, взлетая вверх. Подняв секиру над головой, он спикировал на Торреса в надежде рассечь мужчину на две части. Бенджамин же был занят, ибо его начали оттеснять Андрас вместе с волком.  
Лезвие секиры ударилось о каменный щит и разлетелось на куски. Самого Кроцелла атаковал Терриус, которого Бенджамин призвал во время появления в Аргентине. Мощным ударом гигантского каменного кулака фамильяр впечатал высшего демона в землю.  
Андрас от неожиданности округлил глаза. Он ведь считал, что духи земли подчиняются лишь Амаймону. А тут обычный человек пользуется силой могущественного духа.  
\- Немыслимо, - пробормотал демон, поднимая меч, - Кроцелл, я спешу на выручку!  
Ударив волка в бока, Андрас поехал к Бенджамину, но едва не угодил во внезапно появившуюся на пути яму. Волку пришлось маневрировать, чтобы добраться до человека, который произносил слова на неизвестном языке. По крайней мере, Андрас ничего не понял.  
\- Терриус, прекрати! - заорал Андрас. - Ты слуга Амаймона, а не жалкой букашки из Ассии.  
В ответ дух земли едва не продырявил демона каменными копьями.  
Андрасу все же удалось добраться до Бенджамина. Между ними снова завязался бой.  
\- Повелитель, быстрее! - крикнул демон Белиалу.  
\- Заткнись! - послышался свирепый рык. - Из-за тебя печать испортил.  
Торрес отбил булавой летящий клинок, взмахнул оружием. Андрас уклонился.  
\- Да ты даже целиться не умеешь, дедуля, - прогудел демон.  
\- Неужели? - хмыкнул паладин и раздробил череп волку.  
Демоническое животное сразу же рухнуло на землю. Андрас, к своему счастью, успел спрыгнуть секундой раньше. Высший демон что-то прочирикал, а тогда продолжил бой. Синие линии на его клинке ярко засияли.  
\- Поберегись, человечишка, - сказал Андрас, - если я смогу оставить хоть царапину - ты умрешь.  
Он взмахнул оружием. Бенджамин избежал удара.  
\- В моем клинке есть пламя Сатаны! - хвастался высший демон. - И теперь оно сожжет все, к чему коснется.  
\- Правда? - усмехнулся мексиканец, задев булавой Андраса. Оружие паладина оставило на теле противника рваную рану, которая сразу же почернела от демонической крови.  
Прогудев по-совиному проклятия в адрес человечества, Андрас совсем вышел из-под контроля. Бенджамин медленно отходил, уклоняясь от меча. Мексиканец почему-то не спешил атаковать в ответ.   
И вот, когда высший демон в очередной раз поднял меч для удара, Торрес на секунду застыл, а тогда резко отпрыгнул в сторону. Андрас же с ужасом увидел, что клинок вонзился в голову Кроцелла, который отошел от стычки с Терриусом и пытался подняться с земли.  
\- Нет! Этого не может быть! - заорал Андрас, выдернув меч. Но было поздно. Синее пламя охватило воющего Кроцелла.  
Андрас собрался убить паладина как можно мучительней. Но ничего предпринять он так и не успел, ибо Бенджамин ждать не стал и одним ударом снес демону голову.  
Тело Андраса рухнуло возле пепла Кроцелла. Паладин тяжело вздохнул, поудобней перехватил булаву и направился к Белиалу.  
\- А чтоб тебя... - повелитель черной магии прервал рисование печатей, - ну ничего, мне осталось совсем немного. Сейчас я призову Велтиса и Аима...  
\- Не думаю, - сказал Бенджамин, - мне все же хочется сразиться с тобой, а не со слабаками, которых ты натравляешь на меня. Терриус, начинай.  
На выжженной солнцем земле начали появляться черные линии. Растянувшись на несколько десятков метров, они образовали пентаграмму. Мексиканец и архидемон оказались внутри рисунка.  
\- Пока ты не уничтожишь пентаграмму, ни один демон не вылезет из врат Геенны, - сказал Торрес.  
\- Ты напросился, паладин, - воздух вокруг Белиала потемнел и сгустился. Повелитель черной магии поднял вверх средний палец правой руки, - хоровод бездны.  
В небе над полем битвы появился перевернутый треугольник, внутри которого находилась черно-фиолетовая спираль. И эта спираль начала опускаться к земле, превращаясь в воронку.  
\- Это разрушит не только твой рисунок, но и половину страны, - захохотал архидемон. Но секундой спустя ему стало не до смеха, ибо Бенджамин чуть не ударил повелителя черной магии. Белиал оградился фиолетовым щитом, хотя защита покрылась трещинами от удара булавы. В ответ архидемон едва не раздавил мексиканца появившимся черным молотом. Булава Торреса встретила оружие противника. Белиал явно намеревался впечатать целителя в землю, ибо молот начал теснить булаву. А воронка в небе увеличилась, грозясь превратить Аргентину в один из кругов ада.  
Возможно, Белиалу удалось бы убить Бенджамина, но вмешался Терриус. Фамильяр внезапно появился из недр земли и оторвал ногу повелителю черной магии.  
Белиал взревел и упал. Его молот мгновенно исчез. Сам архидемон сейчас напоминал обычный, пускай и жутковатый, скелет, к тому же, здорово потрепанный.  
\- Думаешь, я сдался?! - рявкнул повелитель черной магии, глядя на тающую воронку. - Да я еще способен на многое...  
Уточнить он не успел, так как в его голову вонзилась серебряная стрела. Спустя мгновение Белиал начал превращаться в пепел. Его хоровод бездны исчез вместе с повелителем.  
Торрес посмотрел вдаль и с удивлением заметил знакомую фигуру.  
\- Вивьен, - усмехнулся мексиканец, - я и не сомневался.  
Правда, француз был не один. Рядом с ним находилась Скарлетт.  
\- Ну вот скажи, Бенджамин, зачем таскать такую громадину? - указывая на арбалет в руках Бонне, спросила британка.  
\- Я молчу о твоих пистолетах, - сказал Вивьен, - от них шума больше, чем толку.  
\- И зачем вы пришли? - поинтересовался Торрес. - Вы убили моего противника.  
\- Я просто хотел испытать стрелы с печатью разрушения, - начал оправдываться француз, - мне недавно изготовили.  
\- Нашел бы себе другого архидемона, - ворчал Бенджамин, закрывая врата Геенны, - я вам это припомню, детишки.  
\- Как ты меня назвал? - ощетинилась Скарлетт.  
\- Мы с Терриусом прикончили Кроцелла и Андраса, едва не убили Белиала, - хмыкнул Торрес, - а меня и пальцем не тронули. Даже одежда целая. Вы же приходите окровавленные и в тряпках. Ну, и что скажете?  
\- Ты крут, дедуля, - ухмыльнулась Рейн.  
\- За дедулю непременно ответишь, беззлобно сказал целитель. Когда врата оказались закрыты, а печати стерты, Бенджамин забрал сумку и спрятал булаву, - пора возвращаться. Я очень надеюсь на то, что вы не на байке.  
\- Нет, - улыбнулся Вивьен, - мы приехали на моей машине. И ключи у меня. Транспорт ждет нас в Сан-Хуане.  
\- Хоть раз я не буду бояться за свою жизнь, - остался доволен Бенджамин, - пошли скорее. Здесь слишком жарко.

Конец второй части


	26. Рохан идет на помощь

\- Почему, ну почему я не отправился со стариком? - ворчал Рин. Парень понятия не имел, что происходит в Гондоре, поэтому нервничал. А отправиться следом не было возможности, ибо демоненок попросту не знал дороги. Кроме того, следовало ждать, когда зажгутся сигнальные огни.  
\- Так не терпится драться? - спросил Дэниэль. Ангел не горел желанием приближаться к Мордору, но и оставаться в стороне у него не получалось. Все же Дэн был воином и в глубине души жаждал смерти врагов.  
\- Не терпится, ибо я умираю со скуки, - ответил Окумура. Друзья находились в Золотом дворце и, откровенно говоря, бездельничали. Арагорн и Мери были снаружи и всматривались вдаль. Боромир, Леголас и Гимли тоже куда-то подевались. Викка в облике пантеры еще спала под столом. Тэливен бродила по Эдорасу, время от времени появляясь во дворце.  
\- Неужто в своем мире ты не скучал? - удивился Дэн. - У вас так много демонов?  
\- Не много, - ответил Рин, - но у экзорцистов всегда найдется что делать. Интересно, как там Юкио? Наверняка, прохлаждается, ибо существа Средиземья не такие уж опасные.  
\- Ошибаешься, Нарлон, - сказал ангел, - не думаю, что твой брат прохлаждается. Так как миры стали еще ближе, я считаю, что в твой мир начали лезть демоны.  
\- Что? - переспросил парень.  
\- Понимаешь, ближе всех миров к Ассии находятся Средиземье, Рай, Геенна и еще один, неизвестный мне, мир, - объяснил Дэниэль, - поэтому врата Геенны могут открыться на Земле.  
\- И что же делать? - встревожился Окумура. - Я волнуюсь за Юкио. А если он не справится?  
\- Такое впечатление, что в Ассии есть только Юкио, - хмыкнул Дэн.  
\- Нет, есть еще паладины, - сказал Рин, - говорят, они настолько сильны, что их не победит даже Сатана. Я тоже хочу стать паладином.  
\- Ты им непременно станешь, - уверенно сказал ангел, улыбнувшись. Но, заметив Тэливен, Дэн перестал улыбаться.  
\- Когда ты ей скажешь? - поинтересовался Рин. - Только не надо спрашивать, о чем я. Ты и так все прекрасно понимаешь.  
\- Я боюсь, Нарлон, - честно ответил Дэниэль, - даже не знаю, чего боюсь. Ты и не представляешь, как это сложно - поговорить с тем, к кому ты неравнодушен.  
\- Дэниэль, - Окумура посмотрел на друга, наверное, впервые назвав ангела полным именем, - вскоре мы столкнемся с Сауроном и его армией. Я не знаю, чем закончится эта война. Конечно, я надеюсь на лучшее, но... Ты будешь жалеть о том, чего не сделал.  
\- Ты просто никогда не влюблялся, - вздохнул ангел.  
\- Возможно, - согласился экзорцист, - но бояться нужно не положительных чувств, а отрицательных.  
\- Я учту, - сказал Дэниэль, - а сейчас...  
Во дворец, тяжело дыша от бега, ворвался Арагорн.  
\- Сигнальные огни Минас-Тирита зажглись! - громко заявил наследник Исилдура. Все присутствующие посмотрели на него. - Гондор зовет на помощь!.  
Пришла взволнованная Эовин и посмотрела на Теодена. Сонная Викка выглянула из-под стола. Рин и Дэн напряглись. Все ждали слова правителя Рохана.  
\- И Рохан явится, - заявил Теоден, отчего Рин едва не пустился в пляс, - собрать рохирримов.  
Началась сплошная суматоха. Воины как можно быстрее седлали коней. Нельзя было медлить, ибо с каждой секундой враг становился все ближе к Гондору. Теоден послал воинов в разные концы страны, дабы собрать достойное войско.  
К удивлению Рина, с воинами поехали Эовин с Мери. Хоббит буквально светился от счастья, ибо Теоден назначил его оруженосцем Рохана.  
\- Удивлен? - к экзорцисту подъехала Викка, которая уже научилась управлять лошадью. - Думаю, Мери еще себя покажет.  
\- Да я и не против, - сказал Окумура, - наконец-то мы разгромим еще одно войско.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность? - удивился Боромир. Гондорец, как никто, желал поскорее оказаться в родном городе.  
\- У вас есть я, - гордо заявил экзорцист, - ну и все остальные.  
\- Скромен, как обычно, - усмехнулся Боромир.  
Гимли ехал вместе с Леголасом и ворчал.  
\- Конница, - пренебрежительно хмыкнул гном, - хотел бы я вести на войну легион вооруженных до зубов гномов.  
\- Твоим родственникам не надо ехать на войну, - отозвался эльф, - война сама шагает по их землях.  
Эти слова заставили Гимли притихнуть и задуматься.  
Воины Рохана уезжали из Эдораса. Прапор с белым конем развевался на ветру. Вслед роханцам смотрели женщины, чьи сыновья и мужья находились среди одетых в доспехи мужчин.  
\- Итак, пробил час, всадники Рохана! - громко сказал Эомер. - Вы дали клятву. Пришло время исполнить ее! За короля и страну!  
Сотни рохирримов ударили коней и поскакали вперед, к Минас-Тириту. Туда, где сгущались черные тучи Мордора, где тень Саурона закрыла солнце. Туда, куда направлялась и вражеская армия.  
***  
Военный лагерь роханцев раскинулся вдоль равнины на довольно большую площадь. Воины остановились возле мрачного ущелья, которое не нравилось Дэну и пугало Викку.  
Всадники ездили на конях, выполняя поручения. Конечно, можно было отправляться на войну хоть сейчас, но Теоден ждал подкрепления с других городов Рохана.  
Едва заметив правителя, воины на секунду отрывались от дел и приветствовали Теодена поклонами.  
\- Гримбольт, скольких ты привел? - спросил король.  
\- Около пятисот с Вестфольда, - послышался ответ.  
\- С нами еще триста воинов из Вермарка, - доложил посыльной.  
\- А где всадники из Сноубона? - поинтересовался Теоден.  
\- Они не явились, - ответили ему.  
\- Почему это они не явились? - недоумевал Рин. - Надо было меня послать. Я бы их живо расшевелил.  
\- Ничего не поделаешь, Нарлон, - ответил Боромир, - на каждой войне так. Одни защищают все то, что им дорого, а другие отсиживаются. Но мы не можем дольше ждать.  
\- А нельзя ли было расположиться в другом месте? - спросила Викка, бросая подозрительные взгляды на ущелье.  
\- Не знал, что оборотни не любят горы, - усмехнулся Гимли.  
\- Причина не в этом, - отозвался Дэниэль, - здесь неуютно.  
\- Почему я ничего не чувствую? - удивился Окумура. - Мне всюду нормально.  
\- Тебе даже в Мордоре будет нормально, - съязвил ангел.  
Наконец отряд оказался в центре лагеря. Привязав коней, Хранители разбрелись по окрестностям. Арагорн, Леголас, Гимли и Боромир беседовали с Теоденом, а Рин, Дэн, Викка и Тэливен решили пройтись к своим палаткам.  
\- Давно хотел у тебя спросить, - обратился Рин к Дэну, - откуда появляется твой меч? Из Рая?  
\- Он никуда не исчезает, - ответил ангел.  
\- Знаешь, такую громадину тяжело спрятать, - сказал экзорцист, - а сейчас твоего меча нет.  
\- Это потому, что меч - часть моей силы, - объяснил Дэниэль, - и я просто придаю ей соответствующий вид. Если бы я захотел, у меня был бы топор. Или копье.  
\- Удобно, - прокомментировал Окумура, - а ты еще говорил, что ничего не умеешь.  
\- Если сравнивать меня с архангелами, то я и вправду ничего не умею, - возразил Дэниэль.  
\- Но архангелы не сражаются вместе с нами, - вмешалась Тэливен, - а ты все время совершенствуешь свои навыки.  
Ангел смутился, не зная, что сказать. Рин и Викка переглянулись и решили уйти, но тут парень заметил Гамлинга, который спешил к Теодену.  
\- Ваше высочество! К нам прибыло подкрепление! - услышали Хранители. - Гномы из Эребора!  
Наступила тишина, ибо роханцы были несказанно удивлены такому сообщению. Теоден стоял и смотрел на Гамлинга, думая, не послышалось ли ему. А тогда правитель Рохана заметил двоих гномов. Облаченные в великолепные сверкающие доспехи, они шли к Теодену, на ходу снимая шлемы.  
\- Фили! Кили! - завопил Рин, напугав своим возгласом всех, кто находился рядом. Но парень не обратил на это внимания, ибо уже бежал к друзьям.  
Экзорцист не ошибся, это и вправду были племянники Торина. Фили почти не изменился, оставаясь невысоким, но крепким светловолосым гномом с заплетенной в косички бородой. Кили был выше, с темными волосами и - что больше всего удивило Рина - почти такой же длинной бородой, как и у брата. Из-за этого демоненок на секунду принял Кили за другого гнома.  
\- Окумура! - обрадовались братья, по очереди обняв друга так, что едва не сломали Рину ребра.  
\- Ребята, тут такое творится, - начал экзорцист, - вы уже пропустили битву у Хельмовой пади. Мы там такое устроили... Орки век будут помнить!..  
\- Как это понимать? - решил вмешаться Теоден, видя, что гномы не спешат объяснять причину своего появления.  
\- Позже поболтаем, - Фили и Кили похлопали Рина по плечу и направились к королю.  
\- Вижу, вы очень хорошо ладите, - сказала Викка, когда экзорцист вернулся и начал рассказывать о гномах Эребора.  
\- Они славные ребята, - улыбаясь, ответил Окумура, - я вас непременно познакомлю.  
Появление гномов заметно взбодрило роханцев. С жителями Эребора у людей появился шанс повторить победу. Да и Рин не так волновался из-за предстоящей битвы.  
\- Чего это они? - парень заметил испуганных коней, которые беспокойно топтались возле ущелья. Воины напрасно пытались успокоить животных.  
\- Кони встревожены, - сказал Леголас. Гимли с ним не было. Очевидно, гном отправился к сородичам, - а люди подавлены.  
\- Рядом с этой горой им не по себе, - заявил проходивший мимо Эомер.  
\- Что это за дорога? - спросил Боромир, глядя на ущелье. Казалось, тропа ведет прямо в Мордор. Там было мрачно, серый туман стелился по земле, а еще оттуда дул ледяной ветер. - Куда она ведет?  
\- Это дорога на Димхольт, - ответил Леголас, - подгорный проход.  
\- Из него никто не возвращался, - добавил Эомер, - плохое это место.  
Викка поежилась.   
\- Там живут только мертвые, - пробормотала пантера, - и от этого мне страшно.  
\- Пускай только нас не трогают, - сказал Окумура, не испытывая особого страха, - а где Дэн? Пошли лучше его поищем.  
***   
Поздней ночью, когда большинство воинов спали, Рин после душевной беседы с Фили и Кили возвращался к себе. Было холодно, поэтому демоненок спешил поскорее оказаться в палатке и поспать.  
Племянники Торина рассказали, что получили сообщение Рина. Но Король Эребора никак не смог прибыть, поэтому доверил братьям командование войском. Кроме того, Торин приглашал Окумуру в Эребор. После войны с Сауроном, конечно.  
Экзорцист тоже не молчал. Он подробно объяснил братьям ситуацию в Средиземье, да и во всех мирах. Рассказал, с чего все началось. Фили и Кили были удивлены тому, что Бильбо и в этой истории сыграл не последнюю роль.  
Мимо парня промчался Мери, размахивая коротким клинком. Хоббит был похож на гнома в доспехах. Рин усмехнулся.  
\- Не надо его подзадоривать, - услышал демоненок голос Эомера. Воин сидел возле костра и ужинал. Эовин, которая секунду назад улыбалась, теперь смотрела на Эомера с выражением недовольства на прекрасном лице.  
\- Не надо в нем сомневаться, - сказала она.  
\- Я и не сомневаюсь в храбрости полурослика, - невозмутимо сказал Эомер, - только в длине его рук.  
Сидящие рядом воины засмеялись.  
\- Почему Мери должен остаться? - недовольно спросила девушка. - У него не меньше причин воевать, чем у вас. Почему он не может сражаться за тех, кого любит?  
Рин вздохнул и пошел дальше.  
Дэниэль и Викка не спали. Они сидели возле костра. Пантера напевала песню, судя по словам, колыбельную, ангел слушал, закрыв глаза.

Ночь в Рощу наступила  
И темнотою лес укрыла.   
Туман на землю постелила  
И сладкий сон всем подарила.

Пантеры спят и леопарды,  
И быстроногие гепарды.  
Медведи, львы и даже кошки  
Вздремнуть решили хоть немножко.

Спят волки, птицы, муравьи,  
Гиены, тигры, соловьи.  
Детей баюкают лисицы.  
Лисятам ведь всегда не спится.

Бросайте игры и забавы  
И засыпайте все, мур-мяу.  
А Кошка-матушка потом  
Укроет теплым вас хвостом.

Рин примостился у костра, забыв, что собирался идти спать и что завтра утром войско Теодена отправляется в Гондор. Ему было интересно послушать Викку, у которой оказался низкий и мягкий голос. А еще она тянула звук "р", словно кошка.  
Казалось, прошло уже много времени, и Окумура начал дремать. Но внезапно Викка замолчала и подняла голову.  
\- Куда это они собрались? - спросила пантера, поднимаясь. Рин и Дэн очнулись, а тогда последовали за ней.  
\- Нет, принц, я поеду с вами, - упрямо возражала Тэливен Леголасу. Эльф молчал, ибо никак не мог уговорить Тэливен остаться. Здесь же находились Арагорн, Боромир и Гимли. Они не вмешивались в спор эльфов.  
\- Куда вы опять? - спросил Окумура, заметив, что друзья ведут оседланных лошадей.  
\- Нарлон, - заговорил наследник Исилдура. Тэливен замолчала, - я понимаю, тебе хотелось бы сопровождать меня и в этом путешествии. Но сейчас ты должен остаться.  
\- Почему? - экзорцист был удивлен.  
\- Хотя бы ради того, чтобы воины не потеряли надежду, которую ты принес, - ответил Арагорн, - обещаю, мы встретимся у Минас-Тирита.  
Рин понял, что, возможно, Арагорн прав. Ведь если уедут все Хранители, роханцы будут в отчаянии. Кроме того, отказывать королю как-то неудобно.  
\- Хорошо, - согласился экзорцист, - только будь осторожен.  
\- Тэливен, - обратился наследник Исилдура к эльфийке, - оставайся с Нарлоном. Я знаю, что ты хороший воин, но там, куда я отправляюсь, оружие бессильно.  
Тэливен молча кивнула. Арагорн с Леголасом, Гимли и Боромиром направились к ущелью.  
\- И что они там забыли? - недоумевал Рин.  
Уход Арагорна не остался незамеченным. Воины Теодена вопросительно смотрели вслед уезжающей компании.  
\- Что происходит? - спрашивали мужчины. - Куда он уходит?  
\- Я не понимаю... Он оставляет нас накануне битвы!  
\- Он оставил нас, потому что надежды нет, - произнес Гамлинг.  
\- Он уехал, потому что так надо, - сказал Теоден, который тоже не спал.  
\- У нас не хватит воинов, - продолжал Гамлинг, - даже с гномами нам не победить армию Саурона.  
\- Нет, - согласился король, - не победить. Но мы вступим в бой все равно.  
\- Может, все-таки пойдем и поспим? - спросил Дэн. - Ибо завтра у нас не останется времени на отдых.  
\- Хорошая идея, - ответила Викка, зевая.  
Тэливен до сих пор обижалась на Леголаса за то, что он не взял ее с собой.  
***  
Рано-утром роханцы начали быстро собираться в путь. Мужчины собирали вещи, проверяли оружие, седлали коней, гасили костры. Все спешили на помощь гондорцам.  
\- Садись на коня, Рин, - просила парня Викка. Она уже сидела на лошади, не боясь упасть.  
\- Я кушать хочу, - сказал Окумура, оглядываясь вокруг и ища хоть что-нибудь съедобное, - я не могу ехать, не позавтракав.  
\- В пути позавтракаешь, - мимо прошел Дэниэль и легко забрался на серого коня, - времени нет.  
Ангел снова был хмурым и неразговорчивым. Наверняка, думал о предстоящей битве.  
Огорченный демоненок все же оседлал коня.  
\- Строиться! - отдал приказ Эомер. - Выходим!  
\- Вперед! - гласил Теоден. - На помощь Гондору!  
***  
И вроде бы, роханцы и гномы спешили, но Рину казалось, что они едут слишком медленно.  
\- А ты, как обычно, рвешься в бой, - сказал Кили, когда Рин со спутниками поехал к гномам, ибо племянники Торина не могли отлучиться.  
\- Там старик и Пиппин, - сказал демоненок, - а еще неизвестно, что творится в Минас-Тирите. То ли орки уже захватили крепость, или только собираются.  
\- Да перестань, Рин, - заговорила Викка, которая в облике пантеры очень понравилась Фили и Кили, - мы успеем.  
\- Вряд ли люди так просто сдадутся, - задумчиво изрек Дэниэль.  
\- Кстати, Рин, - вмешался Фили, - ты ничуть не изменился, хотя со времен нашего путешествия прошло много лет. Ты точно не эльф?  
\- В моем мире прошло всего два года, - объяснил Окумура.  
\- То есть, тебе всего 18 лет, - улыбнулся Кили, - ты так и остался цыпленком.  
Услышав это, ангел улыбнулся. Экзорцист же надулся.  
\- А вам сколько лет? - обратился Фили к Викке и Дэну. - Выглядите почти как Рин.  
\- Мне чуть-чуть больше, - ответила Викка, - всего 117, я самая младшая в семье.  
Рин изумленно посмотрел на пантеру. В Ассии даже до ста мало кто доживает! А тут самая младшая.  
\- Я не помню своего возраста, - равнодушно заявил ангел, ошарашив всех, - наверное, около девятисот. Не считал.  
\- Получается, Рин - самый молодой в нашей компании, - хихикнула Тэливен.  
\- Молчали бы, старики, - проворчал Окумура.  
И хотя над чересчур юным возрастом экзорциста шутили все, кому не лень, парень был рад, что иногда можно посмеяться. Ибо вести приходили тревожные.  
\- Дозорные говорят, Минас-Тирит окружен, - сообщил дозорный, когда войско сделало короткий привал возле реки, - нижний ярус горит. Всюду легионы противника.  
\- Даже время против нас, - хмуро сказал Теоден, - готовьтесь.  
Никто не возражал, ибо было и так понятно, что подкрепление опаздывает.  
***  
Они прибыли к Минас-Тириту на рассвете третьего дня. Звуки роханских рогов заставили несметное орочье войско отвлечься от разрушения белой крепости.  
Рин смотрел на полчища Мордора с плохо скрываемой злостью. Кошмарные существа привели с собой троллей, великанов, запаслись передвигаемыми башнями и черт знает еще какими орудиями. Хотелось стереть с лица земли это уродство.  
Минас-Тирит - великолепное белоснежное сооружение со множеством ярусов - был во многих местах разрушен, охвачен языками огня и дымом.   
"Где-то там находится старик", - подумал Окумура, всматриваясь в маленькие черные входы и выходы крепости. Он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы узнать, как там Гэндальф и Пиппин. Но войска Рохана и Эребора от Минас-Тирита отделяли вражеские полчища.  
Рин посмотрел на Викку. Девушка была готова в любой момент превратиться в зверя. Над головой Дэна сиял нимб. Тэливен потянулась за луком. Друзья приготовились хоть вчетвером устроить бойню.  
Экзорцист положил ладонь на рукоять Курикары.  
"Зря вы напали, ублюдки!" - подумал демоненок. - "Мы будем гнать вас до самого Мордора".


	27. Искусство фехтования

Улыбаясь каждому американцу так, словно они были друзьями, Беатрикс сидела за столиком в кафе и пила колу. Она находилась в Техасе - одном из любимых штатов. Так как девушке удалось проверить Америку раньше назначенного времени (не без помощи духов), блондинка решила немножечко отдохнуть и побывать в уютном месте.  
"Тишина и спокойствие", - подумала Беатрикс, наслаждаясь холодным напитком, - "хочу, чтобы демоны больше не появлялись".  
Несмотря на порой жестокую реальность, Брукс искренне верила в чудеса. И в том, что паладины победят, она даже не сомневалась.  
Хоть Беатрикс и старалась быть доброй к каждому человеку, она не всегда так себя вела. Если бы Скарлетт увидела Беатрикс в подростковом возрасте, то несказанно бы удивилась.  
Брукс родилась в Бристоле, штат Коннектикут, в семье священника. И до четырнадцати лет вела себя вполне нормально и прилично. А позже стала бунтаркой.  
Подростковый возраст всегда сложный. Тем более, если родители только и советуют, что нужно быть смиренной, молиться, любить Бога и не делать множества вещей. Кстати, список "нельзя" в семье Брукс был намного больше, чем в обычных семьях. Беатрикс это несказанно бесило. И просто подчиняться родителям она не желала. А нравоучения родителей еще больше подстегивали молодую Брукс к необдуманным поступкам.  
В этот период она и познакомилась с Генрихом.  
Генрих Штейнберг был паладином из Германии и приходился отцу девушки далеким родственником. Он почти не появлялся в Америке, ибо здесь были свои экзорцисты. У самого Генриха всегда находились дела, поэтому визиты к родственникам он планировал за несколько недель.  
Несмотря на то, что он являлся паладином, германец оказался невероятно добрым и отзывчивым человеком. Впервые увидев Беатрикс (она в который раз ссорилась с отцом), Генрих сказал:  
\- Не мучайте ребенка. И себя тоже. Чем больше вы будете ей запрещать, тем сильнее девочке захочется нарушить этот запрет.  
После этого Беатрикс и подружилась со Штейнбергом. Узнав, что он убийца демонов, Брукс была в восторге и тоже захотела стать экзорцистом. Генрих не возражал. Но зато родители девочки были категорически против. Услышав их ответ, Брукс сбежала из дома в Канадскую академию экзорцистов.  
Вначале с ней часто занимался Генрих. Поскольку паладин был фехтовальщиком, то соответственно, учил он родственницу фехтованию и даже подобрал Беатрикс ее знаменитые рапиры.  
А через год Генрих погиб. Об этом Беатрикс узнала от Галахада. Напрасно директор Британской академии экзорцистов пытался успокоить убитую горем девушку. Она ничего не желала слушать. Но и Галахад оказался очень упрямым и настойчивым. Он забрал Брукс в Британию и присматривал за ней. Там Беатрикс постепенно изменилась, следуя примерам Генриха и Галахада. Штейнберг был бы рад, увидев ученицу такой, какой она стала.  
Но это не значило, что отрицательные эмоции были чужды улыбчивой американке. Брукс просто умела тщательно их скрывать и сгоняла злость на демонах.  
"Представляю я реакцию Скарлетт, узнай она о том, что я злюка", - подумала блондинка. Хотя вряд ли Рейн поверила бы без доказательств.  
Случайно посмотрев в окно, Беатрикс заметила маленького каменного человечка, который бегал туда-сюда на подоконнике и размахивал ручками в надежде привлечь внимание Брукс. Девушка сразу же перестала улыбаться. Бросив на стол несколько купюр, она вышла из кафе, одновременно набирая номер Скарлетт. Хотя Беатрикс и так понимала, что дух земли учуял архидемона, британке она доверяла больше. Кроме того, Рейн еще и назовет жителя ада, который решил потревожить покой Ассии и укажет его местонахождение.  
\- Какие люди! - Скарлетт ответила почти сразу. - А я как раз собиралась звонить тебе, Брукс.  
\- Так я и поверила, - добродушно заявила американка, - ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, что я уже проинформирована о появлении архидемона.  
\- О, то я уже не нужна? - насмешливо спросила Рейн.  
\- Скарлетт, хватит, - вздохнула Беатрикс, - подкалывать меня будешь позже.  
\- Если от тебя что-то останется, - серьезно сказала британка, - в Бристоле...  
\- Что? - округлила глаза Брукс. У нее появилось плохое предчувствие. Не хватало еще, чтобы в их войну с архидемонами оказались замешаны родители Беатрикс.  
\- Коннектикут всегда был местом призраков и прочей нечисти, - вела дальше Рейн, - Астарот тоже так считает.  
\- Астарот... - эхом повторила Брукс.  
\- Ну да. Повелитель хаоса и любитель помахать мечами. Как раз твой противник.  
\- Спасибо, - Беатрикс бесцеремонно прервала разговор. Дальнейшая ссора со Скарлетт сейчас ее мало волновала.  
После того, как она сбежала из дома, Беатрикс ни разу не навестила родителей. Поначалу злилась, а потом решила не огорчать их. И девушку бросало в дрожь от одной мысли, что она может не успеть.  
***  
Форествилль - северо-восточная часть Бристоля, больше похожая на огромный парк, в котором затерялись дома преимущественно светлых цветов с аккуратно подстриженными лужайками. Казалось, здесь люди все еще живут в гармонии с природой, так как здесь преобладала зелень. Деревья, могучие и старые, тоненькие, словно посажены вчера, росли возле улиц, окружали здания подобно охранникам и ютились на многих свободных участках.  
На одной из улиц притормозило такси. Беатрикс выскочила из авто, заплатила водителю, а тогда решительно направилась вперед. Девушка радовалась, что ей удалось опередить Астарота. Правда, сам архидемон почему-то не спешил показываться, хотя врата открылись уже давно. Брукс надеялась, что ей удастся закрыть вход в Геенну раньше, чем враг решит навестить жителей Ассии.  
Врата в ад находились напротив здания городских властей - ослепительно-белого цвета дома, окруженного лужайкой. Две греческие колонны держали крышу над входом. Дом этот хоть и был приземистым, но занимал значительную территорию. Странно, что врата открылись возле такого красивого сооружения.  
Блондинка посмотрела вокруг, но ни одного демона, даже самого мелкого, не обнаружила. Это ее встревожило. Обычно из врат толпами вылезает нечисть, а тут - тишина. Будто это не вход в Геенну, а обычная яма, пусть и огромных размеров.  
"Но почему же демоны не появляются?" - думала Беатрикс, делая кое-какие приготовления к закрытию. А тогда ее глаза расширились. - "Они просто... уступают дорогу Астароту. Этого архидемона боятся даже мелкие жители ада!"  
Понимая, что встреча с повелителем хаоса вряд ли закончится мирно, Брукс бросила в яму печать призыва духов земли. Так было бы быстрее. Но сейчас духи не успели.  
Земля дрогнула. Врата Геенны увеличились, а тогда из глубин ада показалась голова монстра. Черное тело, покрытое сверкающими треугольными пластинами, злые желтые глаза с черными вертикальными зрачками, огромная пасть с сотней неровных, но острых зубов. Чудовище посмотрело вокруг, неуклюже выбираясь в Ассию. На землю с грохотом опустились когтистые лапы, каждая размером с танк.  
Беатрикс застыла, ибо адский дракон не принадлежал к тем существам, которые по велению экзорциста отправляются обратно. Эти существа редко показывались в Ассии, но если уж появлялись, то крушили все, что попадалось под лапы.  
Дракон оказался огромен. Конечно, до габаритов Левиафана ему еще расти и расти, но чудовище размером с динозавра уже представляло проблему. У адского создания отсутствовали крылья, зато имелся длинный хвост, полностью покрытый костяными шипами.  
Кроме того, дракон был не один. На нем восседал Астарот.  
Брукс знала, что все архидемоны когда-то были ангелами, но, увидев повелителя хаоса, засомневалась в этом. Даже иллюстраторы книг о демонах никогда не представляли, насколько уродлив Астарот на самом деле.  
Повелителя хаоса можно было назвать кем угодно, но точно не ангелом. Он был очень высоким и худым. Весь черный, словно сотканный из тьмы. За спиной у него имелись черные драконьи крылья с неровными краями и шипами наверху. Вторая пара крыльев находилась за основными. Намного меньше, черные, птичьи, они были очень странно изогнуты, будто их кто-то сломал. Лицо архидемона напоминало морду быка, с широким приплюснутым носом, пастью с черными зубами абсолютно разной величины и светящимися алыми глазами. Шея обросла крючковатыми шипами. На длинных кривых руках росли черные перья. Конечности заканчивались когтями, больше похожими на кинжалы. Низ напоминал обрывки тьмы, которые образовали балахон, окутывающий Астарота. Черные сгустки шевелились и расползались в разных направлениях, принимая самые причудливые и зловещие образы. Голову архидемона венчала серебряная корона с тринадцатью зубцами.  
Повелитель хаоса лениво осмотрелся. Презрительно фыркнул, заметив белоснежный дом. И нехорошо прищурился, задержав взгляд на Беатрикс.  
\- Случайный прохожий, - равнодушно заявил Астарот глухим могильным голосом, - убить.  
Дракон молниеносно вытянул шею вперед и разинул пасть. Беатрикс вместо того, чтобы быть перекушенной напополам, не менее быстро отскочила и обнажила рапиры.  
\- Слишком медленная у тебя ящерица, - холодно заметила американка, - или это черепаха? Никак не могу различить.  
Астарот остался равнодушен. А вот дракон разозлился не на шутку, ибо Беатрикс стала его основной мишенью. Он прыгнул на девушку, заставляя землю снова задрожать. Брукс опять же ловко увернулась и сделала изящный выпад, пронзив правую лапу монстра.   
Пока блондинка разбиралась с незваными гостями, появление Астарота заметили жители Форествилля. Люди выглядывали в окна, не веря своим глазам, и думали о съемках какого-то боевика, нежели о реальной угрозе.  
Быстро выдернув рапиру из лапы чудовища, Беатрикс пригнулась, и над головой просвистел хвост дракона. Вонзившись в ближайшее дерево, конечность обрушила растение на дом. Грохот рушащегося здания смешался с воплями людей. Оборвались высоковольтные линии и теперь черными змеями лежали на дороге, вспыхивая искрами.  
Астароту, похоже, было глубоко наплевать на происходящее. Он все так же неподвижно сидел на драконе и ничего не предпринимал. Но Беатрикс уже давно догадалась, что он делает.  
"А Юкио еще спрашивал, как Левиафан рисовал печати без рук", - мрачно подумала американка, незаметно призвав духов молнии, - "Астарот рисует печати мысленно, а потом они материализуются у врат Геенны. Плохо. Я ничего не смогу сделать, пока не уничтожу дракона".  
Адское существо злилось все больше и больше, так как не могло убить человека. Кроме того, рана, оставленная рапирой, не заживала. Из нее текла густая черная кровь.  
Осторожно, стараясь не наступать на провода, Беатрикс заманивала дракона во власть духов молний. Чудовище не замечало опасности. Оно лишь желало раздавить несносную букашку, превратить бегающее мелкое существо в смесь костей и мяса.  
Внезапно высоковольтные провода ожили, зашевелились и быстро опутали лапы монстра. Брукс усмехнулась.  
\- Разряд, - тихо, но зловеще произнесла она.  
Чудовище задергалось от мощного потока электричества, а Беатрикс сразу же бросилась на него. Взмахнув рапирами, она оставила на лапе противника крестообразный порез. Дракон тщетно пытался вырваться из плена духов молний, а девушка неустанно кромсала конечности чудовища.  
Вмешался Астарот, которого молнии даже не задели. Он сначала опутал провода тьмой, отчего те растворились, а тогда поднял раскрытую ладонь вверх и произнес:  
\- Врата хаоса.  
Небо над Коннектикутом потемнело. Тучи сгустились и нависли над землей, словно собираясь раздавить все и всех. В их очертаниях стали проглядываться лики чудовищ, отвратительные и пугающие. Они, как один, начали тянуть косматые конечности к домам. Одно из уродливых существ, похожее на гигантского медведя, разинуло пасть и оттуда на землю полился черный ядовитый дождь. Попав на здания, жидкость превратила их в монстров, которые начали пожирать людей внутри. И это было ужасное зрелище, ибо сквозь окна Беатрикс видела, как стиральная машина отгрызает голову мужчине, а ножи кромсают тело. Некоторые дома, расправившись с хозяевами, отрастили себе корявые ноги из водосточных труб и отправились громить другие здания, не превращенные в монстров.  
Брукс отвлеклась, глядя на этот кошмар, поэтому лишь чудом уклонилась от хвоста дракона, но острый шип оставил царапину на ее ноге. Девушка сердит зашипела от боли. Теперь будет сложнее уклоняться от адского существа. А чудовище ведь не одно. Да и врата хаоса открыты.  
Ноздри дракона затрепетали, уловив запах человеческой крови. И он бросился на жертву с еще большим рвением, разорвав оковы духов молний.  
Беатрикс уже жалела, что не придумала плана сражения заранее. Она всегда импровизировала, неслась вперед без четких действий, считая, что решение придет во время боя. Но такого не случалось. Вот поэтому Брукс была хоть и опытным, но неорганизованным паладином.  
Сейчас же американка думала, как одновременно закрыть врата хаоса и отрубить голову дракону. Правда, в этот раз Беатрикс почти сразу нашла решение.  
Послав духов земли отвлечь противника, блондинка приготовила следующую печать призыва.  
\- Повелитель молний и грома, Тор, явись ко мне! - произнесла девушка.  
Духи земли превратили почву под ногами адского существа в болото, и дракон погряз в трясине. Вот только от этого он не стал слабее. Чудовище ежесекундно дышало серебряным огнем, отчего болото очень быстро высыхало.  
Возле Беатрикс тем временем возник прекрасный юноша. Высокий, могучий и ловкий, он излучал неукротимую энергию и мощь стихии неба. Светлые волосы обрамляли красивое, но суровое лицо, ярко сияли голубые глаза. На повелителе молний были надеты сверкающие доспехи, алый плащ и шлем с крыльями. Небрежно размахивая молотом, Тор улыбнулся американке.  
\- Я прошу твоей помощи... - начала Брукс.  
\- Оставь, Беатрикс, - добродушно сказал Тор, - конечно, я помогу.  
\- Ну тогда уничтожь, пожалуйста, тварей в небе, - попросила блондинка.  
Тор усмехнулся, а тогда взлетел ввысь и направился ко вратам хаоса. Небо сразу же перечертила вспышка молнии.  
\- Теперь твоя очередь, дракоша, - Беатрикс повернулась к монстру, вытянув рапиры перед собой. Она знала, что надо делать.  
Уклонившись от потока пламени, американка призвала духов воздуха. Те создали девушке невидимые ступени, по которым она ловко выбежала и оказалась над головой дракона. Подпрыгнув, Брукс взмахнула рапирами и крикнула:  
\- Духи оружия! Ваша очередь!  
Тонкие рапиры на несколько секунд превратились в огромные длиннющие тесаки, которыми можно было разрубить не только дракона, но и Сатану. Оружие со свистом упало на шею чудовища, отделяя голову от тела. И Беатрикс подумала, что с духами оружия это получилось невероятно легко.  
Голова адского создания упала на землю с глухим стуком. Ядовитая черная кровь начала заливать улицу. Тело монстра забилось в предсмертной агонии, разрушая все, что еще уцелело. Астарот же незаметно спрыгнул с существа и теперь равнодушно наблюдал, как оно умирает.  
Молнии Тора методично появлялись в небе и били по вратам хаоса. И очередное создание архидемона отвлеклось на повелителя грома, перестало превращать все находящееся на земле в выходцев ада и ввязалось в бой. С небес то и дело доносился яростный рык вперемешку с раскатами грома.  
\- Наверное, не стоило тебя недооценивать, - заговорил повелитель хаоса, - что же, придется отложить работу до тех пор, пока я не убью тебя, паладин.  
И Беатрикс поняла, что битва с драконом была только разминкой. Предстояло второе, жесточайшее, сражение. Но она заставила себя ухмыльнуться.  
\- Какая честь, - изрекла девушка, сжав рапиры, которые снова стали обычного размера.  
Астарот протянул руки вверх и буквально из воздуха вытянул мечи с серебряными клинками, в которые возле острия были вплавлены по паре темно-красных рубинов. Рукояти за формой напоминали капюшон кобры и были покрыты змеиной чешуей. По сравнению с оружием архидемона рапиры Беатрикс казались иголками.  
Американка стала в ангард*: рапира в левой руке выполняла функцию защиты, вторая рапира была вытянута в сторону противника. Брукс не спешила нападать, а терпеливо ждала атаки Астарота.  
Архидемон же, наоборот, сразу двинулся к противнице. Рубины в лезвиях зловеще сверкнули, когда повелитель хаоса взмахнул мечами. С мелодичным звоном оружие противников встретилось. Беатрикс была вынуждена приложить титанические усилия, дабы удержать тяжелые клинки. И еще тяжелее девушке пришлось, когда она отталкивала архидемона. И, не дав тому напасть, Брукс атаковала в ответ. Правда, Астарот оказался готов и к терсу*, и к очень хитрому левому кварту*, из-за чего Брукс едва не лишилась головы. Архидемон нанес два удара - сверху и снизу. И Беатрикс пришлось отпрыгнуть, ибо она не была уверена, что сможет удержать оба меча. Тогда она как можно быстрее приблизилась и взмахнула рапирами, целясь в голову. Астарот уклонился.  
Опять прогремел гром, а молния, казалось, подожгла небеса. И панические вопли тварей раздались над Форествиллем. Пошел дождь. Не демонический, а обычный. Тор успешно справился с вратами хаоса, и, наверное, отправился в Асгард праздновать очередную победу. А гроза очищала небо от адского заклинания.  
Астарот оказался фехтовальщиком не хуже, чем Беатрикс. Его движения были скупыми, но точными. Он не размахивал мечами напрасно, ловко уходил от ударов, а если атаковал, то в большинстве случаев неожиданно. И американка уже удивлялась тому, что до сих пор жива. Кроме того, рана, оставленная драконом, очень мешала и кровоточила. Правая штанина пропиталась кровью, но времени перевязать царапину не было. Оставалось только сражаться и надеяться, что шанс победить все же появится.  
Они сражались все более жестко. Казалось, все вокруг замерло, ожидая окончания боя. И только дождь все шел. Люди давно покинули дома поблизости, когда поняли, что никакие это не съемки фильма.  
Демонический клинок просвистел в нескольких миллиметрах от лица Беатрикс. Девушка с трудом отскочила от второго меча. Несмотря на прохладную погоду, Брукс было жарко. Она устала. Ее ранили. Этот бой длился уже невесть сколько. И если силы Астарота были неисчерпаемы, то девушка чувствовала, что уже на пределе. Она и так едва стояла на ногах, но еще даже не зацепила противника. А хотелось бы уже закончить поединок...  
Мечи серебристыми росчерками упали на блондинку. Брукс машинально защитилась рапирами, но удар был настолько силен, что девушку сбило с ног. Архидемон не стал ожидать, когда Беатрикс поднимется, а сразу же атаковал. К счастью, Брукс встретила клинки врага рапирами, но долго удерживать мечи повелителя хаоса она не смогла бы. Астарот медленно, но неумолимо, приближал оружие американки к ее горлу. Руки девушки дрожали от напряжения.  
"Забавно", - подумала Брукс, - "вот уже второй архидемон хочет убить меня моими рапирами".  
Внезапно татуировка Беатрикс ожила сама по себе. Голова феникса метнулась вверх, острый клюв вонзился в глаз Астарота. Повелитель хаоса отступил, ибо его чуть не сожгло неистовое пламя фамильяра. Архидемон не выл, лишь сердито шипел. Его правый глаз погас и его затянул лоскуток тьмы.  
\- Фамильяр... огненное существо... - в голосе Астарота послышалась ненависть.  
\- Не дружишь с огнем? - спросила Беатрикс, поднявшись на ноги. Она не понимала, почему появился феникс, ибо девушка фамильяра не призывала. У нее попросту не было времени. - Как так? В аду, небось, все полыхает.  
\- Твой фамильяр защитил тебя, - архидемона ничуть не задели язвительные слова противницы, - но ты его вряд ли защитишь.  
Серебряное пламя сорвалось с его руки и взметнулось к Беатрикс. Вкруг американки мгновенно загорелся защитный золотисто-оранжевый ореол огня. Брукс не успела даже удивиться очередному появлению фамильяра. Но, похоже, феникс во что бы не стало решил защитить хозяйку.  
Дух огня, проглотив пламя Астарота, атаковал врага. Брукс, опомнилась от удивления и бросилась на помощь фамильяру. Появилась надежда, что она все же победит.  
Несмотря на превосходство, архидемон оставался недостижим. Теперь он не нападал, а ушел в глухую защиту. Беатрикс охватил азарт, и она решила выбить клинки из когтистых рук повелителя хаоса как можно скорее. А потом отрезать голову.  
Девушка чересчур увлеклась. Да и вспыльчивый огненный дух ничего, кроме врага, не замечал. Поэтому выпад Астарта Беатрикс заметила в последний момент.  
\- Нет!!!  
Не думая о последствиях, американка бросилась к фамильяру, закрывая его собой.  
Вражеский клинок вонзился в ее правый бок.  
На секунду Брукс застыла. Она почувствовала облегчение оттого, что архидемон не задел феникса ("А еще говорил, что я не смогу защитить фамильяра"). Медленно опустив голову, девушка увидела свое мертвенно-бледное лицо в отражении серебряного лезвия.  
А тогда вмешался феникс. Он взмахнул крылом, задев руку Астарота. Архидемону пришлось хорошо постараться, чтобы не быть сожженным дотла.  
Беатрикс оперлась о рапиры, чувствуя, как вместе с кровью из нее уходит жизнь. С такой раной ей ни за что не победить. Боль была нечеловеческой. Девушка крепко сжала зубы, чтобы не закричать. Очевидно, дьявольские клинки плохо влияли на человеческое тело, ибо американка так скверно себя никогда не чувствовала. А она переносила ранения и похуже.  
Беатрикс очень хотелось заплакать. От боли. От обиды. От собственной беспечности. Она часто заморгала, стараясь, чтобы ни одна слеза не появилась на глазах. Находясь на грани обморока, Брукс поняла: надо уходить. Хотя бы для того, чтобы перевязать раны.   
Сделав неглубокий вдох, американка медленно двинулась в противоположную от Астарота сторону, не забыв отозвать феникса. Хватит на сегодня раненых. Вторую рапиру пришлось спрятать, дабы зажать рану.  
\- Я буду преследовать тебя, - услышала Беатрикс могильный голос повелителя хаоса, - ты все равно умрешь.  
Брукс и так знала это. Ей не нужно было говорить. Но архидемоны любят напоминать о своем могуществе. Не зря ведь Астарот даже оторвался от создания печатей. А сейчас он просто решил поиграть с жертвой.   
Девушка передвигалась очень медленно. Порой ей казалось, что она не сдвинулась с места. Дома были одинаковыми. Дождь смазывал картину. Хотя Беатрикс почти не смотрела вокруг. Опустив голову, американка брела в никуда. Брукс действительно не знала, куда идти. Все ее мысли затмила боль.  
Девушке стало страшно.  
"Я умру", - обреченно подумала она, - "Боже, мне так стыдно. Я проиграла, а теперь убегаю ради жалких минут жизни. Вот посмеялась бы Скарлетт, узнай она об этом... А почему, кстати, я остановилась?"  
Беатрикс и вправду стояла почти минуту. Подняв голову, американка сначала удивилась, а тогда улыбнулась.  
Церковь святого Стефана. Ее дом.  
Девушка облегченно вздохнула. Сама не заметив, она пришла в самое надежное убежище. Брукс даже ускорила шаг, насколько это было возможно, дабы скорее оказаться внутри здания.  
Церковь была сделана из серого камня. Издалека она казалась средневековым замком, нежели Божьим храмом. Стены тянулись вверх, заканчиваясь четырехугольной крышей с темной черепицей. На верхушке сверкал золотой крест. Окна были маленькими. В отличии от них, над входной дверью было еще одно окно, огромное, круглое, с разноцветным витражом, изображающим Деву Марию с маленьким Иисусом на руках.  
Внутри царила умиротворяющая тишина. Беатрикс шла по темно-бордовому ковру, оставляя мокрые пятна. С нее ручьями текла вода. Рана не переставала кровоточить, но девушка упрямо не обращала на этот факт внимания. Она продвигалась к алтарю мимо темно-коричневых скамеек, осматривая иконы и искусно разрисованный купол. Брукс помнила, как в детстве почти не выходила из церкви. Она любила слушать, как отец вел службы, как пела в хоре мама. Эти воспоминания навеяли тоску и чувство вины. Беатрикс так и не навестила родителей с тех пор, как ушла из дома...  
\- Извините, мисс, - услышала Брукс знакомый мужской голос, - приносить оружие в церковь строго запрещено.  
Беатрикс повернулась к священнику, высокому темно-русому мужчине в черной сутане, выпустив из руки рапиру.  
\- Я знаю... папа, - девушка начала падать, но мистер Брукс вовремя оказался рядом и поймал дочь.  
\- Беатрикс!.. - возглас священника эхом отразился от стен. - Беатрикс, ты ранена...  
Он аккуратно усадил девушку на скамью, задержав встревоженный взгляд на темном от крови боку.  
\- Я знаю, - повторила Беатрикс, - папа, мне нужна аптечка.  
\- Тебе нужно в больницу, - возразил мистер Брукс. Он был шокирован и лихорадочно искал телефон.  
\- Нет, - немного резче, чем следовало, возразила девушка. Рана вспыхнула болью, и блондинка скривилась, - мне нельзя в больницу. Просто... принеси аптечку. Я все объясню.  
Наверняка, мистер Брукс все же вспомнил, что дочь является экзорцистом и ее жизнь не обходится без опасностей. Он кивнул, а затем быстро направился к двери, которая находилась справа от алтаря.   
Пока священник отсутствовал, Беатрикс думала. Астарот оказался сильнее, чем она предполагала. Без помощи духов ей не обойтись. Брукс потому и не призывала их, ибо не желала приносить кого-либо в жертву ради победы.  
"Если заманить Астарота на территорию церкви, он станет слабее", - размышляла американка, позабыв о ранении, - "но как это сделать? Он недостаточно слеп, чтобы не увидеть крест".  
Девушка призвала духов лечения - самых мелких, так как девушке требовались силы укротителя. Духи принялись за лечение, вызывая легкое покалывание на месте ранения.  
В этот момент вернулся мистер Брукс, правда, не один. За ним шла женщина, очень похожая на Беатрикс. Но свои длинные светлые волосы она не стригла. Невысокая, с лучистыми светло-карими глазами, треугольным лицом и хрупкой фигурой, одетая в темно-синее платье до пят, миссис Брукс казалась старшей сестрой Беатрикс.  
Аптечка выпала из ее рук, когда женщина увидела дочь.  
\- Беата! - воскликнула миссис Брукс, подбегая к дочери. - Беата, милая... кто?..  
\- Астарот, - неохотно ответила Беатрикс. Духи лечения остановили кровь, поэтому девушке стало легче. Но она пока не решалась шевелиться.  
\- Кто? - мистер Брукс подумал, что ослышался. Заметив, что дочь все же решила подняться за аптечкой, священник сам принес ей лекарства.  
\- Астарот, - повторила Беатрикс, доставая ножницы. Девушка принялась аккуратно обрезать ткань рубашки, которая закрывала рану, - повелитель хаоса, один из архидемонов преисподней. Он здесь, чтобы выпустить армию ада. И мне необходимо остановить его.  
Девушка не смотрела на родителей, ибо знала, что они шокированы услышанным. Ей удалось снять прилипшую к ране ткань. Глубокий порез, покрытый похожими на мурашек духами лечения, не вызвал у девушки никаких эмоций. Разве что, возникла мысль, что могло быть и хуже.  
\- Беата, - миссис Брукс, глаза которой блестели от слез, села возле дочери, - позови кого-нибудь. Ты ведь ранена. Ты не...  
\- Остальные в Японии, - коротко отчеканила девушка. Она аккуратно обрабатывала порез перекисью, каждый раз вздрагивая от вспышки боли. Хотя вряд ли перекись поможет очистить плоть от адского прикосновения. Здесь уже требовался Бенджамин, - если его не остановить - будет еще хуже.  
\- Вильгельм, скажи что-нибудь, - взмолилась миссис Брукс, - она не может уйти. Не в таком состоянии.  
\- Беатрикс не беспомощный ребенок, - сказал священник, - и она знает, что надо делать. Она все равно пойдет сражаться, Вирджиния, хочешь ты этого или нет.  
Беатрикс не вмешивалась в разговор. Отец был прав. Кроме того, никто другой в Америке не сможет остановить архидемона.   
Девушка обрезала бинты и осмотрела себя. Повязка получилась не очень, но этого должно хватить. Тогда она поднялась.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Беатрикс родителей, - мне надо идти.  
Она подобрала вторую рапиру, которая лежала возле алтаря и пошла к выходу. Рана при ходьбе лишь слегка покалывала.  
\- Чем мы можем тебе помочь? - услышала девушка голос отца.  
Беатрикс остановилась и повернулась к мистеру и миссис Брукс. Улыбнувшись, она ответила:  
\- Помолитесь за меня.  
***  
Выйдя из церкви, Беатрикс почувствовала себя совершенно одинокой и незащищенной. Она могла попросить помощи у родителей, но ни за что бы этого не сделала. Они не экзорцисты, а, значит, им не место возле Астарота. Архидемон убивает обычных людей взмахом руки. А рисковать родными людьми Брукс не собиралась. Да и к тому же, девушка уже знала, что нужно сделать.   
Дух земли, крошечный, почти незаметный, примчался к укротительнице и что-то пропищал.  
\- Значит, у меня очень мало времени, - пробормотала Беатрикс, глядя на на затянувшее тучами небо. Она достала листик с печатью: - Бог иллюзий и обмана Локи, я призываю тебя.  
Брат Тора не любил эффектных появлений, хотя был способен на любую неожиданность. Он будто вышел из пелены дождя. Посреди тусклого пейзажа длинные волосы Локи были довольно заметны из-за ярко-рыжего цвета. Он был чересчур бледен, а еще выглядел устало. В отличии от бога грома, Локи был худощавым, слегка уставшим и простоватым, как для бога. Правда, от его жутковатой улыбки Беатрикс стало неловко.   
\- Решила всех богов Асгарда призвать? - даже не поздоровавшись, спросил Локи. - Сначала Тор, теперь я. Кто следующий? Один?  
Брукс выслушала его без единого замечания.  
\- Можешь замаскировать церковь под обычный дом? - спросила девушка, опустив вступление.  
\- Даже не знаю, - Локи театрально развел руками, - ты посмотри, какая территория. А здание просто огромное...  
\- Локи, у меня мало времени, - раздраженно заявила Брукс, - ты либо помоги, либо возвращайся в Асгард.  
\- Ого, - бог обмана внимательно посмотрел на девушку, будто видел ее впервые, - намечается что-то серьезное. Ладно. Отблагодаришь позже.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, растворяясь в воздухе. В тот же момент церковь утратила очертания и превратилась в обычный двухэтажный дом белого цвета, с садом и аккуратно постриженной лужайкой.  
Беатрикс не особо всматривалась в изменения, так как доставала очередную печать.  
\- Богиня мудрости и войны Афина, - произнесла американка, - я прошу твоей помощи.  
Девушка поняла, что нуждается в опытном и мудром стратеге, который в битве не теряет голову. Афина показалась лучей кандидатурой.  
Дочь Зевса явилась, освещенная мягким золотистым сиянием. Облаченная в белоснежный хитон, на который были надеты легкие доспехи, Афина невозмутимо смотрела на Беатрикс. Голову богини венчал шлем без забрала. Беспристрастность читалась на лице прекрасной Афины. В одной руке она держала огромный щит с изображениями битв. Другая рука покоилась на рукояти меча, который находился в ножнах.  
\- Неразумно полагаться только на себя, если в любой момент можно получить помощь, - назидательно-осуждающе произнесла богиня мудрости, - с самого начала твои поступки были неразумны. Следовало призвать хоть кого-нибудь для поддержки.  
\- Я знаю, - устало сказала Беатрикс.  
Афина покачала головой, но больше осуждать укротительницу не стала.  
\- Можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь, - произнесла богиня.  
\- Спасибо, - поблагодарила Беатрикс.  
Дочь Зевса подошла к американке и тоже принялась ждать противника. Вместе женщины смотрелись немного странно: невысокая, современная Беатрикс и могущественная Афина, которая словно сошла со страниц греческих мифов. Обе неподвижно стояли и смотрели, как сгущается тьма на противоположном конце улицы. Стало холоднее на несколько градусов. Дождь полил с новой силой.  
Астарот приближался плавно и неспешно. Казалось, архидемон даже не касается земли, а плывет по воздуху. Лоскутки тьмы отрывались от его плаща и уничтожали все живое. На фоне унылого пейзажа и черной личины повелителя хаоса его единственный глаз полыхал алым светом.  
\- Уйди, богиня, - прошипел Астарот, даже не взглянув на Афину, - мы не враги.  
Дочь Зевса обнажила тяжелый меч, выкованный из небесного металла. По лезвию пробегали золотые искры. Афина направила оружие на архидемона.  
\- Мы враги, порождение Тартара, - сурово изрекла она.   
Беатрикс уже держала рапиры. Девушка была настроена только на победу. Правда, ангард американки отличался от предыдущего. Брукс небрежно положила ладони на рукояти оружия, которое было воткнуто в землю. Девушка заставила себя вспомнить каждую стойку, каждую атаку и каждую защиту, которым ее научил Генрих. "Совсем не важно, кто твой противник", - всегда говорил Штейнберг, - "и не особо важны твои познания в фехтовании. Просто чувствуй свое оружие, будь с ним единым целым - и ты непременно победишь".  
Астарот снова напал первым. Мечи архидемона описали две дуги и встретились с клинками Беатрикс и Афины. Брукс удержала исполинский меч, но нарочно отступила назад. Серебряный кринок едва не застрял в земле, но повелитель хаоса искусно владел оружием и сумел вовремя изменить траекторию меча. Афина оттолкнула второй клинок и тоже сделала шаг назад.  
Архидемон бросился на них. Вдруг он остановился.  
\- Святая земля... - пробормотал слуга Сатаны.  
\- В этот раз я подготовилась, - американка позволила себе оглянутся, чтобы увидеть, как исчезает иллюзия Локи и появляется церковь.  
Повелитель хаоса начал отступать, чтобы побыстрее покинуть территорию церкви. Афина сразу же оказалась у него на пути. И Беатрикс поспешила добивать архидемона.  
Мечи сталкивались, мечи звенели, отскакивали и порхали подобно бабочкам. Казалось, что оружие ожило и не противники контролируют клинки, а клинки контролируют сражающихся. Грозный меч Афины в умелых руках богини сцепился с клинком Астарота, ничуть не уступая последнему. Изящные рапиры Беатрикс были подобны металлическим крыльям, которые поддерживали девушку и защищали от мощных ударов вражеского меча. И хотя архидемон не мог пользоваться магией, ловкость его никуда не делать. Повелитель хаоса все еще оставался опасным противником. Кроме того, Брукс не могла сражаться в полную силу, ибо духи не успели до конца исцелить ранение. Приходилось больше защищаться и уклоняться, нежели нападать. Да и без Афины укротительнице пришлось бы совсем туго. Богиня мудрости оказалась не из тех, кого можно вырубить одним ударом. Она пользовалась своими преимуществами, закрывалась щитом в случае опасности и старалась заставить Астарота приблизиться к церкви.  
Американка, неудачно использовав прим*, едва не напоролась на вражеский клинок. Пришлось очень быстро наклониться, чуть ли не упасть. Дальше Астарота отвлекла Афина. Их мечи столкнулись. Противники теснили друг друга, не желая уступать.  
И тут зазвенели колокола.  
Повелитель хаоса вздрогнул, отступил, но его уже ждала Беатрикс. Подбросив одну рапиру, она нанесла удар второй. Архидемон блокировал атаку, а Брукс в то время уже поймала первую рапиру и вонзила ее в грудь Астарота.  
Архидемон замер, а тогда попытался вытащить оружие. Афина пресекла его попытки, отрубив голову повелителю хаоса. То, что раньше было Астаротом, превратилось в сгусток тьмы, которая начала расползаться и превращаться в дым. Беатрикс вытащила оттуда рапиру и перекрестила тьму, дабы демон не смог больше переродиться.  
\- Сильный противник, - нарушила молчание Афина.  
\- Не то слово, - согласилась американка, - еще раз спасибо за помощь.  
\- Советую не забывать о нас, - сказала богиня, - мы тоже не против подраться. На Олимпе не так уж и весело.  
\- Я учту, - усмехнулась Брукс.  
Афина спрятала меч и исчезла, окруженная сияющим ореолом, словно ангел. Беатрикс же устало вздохнула, глядя на небо. Дождь все еще продолжал идти.  
\- Тор сегодня разошелся, - прокомментировала девушка, а тогда послала духов земли запечатать врата Геенны. Надо было возвращаться в Японию, доложить об уничтожении очередного архидемона, но...  
\- Потерпят, никуда не денутся, - хмыкнула Беатрикс, шагая в церковь. Она заслужила отдых в кругу семьи.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ангард - позиция, удобная для боя.  
> Терс - удар, который наносится с правой стороны противника, кисть руки повернута вниз.  
> Кварт - удар, который наносится при соединении рапир левыми сторонами, когда противник держит руку поднятой, открывая нижнюю часть своего корпуса.  
> Прим - удар, который наносится с левой стороны. Кисть руки направлена ногтями вниз. Этот удар употребляется редко, ибо если не выдержать атаку противника и не выровнять клинок, положение руки будет невыгодным при обороне.


	28. Вторая великая битва на Пелленорских полях

Две великие силы - темная и светлая - снова столкнулись. Местом битвы стали Пелленорские поля, равнина возле Минас-Тирита. Люди и гномы прибыли с наступлением нового дня и казалось, что они принесли с собой рассвет. Взорам союзников открылись черные от кишащих орков земли Гондора, дымящаяся крепость и летающие в небе уродливые существа.  
\- Не могу поверить, - пробормотал Рин, - откуда Саурон их берет?  
\- Это немного несправедливо, - сказала Викка, - врагов больше.  
\- Мы непременно уравняем шансы на победу, - усмехнулся Дэниэль.  
Облаченный в сверкающие доспехи с гербом Рохана на груди, Теоден выехал вперед и оценивающе посмотрел на орочью армию. Войско замерло в ожидании речи короля.  
Орки тоже начали менять строй, чтобы дать отпор появившимся противникам. С грозным ревом слуги Саурона выстроились в ряд, выставив вперед копья. В отличии от людей или гномов, эти чудовища носили тяжелые черные доспехи с острыми краями, выкованные без особых причуд и, казалось, в спешке. Похоже, кузнецы не особо трудились, создавая доспехи армии врага.  
Ударив коня в бока, Теоден проехал вдоль линии воинов.  
\- Эомер, веди свой эоред по левому флангу вместе с третью гномов! - начал отдавать приказы король. - Гамлинг, двинешься за королевским флагом по центру. Фили, отправишься с Эомером, Кили с Гримбольтом поведут своих воинов направо, как только сметете орков. Вперед! В бой, люди и гномы. Копья вздымайте, щиты крушите! День битвы, день славы! Вперед, навстречу заре!  
И, как по команде, роханцы выставили копья перед собой. Рин заметил, что орки тоже зашевелились. Второй и третий ряд противника опустился на одно колено.  
"Значит, там есть лучники", - подумал парень, размышляя, что бы предпринять, - "придется постараться".  
\- В бой! - громко говорил Теоден, обнажив меч. И голос его был наполнен мужеством и гордостью. - В последний бой этого мира! На смерть!  
\- На смерть! - как один, откликнулись воины.  
\- На смерть! - возгласил король.  
\- На смерть! - вторило войско.  
\- Смерть!!! - казалось, клич роханцев слышен во всем Средиземьи, дабы каждый знал, что сейчас, в этот миг состоится великая битва.  
А тогда затрубили рога Рохана и Эребора, от их звука у Рина пошли мурашки по коже. И король, подобно орлу, устремился к врагам. За ним двинулось войско - сплоченное и непобедимое.  
Две вспышки - синяя и золотая - озарили Пелленорскую равнину. Рин и Дэн ехали во втором ряду, высоко подняв сверкающие мечи. И Окумуре уже начало казаться, что победить орков - все равно, что щелкнуть пальцами. Ибо демоненок буквально чувствовал огромнейшую силу, которую возглавлял Теоден. И он гордился тем, что является частью этой силы.  
От топота коней дрожала земля. Воины марки не мчали - летели, грозя смести вражье войско одним-единственным ударом.  
\- Они сейчас будут стрелять! - крикнул Дэн Рину. Ангел видел, как прицелились лучники врага. И стрелы были готовы в любой момент сорваться с тетив и лишить жизни доблестных мужей.  
\- Знаю, - кивнул Окумура. Он, как и в Хельмовой пади, окружил союзников щитом из синего пламени. И поэтому орки не очень обрадовались, когда заметили, что их стрелы не убили ни одного роханца. Ангел засмеялся, видя, как задрожали враги, как испуг появился даже в командира орков, когда те поняли, что с роханцами прибыл и Нарлон. Слуги Саурона начали отступать. Вот только это их не спасло. Всадники Рохана вмиг врезались в первые ряды и буквально впечатали орков в землю, оставив вместо врагов кучу железа. Гномы и люди неистово бросились на недругов, прокладывая путь к Минас-Тириту. Насмерть перепуганные враги уже не казались такими страшными и всемогущими, хотя их до сих пор было намного больше.  
\- Вот так вам, уроды! - кричал Рин, сжигая сразу по дюжине орков. Парень был в восторге от такой легкой битвы, ибо здесь нападали не слуги тьмы, а роханцы. И можно было разогнаться, а не прятаться за стенами крепости.  
Недалеко свистел меч Дэна, и сам ангел бросался на врагов с устрашающей для светлого существа яростью. Рин не сомневался, что друг в любой момент может использовать свою непонятную, но чертовски разрушительную силу и превратит часть вражьей армии в ошметки. По правде говоря, демоненку не особо нравились кровавые зрелища. Ангела же это ничуть не возмущало.  
Хирды гномов, больше похожие на черепах из-за сплошных щитов, уверенно двигались вперед, истребляя орков. Слуги Саурона так и не смогли пробить такую защиту и погибали от метких ударов мечом или выстрелом из лука. Где-то слышался грозный рык Викки - пантера вошла во вкус. Рин не сомневался, что врагам, которые встретят Викку, очень не повезет. Тэливен гордо ехала на коне, на ходу убивая противников. Кстати, пустить стрелу в эльфийку или в ее животное никто из врагов не додумался. Ибо просто не не успевали.  
В конце концов Рин потерял коня. Хотя нет, животное, испугавшись внезапно появившегося орка, чье лицо покрывали отвратительные желтые пузыри, встало на дыбы. Демоненок, конечно же, не удержался и упал, набив себе еще парочку синяков. Нелестно выразившись в адрес коня, Окумура направил свой гнев на врага. Кажется, орк был хорошим фехтовальщиком. Вот только он не успел задеть экзорциста, ибо Рину надоело уклоняться от тяжелого тесака. Испепелив противника вместе с парой десятков находящихся поблизости слуг Саурона, Рин пошел в направлении Минас-Тирита. Мимо проезжали роханские всадники, но Окумура никого не узнавал. Похоже, все друзья были далеко впереди.  
\- Эй, да подвезите меня кто-нибудь! - заорал парень, но, охваченные азартом битвы, воины даже не замечали демоненка. Кроме того, предсмертные вопли, ржание коней и звон металла заглушали его слова.  
И тут войска Рохана и Эребора внезапно остановились. Как не прыгал Рин, но не смог рассмотреть, что там. Вдруг его за шиворот ухватил Дэн, и экзорцист оказался в воздухе.  
\- Дэн, я тебя зарежу! - крикнул Окумура, застигнутый врасплох. - Чтобы больше так не делал.  
В ответ ангел взмыл еще выше. Демоненок наконец увидел, что так потрясло людей и гномов.  
Выстроившись в ряд, к Минас-Тириту шли... наверное, это были слоны Средиземья. Или мамонты Ассии, которых когда-то сюда забросило по ошибке. Тем не менее, мамонты выжили и теперь служили Саурону. Громадные зверюги со злющими глазами (по крайней мере, доброжелательными их Рин бы не назвал), шестью парами бивней разной длины, хоботами и непропорционально маленькими ушами, слоны неторопливо направлялись к полю битвы.  
"Мутировали они здесь, что ли?" - подумал Окумура.  
На мамонтах находились деревянные башни, но не с орками. Дэниэль нахмурился, увидев лысых людей с раскрашенными лицами. Люди эти готовились к сражению с роханцами.  
Несмотря на первый шок и испуг, люди и гномы не отступили. Потоптавшись несколько секунд и оценив габариты новых противников, Теоден скомандовал:   
\- Сомкнуть ряды!  
И войска перегруппировались. С высоты Рин заметил, что кони встревожены, но всадникам пока удавалось контролировать животных.  
Слоны-мутанты взревели так, что у демоненка волосы на голове поднялись. Твари пошли быстрее, размахивая хоботами и бивнями, которые разбрасывали все на пути.  
\- Брось меня на этого монстра! - крикнул Рин. Дэн посмотрел на друга, словно на сумасшедшего. - Я покататься хочу!  
\- Сигнал к атаке! - тем временем приказал король. - Встретим их лицом к лицу. В атаку!  
Затрубил рог, люди ударили коней в бока, войско устремилось навстречу врагам. Слоны-переростки, вырвавшись вперед, начали сметать роханских воинов и даже задели часть гномов. Рина едва не стошнило, когда он увидел, как чудовище раздавило воина вместе с конем. А в следующий момент парень упал на спину мамонта.  
\- Проклятье! - злобно прошептал Дэниэль, увидев, как разлетаются воины, подобно игрушкам, от смертоносных бивней и хоботов. Ангел взлетел еще выше, а тогда, сложив крылья, упал на одного из мамонтов и вонзил сверкающий меч прямо в голову монстра. Люди в башне даже удивиться не успели, а Дэн уже исчез. А через секунду слона разорвало на куски. Ближайших орков забросало ошметками мяса. Люди Саурона разлетелись также, как перед тем роханцы.  
Викка превратилась в человека.  
\- Пресвятые духи Рощи, - пробормотала пантера, скривившись, - какая гадость. Дэн, ты просто невыносим.  
Несмотря на то, что мамонтов оказалось немного, ущерб они нанесли значительный. И зря роханцы тратили стрелы. Кожа гигантов оказалась очень твердой. Кроме того, люди на слонах были лучниками и очень метко стреляли во врагов. Роханцы гибли сотнями, но не отступали.  
Рин позволил мамонту немного пройтись, но, к несчастью, парня заметили раскрашенные люди. В экзорциста полетели стрелы, сгорая в нескольких сантиметрах от демоненка. А после этого весь монстр вспыхнул синим пламенем. Причем, сгорел он так быстро, что даже шевельнуться не успел. Окумура же снова упал.  
\- Тоже хочу крылья, - обиженно заявил парень, поднимаясь и отряхивая одежду от пепла. Рин осмотрелся и с радостью отметил, что слонов стало намного меньше. Гномы во главе с Фили и Кили как-то умудрились прикончить уже второго монстра. Да и воины сумели обездвижить еще нескольких существ, подрезав им сухожилия на ногах. Уши также оказались больными местами зверей. Одно попадание - и громадная туша, обезумев, меняла направление и таранила соседнего мамонта.  
\- Неплохо, - остался доволен Окумура, стараясь не смотреть на валяющиеся внутренности слонов, которых убил Дэн, - что же, по крайней мере, мы побеждаем.  
Парень снова шел пешком и сжигал орков до тех пор, пока его не подобрала Викка.  
Итак, роханцы и гномы понемногу справлялись с появившейся проблемой. Теоден ликовал - Рохан оказался не п зубам орочьим отродьям.  
\- Все ко мне! - крикнул король. - Ко мне!  
И тут появились они. Назгулы.  
Дэниэль мгновенно опустился на землю и с ужасом в глазах наблюдал за тварями, подобными драконам, но с настолько кошмарными головами, что они напоминали демонов. Огромные черные крылья, казалось, могли заслонить солнце.  
Викка замерла, услышав пронзительный визг, а тогда жалобно заскулила, упав на землю.  
\- Что за чертовщина? - Рин поднял голову, но сразу же упал рядом с пантерой, ибо едва не оказался в огромной зубатой пасти. Чудовище пролетело мимо, распугивая воинов марки. Рин как раз успел поднять голову и увидеть, что назгул схватил Теодена.  
\- Ваше высочество! - закричал экзорцист. Видя, что Викка сейчас не сможет помочь ("Неужто этот визг так действует на живых существ?" - удивлялся Рин), демоненок помчался к монстру. - Ваше высочество! Дэн!  
Но ангел оцепенел и едва держался на ногах. Такого кошмара он еще не видел. Назгулы казались ему чуть ли не архидемонами.  
Плюнув на Дэна и вообще на всех, Окумура сжал рукоять меча. Его охватил синий огонь. Уничтожая любого врага на пути, демоненок решительно шел к монстру. И хотя Теоден иногда был высокомерен, экзорцист уважал правителя и не желал ему смерти. Тем более, такой жуткой.  
Тварь еще не прикончила короля, но, похоже, Теоден был сильно ранен, так как не мог даже пошевелиться. Медленно ступая по земле, назгул приближался к королю марки. На существе восседал воин в черных доспехах, черном плаще и в устрашающего вида черном шлеме с шипами и опущенным забралом.  
\- Полакомься свежей плотью, - прозвучал гнусный голос из-под забрала.  
И Рин понял, что не успеет. Ибо он слишком далеко.  
Но тут дорогу назгулу преградил молодой роханский воин. Окумура застыл от такого поворота событий.  
\- Я убью тебя, если ты коснешься короля! - срывающимся голосом заявил мальчишка, обнажив меч.  
\- Не становись между назгулом и его добычей, - злобно сказал король-призрак. Назгул зарычал, обнажил зубы и, словно змея, бросился на вина. Парень, кстати, не растерялся, отпрыгнул в сторону и несколькими ударами лишил назгула головы. Тварь выгнулась, забилась в агонии, а тогда повалилась на землю.  
Рин потряс головой и побежал вперед.  
Парнишка тем временем подобрал деревянный щит и приготовился к следующей схватке. Король-призрак уже стоял напротив с мечом в одной руке и тяжелым кистенем.  
Просвистев в воздухе, тяжелое, покрытое шипами било ухнуло на роханца. Тот отпрыгнул. Слуга Саурона чересчур спокойно размахивал смертоносным оружием, но парнишка все еще успевал уклоняться. Вот только очередной удар кистеня разбил щит в щепки. Молодой роханец оказался на земле. Похоже, ему еще и повредило руку.  
Призрак кольца победно занес меч.  
\- Теперь умри, - сказало чудовище, - ведь меня не убить ни одному смертному мужу.  
Окумура вклинился как раз вовремя. Тяжелый меч противника звякнул, встретившись с Курикарой.  
\- Давно хотел отплатить тебе за Фродо, - прорычал Рин, оттолкнув вражеское оружие, - давай, нападай, куча железа. Иначе сдохнешь!  
На экзорциста обрушился тяжелый кистень. Столкнувшись с пламенным щитом, оружие отскочило. Тогда противники скрестили мечи.  
\- Ты такое же зло, - услышал демоненок жуткое шипение. От этих слов парню стало не по себе, - и своей силой тебе меня не одолеть.  
\- Сгинь, Терминатор недоделанный! - вокруг Окумуры горел огонь. Сам экзорцист превратился в пылающий факел. Он уже несколько раз зацепил слугу Саурона, но тот не горел. Конечно, и король-призрак не мог ранить противника, вот только вечно длиться этот поединок не мог.  
"Почему мое пламя не действует на эту консервную банку?" - думал Рин. - "Надо его победить. Что он там сказал? Что я зло? Я не зло! Я..."  
Но все же парню пришлось признать, что синее пламя - сила Сатаны. И что с одним огнем здесь не победить.  
"Может, помолиться?" - пришла демоненку мысль, когда его противник снова воспользовался кистенем. В этот раз щит Рина едва выдержал. - "А это неплохая идея. По крайней мере, хуже от этого не станет".  
Рин за два года выучил все молитвы, которые знал Юкио. Не использовал он слово Божье по одной причине: демоненок после этого долго отдыхал. Его демоническая часть страдала от молитв.  
Отступив на шаг от короля-призрака, экзорцист ухмыльнулся.  
\- Эй, железяка! - крикнул парень. - Сейчас я тебя исповедаю.  
Рин не заметил, что уже прибыли Арагорн, Боромир, Леголас и Гимли с армией мертвецов и что орки почти истреблены. По сути, Окумура вообще ничего, кроме своего противника, не замечал.  
\- Credo in Deum, Patrem omnipotentem, creatorem caeli et terrae*, - начал произносить экзорцист слова любимой молитвы. Слуга кольца замер, сгорбился, будто ему на плечи взвалили весь Барад-Дур, упустил оружие и взвыл. Доспехи начали плавиться, словно на них полилась лава из Ородруина. Когда железо исчезло, демоненок увидел человека, когда-то благородного и величественного правителя Нуменора, ставшего рабом Кольца Всевластия.  
\- Покойся с миром, - сказал Рин, и синий огонь охватил короля-призрака, - in nomine Patris, et Fillii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.*  
И призрак исчез.  
Рин отдышался и пошел к воину-роханцу.  
\- Ты в порядке, приятель? - поинтересовался демоненок. Воин снял шлем, и удивлению Окумуры не было предела: воином оказалась Эовин.  
\- Эовин, а как ты?.. - экзорцист даже не знал, что и спрашивать. Девушка тем временем добралась до Теодена. Рин и сам подошел к королю. Тот открыл глаза и посмотрел на девушку. Она улыбнулась.  
\- Я узнаю тебя, - голос правителя Рохана был слабым, - Эовин... Я умираю...  
\- Нет, нет, - мягко возразила девушка, - ты не умрешь. Я спасу тебя.  
Экзорцист незаметно вытер слезы и посмотрел вокруг. Орков почти не осталось. Войско, которое привел Арагорн, оказалось несокрушимым. Так что со врагами было покончено.  
\- Дэниэль! - заорал Окумура на всю Пелленорскую равнину. - Где ты, чертов ангел?!  
Хмурый Дэн опустился возле экзорциста и вопросительно посмотрел на друга.  
\- Где тебя носит? - недовольно спросил демоненок.  
\- Назгулы, - коротко ответил Дэн, - их сила подавляла мою. Я не мог...  
Рин схватил ангела за ворот рубашки и встряхнул. Дэн даже не сопротивлялся.  
\- А теперь слушай сюда, - прорычал экзорцист, - впереди - Мордор, Саурон и еще восемь этих тварей. если ты собираешься сдохнуть там - возвращайся в Ривенделл. Или в Рай. Ты слаб, ибо хочешь быть слабым. Господи, да Эовин дралась с назгулом! Она девушка! А ты ангел! И никакой Саурон тебе не страшен. А сейчас, будь добр, вылечи Теодена.  
Дэн смотрел на Окумуру отсутствующим взглядом. Но, услышав последние слова, он коротко кивнул и пошел к правителю Рохана.  
Теоден уже молчал, но ангел чувствовал слабый пульс.  
\- Не мешайте мне, - Дэн сел возле короля, положил руку ему на лицо и начал что-то шептать. В глазах Эовин появилась надежда.  
Рин устало сел на землю. Молитва и вправду забрала у него много силы. Парень сейчас больше всего хотел покушать и выспаться.   
"Никогда бы не подумал, что меня спасет молитва", - улыбнулся демоненок, пряча меч, - "Юкио, спасибо, что потратил время и обучил меня латыни".  
Через некоторое время - Окумуре показалось слишком долго - Дэн сел возле парня. Ангел тоже почти валился с ног от усталости.   
\- Король спит, - сообщи Дэниэль, уставшим голосом, - увы, я не могу вытащить его из-под коня.  
Эовин, плача от счастья, склонила голову перед ангелом.  
\- Спасибо, - сказала королевна, - я никогда не забуду этого.  
\- Рад, что смог помочь, - слегка улыбнулся Дэн, - надеюсь, я ничего не пропустил.  
\- Мы победили, крылатый, - усмехнулся Рин, - так что отдыхай.  
Тэливен, заметив Леголаса, пошла вперед, но вдруг увидела невероятную картину: Арагорн беседовал с уродливым призраком-скелетом, который светился зеленым светом. Пространство вокруг них заполнили призрачные воины.  
\- Отпусти нас, - заговорил призрак, предводитель войска.  
\- Не стоит, - вмешался гном, который побаивался призраков, - они очень полезны в бою, несмотря на то, что мертвы.  
\- Ты дал нам слово, - прозвучал голос призрака.  
\- Я считаю вашу клятву исполненной, - сказал Арагорн. Говорил он с призраком, как с равным себе человеком, - идите. Мир вам.  
Призрак облегченно вздохнул. Внезапно подул сильный ветер и буквально развеял призрачное войско. Остались только Хранители.  
Тэливен радостно улыбнулась и побежала к ним.  
По равнине ходили воины, вглядываясь в лица лежащих на земле и проверяя, нет ли выживших. Огонь погас, оставив после себя дым, который расползался по Пелленорской равнине и укрывал тела павших в битве. Викка медленно шла, ища Рина и Дэна, аккуратно огибая роханцев или гномов и безжалостно наступая на орков.  
Эомер, найдя Эовин, которая к тому времени потеряла сознание, чуть с ума не сошел. Но Дэн и Рин наперебой успокоили командира марки. В конце концов тот опустился на землю, обнимая королевну, а еще несколько воинов освобождали Теодена из-под коня.  
\- О, смотри, Дэн, - Окумура заметил знакомую фигуру в белом, - старик жив и здоров. А я так волновался.  
\- Мы снова в сборе, - сказал ангел, заметив Тэливен и остальных. Были здесь даже Мери и Пиппин, правда, в перепачканных доспехах и серьезно раненые. Зато живые, - похоже, ты прав, чертенок. Нас никакая напасть не берет.  
\- Привет, ребята, - рядом присела Викка, - славно мы поработали.  
Пантера говорила еще что-то. Да и Дэн не молчал. Но Рин их не слышал. Он даже не заметил, как уснул.  
***   
Следующие дни проходили медленно и уныло. Ибо пришлось присматривать за ранеными и хоронить умерших, а также очищать равнину и Минас-Тирит от зловонных орочьих тел. Арагорн и Эомер ни на шаг не отходили от Эовин, Боромир сидел возле Мери. Хоббита серьезно задело орочьим мечом, поэтому рана постоянно кровоточила. Брат Боромира, Фарамир, хоть и слаб (его нашпиговали стрелами в Осгилиате), но он помогал остальным и отказался отдыхать.  
Полусонный Рин ходил и сжигал орков и слонов-мутантов, которые в Средиземьи назывались олифантами. С силой парня все было в порядке, но от устал физически. Сам Гэндальф советовал Окумуре делать перерывы. Демоненок все равно не слушал.  
Дэн, такой же сонный, как и Рин, занимался лечением. Сейчас помощь ангела была как никогда необходима. Решив отдохнуть позже, Дэниэль ходил от одного человека к другому. Викка помогала другу, чем могла.  
Теоден, кстати, выжил, как и предсказал Дэн. Правда, король Рохана был очень слаб и еще не мог подниматься с кровати. Хотя, узнав об Эовин, он готов был пренебречь даже собственным здоровьем. Лишь настоятельная просьба Гэндальфа остановила правителя.  
Фили и Кили ничуть не пострадали. Выносливые гномы и сейчас бегали туда-сюда, заносили выживших, прочесывали территорию с людьми, добивали орков и выбрасывали вражеские трупы за стены крепости.  
\- А мы оказались намного сильнее, - сказал Рин на шестой день после битвы. Они с Дэном хоть и чертовски уставали, но сидели ночами дольше всех. Ангел и демоненок стали лучшими друзьями.  
\- Но эта победа обошлась слишком дорого, - вздохнул Дэн. Он до сих пор не мог забыть количество смертей, которые он не сумел предотвратить. Из-за чувства вины Дэниэль старался вылечить как можно больше пострадавших, - Господи, как же это жестоко.  
\- Мы отомстим этому подонку Саурону, - сказал Рин, - ты ведь со мной?  
\- Да, - ответил Дэн, - я прошел слишком долгий путь, чтобы возвращаться назад.  
\- Рад это слышать, - улыбнулся экзорцист, - и Дэн, я не шучу. Ты и вправду силен. Архангелы и в подметки тебе не годятся.  
Ангел молча кивнул.  
\- И не забудь о Тэливен, - Окумура так резко поменял тему разговора, что Дэн растерялся, а тогда покраснел, - ты уже признался ей?  
\- Не было времени, - ответил ангел.  
\- Постарайся его найти, - сказал демоненок, - до начала последней битвы.  
\- Не волнуйся, - заверил его Дэн, - я не бросай слов на ветер. Я непременно найду время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Credo in Deum, Patrem omnipotentem, creatorem caeli et terrae - Верую в Единого Бога, творца небес и земли.  
> *in nomine Patris, et Fillii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen - в имя Отца, и Сына, и Святого Духа. Аминь.


	29. Время убийц

\- Ну и что ты думаешь, Эрнесто? - поинтересовался Вивьен у напарника. Получив в ответ недоуменный взгляд, француз добавил: - Насчет Беатрикс и ее феерической битвы с Астаротом. Повелитель хаоса - чертовски опасный противник.  
Со времени сражения американки с очередным архидемоном не прошло и недели, но Бонне и ди Сальваре, отругав Брукс, разошлись в разные страны. Только совместное путешествие в Испанию позволило паладинам побеседовать.  
\- Опасный и непредсказуемый, - добавил итальянец, наблюдая, как над городом всходит оранжевое с красным ободком солнце, прекрасное, но еще холодное. Экзорцисты, осмотрев страну и не найдя ничего опасного, побродили ночной Севильей, а затем выбрались на крышу собора, чтобы немного отдохнуть перед возвращением в Японию, - Беатрикс очень повезло, что она вообще жива. Демоническое оружие обычно убивает от малейшего прикосновения к человеческой коже.  
\- А что говорит Бенджамин?  
\- Кроме ругательств? - усмехнулся Эрнесто.  
Вив захохотал. К счастью, он отсутствовал, когда целитель устроил разбор полетов Беатрикс, попутно отчитав всех находящихся. Американка так и не поняла, чем заслужила такую критику. Впрочем, критикой слова Торреса можно было назвать лишь отдаленно. Мексиканец сыпал смесью португальских и английских ругательств, даже не краснея.  
\- Бенджамин заявил, что Беатрикс должна была умереть еще в Америке, - сообщил Эрнесто, которому тоже перепало неизвестно за что, - мечи Астарота сами по себе являются темными демоническими артефактами. Говорят, раньше этими мечами пользовался Сатана, а позже наградил ими Повелителя хаоса за особые услуги. В общем... я бы не хотел оказаться на месте Беатрикс. Но она победила и я рад. Правда, можно было и раньше обратиться за помощью к духам. Такая неорганизованность едва не стоила Беатрикс жизни.  
Бонне задумчиво кивнул. С крыши собора открывался великолепный вид на испанский город. Мало зелени и сплошные многоэтажные дома, покрашенные преимущественно в теплые цвета. Вивьен и Эрнесто любили такие города, ибо здесь можно беспрепятственно бегать по крышах. Для паладинов это был кратчайший путь прогулок и выслеживаний.  
\- Но в этом есть и хороший момент - еще одному архидемону пришел конец, - заявил Вивьен, - и я очень надеюсь, что на моем пути появится один из... сколько их еще осталось?  
\- Семь, - коротко ответил Эрнесто.  
\- Не так уж и много, - француз был настроен оптимистично. Ди Сальваре никак не отреагировал на слова напарника, невозмутимо наблюдая за просыпающейся Севильей.  
Вивьен, как и Беатрикс, по жизни был оптимистом. Отличало этих двух организованность француза, умение быстро сориентироваться и продумать стратегию битвы. И хотя раньше Вив был довольно легкомысленным, учеба в Ватикане сделала с богатого юноши умелого паладина.  
Бонне родился и жил во Франции. Огромная и древняя семья Вивьена сколотила себе состояние, продавая холодное оружие ручной работы. Предки Вивьена были лучшими кузнецами, поэтому арсенал семьи постоянно увеличивался. Кроме того, во второй половине 19 века семейство не только продавало и коллекционировало оружие. Мужчин стали учить обращаться сначала с мечами. Позже в ход пошел весь арсенал. Вскоре Бонне славились наличием первоклассных убийц. А Вивьен стал третьим экзорцистом в своей семье, так как его родители тоже решили посвятить свою жизнь истреблению демонов. Более того, француз разрабатывал полуавтоматическое оружие, типа арбалетов, и основал оружейную компанию. Он также усовершенствовал множество из своих разработок так, чтобы они подходили для борьбы с демонами.  
Вив, может, и провел бы всю жизнь, совершенствуя оружие, вот только он обожал приключения и путешествия. И Ватикан подарил французу такую возможность. После посвящения в паладины Бонне побывал чуть ли не во всем мире. Он открывал для себя новые, восхитительные места, прекрасные страны, посетил все академии экзорцистов и познакомился со многими интересными личностями. Позже Вивьен стал одним из экзаменаторов, которые проверяли будущих паладинов.  
Вместе с Эрнесто Бонне работал очень часто. Эти двое отлично понимали друг друга и всегда вырабатывали четкий план действий без особых разногласий. Вив также снабжал итальянца лучшими метательными ножами.  
\- Но вполне достаточно для того, чтобы совершить ритуал, - сказал Эрнесто, - кроме того, на их месте, я бы догадался что в Ассии что-то не так.  
\- Мы знаем, что ты умный, - весело отозвался Вивьен, - но демоны - нет. Они тупые кровожадные монстры...  
\- Которые когда-то были ангелами, - закончил итальянец.  
\- Вот только правда ли это? - продолжил спор Бонне.  
\- Правда, - заявил ди Сальваре. Вив умолк, ожидая, что напарник продолжит, говорить, но итальянец молчал.  
"И откуда он знает?" - недоумевал француз.  
Эрнесто ди Сальваре был самым загадочным паладином из всех восьмерых. Никто не знал о его детстве. Итальянец появился в Ватикане внезапно, блестяще закончил академию и сразу же получил звание паладина. О прошлом ни разу не заговорил. И вообще, с людьми Эрнесто вел себя отчужденно, молчал и отвечал короткими фразами. Именно в Ватикане Эрнесто познакомился с Вивьеном. Там они с сдружились.  
Познания Эрнесто во многих областях экзорцизма поражали. Да, он уже не был мальчиком, но до возраста Бенджамина или хотя бы Итана еще не дорос. Вот только это не мешало итальянцу цитировать классиков демонологии, знать наизусть Книгу Соломона, труды священников и целителей. А свой стиль боя ди Сальваре превратил в особое искусство. И единственным, кто знал настоящую историю паладина, был Галахад, от которого ничего не ускользало. Но де Логрес умел хранить тайны, так что Эрнесто не особо волновался.  
\- Ни одного демона, - зевнул Вив, - отправляемся в Японию?  
\- Не думаю, - внезапно заявил итальянец.  
\- Что? - Бонне подумал, что ослышался. Эрнесто пренебрегал встречами лишь когда случалось что-то чрезвычайное.  
\- Я чувствую опасность, - ди Сальваре проигнорировал вопрос напарника, - наверное, в Севилье открываются врата.  
Вивьен недоуменно смотрел на итальянца, забыв, что хотел сказать. Как Эрнесто может такое чувствовать? Он что, тоже был одержим?  
\- Не смотри на меня так, - Эрнесто оставался невозмутимым, - в меня не вселялся демон. Врата еще не открылись, но появилась трещина. Она почти незаметна и ее не видят даже демоны. А через несколько минут нам позвонит Скарлетт... Ну и в Ассию полезут незваные гости.  
\- Кажется, я забыл спросить, откуда ты это знаешь, - опомнился француз, - но вряд ли получу ответ.  
\- Меня научили, - сказал Эрнесто.  
\- Да? И кто же? - не унимался Бонне.  
\- Учителя, разумеется, - вот так ответил итальянец. Вив вздохнул.  
\- Ладно, потом вытрясу из тебя правду, - сказал Бонне, - где трещина? Нужно закрыть ее. Это проще, чем загонять обратно архидемона.  
\- Я не знаю, - искренне сказал ди Сальваре, - и почувствовал я ее лишь потому, что трещина близко.  
\- Да ты издеваешься, - вздохнул француз. Он достал из кармана телефон и позвонил Скарлетт, - привет, рыжик.  
\- И ты ради этого звонишь? - злобно спросила Рейн. То, как ее называл Бонне, выводило британку из себя. Даже Хантер, ее соперник, так не бесил. - Вернешься в Японию - закопаю живьем.  
Вивьен засмеялся. Эрнесто и себе улыбнулся.  
\- Не сердись, Скарлетт, - добродушно сказал парень, - ты не чувствуешь открытия врат?  
Наступило молчание. Похоже, Рейн прислушивалась к ощущениям.  
\- Вроде бы, сейчас ничего, - сказала она, - а почему ты спрашиваешь?  
\- Эрнесто утверждает, будто в Севилье появилась маленькая трещина, но не знает, где именно, - сообщил Вив.  
\- Дай мне Эрнесто, - потребовала Рейн.  
Бонне протянул трубку напарнику.  
\- Привет, Скарлетт, - поздоровался итальянец, - откуда я знаю? Нет, не вселялся. Не сейчас. Так я прав или у меня просто сдают нервы? Да, перезвони, будь добра, - мужчина отдал телефон Вивьену, - Скарлетт сейчас позвонит. Увы, как и я говорил, трещина слишком маленькая и незаметная.  
\- Скарлетт такая милашка, - глупо улыбался Бонне.  
Все уже давно знали, что британка нравится французу. Это стало понятно еще когда Вивьен отдал победу в экзаменационном поединке Скарлетт, а после церемонии посвящения Рейн в паладина подарил ей знаменитый байк. Правда, объятия и поцелуи почему-то достались механическому монстру. То ли Рейн не понимала чувств Вивьена, то ли просто его игнорировала.   
\- Так ей и скажи, - посоветовал Эрнесто, - серьезно, Вивьен, стань решительней и не позволь Скарлетт увиливать.  
\- Так и сделаю, - улыбнулся француз, но не стал уточнять, когда именно приступит к действиям.  
Телефон Вивьена зазвонил.  
\- Я, конечно, в шоке, - заявила Скарлетт, - но Эрнесто прав. В Севилье открылись врата. И, по ходу, разрушили какие-то сады Валье.  
\- Жаль, - произнес Вивьен, - живописное было место.  
\- Ваш противник - Балам...  
\- Нет, ну почему Балам? - огорчился француз. - А можно поменять архидемонов?  
\- Не будь идиотом, - сердито рявкнула Рейн, - лучше поскорее уничтожьте Повелителя болезней, иначе в Севильи вспыхнет эпидемия. Кроме того, с Баламом будет его преданный Робин Гуд - Барбатос. Все, до встречи.  
\- Пока, милашка, - Вив, смеясь, спрятал телефон, - да, Эрнесто, у тебя хорошее чутье. Врата открылись в садах Валье. У нас Балам и Барбатос.  
\- Уж лучше это был бы Сатана, - вздохнул Эрнесто, - они вот-вот появятся. Задание Балама - открыть врата Геенны. Барбатос будет охранять хозяина. Необходимо увести их в менее людное место.  
\- Я знаю, куда мы пойдем, - сказал Вивьен, - на другом берегу реки есть огромный парк. Утром там почти никого нет. Подеремся там. Вот только как заманить туда демонов?  
\- Закроем врата, из которых они появятся, - предложил Эрнесто, - тогда Баламу придется открывать новые, чтобы совершить ритуал. А на это уйдет много времени. Думаю, такая дерзость с нашей стороны немного разозлит Повелителя болезней.  
\- Немного? - засмеялся француз. - Да архидемон всю Ассию перевернет, лишь бы найти и убить нас.  
***  
\- Повелитель, смотрите, как я умею! - верещал Барбатос, пуская стрелы-взрывчатки куда попало.  
Балам страдальчески вздохнул и уже пожалел, что не взял с собой кого-нибудь поумнее и сдержанней. Бельфегора, например. Тот хотя бы привлекает меньше внимания. Нет, уничтожить этот город Повелителю болезней очень хотелось. Но можно ведь подождать до тех пор, когда задание будет исполнено.  
\- Барбатос, если не заткнешься - отправлю работать к падальщикам, - проворчал архидемон. Адский стрелок сразу же успокоился. Находиться вместе с уродливыми чертями в самом отвратительном уголке Геенны никому из демонов не хотелось.  
Балам не особо смахивал на могущественного архидемона. Он выглядел, как очень тощий, обросший густой шерстью, человек. Тем не менее, он оказался довольно высоким. Три головы - барана, человека и быка - были полусгнившими, в носах и ушах шевелились трупные черви, кое-где виднелись желтые кости. От Повелителя болезней исходил ужаснейший смрад. Три пары глаз, однако, оказались целыми и с жадностью взирали на человеческий город. Ноги Балами заканчивались большими копытами, за спиной имелся змеиный хвост. На бычьем рогу сверкала королевская корона. Человеческое лицо обросло козлиной бородой. Руки, как ни странно, были человеческими, но с очень длинными кривыми ногтями. Возле архидемона топтался свирепый черный медведь, на котором катался Повелитель болезней. Поблизости летал еще один спутник Балама - наполовину общипанный стервятник.  
Адский стрелок Барбатос был похож на человека, по крайней мере, издали. Вблизи демон оказался высоким существом в коричнево-зеленых одеждах. На голове - шляпа с пером, которая скрывала рога и козлиные уши. Лицо заросшее черной спутанной бородой. Барбатос получил звание стрелка из-за того, что никогда не расставался с исполинским демоническим луком и разнообразными стрелами. И убивать людей было самым любимым развлечением демона.  
\- Повелитель, ну какая разница? - Барбатос все равно куда-то целился. - Хочу крушить!  
\- Если из-за тебя я хоть что-нибудь сделаю неправильно... - пригрозил архидемон. Барбатос снова загрустил и принялся пинать демонов поменьше, которые вылезали из врат.  
И тут серебряная стрела самым наглым образом сбила корону с рога Балама.  
\- Какого?.. - офигел Повелитель болезней. Барбатос тупо глазел на хозяина.  
\- В десятку, - радостно заявил Вивьен. Он, подобно богу Амуру, сидел на крыше дома, держа в руке арбалет, и болтал ногами в воздухе. Покачав головой, он смотрел на устроенную демонами разруху. Некогда прекрасные сады Валье превратились в смесь вывороченных деревьев и земли. От домов отдыха остались щепки, вместо озера - глубокая яма с грязью.  
\- Ты что себе позволяешь, смертная тушка?! - взревел Барбатос, пуская стрелу в ответ. Стрела в цель не попала, ее в полете сбил нож.  
\- Осторожнее, демон, - словно укоряя, заявил Эрнесто, стоя на соседней от Вивьена крыше. Его плащ развевался на ветру, отчего итальянец был похож на супергероя, - сначала научись пользоваться луком, не то себя пристрелишь.  
\- Вы кто такие? - злобно спросил Балам, ища свою корону.  
\- Угадай с трех раз, - весело ответил Вив, - задание как раз для каждой твоей головы.  
\- Как вы смеете?! - бесился адский стрелок, не зная, кого из прибывших убить первым.  
\- Сейчас вы вернетесь в Геенну, мы закроем врата и все обойдется мирно, - спокойно сказал Эрнесто, - ибо вы здесь - незваные гости. Так что...  
Он ловко перепрыгнул на другую крышу, ибо дом, на котором стоял итальянец, внезапно провалился под землю. На его месте появились кроваво-красные копья.  
\- Придурок Барбатос, убей их! - зарычал Повелитель болезней. - Это паладины!  
Адский стрелок принялся стрелять по всему, что видел, используя стрелы с пламенем Сатаны. Вскоре площадь вокруг садов охватил синий огонь. Слышались предсмертные вопли людей. Рушились старинные дома, погребая под собой жителей Севильи. Пространство заволокло дымом.  
\- Получайте, проклятые паладины! - кричал Барбатос не своим голосом. Балам попросту закрыл лицо когтистой рукой. Баранья и бычья головы выражали крайнюю степень негодования.  
\- Ты идиот, Барбатос, - прорычал архидемон, - даже стрелять не умеешь. Какого черта ты крушишь все подряд? Я же сказал убить паладинов, козлиная ты башка! И где они теперь?  
\- Простите, повелитель, - пробормотал высший демон, - я старался...  
\- Отправляйся в Геенну и пришли мне толкового помощника, - приказал Балам, - а с тобой я позже разберусь.  
\- Эй, - услышав голос Вивьена, демоны оглянулись. Улыбающийся паладин держал в руке корону Балама, - красивая вещь. Можно, заберу себе?  
\- Да я тебя сейчас по всей Ассии размажу! - не на шутку разозлился Повелитель болезней. Забыв о вратах, он сел на медведя и двинулся к французу.  
\- Сейчас я тебя... - Барбатос тоже целился в несносного паладина. Но тут его с ног сбил Арес. Стрела высшего демона порхнула куда-то в дым. Адский стрелок ругался на всех языках, которые знал. Сокол же подхватил лук Барбатоса и, дразнясь, начал кружить над демоном.  
Балам неустанно гонялся за Вивьеном. Вдруг француз швырнул корону куда-то вверх. Появившийся из дыма Эрнесто схватил украшение и затерялся между руин. А разъяренный Повелитель болезней вертелся на месте, проклиная Барбатоса за устроенный бардак. Ведь из-за дыма и пыли увидеть что-либо издали было довольно проблематично.  
\- Что, боитесь сразиться и прячетесь?! - заорал архидемон, отпуская стервятника на поиски.  
\- Да почему же? - откуда-то сверху донесся спокойный голос ди Сальваре. - Мы не виноваты в том, что ты такой медлительный.  
Пока Эрнесто отвлекал Балама, а Барбатос был занят Аресом, Вивьен оказался возле врат Геенны. Напевая какую-то молитву, отчего низшие демоны возвращались обратно, француз воткнул вокруг врат шесть ножей и произнес формулу закрытия. Завершил он ритуал тем, что выплеснул во врата святую воду.  
С неприятным скрежетом вход в Геенну исчез, на его месте осталась трещина. Бонне перезарядил арбалет стрелами с печатями и направился к Эрнесто.  
У Балама был шок, когда он почувствовал, что паладин закрыл врата. Архидемон вспыхнул ослепительным пламенем салатового цвета и начал распространять огонь на весь город.  
\- Повелитель... - Барбатос даже забыл об Аресе, дабы узреть величие архидемона. Салатовое пламя Балама обладало способностью оставлять после себя города, охваченные эпидемиями. Архидемон обожал насылать на Ассию различные болезни и наблюдать, как вымирают целые страны.  
Из салатового пламени, окружен ореолом белого света, целый и невредимый, вышел Эрнесто. Его глаза горели холодной яростью.  
\- Я не позволю тебе убить невиновных людей, - произнес итальянец, достав из воздуха длинный черный клинок с золотыми иероглифами.  
У Балама, Барбатоса и Вивьена отвисли челюсти.  
\- Как ты?.. Да что ты такое? - офигел архидемон. Ди Сальваре метнул клинок. Балам срыгнул с медведя. Адское животное оказалось пригвождено к земле оружием и начало сразу же начало разлагаться.  
Проскочив мимо ошарашенного Адского стрелка, француз побежал к напарнику. Барбатос опомнился, бросился за Бонне. Арес, упав с неба, бросил на высшего демона лук.  
\- Эй, Балам, - сказал Вивьен, оказавшись возле Эрнесто, - поймай нас.   
Отсалютовав архидемону, паладины ловко выбрались на крыши домов и побежали в западном направлении.  
\- Нет, не скроетесь, - прорычал архидемон. Все дела отошли на второй план. Сейчас он хотел только разобраться с паладинами, - я не испугаюсь вас...  
К ногами Балама внезапно упал истерзанный Аресом стервятник.  
\- За ними, Барбатос! - вой Повелителя болезней был слышен на всю Испанию. Охваченный салатовым огнем, архидемон побежал за противниками. Барбатос, приведя себя в порядок, последовал за хозяином, не забывая периодически пускать стрелы в случайном направлении.  
***  
\- Ничего не хочешь рассказать? - спросил Вивьен у напарника, когда паладины по крышах пересекали улицу Сокорро.  
\- Нет, - невозмутимо ответил Эрнесто. Белый свет над его головой исчез, но Бонне казалось, что итальянец до сих пор светится.  
\- Ты... ангел? - не удержался от вопроса француз. Позади дрожала земля - Балам и Барбатос все же пустились в погоню, желая отомстить.  
\- Нет, - снова сказал итальянец.  
\- Откуда у тебя такие способности?  
\- Какие? - ди Сальваре очень умело ломал комедию, притворяясь, что ничего не понимает.  
\- Способность не гореть в адском пламени, - принялся перечислять Вив, - умение чувствовать открытие врат, этот странный свет. А еще - черный меч. Откуда у тебя все это?  
\- Не знаю.  
Бонне остановился на очередной крыше. Эрнесто стоял позади.  
\- Ты мне не доверяешь? - удивленно спросил француз.  
\- Что? - и себе удивился ди Сальваре. - Конечно, доверяю.  
\- Тогда почему ты ничего не рассказываешь? - спросил Вив. - Это ведь не секрет. Не так ли?  
\- По правде говоря... - вздохнул Эрнесто, - я не люблю рассказывать об этом. Не хочу казаться сильнее.  
\- - Эрнесто, что за чушь? Паладины сильны сами по себе. Их силы равны. Так что хватит увиливать от ответа.  
Итальянец задумался, внимательно посмотрел на восток, где виднелись салатовые вспышки. Демоны приближались.  
\- Пошли, Вивьен, - сказал ди Сальваре, - пути к парку как раз хватит, чтобы поведать мою историю.  
Паладины одновременно перепрыгнули на соседний дом, находящийся на улице Торнео и двинулись на север, чтобы сразу попасть на мост через реку.  
\- Я не итальянец, - признался Эрнесто. Вивьен округлил глаза, - по крайней мере, родился я в Египте. И там, где я жил, все еще почитают веру в истинных богов.   
Вив понимающе кивнул. Он не сомневался, что все забытые боги живы. В этом убедила его Беатрикс во время одного совместного задания. Француз был шокирован, когда американка призвала на помощь какого-то кельтского бога.  
\- До поступления в Академию Ватикана меня учили египетские боги, - продолжал ди Сальваре, - родители были жрецами, так что напрямую общались с богами. Мои познания, моя сила - только их старания. В детстве я был... довольно несдержанным, упрямым, не желал учиться.   
\- Что-то не верится в твое упрямство, - хмыкнул Бонне.  
Эрнесто равнодушно пожал плечами, мол, мне все равно, веришь ты или нет.  
\- Свет - это особая печать, похожа на Соломонову, - бормотал француз, - неуязвимость к демоническому огню - одно из заклинаний Тота, черный меч - типичное оружие Осириса и Анубиса. Я ничего не перепутал?  
\- Так и есть, - согласился Эрнесто.  
\- Ты тоже можешь призывать богов? - поинтересовался француз.  
\- Нет, - ответил ди Сальваре. Паладины уже двигались по мосту, который соединял берега реки Гвадалквивир, - у меня только Арес. Мне хватает.  
\- Как мы избавимся от демонов?  
\- Необходимо использовать побольше внезапных нападений. Сделать несколько эффектных ловушек. Ну и одолжить у тебя оружие.  
Мужчины перебрались через реку и остановились возле рощи. Парк Севильи на самом деле тоже был садом, но его территория занимала почти все побережье. Здесь имелись вытоптанные тропы, огибающие деревья, статуи, несколько фонтанов и множество скамеек. Здесь царила тишина. Деревья не пропускали городского шума в это живописное место.   
\- Отдохнуть бы, - произнес Вивьен, снимая с плеч рюкзак.  
\- Позже, - коротко бросил Эрнесто. Он смотрел, как напарник вытаскивает из рюкзака крестообразные ножи, кривые кинжалы, сплошь покрытые молитвами на латыни, длинные тонкие иглы, а еще - горсть драгоценных камней.  
\- Смотри, какая прелесть, - Вив протянул итальянцу опал. Только теперь Эрнесто заметил внутри камня шестиконечную звезду со всеми нужными символами. Как печать оказалась там, а камень остался целым - было загадкой.  
\- Интересная разработка, - заметил ди Сальваре.  
\- Бери и расходимся, - сказал Вив, - у меня таких еще много. Эти драгоценности здорово калечат демонов. Сам проверял. Камень усиливает звезду Соломона, так что получается опасная смесь.  
Эрнесто усмехнулся, сгреб в охапку камни и оружие. Паладины быстро разбежались в противоположные стороны, чертя ножами незамысловатые линии.  
Через некоторое время на территорию парка ступили Балам и Барбатос. Создания ада буквально излучали ярость и вселенский гнев. Барбатос внимательно осматривал местность, готовясь сразу же стрелять демоническими стрелами.   
\- Нет, я просто так это не оставлю, - сквозь зубы шипел архидемон, - я превращу Ассию в Алтарь ада, а жертвами будут паладины. То, что случится дальше, станет самым знаменательным событием, ибо этот мир захлебнется в болезнях!  
Пламя спиралями поползло по земле, выжигая всю растительность. Но вдруг салатовый огонь зашипел и погас.  
\- Чего? - не понял Балам, шагая вперед. - Такого ведь не случалось. О, это же моя корона. Наконец-то...  
Как только архидемон коснулся к драгоценности, грянул взрыв. Повелитель болезней выл не своим голосом. Соломоновы печати превратили его в ходячий труп. Баранью голову снесло напрочь, оттуда торчали обломки костей и фонтаном била вонючая кровь. Рук у Балама тоже не осталось. Обрубки болтались, забрызгивая землю кровью.  
Адский стрелок снова начал стрелять куда попало. Но хозяину это мало помогло.  
\- Ладно, - внезапно Балам мерзко захохотал, - я сдохну. Вот только тело мое превратится в прах, который разнесется по всей Ассии. И вы умрете от неизлечимых болезней, проклятые паладины!  
Навстречу архидемону вышел Эрнесто.  
\- Ты не превратишься в прах, - сурово заявил мужчина, - тебя поглотит твое же пламя и не оставит после себя даже пепла.  
\- Попался, - пробормотал Барбатос, натягивая стрелу на тетиве.   
\- Не смей, - в голову высшего демона вонзился нож, который сбил жителя Геенны с ног. И Барбатос снова промахнулся. Как можно быстрее вытащив нож, Адский стрелок злобно посмотрел на Вивьена, - пока не убьешь меня, моего напарника ты не тронешь, пугало.  
Они одновременно прицелились друг в друга. Адский стрелок из лука, Бонне - из арбалета.  
\- Думаешь, сможешь контролировать мой огонь? - оскалился Балам, швыряя обрубками горсти пламени. Ди Сальваре отбивал их коротким черным ножом. - У каждого архидемона свое пламя, и ни один из собратьев не может контролировать чужой огонь. Никто, кроме нашего повелителя.  
\- Вашего полумертвого Сатаны? - уточнил Эрнесто, ловко уклоняясь от атак. - По-моему, он сейчас даже своим пламенем управлять не может.  
Первые стрелы Вивьена и Барбатоса попали в деревья, так как противники очень быстро реагировали и уклонялись. Стрела высшего демона тотчас же превратила растение в кучу гнили.  
\- Ого, - Бонне опасливо покосился на врага и перевел арбалет в автоматический режим. Паладину оставалось только целиться, стрелы вылетали сами по себе. И Барбатосу пришлось надолго спрятаться.  
\- У тебя ничего не получится, паладин, - хохотал Балам, хаотично разбрасывая пламя, - я уже рассыпаюсь. А назад в Геенну ты меня не загонишь.  
\- И не собирался, - Эрнесто поменял нож на золотой анх. Попадая в эту вещь, огонь Балама исчезал. Паладин быстро приближался к противнику, - отправляйся лучше к Сету, - с этими словами итальянец воткнул анх в Повелителя болезней. Бледное салатовое пламя охватило архидемона. Тот успел только коснуться руки Эрнесто, а тогда Балам растворился в огне.  
Ди Сальваре посмотрел на руку, которая начала покрываться желтыми пузырями.  
\- Не страшно, - пробормотал паладин.  
Когда в арбалете закончились стрелы, Вив оставил оружие и приготовил горсть изумрудов.  
Барбатос, видя, что противник не стреляет, взял инициативу в свои руки. Долго насладиться моментом стрелок не успел. Драгоценные камни посыпались на него, сработали печати, разрывая плоть высшего демона.  
\- Я не умру просто так, - рыкнул Барбатос, пуская последнюю стрелу. И тут на него упала искусно сплетенная сеть в виде шестиконечной звезды. Адский стрелок мгновенно рассыпался в прах.  
\- Забавное приключение, - прокомментировал Вив, морщась от боли. Проклятый Барбатос напоследок попал французу в грудь, - Эрнесто, ты цел?  
\- Почти, - меланхолично откликнулся ди Сальваре, появившись из-за деревьев, - черт, Вивьен, как ты умудрился поймать стрелу?  
\- Без понятия, - Бонне, пошатываясь, сел на землю, - стрела, похоже, ядовитая.  
\- Скажи спасибо, что это не стрела-взрывчатка, - Эрнесто достал бутылочку с каким-то зельем, - пей, - он буквально влил в рот напарнику содержимое бутылочки. Вива едва не стошнило от противного вкуса, - нам не добраться в Японию вовремя. Я звоню Бенджамину. Увы, убрать яд из твоего тела мне не по силам, я лишь остановил распространение. Сиди.  
Итальянец принялся набирать номер Торреса.  
\- Это я, Бенджамин, - сказал Эрнесто в ответ на приветствие, - ты нам нужен. Не можем. Из груди Вивьена торчит стрела Барбатоса. Не умрет. Да, я уверен. Нет, пускай тебя привезет Скарлетт. Быстрее будет. Зато прокатишься с ветерком. Жду.  
Спрятав телефон в карман, Эрнесто сел возле Вивьена.  
\- Твое лекарство еще хуже, чем у Бенджамина, - сказал Бонне, - из чего ты готовил эту дрянь?  
\- Поверь, тебе лучше не знать, - ответил ди Сальваре, улыбаясь, - радуйся, к тебе приедет Скарлетт.  
\- Остается надеяться, что она оценит мой героизм и подарит поцелуй, - засмеялся француз.


	30. Последний совет или в путь к Мордору

\- Что-то в последнее время я чертовски голоден, - пробубнил Рин с набитым ртом. Парень никак не мог наесться. Но он хотя бы не чувствовал усталости.  
\- Ага, - пробормотал Дэн, не отставая от друга в поедании мяса. Викка сидела возле них и откровенно скучала, ибо уже давно наелась.  
\- И когда уже наступит сражение? - спросила пантера.  
\- Перестань, - сказал Рин, - дай людям отдохнуть. Кроме того, еще ничего не решено. Мы не знаем, как действовать дальше. Хотя... я могу сам поехать и прибить Саурона.  
\- Каков храбрец, - бросил ангел.  
Прошло почти две недели после битвы возле Минас-Тирита. Медленно жизнь в городе налаживалась. Люди занимались своими делами, раненые понемногу поправлялись. Теоден уже самостоятельно передвигался, хотя ему на некоторое время запретили участвовать в битвах. Остальные отделались царапинами. Гномы, к примеру, рвались в следующий бой, Фили и Кили скучали.  
\- Я поправился, я готов на любой подвиг, - храбро сообщил Окумура. Он не знал, где остальные Хранители. В последнее время все были чересчур серьезными. Исключением являлись Мери и Пиппин, которые полностью расслабились и отдыхали.  
\- Главная наша проблема - это Кольцо, которое сейчас неизвестно где, - сказал Дэниэль, - и это не дает мне покоя. Зря мы отпустили Фродо. Глупое и безрассудное решение.  
\- Привет, ребята, - в помещение зашла Тэливен. Дэн сразу же отвел глаза от эльфийки, Викка и Рин переглянулись, - хватит уничтожать все запасы Гондора.  
\- А что еще делать? - спросил Рин.  
\- Например посетить совет в тронном зале, - ответила Тэливен.  
\- Совет насчет чего? - удивилась Викка.  
Но эльфийка уже ушла. Троица собралась и отправилась в тронный зал, где раньше, по словам Фарамира, правил наместник. К несчастью, последний наместник, Денетор, умер довольно нелепо, решив, раз его сыновья погибли, то и ему нечего жить. Наместник хотел прихватить на тот свет и Фарамира, вот только вовремя вмешался Гэндальф и спас брата Боромира.  
Боромир, кстати, очень опечалился, узнав о смерти отца.  
Тронный зал Минас-Тирита являл собой большое помещение белого цвета, потолок которого поддерживали колонны. Между колоннами находились статуи гондорских королей. Огромный мраморный трон пустовал, пришедшие стояли на почтительном расстоянии от королевского кресла.   
\- Ну вот, все собрались, - нарушил молчание Гэндальф. Маг, казалось, сиял, и на его фоне даже мрамор был тусклым.  
В помещении также находились Арагорн, Боромир и Фарамир, Фили и Кили, Теоден, Эомер, Леголас, Гимли и Тэливен.  
\- Да, мы победили снова, - начал Гэндальф, - вот только Кольцо еще не уничтожено. И пока наши победы ничего не значат. Фродо стал недосягаем для моего взгляда. Мрак сгущается.  
\- Если бы Саурон получил Кольцо, мы бы узнали, - заговорил Арагорн. Мужчина стоял напротив одной из статуй, скрестив руки на груди. И Рин вынужден был признать, что Арагорн и вправду похож на прежних владык Гондора.  
\- Это вопрос времени, - сказал маг, - он потерпел поражение, но... За стенами Мордора наши враги соберутся вновь.  
\- Давайте тогда их разгромим, - предложил Рин. Гэндальф посмотрел на парня, но ничего не сказал. Фили и Кили согласно кивнули.  
\- Пусть эти твари остаются в Мордоре, - заявил Гимли. Он вальяжно расселся в кресле советника короля и курил трубку, - пускай сдохнут там. Какое нам дело?  
Похоже, гном устал он бесконечных сражений. Наверняка, надеялся, что Саурон от нечего делать сам перебьет своих слуг.  
\- Такое, что десять тысяч орков стоят между Фродо и Роковой горой, - сообщил маг. Все нахмурились, - я отправил его на смерть.  
\- Старик... - прошептал Окумура, видя, что маг сожалеет о решении, которое принял когда-то в Ривенделле.  
\- Нет, - возразил Арагорн, повернувшись, - для Фродо еще есть надежда. Ему нужно время и свободный проход по равнинам Мордора. Мы сможем это устроить.  
\- Как? - поинтересовался Гимли.  
\- Выманить армии Саурона, - ответил Арагорн, - опустошить его земли. Собрать все силы в кулак и напасть на черные врата.  
Никогда еще наследник Исилдура не говорил с таким рвением. Он не меньше хотел помочь хоббиту. Рин и Дэн одновременно кивнули, соглашаясь с Арагорном. Гимли, услышав такое, закашлялся.  
\- Нам не одержать победы, - вмешался Эомер, - только силой оружия мы не победим.   
\- Но мы дадим Фродо шанс, если привлечем внимание Саурона только к себе, - не сдавался Арагорн, - отвлечем его армию от других передвижений.  
\- Согласен, - сказал Леголас.  
\- Верная смерть, - прогудел Гимли, - никаких шансов на успех. Чего же мы ждем?  
\- Саурон заподозрит уловку, - покачал головой Гэндальф, - нам его не обмануть.  
\- Думаю, нам удастся, - усмехнулся Арагорн. Посмотрев на всех собравшихся, он заявил: - Готовимся к походу в Мордор. Выступаем завтра на рассвете.  
На этом совет был окончен. Командиры разошлись готовить войска к очередной и, возможно, последней битве. Леголас и Тэливен отправились в оружейную за луками и стрелами. Гимли составил компанию Фили и Кили.  
\- Старик, не переживай, - Окумура подошел к мрачному Гэндальфу, - мы ведь не слабаки. Вот возьмем и победим, что ты тогда скажешь? И если уж мы спешим на помощь, Фродо точно избавится от Кольца.  
\- Я рад, что ты не теряешь надежды, - сказал маг, - но время покажет...  
Гэндальф ушел вслед за Арагорном.  
\- Он очень переживает за хоббитов, - объяснил экзорцисту Дэн, - и поверь, не зря. С ними никто из нас не пошел, от врагов они должны защищаться сами. Скорее бы отвлечь Саурона. Я хоть буду спокоен за то, что хоббиты без преград доберутся до Роковой горы.  
\- Пошли поспим, - сказал Рин, - чтобы завтра со свежими силами быть готовыми ко всему.  
Дэн не горел желанием идти спать, но провел друзей. Возле комнат они расстались, и ангел отправился куда-нибудь, чтобы уединиться. Все же он так и не поговорил с Тэливен, что огорчало Дэниэля. Он ведь пообещал Окумуре...  
Воины заканчивали последние приготовления, проверяли доспехи, оружие и коней и шли спать. Город затихал. близилась ночь - теплая и звездная. На башнях Минас-Тирита горели факелы и стояли стражники. Арагорн не хотел, чтобы Саурон застал их врасплох.  
Все это Дэн видел, стоя на балконе, которым заканчивался один из многочисленных коридоров башни. Дэн прислушивался к умиротворяющей тишине и радовался, что ему открывался вид на запад, а не на восток. Смотреть на огни Мордора ангелу ничуть не хотелось.  
\- Дэн? - услышав голос Тэливен, ангел едва не выпрыгнул из башни. Обернувшись, он увидел, что эльфийка идет к нему. - Почему ты не спишь? До рассвета осталось не так много времени.  
\- Еще успею, - ангел постарался, чтобы его голос не дрожал, - но ты тоже бодрствуешь.  
\- Я просто провожала Гимли в лагерь гномов, - объяснила Тэливен, - гномы такие забавные, правда? Я предложила Гимли заплести всю его бороду в косички. И волосы тоже. Он почему-то разозлился и...  
\- Тэливен, - сказал Дэниэль, крепко сжав руки в кулаки, - я... мне нужно тебе сказать... - он умолк, ибо во рту внезапно пересохло.  
\- Я тебя внимательно слушаю, - улыбнулась эльфийка, - не бойся, говори.  
\- Да, - Дэн еще никогда не чувствовал такого страха, как сейчас, в этот ответственный момент, - ты... ты мне нравишься, - выпалил ангел, решившись посмотреть в зеленые глаза эльфийки. Казалось, стук его сердца слышен на все Средиземье, - очень нравишься.  
Сначала Тэливен удивилась и округлила глаза. Дэн готов был облегченно улыбнуться, но заметил, что эльфийка не радуется и отводит взгляд. Ангел замер.  
\- Ох, Дэниэль, - печально заговорила Тэливен, - это так неожиданно. И... я не могу принять твои чувства.  
Дэну показалось, что его бешено колотящееся сердце остановилось на несколько секунд. Ангел молчал, ибо не мог даже вдохнуть. Его пальцы побелели оттого, что он так сильно сжимал их.  
\- Почему? - прошептал Дэниэль, не в силах говорить громче.  
\- Эльфы влюбляются только раз на всю жизнь, - сообщила Тэливен, - и ты понимаешь, хоть Бард и умер, я буду любить его. Прости, Дэниэль.  
Эльфийка ушла. Ангел медленно опустился на мраморный пол, чувствуя жгучие слезы на глазах.  
"Почему я плачу?" - думал Дэн. - "Почему так колотится сердце, дрожат руки, а в груди словно вырезали дыру? Почему я чувствую себя таким несчастным и разбитым? Словно у меня отняли самое дорогое. Я же ангел, бесчувственный ангел! Я не умею... плакать..."  
Ему не хотелось никуда идти, да и вообще, шевелиться. Дэн так ужасно не чувствовал себя даже во время встречи с назгулом. Ангел прижал колени к груди, закрыл лицо руками и тихо заплакал.  
Здесь его и нашли Викка с Рином. Пантера почему-то проснулась и не могла сомкнуть глаз. Разбудив Окумуру (который был очень недоволен), они отправились на поиски Дэниэля.  
\- Дэн! - воскликнула Викка, заметив друга. - Дэн, что случилось? Ответь, пожалуйста!  
Ангел поднял голову и посмотрел на друзей покрасневшими глазами. Викка охнула, Рин растерялся.  
\- Дэн, - девушка села возле него, - плачь. Что случилось?  
\- Мы не можем быть вместе, - тихо и медленно проговорил Дэниэль. От этих слов становилось больно.  
\- Подожди, так ты сказал Тэливен?... - удивился Окумура. - Но почему? Так ведь нельзя.  
\- Эльфы влюбляются только раз на всю жизнь, - грустно сообщил ангел, - вы знали?  
Друзья ошарашенно покачали головами.  
\- Бард... - вздохнул экзорцист, - если бы я знал...  
\- Ты тоже не виноват, - мягко произнесла Викка, - Дэн, перестань плакать.  
\- Не могу, - ангел напрасно вытирал слезы, которые катились по щекам, - мне больно... здесь, - он коснулся груди, - я даже объяснить вам не могу...  
\- Я тебя прекрасно понимаю, - сказала пантера. Рину оставалось лишь удивленно смотреть на них, - я тоже влюбилась когда-то. В одного Тигра. А он меня отверг. Но это не страшно. Правда, Рин?  
\- А... - Окумура растерялся еще больше. Он не знал, что говорить в таких ситуациях, - да... наверное...  
\- Зря я признался ей, - бормотал Дэн.  
\- Хватит, успокойся, - поняв, что демоненок ей не поможет, Викка говорила сама, - это не конец света...  
\- Конец света наступит завтра, - вздохнул ангел.  
\- Дэн, - вмешался Рин, - ты собираешься умереть?  
Ангелу хотелось оказаться в одиночестве и предаться печали, но друзья не собирались уходить.  
\- Я собираюсь сражаться, - ответил Дэниэль.  
\- Пошли спать, - сказала пантера, - ты нуждаешься в отдыхе.  
\- Не хочу, - заупрямился ангел, печально вздохнув.  
\- Придется спать здесь, - Викка посмотрела на Окумуру, - мне страшно оставлять Дэна.  
\- Понимаю, - экзорцист сел на пол. Вокруг них загорелся синий огонь, - грейтесь. Здесь прохладно.  
Ангел уставился на языки огня, на миг забыв о печали. Пламя завораживало своей красотой.  
\- Так уютно, - Викка закрыла глаза и улыбнулась, - спи, Дэн.  
И она запела своим мягким мурлыкающим голосом:

Улетают птицы на горизонт  
И печали осень нам принесет.  
И зима с морозом нас навестят,  
Заморозить чувства в душе хотят.

Заморозить чувства и наши сны.  
Но мы не сдаемся и ждем весны.  
Не печаль туман и холода:  
Будет в моем сердце любовь всегда.

Не грусти, не плачь, просто улыбнись,  
Ведь друзья с тобой. Это наша жизнь.  
Бросим миру вызов и идем вперед...

Заметив, что ангел мирно спит, Викка превратилась в пантеру и примостилась рядышком.  
\- И почему от этих ангелов одни проблемы? - покачал головой Окумура, стараясь лечь поудобней. - Спи теперь на полу. Ну, Дэн, я тебе это припомню.  
***  
Наутро, с восходом солнца, войско было готово отправиться в путь. Трепетали на ветру флаги, сверкали начищенные до блеска доспехи, развевались плащи воинов. Впереди ехал Арагорн, одетый в доспехи, наверх была надета черная рубашка с вышитым Белым древом Гондора, Гэндальф с Пиппином и Боромир. Чуть позади находились Леголас с Гимли и Тэливен. Рин, Дэн и Викка на время затерялись среди воинов и пытались поспать еще чуток. Теоден, Эовин и Фарамир остались в Минас-Тирите. Вместо него отправился Эомер.   
Объединенные силы Рохана, Гондора и Эребора приближались к Мордору.


	31. Прорыв

— Придурок Бонне, — ворчала Скарлетт уже второй день. И, казалось бы, Вивьен ни в чем не провинился, убил демона, а получил за это ругательства и пинки, — козел. Чуть не сдох, а сидит и лыбится. Взять бы ту стрелу и засунуть ему в…  
— о, Скарлетт, рада тебя видеть, — Беатрикс вместе с Юкио зашла на кухню, где бездельничала Рейн. По правде говоря, британке была голодной, но готовить что-либо ей не хотелось. Поэтому она ждала Брукс.  
За время, проведенное с паладинами, младший Окумура изменился. Стал более уверенным, общался со всеми на равных и уже не обращал внимания на шутки Рейн.  
— Скажи, Брукс, вы с Бонне точно не родственники? — лениво спросила Скарлетт. — Оба растяпы, наивные и вечно побитые.  
— Кстати, как Вивьен и Эрнесто? — Юкио не дал Беатрикс заговорить. Все же он волновался, ибо сдружился с паладинами.  
— Окумура, зря переживаешь, — откликнулась британка, — они уже гуляют по академии. Не знаю, как, но Эрнесто смог спасти придурковатого Бонне.  
— Обошлось, — прокомментировала американка, мило улыбнувшись, — давайте что-нибудь приготовим.  
— Дерзай, Брукс, — зевнула Рейн, положив ноги на стол, — Окумура, готовить умеешь?  
— Не особо, — сдержанно ответил Юкио, явно не одобряя поведения Скарлетт.  
— Точно, это же твой братец мастер на все руки, — сказала британка, — чего только не умеет. Эх, попадется кому-то муженек…  
Она усмехнулась и закрыла глаза. Но через секунду Рейн вскочила на ноги, опрокинула стол и едва не налетела на Юкио.  
— Скарлетт? — удивилась Беатрикс. Бедный Окумура чуть не умер от шока.  
— А, проклятье! — заорала британка, сжимая голову. — Почему так болит?! Что они опять задумали?  
— Юкио, зови остальных, — Брукс сразу же стала серьезной. Пока парень искал паладинов, американка призвала духов, которые немного заглушили боль подруги.  
Вскоре все паладины находились на кухне, отчего в помещении стало тесновато.  
— У-у, какие же они сволочи, — жаловалась Скарлетт, — нам необходимо разделиться.  
— Что? — удивленно переспросили остальные.  
— Открылись двое врат, — объяснила британка, — одни в Британии, вторые — в Южной Африке. Асмодей, Астарта и Лилит наши враги.  
— Значит, решили действовать открыто, — заговорил Эрнесто.  
— Асмодей буянит в Африке, поэтому все мальчики отправятся туда, — продолжила Скарлетт, — мы с Брукс и Киригакуре должным образом встретим демонесс.  
— Может, я отправлюсь с вами в Британию? — предложил Юкио.  
— Нет! — одновременно возразили паладины.  
— Лилит и Астрата могут очаровать любого мужчину, — сказал Бенджамин, — ты легко станешь их марионеткой.  
— Ладно, — сдался Окумура.  
— Удачного пути, — хмыкнула Рейн, —, а вы, девочки, постарайтесь уместиться на байке.  
— Да ты издеваешься, — сказала Шура, — мы умрем еще до сражения.  
— Ничего не знаю, — пожала плечами британка, показывая Бенджамину координаты на Гугл-картах.  
Вивьен просто подошел к Скарлетт и обнял ее.  
— Побереги себя, рыжик, — сказал Бонне. А тогда, смеясь, убежал, дабы не быть пристреленным. За ним неторопливо последовали Бенджамин, Итан, Эрнесто, Артур и Юкио. Из кухни доносились красочные ругательства Скарлетт.  
— И нам нечего сидеть, — сказала Шура. Девушки тоже покинули кухню.  
«Лилит», — хмуро думала Рейн, сжимая рукояти пистолетов, — «наконец-то я сотру наглый оскал с твоей морды и отомщу за Марка».  
***  
Марк Сантос был хорошим другом Скарлетт в Британской академии экзорцистов. Он даже успешно прошел выпускной экзамен, достойно сразившись с Итаном. Во время атаки демонов на академию стал жертвой Лилит, попав под ее чары. Умирая, Марк признался, что любил Скарлетт. И Рейн не собиралась оставлять демоницу безнаказанной.  
Обо всем этом британка думала, пока ехала через академии поближе к Британии. Дальше инициативу перехватила Беатрикс, призвав духов воды, которые переправили девушек через Ла-Манш на побережье Англии.  
— Как себе хотите, но Лилит моя, — заявила Скарлетт.  
— Почему это? — удивилась Шура.  
Рейн промолчала и сильнее надавила на газ.  
— Ладно, пускай тебе будет Лилит! — прокричала Беатрикс, ибо ветер заглушал все звуки. — Мы с Шурой убьем Астарту.  
Демонессы явились из врат, которые открылись в заброшенной деревне Тайнехэм. Она находилась в графстве Дорсет. Когда-то живописное, это место пустовало не одно столетие. Полуразрушенные дома терялись в зарослях кустов и деревьев. Потемневшие от времени стены издали были похожи на каменных чудищ, которые наблюдали за местностью черными окнами-глазницами. Крыши давно сгнили, обнажив здания сверху. На большой поросшей травой стоянке доживали свой век старые ржавые автомобили. Вдали возвышались руины церкви. И все это место окутал туман.  
— Весело, — прокомментировала Шура. Она, пошатываясь, слезла с байка и отошла от транспорта подальше, словно боялась, что Рейн предложит покататься еще, — где они?  
— Астарта бродит на стоянке, — говорила Скарлетт, пряча байк, — Лилит в церкви. Вот же сука.  
— Не ругайся, Скарлетт, — улыбнулась Беатрикс, — и удачи тебе. Нашпигуй эту дрянь серебром.  
— Что? — переспросили Рейн и Киригакуре, впервые услышав слово «дрянь» из уст Брукс.  
— Шура, вперед, — американка уже скрылась за высокими кустами, — Астарта ждет.  
Недоуменно пожав плечами, Киригакуре последовала за Беатрикс.  
— Не волнуйся, малыш, я скоро вернусь, — британка погладила байк и отправилась на север, где находилась церковь, попутно заряжая пистолеты и рисуя на руках печати, — как же я ждала этой встречи…  
***  
— Что? Водопад Виктория?! — Юкио подумал, что ослышался. — Издевается он, что ли?  
Шок младшего Окумуры был понятен: парень не представлял, как можно сражаться с архидемоном в таком опасном месте.  
Огромный джип темно-синего цвета вез экзорцистов к небольшому городку возле водопада. В этот раз Вивьен пренебрегал всеми правилами дорожного движения, так как в пустынной местности было где разогнаться. Француз, похоже, позаимствовал умение водить транспорт у Скарлетт, ибо Юкио снова боялся смотреть в окно.  
— Асмодей открыл врата прямо под водопадом, — сказал Итан, — довольно неплохо.  
— Неплохо?! — Окумура округлил глаза. — Как нам закрыть врата? Как?  
— Хватит паниковать, — заговорил Артур, — врата — самая меньшая проблема. А вот Владыка Тьмы…  
— Интересно, почему они решили выпустить Астарту и Лилит? — задумчиво спросил Эрнесто. — Неужто что-то заподозрили?  
— Кто угодно заподозрил бы неладное, если пять архидемонов исчезают во время выполнения ритуала, — сказал Итан, -это было вопросом времени. Я рад, что мы хотя бы от пятерых избавились.  
Юкио молча слушал паладинов.  
— Асмодей, наверняка, не знает, сколько нас, — сказал Бенджамин, — и это наше главное преимущество. Поэтому Итану я поручаю закрыть врата. Или тебе нужен еще кто-то?  
— Эрнесто, — ответил шаман, — не думаю, что я смогу в одиночку договориться с местными духами. Они довольно агрессивны.  
— Решено, — подытожил Торрес, — мы вчетвером избавимся от Асмодея, Итан и Эрнесто закроют врата. Хотя… Это слишком легко. Архидемон не так глуп. Поэтому, — целитель посмотрел на Юкио, — мы его перехитрим.  
***  
Остановившись перед церковью, Скарлетт осмотрела руки, на которых красовались самые необходимые печати. Надев ветровку и перчатки, британка подошла к полусгнившей деревянной двери и ногой отправила остатки древесины в дальний полет. Рейн нарочно шумела, чтобы показать Лилит — она не боится Владычицу Черной Луны.  
Внутри церковь выглядела так же мрачно и устрашающе, как и снаружи. Ветер беспрепятственно гулял под потолком, влетая сквозь окна без стекол. От скамеек остались сгнившие щепки. Сквозь трещины в полу росла трава. Часть крыши обвалилась и оттуда было видно грязно-серое небо.  
Лилит сидела на чудом уцелевшем алтаре, нагло улыбаясь. Явилась она в облике обольстительной женщины. Гордое выражение лица, красиво изогнутые в улыбке ярко-красные губы, темно-синие, завораживающие глаза, тонкие брови. Блестящие черные волосы ниспадали до самой земли. На голове демонессы сверкал тоненький ободок короны с перевернутой пятиконечной звездой на лбу. Полупрозрачные одежды почти не скрывали изящного тела и упругой груди. На руках тускло сверкали браслеты в виде змей, шею украшало ожерелье, пояс был сделан из крупных рубинов. За спиной Лилит имелись черные крылья. Но не кожистые, а покрытые перьями, словно у ангела.  
— Ну и вкус у тебя, — скривилась Скарлетт, осматривая церковь, — заброшенная деревня. А как же стаи мужчин, детишки, роскошная жизнь? Стареешь.  
— Скарлетт, — почти что пропела демонесса, — рада встретить тебя в добром здравии. Решила стать паладином?  
— Я уже давно паладин, — хмуро изрекла британка, опираясь спиной о стену помещения, — какого черта ты приперлась? Только не говори, что собираешься рисовать печати. Ни за что не поверю. Твоих сил недостаточно.  
— Ну, — Владычица Черной Луны грациозно поднялась и расправила крылья, — я отвлекаю тебя. Кроме меня, есть еще Астарта. Так что ты умрешь, да и твоему дружку-паладину не поздоровится. Ведь Асмодей…  
— А кто сказал, что нас всего лишь двое? — тихо, но угрожающе произнесла Рейн. — С Астартой разберутся. А я убью тебя, сволочь. И поверь, Лилит, ты пожалеешь, что не осталась в аду.  
Лицо демонессы искривилось от злобы. Она прыгнула на британку. Рейн мгновенно оказалась как можно дальше от стены, достала пистолет и пару раз выстрелила наугад. Увы, противница осталась цела.  
— Убьешь? Меня? — захохотала Лилит. Ее волосы зашевелились, кончики нацелились на Скарлетт. — Ты сдохнешь раньше! Как и твой приятель Марк.  
***  
На стоянке было тихо, и это напрягало больше всего. Шура и Беатрикс, всегда беспечные и расслабленные, теперь постоянно оглядывались.  
— Дьяволицы, — высокомерно произнесла хмурая Киригакуре, — вечно любят появляться в отвратительных местах, чтобы их красота эффектно выделялась на унылом фоне.  
— Что поделать, — развела руками Брукс, — постой, — она понизила голос и спряталась за дерево. Шура удивилась, но последовала за американкой, - нет, вот так просто нельзя явиться.  
— Ты становишься такой же скучной, как и Бенджамин, — вздохнула Киригакуре, — до сражения с Астаротом ты была веселее.  
Беатрикс грустно улыбнулась и коснулась бока, куда ее ударил демонический меч.  
— Какая судьба, — сказала блондинка, — Астарот, Астарта… Нет, Повелительницу суккубов необходимо убить… быстро и жестоко.  
— Общение со Скарлетт сказывается? — хмыкнула Шура. — Но я выслушаю твои идеи.  
— Просто отвлекай Астарту, — попросила Брукс. Сказав это, американка побежала на север. Шура пожала плечами и двинулась на стоянку.  
На полпути Шуру окружили большие белые змеи. Существа, извиваясь, шипели и смотрели на паладина алыми глазами с вертикальными зрачками. Киригакуре остановилась, с интересом глядя на змей.  
— Так это ты мой враг? — прозвучал мелодичный голос. Из-за стены ближайшего дома вышла Астарта. — Жаль, что ты не мужчина. Я убила бы тебя нежно.  
Астарта, в отличии от Повелителя тьмы, вовсе не смахивала на демонессу. Когда-то она была богиней любви*. Даже став жительницей Геенны, Повелительница суккубов сохранила свою невероятную красоту. Вьющиеся ярко-красные волосы перевязаны черными лентами. Чуть раскосые алые глаза, тонкий нос и резко очерченные губы. На ней ярко сверкала вышитая золотом и серебром одежда: бордовый лиф с причудливыми узорами, такого же цвета полупрозрачная юбка до пят; на поясе завязан пестрый платок. Украшения — переливчатые бусы, камни, браслеты и массивные серьги — мелодично позвякивали, когда Повелительница суккубов делала малейшее движение. На поясе в великолепных ножнах висел длинный изогнутый кинжал. Сопровождающие Астарту змеи были ее любимыми существами.  
— И чем тебе женщины не угодили? — склонив голову, спросила Шура. - Ох, я забыла: женщины — не в твоем вкусе.  
Змеи вокруг сердито зашипели, обнажив ядовитые клыки. Киригакуре осторожно коснулась татуировки между грудью.  
— Ты не в том положении, чтобы дерзить, — высокомерно сказала демонесса, шагая вокруг Шуры, — эти змеи… — она нежно погладила одно из существ, — они даже мне не всегда подчиняются.  
— Отсечь голову змею, — произнесла Шура. Ее рука сжимала рукоять, которая появилась из татуировки, — который пожирает восемь принцесс.  
Не веря своим глазам, Повелительница суккубов смотрела, как противница достает демонический меч Киригакуре.  
— Лишь повелитель этого меча может не бояться змей, неважно, каких, — произнесла Шура, направив лезвие на Астарту, — ты только что лишилась союзников. Эти змеи — мои подданные.  
— Даже без них я похороню тебя здесь, — сощурила глаза демонесса, обнажая кинжал.  
— Посмотрим, — хмыкнула Киригакуре, —, а змеи вокруг нее, как по команде, повернулись к Повелительнице суккубов.  
Астарта двинулась к противнице, и, будто танцуя причудливый восточный танец, ловко избегала змей. Клинки встретились с тихим звоном, мгновенно отскочили. Снова и снова. Одежда демонессы сверкала и переливалась, Шура методично отбивала атаки с устрашающей решительностью.  
А тогда на Повелительницу суккубов набросились змеи.  
***  
Артур и Вивьен, проехав по мосту Виктория, который располагался возле самого водопада, вышли из джипа и молча направились к деревянному мостику. Этот старый мост вел к островам на вершине водопада. Никакой автомобиль там бы не проехал.  
Грохот воды заглушал все звуки. Не зря африканцы называли сие чудо природы «Гремящий Дым». Местность окутывал туман, который образовала падающая вода. Над этой благодатью виднелась радуга, созданная жарким африканским солнцем. Пропитанный влагой воздух был чист и свеж, а не удушающе-сухой, как это было в жарких странах.  
Пока паладины оказались на одном из островков, их одежда порядком намокла. Но зато они обнаружили Асмодея. Архидемон не особо прятался. Он рисовал в воздухе печать угольно-черным пламенем, из-за чего рисунок был отчетливо виден на бело-голубом фоне.  
— Асмодей, — позвал противника Бонне, — отвлекись на минутку.  
— Наконец-то, — архидемон взмахнул рукой, отправляя завершенную печать ко вратам, — я заждался.  
Владыка тьмы, один из сильнейших архидемонов, не спешил пугать всех и вся своим внешним видом. Он выглядел, как прекрасный парень с длинными иссиня-черными волосами, очень бледной кожей, вытянутым лицом с резкими чертами и блестящими черными глазами без зрачков. Одежда — изысканный черный костюм девятнадцатого века, белая рубашка и алый платок на шее — хоть и подчеркивала красоту Повелителя тьмы, но была неуместна в жаркой Африке. В руке архидемон держал черный кривой посох, который сверху заканчивался его печатью, а снизу напоминал лезвие меча.  
Вив спокойно обнажил два ятагана, лезвия которых украшали печати экзорцистов.  
— Убирайся, Асмодей, — хмуро приказал Артур, — и врата закрой.  
— Не получится, — возразил архидемон, без предупреждения бросаясь в атаку. Острие на посохе было нацелено в сердце Артура. Паладин по скорости не уступал, ибо очень быстро оказался вне досягаемости вражеского оружия. Более того, Огюст Ангел даже успел обнажить Калибурн.  
— Демонический меч, которому подвластны созвездия, — пробормотал Асмодей, — неплохо.  
Он отбил клинок Вивьена, хоть и не видел француза. Вместе паладины сцепились с Владыкой тьмы. Тот оказался невероятно быстрым, умудряясь наносить довольно опасные удары и уклоняться от вражеских атак.  
Внезапно архидемон, словно что-то почувствовав, перепрыгнул на соседний островок. Теперь его и паладинов разделяла бурлящая вода.  
— Значит, вас больше, — громко сказал Асмодей, — я чувствую, как кто-то пытается закрыть врата. Но у вас не получится.  
И, как по команде, из врат Геенны стремительно вылетела черная туча. Увеличившись в размерах, она поглотила всю местность вокруг водопада.  
— Знаменитое дыхание тьмы, — догадался Артур, — если его не остановить, то это место превратится в часть ада и станет распространяться на весь мир.  
И вдруг в паладинов едва не врезалась горсть черного пламени.  
— Созвездие Щита! — мгновенно отреагировал Огюст Ангел, выставив наперед меч. Вокруг них засияли звезды, образуя нужное созвездие. Ударившись о защиту, демоническое пламя рассыпалось в лоскутки.  
— До него не добраться, — сказал Вив, — нас мигом унесет течение. Да и из-за дыхания тьмы я ничего не вижу.  
Словно услышав паладина, вокруг зажглись фиолетовые огоньки. Асмодей недовольно огляделся. Из воды медленно выросли каменные ступеньки, соединив остров, где находились паладины с убежищем архидемона.  
— Терриус, — усмехнулся Артур. Вместе с Вивьеном они побежали к Владыке тьмы.  
— Асмодей, лови, — Бонне с размаху бросил горсть бирюзы. Вокруг противника взорвались вспышки света.  
— Удар Геркулеса! — Артур взмахнул Калибурном. Появившееся созвездие приняло облик легендарного героя мифов и рухнуло на архидемона. От такой неожиданной атаки Асмодей все же пострадал. Но, кроме того, он еще и разозлился.  
— Вы поплатитесь за это, — прорычал архидемон, загораясь черным огнем, — оковы тьмы.  
***  
Скарлетт едва избежала столкновения с волосами Лилит. Волосы демонессы оказались острыми, словно иглы, и британке было очень больно, когда одна такая иголка пронзила ее руку. Рейн изо всех сил старалась попасть противнице в лоб, вот только до этого времени Владычица Черной Луны успешно избегала пущенных пуль.  
«Нужно отвлечь это чудовище», — подумала Скарлетт. Она снова выстрелила и молниеносно поменяла пустую обойму с патронами на полную. Впрочем, обойм тоже осталось немного.  
— Скарлетт, — почти нараспев произнесла Лилит. Ей нравилось преследовать соперницу, — выходи, тебе и так недолго осталось.  
Рейн усмехнулась, достав из кармана куртки лунные камни, которые так любила демонесса.  
— Эй, стерва, — британка выбежала из-за стены, бросая драгоценности вверх. Глаза Лилит зачарованно следили за полетом камней. Демонесса мгновенно поймала несколько лунных камней. И тогда Скарлетт выстрелила ей в лицо.  
Злобный визг Владычицы Черной Луны разнесся по всей церкви. Рейн, не теряя времени, выбралась из здания и полезла на руины. Выступов на стене было очень много, так что британке не стоило большого труда взобраться на церковь. Острожно передвигаясь по остатках стен, Рейн наблюдала за корчащейся от боли Лилит, которой пуля разорвала лицо, а камни с печатями обожгли руки.  
— Ну что, уродина, — крикнула Скарлетт, — сдаешься? Кажется, я прострелила твой очаровательный глаз. Или ты вообще лишилась зрения?  
— Ты, — услышала британка преисполненный злобы голос демонессы, — пожалеешь.  
Окровавленная Лилит решительно пошла к выходу, круша стены волосами. Рейн лишь хмыкнула. Рыжеволосой удалось довести демонессу до белого каления, и Скарлетт откровенно радовалась.  
Заметив что-то сверкающее в расщелине, девушка присмотрелась повнимательней. И обнаружила серебряный крестик на цепочке.  
— Где ты, трусиха?! — злобный визг Лилит нарушил тишину.  
— Наверху, идиотка, — откликнулась британка, спрятав крестик в карман. Кто бы ни оставил украшение, Рейн была рада, что нашла его.  
Владычица Черной Луны расправила крылья и взметнулась вверх. Долететь до противницы она не успела, ибо Скарлетт прыгнула на спину демонессы.  
***  
Шура и Астарта, казалось, не сражались, а танцевали. Их битва в окружении змей была чем-то завораживающим, и в то же время опасным, наполненным ярости и боевого азарта. Демонесса успевала и отбивать удары, и уничтожать своих же змей. Повелительница суккубов была великолепна в бою.  
— Как великая богиня любви Иштар стала служить злу? — Киригакуре провела пальцем по лезвию меча, отчего оружие увеличилось, а клинок стал волнистым. — Надоели люди? А, знаю, тебя ведь забыли.  
— Меня забыли! — зарычала Астарта. — А еще начали считать исчадием ада. Христиане распространились по миру, проповедуя свою веру, старых богов низвергли, остались только Отец, Сын и Святой Дух, будь они прокляты! Я не стала это терпеть!  
Ее удары стали резче и напористей.  
— Ты просто жалкая, — вздохнула Шура, взмахнув мечом, — техника Киригакуре — змеиный зуб!  
Астарта вздрогнула, когда поток воздуха оставил на ее теле кровоточащий разрез. Искривившись от злобы, она взмахнула кинжалом. Перед демонессой явился ее спутник — черный демонический лев, который сразу же бросился на Шуру. Девушка избежала острых когтей зверя и сама атаковала чудовище. Демонесса тоже не зевала. Ее клинок рассек воздух и ударился о лезвие меча противницы. Они сошлись, сталь скрежетала. Шура отскочила, как только лев снова прыгнул на нее.  
— Многовато вас на одну меня, — протянула Киригакуре, проведя пальцем по лезвию во второй раз, — техника гремучий змей.  
Повелительница суккубов едва уклонилась от огромных призрачных змей, которые внезапно появились на поле битвы. Существа молниеносно вцепились во льва и жестоко разорвали его на части.  
— Так-то лучше, — лиц Шуры не дрогнуло, пока она наблюдала за кровавой расправой, — видишь, что тебя ждет, Астарта?  
— Нет! — взвыла демонесса, бросившись на противницу и выбив меч из руки Шуры. - Ну, что теперь заговоришь? Кто ты без своего оружия?  
Киригакуре насмешливо смотрела на Повелительницу суккубов, что бесило демонессу пуще любых слов. Астарта взмахнула кинжалом. Шура поймала клинок рукой, с ее ладони сразу же потекла кровь. Киригакуре хмурилась, удерживая лезвие, демонесса ухмылялась, надавливая на кинжал все сильнее.  
И тут на Астарту бросилась последняя выжившая змея. Демонесса закричала, когда ядовитые клыки вонзились ей в лицо, уронила кинжал и принялась бороться со змеей. Шура же быстро подняла меч.  
Вдруг недалеко вспыхнул столб света. Чуть дальше загорелся еще один. И еще. Шесть одинаковых столбов окружили Астарту и Шуру, образуя святую печать. Киригакуре поспешно ушла, зная, что будет дальше.  
Повелительница суккубов, избавившись от змеи, взвыла от адской боли и упала на колени. На земле начали появляться золотые линии. Астарта, визжа, рухнула на землю.  
— Ну, как тебе? — поинтересовалась Беатрикс, явившись, будто из воздуха.  
— Твои фокусы, как обычно, со спецэффектами, — сказала Шура, — к чему такой пафос?  
— Эх, ничего ты не понимаешь, — покачала головой Брукс, щелкнув пальцами. От столбов в стороны начал тянуться золотой туман, образуя шестиугольную клетку. На каждой стене сияла белым печать Соломона.  
Беатрикс подошла к клетке.  
— Зря ты стала такой, Иштар, — грустно сказала американка, — не все люди отошли от веры в старых богов. Ты была самой яркой… Мне очень жаль.  
Повелительница суккубов подняла на Беатрикс глаза, из которых текла кровь вперемешку со слезами. Испуганный, взгляд, преисполненный мольбы. И у Брукс впервые сжалось сердце.  
— Святой огонь, — тихо произнесла блондинка, — очисти это место.  
И клетка загорелась. Астарта умерла, не издав ни единого звука.  
***  
Черные цепи появились из ниоткуда и устремились к паладинам.  
— Объятия Андромеды! — крикнул Артур, призывая очередное созвездие. Мерцающий силуэт девушки ловил оковы тьмы, и черные цепи рассыпались от ее малейшего прикосновения.  
— Эй, упырь, — услышав незнакомый голос за спиной, Асмодей оглянулся. Находясь на каменном возвышении, Юкио сразу же выстрелил в архидемона. И почти все пули попали в цель.  
— Нет! — взревел Владыка тьмы. — Ты… сын Сатаны! Не смей сражаться со мной.  
— Замолчи, — сурово изрек младший Окумура, — и умри.  
Асмодей закричал, на миг превратившись в уродливое существо с гнилой черной кожей. Но предпринять он ничего не успел, ибо дыхание тьмы внезапно рассеялось. Снова засияло солнце, появились звуки. Водопад зашумел, сбрасывая воду вниз. И Асмодея на мгновение ослепили яркие лучи.  
— Удар Зодиака! — не стал мешкать Артур. Золотая вспышка перечертила небеса и ударила Владыку тьмы. Тот тяжело осел, выронив посох. Вокруг архидемона появилась каменная клетка, которая ограничила его движения. Завершили все это пара черных клинков, которые вонзились в сердце Асмодея. Владыка тьмы медленно, но неотвратимо, рассыпался в пепел. Мокрый с ног до головы Эрнесто облегченно вздохнул и забрал клинки.  
Из-под водопада вверх взлетела волна, высаживая на остров Итана, который тоже был мокрым, будто только что искупался в воде. Упав на землю, все паладины позволили себе расслабиться.  
— Все живы? — поинтересовался Бенджамин, который сидел на плече Терриуса. Дух земли находился у края водопада в облике каменного великана.  
— Живы, — ответил Артур, пряча Калибурн.  
— Это, конечно, было весело, но я устал, — сказал Вивьен, — пора домой. Эх, Асмодей, а я надеялся на большее.  
— Еще слово, Вивьен… — сурово изрек Артур.  
— Все, молчу, — улыбнулся француз.  
Вдруг сумка Бенджамина, спокойно лежащая возле Эрнесто, зашевелилась. Паладины мигом нацелили на сумку оружие.  
— Что это у тебя за лекарства такие, Бенджамин? — поинтересовался Итан, когда мексиканец, спрыгнув с Терриуса, подошел к сумке. Резко дернув молнию, Торрес обнаружил в сумке, кроме лечебных трав, еще и знакомого кота с двумя хвостами.  
— Куро! — воскликнул Юкио, и все опустили оружие. Кот удивленно смотрел на Бенджамина, а тогда побежал к младшему Окумуре.  
«Извини, Юкио», — мысленно произнес фамильяр, — «мне было скучно. И Рина до сих пор нет…»  
«В следующий раз просто предупреди меня», — парень погладил кота.  
— Присматривай за своим питомцем, — недовольно сказал Бенджамин.  
— Не то в его сумке окажется целый выводок, — добавил Вивьен, и паладины громко засмеялись. Ну, а Юкио все же был рад, что Куро с ними.  
***  
Лилит заверещала так, что Скарлетт едва не оглохла. Демонесса взлетала и опускалась, переворачивалась в воздухе и уходила в пике лишь бы сбросить наглую британку.  
— Сейчас вместе спустимся, дорогуша, — ласково заявила Рейн, стреляя в крылья противницы.  
И они упали на землю.  
Лилит оказалась более живучей, чем предполагалось. Она первой опомнилась после падения, схватила Рейн за горло и хорошенько приложила головой о стену. И Скарлетт подумала, что ее голова чудом не разлетелась на части.  
— Пусть у меня раненые крылья, — прошипела Владычица Черной Луны, а ее волосы вонзились в плечи британки. Рейн сдавленно вскрикнула, — зато ты уже мертва. И сейчас я вырву твое сердце.  
Демонесса протянула руку с длинными черными когтями. Скарлетт довольно быстро схватила ее руку своей.  
— Обломись, — злобно изрекла британка. И Лилит увидела, как по ее руке пробегают молнии. В следующую секунду конечность демонессы разорвало в клочья. Помогла печать, которую Скарлетт предусмотрительно нарисовала на ладони. Владычица Черной Луны закричала и попыталась отстраниться. Рейн ловко, как для раненой, схватила противницу за волосы.  
— Не так быстро, дрянь, — с этими словами девушка надела на демонессу цепочку с крестиком.  
Лилит отпустила британку, рухнула на землю и забилась в агонии. Снять крестик она не могла, ибо серебро адски жгло ее ладонь.  
Скрестив руки на груди, Скарлетт наблюдала за мучениями противницы с мрачным удовольствием.  
— Я же говорила тебе, — Рейн медленно ходила кругами и рисовала собственной кровью знаки на земле, — ты пожалеешь, что явилась сюда. А еще я жестоко отомщу за смерть Марка.  
Ухмыльнувшись, Рейн низким голосом запела 50 псалом. Боль Лилит была буквально ощутима в воздухе. Британка напевала молитву, внимательно наблюдая за смертью демонессы.  
— Вы… — прохрипела Владычица Черной Луны, сплевывая кровь. — Вы все равно… опоздали! .. Проклятые паладины…  
Демонесса в последний раз взвыла и исчезла.  
Скалетт покачала головой, забрала цепочку и отправилась на поиски Шуры и Беатрикс. Только теперь британка почувствовала усталость, а боль, казалось, стала еще сильнее. В глазах то и дело плясали разноцветные круги, а раны Лилит кровоточили. Рейн то и дело кривилась.  
— Скарлетт, — Брукс и Киригакуре уже находились возле байка. Британка молча достала из-под сидения транспорта аптечку и стянула куртку. Американка охнула, увидев многочисленные сквозные раны, будто сделанные иглами.  
— Хватит пялиться, — недовольно произнесла Скарлетт, — перевяжите раны.  
Беатрикс достала бинты и принялась обрабатывать раны на плечах Скарлетт. Шура самостоятельно бинтовала раненую ладонь. В отличии от британки, они очень легко отделались.  
Внезапно Скарлетт пошатнулась, прикрыв лицо ладонью.  
— Да быть не может… — прошептала британка. Беатрикс и Шура осторожно усадили ее возле байка.  
— Скарлетт? — обеспокоенно спросила американка. — Что с тобой? Яд Лилит?  
— Нет, — простонала Рейн, - нет, нет, нет!  
— Что с ней? — даже Шуре стало не по себе. — Скарлетт!  
— Мы опоздали, — внезапно произнесла Рейн, покачав головой. Ее напарницы замерли, услышав глухой, безжизненный голос, — мы опоздали, забери нас бездна ада! Они сделали это! Совершили ритуал. А эти трое нас отвлекали. И как мы не догадались? ..  
— Скарлетт, успокойся, — хоть какой напуганной не была Беатрикс, она не подавала виду, — мы справимся. Сейчас соберемся. Где демоны открыли врата?  
Британка посмотрела на девушек безумным взглядом и сказала то, что боялся услышать каждый паладин.  
— В Ватикане. Они открыли врата в Ватикане. Ордена Истинного Креста больше нет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Считается, что имя Астарта происходит от Иштар - аккадской богини плодородия и любви.


	32. Последняя великая битва. Ассия и Средиземье

\- Не может быть! - прошептала Шура.  
\- Нет! Нет! - яростно кричал Артур. Паладин был в отчаянии.  
\- Сволочи... - прошипела Скарлетт.  
\- Это... кошмар, - произнес Юкио. Куро, выбравшись на спину младшего Окумуры, тоже смотрел на Орден Истинного Креста. Точнее, на руины Ордена.  
Никто из экзорцистов даже в мыслях представить не мог, что демоны решатся открыть врата в Ватикане. Где угодно, но только не там, не в святая святых убийц демонов! Это было невозможно.  
Но сейчас паладины, собравшись вместе, наблюдали, как их худший кошмар стал явью. Пыль и густой дым скрывали сами врата, хотя все примерно знали, где находится вход в Геенну. Там, где всего час назад был зал заседаний. Сейчас же оттуда тучами вылезали демоны разных размеров и чинов. Статуи пророков валялись, разбитые на части, купол здания рухнул возле врат. Изящные колонны погребли под собой множество благородных экзорцистов. Картины и гобелены, столы и стулья горели синим пламенем. Выходцы Геенны вовсю хозяйничали среди руин, выискивали живых людей и добивали. Угольная смола, которую раньше никто почти не замечал, сейчас заслонила небеса над Италией. В воздухе витали отвратительные запахи гнили, крови и вонючего дыма. Все звуки заглушали смех демонов, визг, шипение и противное чавканье.  
Орден Истинного Креста, подобно благородному ангелу, пал под давлением сил ада.  
\- Как так? - все еще не верил Вивьен. - Как мы могли их упустить?  
Итан тяжело оперся о посох. Бенджамин словно постарел лет на десять. Эрнесто тихо молился за души погибших. Паладины не знали, что делать.  
\- Это конец, - нарушил тягостное молчание Артур, глядя пустыми глазами на руины Ордена. Это здание было чуть ли не его домом, именно здесь Огюст Ангел научился всему, что знал. И вот...  
\- Вы... вы с ума сошли? - громко спросила Скарлетт. - Какой, к черту, конец?! Опомнитесь, народ!  
\- Что мы можем? - Беатрикс смахнула слезу со щеки. - Мы проиграли.  
\- Не говори такого, Брукс, - прорычала британка, - иначе точно останешься без головы.  
Юкио смотрел на Скарлетт. Рыжеволосая британка не собиралась сдаваться, хотя все находились на краю гибели. В самый ответственный момент она готова была идти одна против демонической рати. Младший Окумура не мог не восхититься упорством Рейн.  
"В прошлый раз тоже так было", - мысленно сказал Куро, вспоминая битву с Сатаной.  
"Знаю", - отозвался парень, - "и нам придется снова сразиться с этой нечистью".  
"Я готов!" - крикнул котенок. Юкио даже сумел слегка улыбнуться и погладил фамильяра.  
\- Беатрикс права, - сказал Бенджамин, - эти врата нам не закрыть.  
Рейн моментально вытащила пистолеты и прицелилась в Торреса.  
\- Не смей такого говорить! - закричала девушка, дрожа от злости. - Это мой мир. Я защищу его сама, раз вы сдались! Своей трусливостью вы не отличаетесь от обычных людей. Я пристрелю вас вместе с демонами!  
Паладины удивленно смотрели на британку.  
\- Нельзя оставить все и просто умереть, - покачала головой Рейн, - нельзя. Ведь в наших руках судьба не только Ассии. Где-то в Средиземьи Окумура-старший делает все, чтобы избавить нас от врага. Он ни за что бы не сдался.  
\- Скарлетт... - прошептал Вивьен. А Юкио подумал, что брат тоже сказал бы подобные слова.  
\- Я не позволю этим тварям захватить Ассию, - решительно заявила девушка, все еще целясь в паладинов, - не после всего, что мы сделали. Поэтому кто из вас сдался - валите отсюда хоть к Сатане, благо врата в его обитель открыты. А я защищу мир и без вас.  
Остальные ошарашенно молчали.  
\- Ребята, - заговорил Юкио, поправив очки, - вы же самые сильные экзорцисты. И если уже вы потеряли надежду, то что говорить об остальных людях? Давайте убьем столько демонов, сколько сможем. Вдруг придумаем, как врата закрыть. Я считаю, что главы Ватикана не хотели бы видеть вас в отчаянии.  
\- Юкио дело говорит, - сказала Шура, - Орден Истинного Креста можно отстроить. Но если мы сдадимся...  
\- Артур, - обратилась Беатрикс к паладину, - давай в последний раз защитим самое дорогое что у нас есть - наш мир.  
Огюст Ангел мрачно кивнул.  
\- Такое зрелище кого угодно вгонит в отчаяние, - изрек Бенджамин, - но я готов уничтожать демонов.  
\- Покажем им, на что способны паладины, - усмехнулся Вивьен.  
\- Согласен, - кивнул Итан.  
\- Заставим тварей жалеть о том, что они сделали, - яростно сказала Скарлетт.  
***  
Мордор, ад Средиземья, показался совсем скоро. Рин даже вспомнил, что Арагорн рассказывал о крепости Минас-Итил, которая с приходом Саурона стала называться Минас-Моргул. Зло захватило гондорскую крепости и омрачило жизнь в ближайшем королевстве. И вместо мирного процветания Гондор постоянно боролся с орками за самый незначительный кусок земли.  
Никто не произнес ни единого слова, пока воины строились перед воротами. Только слышались тяжелые шаги и звон железа. Поблескивали серебром доспехи, трепетали на ветру флаги Гондора, Рохана и Эребора. Все, замерев, смотрели на исполинские врата черного цвета - мрачные, неприступные. Они возвышались над союзниками подобно свирепому стражу, ощетинившись острыми шипами наверху. Две сторожевые башни немо взирали на прибывшее войско. И небо вокруг потемнело, тяжелые тучи с востока закрыли солнце.  
Впереди находился Арагорн - мужественный и невозмутимый король. Чуть позади были Гэндальф с Пиппином, Леголас с Гимли, Боромир, Эомер с Мери, за ними - Рин, Дэн, Викка, Тэливен, Фили, Кили и командиры полков. Хоббиты, кстати, твердо решили, что тоже отправятся к Мордору, чтобы хоть чем-то помочь Фродо и Сэму.  
Тишина давила на уши. Со стороны врат никто не показывался. Саурон почему-то игнорировал прибывших.  
\- Как ты думаешь, он догадался? - тихо спросила Викка, встревоженно глядя на неприступный вход.  
\- Нет, - напряженно ответил Окумура, - вероятней всего, Саурон думает, как нас лучше убить. Ему представился выгодный шанс избавиться от всех врагов одним махом. Он просто нарадоваться не может.  
\- Свет, - тихо произнес Дэниэль, наблюдая за почерневшим небом. Ангел держался молодцом, не боялся и не дрожал, - нам нужен свет. Здесь так темно.  
\- Это Мордор, дружище, - сказал ему экзорцист, - но если ты засияешь, я возражать не стану.  
\- Где они? - спросил Пиппин.  
Арагорн не сводил взгляда с черных врат. Вместе с Гэндальфом, Леголасом, Гимли, Эомером и Боромиром они поехали вперед.  
Рин смотрел на Мордор и вспоминал, как когда-то открылись врата Геенны. Сатана пожаловал в Ассию. Он хотел захватить Землю, но обломился. А сейчас это повторяется в Средиземьи. Хотя нет, Саурон хочет не один мир, а все. Объединить, стереть в прах все, что приносит радость, уничтожить, испепелить, покорить народы...  
"Нет, этого не случится", - нахмурился парень. Как на зло, он представил опустошенные миры, и его сердце сжалось от неприятного чувства, - "Господи, от нас зависит судьба всех миров. И... мне от этого как-то не по себе".  
\- Не страшно? - спросил Дэн у Тэливен. Посмотрев на него, эльфийка удивилась: ангел не обижался на нее. Будто это не она отвергла его.  
\- Немного, - призналась Тэливен, - и...  
\- Я знаю, - Дэн улыбнулся уголками губ, - знаю. Все будет в порядке.  
Ангел понимал, что все равно будет защищать эльфийку, независимо от ее отношения к нему.  
***  
\- Болд!  
\- Арес!  
\- Терриус!  
Фамильяры мигом явились к экзорцистам.  
\- Эти демоны сейчас разлетятся по всему миру, - обеспокоенно сказал Артур.  
\- Я могу накрыть щитом Ватикан, - предложил Итан.  
\- с ума сошел? - нахмурилась Шура. - Ты умрешь от истощения.  
\- Не умрет, если ему помогут, - вмешалась Беатрикс, роясь в карманах. Видимо, искала печати призыва.  
\- У тебя есть идея? - спросил Вивьен.  
\- Конечно, - ответила Брукс, считая листики с печатями, - у меня не хватит...  
\- Задумала всех богов мира призвать? - хмуро спросила Скарлетт. - Да ты сдохнешь раньше, чем Итан. Камикадзе хреновы!  
\- Все будет хорошо, - американка лучезарно улыбнулась, достала рапиру и принялась чертить на мягкой земле огромнейшую печать.  
\- Что она делает? - недоумевая, спросил Юкио.  
\- Беатрикс... ты серьезно? - Артур не верил своим глазам. - Это заберет у тебя много сил.  
\- Не волнуйтесь за меня, - спокойно отозвалась американка, - Итан, можешь создавать щит.  
Одли повертел посохом над головой, ударил о землю, заставляя камень вспыхнуть фиолетовым светом. Весь Ватикан в мгновение оказался под прозрачным щитом. Демоны яростно завизжали, некоторые врезались в преграду, но большинство из них пытались пробить щит.  
\- Аполлон, Эол, Феникс, - сказала Беатрикс, закончив печать, - я прошу вашей помощи.  
Окруженный солнечным сиянием и теплом, в белом хитоне, с кифарой в изящных руках, златокудрый бог света несколько секунд приветственно улыбался. Пока не увидел, куда попал.  
\- Кажется, кифара мне не поможет, - произнес Аполлон мелодичным голосом, - Беатрикс, у вас здесь серьезные проблемы.  
Возле бога посвистывал Эол. Феникс по привычке примостился на плече Брукс.  
\- Нужна ваша помощь, - сказала американка, - поддерживайте жизненные силы Итана и защищайте его.  
\- Как скажешь, златовласка, - улыбнулся Аполлон. Кифара исчезла, зато в руках бога появились золотые стрелы. Вокруг сосредоточенного шамана образовался защитный круг. Призванные существа ступили внутрь. Казалось, они ничего не делали, но Итан перестал чувствовать усталость и даже мог отвлекаться на Болда.  
\- Беатрикс, - позвал американку Эрнесто, - выходи из печати.  
\- Нет! - резко возразила Брукс. - Это не все! Нам нужна помощь. И я ее обеспечу.  
Паладины просто обалдели от настойчивости милой девушки, которой казалась Беатрикс. Сейчас же она была готова на все ради победы.  
\- Я призываю вас в качестве союзников, - громко произнесла американка, - Фрейя*, Тор, Дурга*, Морриган*, Арес, Артемида, Афина...  
\- Хватит, Брукс, - прошептала Скарлетт, - это убьет тебя! Хватит!  
\- Хатиман*, Сехмет*...  
Боги и богини являлись подобно вспышкам света. Большинство - на колесницах или на ездовых животных. Все в доспехах, с оружием, готовые к сражению. Суровые и решительные, они оценивали ситуацию, осматривая местность.  
\- Беата, - Бенджамин подошел к американке и положил руку ей на плечо. Брукс растерянно посмотрела на мексиканца, - хватит. Ты молодец.  
\- Спасибо... - тихо поблагодарила девушка, понимая, что не остановилась бы сама.  
\- Что я здесь делаю?! - пророкотал низкий и злой голос Ареса. Бог войны свирепо смотрел на Беатрикс. - Сдурела ты, девчонка, что ли?! Я не собираюсь тебе подчиняться!  
Высокий, черноволосый Арес, облаченный в искусно выкованные доспехи, в сверкающем шлеме, с мечом в одной руке и щитом в другой, презрительно кривился, глядя на людей.  
\- Молчи, - недовольно заговорила Дурга. Индуистская богиня, как всегда, восседала на огромном тигре, - разве не видите - нас пригласили на битву. Ты бы радовался, грек.  
\- А если тебе здесь не нравится - возвращайся на Олимп, пей нектар и занимайся любовью с Афродитой, - спокойно заявила Скарлетт.  
\- Что ты сказала?! - бог войны готов был прибить британку. Эти двое давно ненавидели друг друга. тем более, Рейн однажды случайно спасла Ареса. Бог не мог просто терпеть такое унижение.  
\- Разве это наша война? - равнодушно поинтересовалась Сехмет. Египетская богиня явилась в легком длинном платье, которое, однако, не сковывало движений. Поверх платья на груди были надеты доспехи. На львиной голове красовалась корона с солнечным диском. Двигалась Сехмет плавно и неспешно, словно хищница.  
\- Если бы нет, вас бы не призвали, - заметила Шура.  
\- Послушайте! - вмешался Юкио. Боги и паладины обратили взоры на него. - Послушайте. Нам и вправду нужна ваша помощь. Нашу святыню уничтожили, лишили нас надежды и поддержки. Паладины... даже они сегодня узнали, что такое отчаяние. Это, - парень указал на руины, - дом многих из них. Это касается и вас, ибо в случае поражения то же самое случится и с вашими мирами. Вы - воители, вы знаете, что нужно делать. Просто... помогите нам.  
\- Ладно, - протянула Морриган, суровая темноволосая женщина с двумя копьями в руках, нарушив длительное молчание, - я так соскучилась за битвами.  
\- Пора собирать кровавый урожай, - Артемида потянулась за луком.  
\- Пришло время показать, на что способны боги, - усмехнулась Фрейя.  
\- Отправим этих тварей в Хель! - взмахнул молотом Тор.  
\- Так и быть, - прорычал Арес, - не то, чтобы мне здесь интересно оставаться, но я хочу убивать! И не важно, кого.  
\- Мы с вами, - ободряюще улыбнулась Афина.  
Вместе паладины и боги начали истреблять демонов. Адские существа совершенно не ожидали такого отпора. Люди не щадили себя, стараясь убить побольше врагов и отомстить за то, что сделали жители Геенны. Паладины сражались яростно и отчаянно, защищая друг друга. Боги также разошлись не на шутку. Только и слышно было свист исполинских мечей или копий, на все стороны брызгала черная демоническая кровь.  
\- Бенджамин, смотри! - крикнул Эрнесто, защищая напарника от двух гигантских монстров. Знахарь проследил, куда указывал итальянец, и увидел пятерых демонов, которые не вмешивались в битву. Замахнувшись булавой, мексиканец раздробил череп еще одной твари.  
\- Это их командиры! - прокричал в ответ Торрес. Его оружие было полностью испачкано в отвратительно пахнущей крови врагов, кое-где застряли мелкие кости. - Леонард*, Оливьер*, Валефор*, Аластор* и Фокалор*.  
\- Что? - рядом оказался Артур. - Это из-за них такое творится?  
И паладин умчался навстречу командирам.  
\- Хатиман, - обратился Эрнесто к японскому богу войны, который своими стрелами истребил не одну сотню демонов, - прикрой Артура. Он один не справится.  
Хатиман, пустив очередную стрелу, кивнул и побежал за Огюстом Ангелом, стреляя на ходу и ни разу не промазав.  
\- Ну как тебе битва, Арес? - весело спросила Скарлетт. Она уже почти забыла о ранениях и дралась с небывалым азартом. - Не жалеешь, что остался?  
\- Умолкни, девка! - рыкнул греческий бог войны. Вокруг него насобиралась гора обезглавленных или продырявленных демонов. Вот уж кому сражаться было в радость.  
\- Нам все равно нужно закрыть врата! - крикнула Беатрикс. Она никому не сказала, насколько сложно ей драться.  
Юкио, оседлав Куро, носился по руинах и хладнокровно расстреливал демонов. Гигантский кот раздавливал незваных гостей лапами или разрывал на части.  
"Смотри, Юкио", - внезапно сказал Куро, заметив пятерых, - "они очень сильны".  
"Наверное, командиры", - нахмурился младший Окумура.  
\- Хм, кого-то здесь не хватает, - пробормотала Скарлетт, наблюдая за Юкио.  
***  
Становилось все мрачнее и холоднее, но объединенные силы Средиземья не собирались покидать выжженную черную равнину возле Мордора. Налетел морозный ветер, бросил в людей горсти песка. Гондорцы, роханцы, гномы и эльфы терпеливо ждали. Врата не открывались.  
\- Даже старик так меня не игнорировал, - заговорил Рин. Парень просто не мог молчать. Тишина его раздражала. Лучше бы все уже началось.  
\- Все шутишь? - отозвался Дэн. - Не к добру это. Он ведь знает, что мы здесь.  
Арагорн осмотрел войско, ударил коня в бока и поехал ко вратам. Сопровождали его Гэндальф с Пиппином, Леголас и Гимли, Эомер и Мери. Остальные внимательно следили, за наследником Исилдура, за тем, как он приблизился к черной стене, за которой скрывалось зло. Кони шли рысью, от земли поднимались облачка пыли. По сравнению с исполинскими вратами, всадники казались мелкими бессильными существами, которых можно раздавить одним ударом. Хотя Рин знал, что это не так. Одного Гэндальфа хватит, чтобы хорошенько отдубасить самого Саурона, уже не считая его мелких приспешников.   
"И кого они прячут за такой громадиной?" - подумал Рин, глядя, как всадники остановились в нескольких метрах от врат.  
\- Пусть силы черной страны выходят на бой! - громко и смело заявил Арагорн, устремив взор вверх. - Да свершится над ними справедливый суд.  
Тихо. Никакого движения, ни одного звука. Никого.  
И тут послышался металлический скрежет и щелчки. Механизмы врат пришли в движение, посередине неприступной стены появилась щель. Мордор принял вызов.  
Рин прищурился, увидев, как из приоткрытых врат выехал всадник. Зоркий Дэниэль скривился от отвращения, различая детали: черные шипы на доспехах, жуткий шлем до половины лица и ужасный рот в гнилых трещинах с запекшейся черной кровью и гадкими грязно-желтыми зубами, которые тварь оскалила на всеобщее обозрение.   
Викка нахмурилась, почувствовав напряжение, охватившее тех, кто находился возле существа. И она была рада, что Рин и Дэн не слышат разговора.  
\- Мой господин, великий Саурон, приветствует вас, заговорил слуга тьмы низким каркающим голосом, при этом оскалив зубы в отвратительной ухмылке, - кто из вашего сброда достоин говорить со мной?  
Викка даже голову вытянула, чтобы слышать каждое слово. Рин едва ли непрыгал на коне от нетерпения. Дэн мрачно смотрел на пантеру, но не мешал ей.  
\- Мы пришли не приветствовать Саурона, - сурово и неприветливо прозвучал голос Гэндальфа, - вероломного и проклятого. Передай своему господину: армии Мордора должны быть распущены, а он - покинуть эти земли и никогда больше не возвращаться.  
Конечно, пантера не видела лица мага, но поняла: скажи Гэндальф такое ей, Викка сразу же убежала бы в другой мир.  
\- Да что там творится? - спрашивал Рин. - С кем они болтают? И почему я не поехал с ними?  
\- Ты бы убил слугу Саурона раньше, чем он заговорил, - невозмутимо ответил Дэн.  
\- Замолчите! - прошипела Викка.  
\- Седая борода, - насмешливо произнесло существо, - мне было велено показать тебе вот это, - закончив говорить, всадник достал нечто серебристое, тускло светящееся. Дэн пошатнулся, а сама Викка не могла поверить, узнав мифрилловую рубашку Фродо.  
\- Что это за фигня? - к счастью, зрение Рина было обычным, человеческим, и он не испытал того шока, который испытали его друзья. Тэливен, кстати, тоже поняла, что за вещь держит враг. Спрятавшись за воинами, эльфийка незаметно вытерла слезы.  
Существо швырнуло Гэндальфу кольчугу.  
\- Фродо! - вырвалось у Пиппина.  
\- Молчи! - приказал маг.  
\- Нет! - выкрыкнул Мери. Тварь повернулась к хоббиту.  
\- Молчи! - повысил голос Гэндальф.  
\- Я вижу, полурослик был тебе очень дорог, - произнес слуга Саурона, довольный произведенным впечатлением, - знаешь, а он очень мучался в руках хозяина… Кто бы мог подумать, что такой маленький выдержит столько мучений. Он выдержал, Гэндальф. Выдержал...  
Викка покачала головой, не веря услышанному.  
\- Да что с вами, ребята? - недоумевал Окумура. - Все воины как воины, а вы словно призрака увидели.  
\- Тебе лучше не знать, - прошептал бледный Дэн.  
\- Ему надо знать, - сказала Викка, - Фродо тоже был другом Рина.  
\- Был? Был? - экзорцист, округлив глаза, смотрел на друзей, на воинов, на тварь у ворот. - Нет, Фродо жив Жив!  
Арагорн, ударив коня в бока, подъехал к слуге Саурона.  
\- Кто это? - спросил обитатель Мордора. - Наследник Исилдура? Чтобы быть королем, нужно больше, чем сломанный эльфийский меч...  
Это были последние слова уродливого всадника. Одним взмахом меча Арагорн снес врагу голову.  
\- Думаю, переговоры окончены, - подытожил Гимли.  
Арагорн на гарцующем коне, с обнаженным мечом, был взволнован и разгневан одновременно.  
\- Я не верю! - его возглас донесся даже до войска. - И не поверю!  
\- Арагорн говорит правду, - сказал Окумура, сжимая кулон Галадриэль, - что бы ни говорили нам противники - Фродо жив. Они хотят, чтобы мы были в отчаянии, чтобы не могли сражаться, чтобы горе овладело нашими сердцами. Но Саурон не вернул свое могущество, значит, надежда еще осталась.  
Врата Мордора продолжали открываться. И вот уже стали видны первые ряды марширующих орков.  
\- Назад! - скомандовал Арагорн. - Назад!  
И всадники вернулись в строй.  
Несметная сила зла несокрушимой волной надвигалась на людей, гномов и эльфов. Было заметно, что люди растеряны и напуганы. Еще бы тут не испугаться. Кроме полчища чудовищ, все лицезрели Око, Огненный Глаз Саурона.  
\- Стойте на месте! - крикнул, подъехав Арагорн. - Стойте на месте!  
Король снова был с воинами, он занял передовую позицию в борьбе.  
\- Сыны Гондора, Рохана, доблестные гномы Эребора, - говорил наследник Исилдура, проезжая мимо линии воинов, - мои братья! Я вижу в ваших глазах тот же страх, который сжимал мое сердце. Возможно, наступит день, когда мужество оставит всех нас, мы предадим друзей и разорвем все узы дружбы. Но только не сегодня. Может быть, придет час волков, когда треснут щиты и настанет закат эпохи людей. Но только не сегодня! Сегодня мы сразимся! За все, что вы любите на этой славной земле. Зову вас на бой! Люди Запада, гномы Эребора!  
Таким Рин и запомнил Короля Гондора - величественного, гордого, бесстрашного. С высоко поднятым мечом в руке он смотрел на приближающихся врагов без тени страха. И все, как по команде, обнажили мечи.  
Рин напряженно смотрел на яркий свет позади орков - огненное Око. Саурон. Глаз заливал равнину оранжево-багровым светом - жарким и опустошающим.  
\- Ну что, повеселимся? - спросил Дэн. - В последний раз.  
\- Еще как повеселимся, - кивнул демоненок.  
***  
В этот день жителям Италии показалось, что наступил конец света. Ибо стольких демонов в Ассии не наблюдали почти целое тысячелетие. И для многих людей этот день стал последним.  
Внутри фиолетового щита царил ад. Легионы демонов, пытающихся разбить преграду; разруха и хаос повсюду; огонь, неумолимо уничтожающий все, к чему дотягивались оранжево-синеватые языки; лужи черной крови, обезображенные трупы демонов. И в центре этого побоища - люди и боги, объединившиеся против мирового зла.  
\- Что здесь делает Валефор? - недоумевал Вивьен. Его ятаганы неустанно поражали врагов. С каждой секундой веселый и беспечный француз становился все жестче и сосредоточенней.  
\- Валефор? - эхом откликнулся Эрнесто. Он вместе с разъяренной Сехмет, казалось, на время превратился в египетского воина.  
\- Валефор? - переспросил Юкио, которого Куро оставил без работы. Младший Окумура преимущественно убивал врагов на расстоянии. - Но это значит…  
\- Проклятый Амаймон! - заорала Скартлетт. - Я так и знала, что без него не обошлось. Эта двуличная гадость открыла врата в Ассии. Ну, попадись ты мне…  
\- Не ожидала, что Амаймон сделает это, - хмуро сказала Беатрикс. Они вместе с Шурой обезглавливали демонов, - а Мефисто говорил, что его братец больше не связывается с остальными архидемонами.  
\- Надо будет еще и Мефисто потрясти, - Киригакуре неустанно размахивала мечом и кривилась, когда на нее падали кровавые брызги.  
Артур тем временем самым наглым образом напал на высших демонов и сцепился с Фокалором. Подчиненный Левиафана такого напора не ожидал.  
\- Вы что, меня оставить решили? - заорал Фокалор, расправляя крылья. Он взлетел вверх, надеясь оказаться как можно дальше от разгневанного паладина.  
\- Сеть! - крикнул Огюст Ангел. Созвездие появилось над Фокалором и окутало демона, подобно кокону.  
\- Смотри, а человечишка разошелся, - хмыкнул Оливьер. Этот высший демон явился в облике миловидного кудрявого мужчины в черном балахоне, - эх, Фокалор. Ты так ничтожен.  
Оливьер выхватил из воздуха тяжелый черный меч и побежал к Артуру. Огюст Ангел высшего демона не замечал, так как был занят уничтожением Фокалора. Но на полпути Оливьер столкнулся с Хатиманом. Бог нехорошо смотрел на противника, меняя лук на катану. Между ними завязалась жестокая битва.  
“Нужно уничтожить командиров”, - решил Юкио. Он находился довольно далеко от Артура, окруженный толпой адских существ. Младшего Окумуру хотели прикончить в первую очередь, ибо в глазах жителей Геенны он был предателем, - “Куро, добивай этих тварей и вперед”.  
“Будет сделано”, - отозвался кот, бросаясь на кучу демонов. Сверху на них прыгнули очередные враги, которые сбросили младшего Окумуру с фамильяра. Юкио упал, больно ударился о полуразрушенную стену, разбив голову. В глазах сразу же потемнело и парень чуть не отключился. Но вдруг его бесцеремонно схватили за шею.  
\- Сын Сатаны, - хрипло пророкотал какой-то демон, встряхнув Юкио, - сейчас ты за все заплатишь…  
Увы, убить младшего Окумуру так и не удалось. У демона внезапно отвалилась голова. Юкио снова упал.  
\- Поднимайся, - рядом стояла Фрейя с окровавленным двуручным мечом. Сейчас она вовсе не казалась богиней любви. Она была истинной валькирией. Фрейя протянула руку, и Юкио, сцепив зубы, принял помощь. Женщина улыбнулась и бросилась на врагов. Молодой экзорцист, пошатываясь, последовал за богиней, стараясь одновременно убивать демонов.   
\- Бонне! - крикнула Скарлетт, меняя магазины с патронами уже в который раз. - Одолжи нож.  
Вивьен пробежал по обломках здания, на ходу перерезая глотки демонам, прыгнул вниз и оказался возле британки.  
\- Что ты опять задумала? - взволнованно спросил француз. Недалеко от них Арес гонялся за демонами, швыряя в обитателей ада все, что можно было поднять. От громового клича бога войны дрожала земля.  
\- Позову Галахада, - ответила Рейн, - он единственный может закрыть врата.  
Они на какое-то время отвлеклись и прикончили еще десяток демонов.  
\- Ты знаешь, как его призвать? - удивился Бонне.  
\- Он дал мне свою печать, - объяснила Скарлетт, - скорее, Бонне. Даже с богами мы долго не продержимся.  
Получив какой-то причудливо изогнутый нож, Рейн приялась чертить печать, ничего вокруг не замечая. Этим-то и воспользовался один из противников, упав на девушку сверху. Они оба сцепились в схватке. Демон оскалил гнилые зубы, пытаясь откусить британке голову, она же изо всех сил сжимала шею врага пока не свернула.  
\- Гадость, - скривилась Скарлетт, сбрасывая уродливую тушу куда подальше. Подбежал Вив и помог ей подняться.  
\- Прости, я его не заметил, - виновато сказал француз.  
\- Помоги остальным, - прервала его Рейн, - я сама разберусь.  
Девушка скрыла от Вива, что из-за демона раны, нанесенные ранее Лилит, снова открылись. Хотя по лицу британки не было заметно, что ей очень больно.   
"Если ты не явишься, де Лоргес, я собственноручно тебя придушу", - думала Скарлетт, рисуя печать.  
Фокалор выбрался из сети и теперь притеснял Артура. Тот огрызался быстрыми и точными ударами. Кровожадный Аластор сцепился с Аресом, и оба крушили все вокруг, пытаясь прикончить друг друга. Афина ни на шаг не отходила от Беатрикс, лучше всех понимая, как тяжело приходится американке. Брукс ведь потратила почти все силы, призывая богов. Бенджамин справлялся в одиночку, с устрашающей решимостью сметая демонов. Молнии Тора неустанно поражали врагов, звучал боевой клич...  
И тут вспышка ослепительно-белого пламени озарила место битвы. На миг все замерли. Из пламени вышел молодой юноша с длинными русыми волосами, облаченный в черные одежды с алым плащом на плечах. К его поясу крепились ножны с тяжелым двуручным мечом. Рукоять тускло поблескивала серебром.  
\- Не... не может быть! - выкрикнул Оливьер. Он не ожидал увидеть бывшего повелителя.  
Юкио смотрел на пришельца, который быстро оценил ситуацию. Щелкнув пальцами, юноша испепелил демонов, ломящихся о щит Итана.  
\- Ого, вот это разруха, - заговорил Галахад, - но спасибо за приглашение. Скверно выглядишь, Скарлетт.  
\- Ты говорил, что я могу призвать тебя в любое время, - Рейн не обратила внимания на слова де Логреса, - кроме того, здесь и твои знакомые развлекаются.  
\- Знаю, - хмуро изрек Галахад. Внезапно он заметил Юкио и помахал рукой: - О, привет, братишка. Извини, что не навещал раньше.  
***  
Враги… Сколько их - Рин не мог сказать даже приблизительно. Орки все шли и шли, окружали противников, выставив вперед черные мечи с зазубринами. Слуги Саурона глухо рычали, спеша как можно быстрее уничтожить тех, кто мешал Темному Властелину получить абсолютную власть.   
Мери и Пиппин вздохнули, обнажая мечи. Эомер бесстрастно смотрел на полчища тьмы. Гэндальф выглядел настороженным.  
\- Не думал, что умру, сражаясь бок о бок с эльфом, - мрачно заметил Гимли.  
\- А как насчет бок о бок с другом? - спросил Леголас, посмотрев на гнома.  
\- На это я согласен, - усмехнулся гном.  
\- Жаль, что мы не познакомились раньше, - обратился Окумура к Дэну, - повезло тебе, Викка.  
\- Не особо, - хмыкнула пантера, обнажая свои ножи, - ты же помнишь, каким он был ворчуном.  
\- Эй, я еще здесь, - сказал ангел, - и чертовски благодарен вам. Я пережил лучшие моменты в своей жизни.  
\- Хватит такое говорить, - вмешался экзорцист, - мы еще не умерли. И пока я жив - никто из вас не погибнет.  
\- Опять он геройствует, - говорил Дэн Викке. Ангел уже сжимал в руках свой меч, - а ты, рогатый, сегодня врукопашную собираешься сражаться?  
\- Ха, зацени, крылатый, - Рин щелкнул пальцами. Синее пламя загорелось на его ладони, - в отличии от тебя, мне не нужна Курикара, чтобы сжечь кого-либо.  
Друзья хотели говорить и говорить, лишь бы оттянуть начало битвы. Они ведь еще не успели столького сказать, стольким поделиться. Даже сдружиться толком не успели. Не может все так быстро закончиться. Почему именно сейчас? Почему тревожные, опасные или смертельные мгновения всегда прерывают хорошие моменты?  
Все замерли, глядя вперед. Огненный глаз пылал адским оранжево-желтым огнем, в центре чернел вертикальный зрачок. Рин смело посмотрел в этот глаз.  
“Ты - тьма…” - снова услышал парень в голове шипящий могильный голос, - “тьма, которая когда-нибудь потеряет контроль и уничтожит все…”  
“Убирайся из моей головы!” - рявкнул Окумура, сжав ладони в кулаки. Голос Саурона был намного кошмарней, чем вид какого-то глаза. - “Я не тьма!”  
Арагорн стоял впереди, опустив меч. Освещенный пламенными отблесками Ока, он повернулся к войску, холодный ветер развевал его волосы. В глазах наследника Исилдура Рин увидел слезы.  
\- За Фродо, - изрек Арагорн и первым бросился в атаку. За ним, как не странно, побежали Мери и Пиппин, а тогда - все остальные. Что-то выкрикивая по пути, воины, подняв тучи пыли, врезались в орков, обезглавили первый ряд недругов, смяли, втоптали в землю, превратив последних в кучу железа. Люди и гномы старались уничтожить как можно больше орков, чтобы умереть достойно. Звенели мечи, трещали и ломались щиты. Войско союзников было невероятно храбрым и сплоченным.  
К Рину было невозможно подойти, огонь горел вокруг него. Парень так быстро сжигал врагов, что вскоре к нему никто не решался подойти. Но демоненок не стоял на месте, а побежал вперед. Окумура защищал всех, кому требовалась помощь. Демоненок создавал щиты из огня, швырялся синими шарами, убивал и старался находиться ближе к друзьям. Но как здесь будешь вместе? Уже через несколько секунд Рин потерял с виду всех. Толпы орков поглотили и разделили войско.  
\- Ребята! - кричал парень, прорываясь вперед. Какой-то орк бросился на парня. Экзорцисту понадобилась секунда, чтобы сжечь недруга. Пришлось даже обнажить Курикару, чтобы уничтожить все препятствия. Пустив пару сниних стрел, он спас Арагорна от удара в спину. Таким решительным наследника Исилдура демоненок еще не видел. Великолепный меч короля Гондора неустанно забирал на тот свет врагов. Недалеко сражался Гэндальф. Вот уж кому помощь не требовалась. “Старик…” - только и произнес Рин. Гимли резво размахивал секирой, Леголас и Тэливен непрерывно отправляли стрелы, не промахиваясь. Гномы Эребора старались не хуже. Фили и Кили сметали орков на своем пути, иногда оставляя соотечественников без работы.  
\- Как ты здесь? - Дэн появился внезапно, взмахом меча разрубив десяток орков.  
\- Даже не заметил твоего отсутствия, - спокойно ответил Рин.  
\- Я ведь и обидеться могу, - хмыкнул ангел, - и мы еще живы.  
\- А тебе уже не терпится в Рай? - удивился Окумура. Вместе они устроили апокалипсис для прислужников Саурона.  
\- Там скука смертная, - отозвался ангел, - лучше уж в аду порезвиться. И да, где твои спецэффекты, рогатый?  
\- Крылатая зараза, - сказал Окумура, - смотри и восхищайся.  
Он поднял руку вверх. Над Мордором ярко засияло пламя и упало на врагов синим дождем. Капли, попадая на орков, сжигали их. И среди звона металла слышалось шипение и бодрый клич людей.  
\- Мы сможем… сможем победить, - выдохнул Рин. Синее пламя погасло, а парень почувствовал, как закружилась голова.  
“Нет, только не сейчас”, - он сжал меч, остановился на несколько секунд, пытаясь привести себя в порядок. И тут на него набросились орки, сбили с ног и даже умудрились серьезно задеть грудь. Рин зарычал, загорелся плаенем и враги исчезли почти мгновенно.  
“Поднимайся”, - приказал себе демоненок. Рубашка на груди была разорвана и окровавлена, рана обжигала тело болью, - “вставай, нечего отдыхать…”  
Ему протянули руку.  
\- Дэн, - экзорцист охотно принял помощь, поднялся на ноги, слегка пошатываясь.  
\- Умирать не собираешься? - хмуро поинтересовался ангел, обеспокоенно осматривая рану товарища.  
Было и похуже, - махнул рукой Рин, испепелив орков позади Дэниэлья. В первый раз он пожалел, что не надел кольчугу, - скоро заживет. Мы побеждем?  
\- Не думаю, - еще больше нахмурился Дэн, задрав голову. Рин проследил за взглядом ангела и выругался.  
К полю битвы приближались назгулы.  
***  
“Братишка?” - Юкио подумал, что ослышался. Он вообще не знал этого человека.  
\- Оливьер, - Галахад обратил свое внимане на высшего демона. Светло-карие глаза парня на миг потемнели, - а ты как был дерьмом, так им и остался. Вижу, здесь еще и Леонард ошивается. Вот уж поистине приятная встреча.  
Повелитель Данталион… - только и смог выдать шокированный Оливьер. Армия ада тоже выглядела обескураженной до невозможности. Скарлетт довольно ухмылялась. Остальные паладины тоже, кстати, были рады видеть де Логреса. У Юкио отвисла челюсть.  
“Данталион?!” - потрясенно подумал Окумура, тряся головой. - “Но… он ведь пропал двести лет назад. Что здесь вообще происходит?”  
В “Гоэтии” Данталиона называли Повелителем лжи и обмана, самого коварного и самого могущественного архидемона. Данталион был одним из приближенных Сатаны и творил невероятные беспорядки в Ассии. Но в восемнадцатом веке он просто исчез. И вот сейчас Юкио лицезрел архидемона в новом облике. Только зачем Скарлетт призвала его?  
Галахад медленно обнажил свой меч - зеркальное лезвие ловило отблески огня, крестовина украшена россыпью прозрачных мелких камней, на черенке алел большой рубин.  
\- Зря вы вылезли из Геенны, - сказал де Логрес. Швырнув горсть огня во врата, он бросился к Оливьеру. Плащ юноши исчез - на его месте выросли алые крылья.  
Демоны вообще не понимали, что происходит и почему союзник против них. Многим адским тварям эти моменты стоили жизни. Боги и паладины, в отличии от врагов, на месте не стояли.  
\- Предатель… - яростно прошипел Леонард, огромный демон с головой человека и телом козла. - Тебе конец, Данталион!  
Они с Оливьером начали сражаться с улыбающимся Галахадом. Тот даже не удивился, легко отразил вражеские атаки и начал теснить противников.  
\- И это все, ребята? - дразнился де Логрес. - Что такое? Без меня вы совсем потеряли форму.  
Тем временем Юкио все же нашел Куро. Несмотря на огромный рост, кот тоже получил ранения.  
“Извини, Юкио”, - мысленно сказал фамильр, - “я не смог к тебе пробраться”.  
“Все в порядке”, - измученно улыбнулся Окумура, понимая, что до порядка здесь очень далеко, - “отвези меня к Скарлетт”.  
Демоны потихоньку отходили от шока при виде живого Данталиона. И врата Геенны снова чуть ли не трещали от напора адских сил.  
Артур медленно отступал, прячась за руины. Фокалор серьезно разошелся, а пролетающие мимо демоны едва не сломали паладину руку. Кое-как перевязав кровоточащую рану, Огюст Ангел тяжело вздохнул. И, вроде бы, уже пора умирать. Хватит видеть, как погибает Ассия под напором зла. Неужели так сложно смириться с неизбежным, получить удар и отправиться в Рай? Оказывается, сложно. Артур просто не мог оставить товарищей… друзей. Все паладины - даже Окумура, хоть паладином он пока не стал - были дороги Артуру. И хотя светловолосый мужчина получил звание относительно недавно, он успел сдружиться с остальными. Даже вечно злая Скарлетт отлично вписывались в эту разношерстую компанию. Даже легкомысленная Шура, позитивная Беатрикс, отрешенный Итан, невозмутимый Эрнесто… Разве можно их бросать?  
“Ни за что”, - решил Огюст Ангел, выбираясь из укрытия, заранее призвав одно из созвездий.  
\- Готов сдохнуть? - оскалился Фокалор.  
\- Нет! - Артур молниеносно атаковал демона. Они снова сцепились, правда, ненадолго. Меч паладина оставил жгучую рану на теле Фокалора. Тот взвыл, отступил назад, намереваясь еще раз атаковать. Но ничего он сделать не успел. Появившееся внезапно созвездие Льва отгрызло высшему демону голову.  
Вивьен снова оказался возле Скарлетт, лихо размахивая мачете. Ятаганы он где-то потерял.  
\- Ты ранен, - отозвалась Рейн, заметив, что рубашка француза пропитана кровью, - и не говори мне, что это демоническая кровь. Думаешь, я неспособна отличить?  
\- Да, я ранен, - не стал отрицать Бонне, - и ты, кстати, тоже. Так что не отходи далеко.  
\- Ишь какой защитник, - хмыкнула британка, стреляя в демонов, - ладно, оставайся.  
Они стали спиной к спине и медленно передвигались вперед, уменьшая количество врагов с невероятной скоростью.  
\- Скарлетт, - заговорил Вивьен спустя пару минут, - у меня к тебе просьба.  
\- Да? И какая? - поинтересовалась британка, на которую едва не упал убитый Галахадом Оливьер. - Чертов де Логрес! Говори, Бонне, не томи. Сегодня апокалипсис. Последние желания - закон.  
\- Когда все это закончится… - произнес француз, - и мы выживем… будешь моей девушкой?  
Галахад, услышав такое, громко захохотал.  
\- Это лучшее признание в любви, которое я слышал, - прокомментировал юноша.  
\- А более подходящего места и времени ты найти не смог? - неуверенно спросила Скарлетт. Признаться честно, она не ожидала такой смелости от Вива. Но девушке было чертовски приятно.  
\- Нет, не смог, - виновато улыбнулся француз, - ты бы увильнула, как обычно.  
Они находились в центре ожесточенной битвы. Какофония звуков, жуткое зрелище дохлых, расчлененных и обезглавленных демонов, тошнотворные запахи - назвать руины Ордена романтическим местом язык не поворачивался. Кроме того, Скарлетт и Вивьен время от времени отвлекались, чтобы убивать врагов.  
\- Сколько же с тобой мороки, Бонне, - вздохнула Рейн, целясь во врагов.  
\- Ты опять уходишь от ответа, - заметил Вив. Подойдя к британке, он заключил ее в объятия, - хочу знать твое решение.  
\- Ты сумасшедший?! - смутилась Рейн, шокирована поведением парня. Хотя вырываться не пыталась. - Вив…  
\- Не отпущу, - тихо произнес француз, уткнувшись носом в ее волосы.  
\- Ладно, я буду твоей девушкой, - как можно смелее сказала Скарлетт, - а теперь давай вспомним, где находимся и...  
Вивьен просто поцеловал ее.  
\- Не хочу умирать, зная, что не сделал этого, - он усмехнулся, отстраняясь.  
\- Только попробуй умереть, - прошипела девушка, схватив его за воротник рубашки, - лучше давай сделаем так, чтобы эти твари сдохли!  
Галахад и Леонард окончательно разошлись. Высший демон неустанно швырялся ядовито-зеленой гадостью и сразу же нападал, желая убить юношу. Де Логрес хохотал, сжигая магию противника. Лезвие его меча свистело в опасной близости от Леонарда.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, Данталион! - выл Леонард. - Ты сгоришь в адском пламени, переживая самые жестокие мучения!  
\- Уверен? - добродушно улыбнулся Галахад, взмахнув крыльями. Леонарда едва не унесло сильным порывам ветра. - Ты вот умрешь через пять, четыре, три, два…  
\- Ты уже и смерть научился предсказывать? - оскалился высший демон и вдруг упал на землю с продырявленной стороной.  
\- Иногда полезно смотреть по сторонам, Леонард, - хмыкнул Галахад, глядя на Юкио, который перезаряжал пистолеты.  
\- Может, объясните мне, что происходит? - хмуро спросил младший Окумура, стреляя в очередного демона.  
\- Да ладно тебе, Юкио, - сказал де Логрес, - я ведь помогаю, разве не видишь?  
\- Хватит развлекаться, Галахад, - к ним подошла Скарлетт, - как закрыть врата? Если не знаешь - вали обратно.  
\- О, Галахад, - Бенджамин явился внезапно, целый и невредимый, правда, в черной от крови демонов одежде, - когда мы в последний раз встречались, крылья у тебя были другого цвета.  
\- Конечно, - согласился юноша, взмахивая крыльями, - как вам? Все больше приближаюсь к облику ангела. Скоро и нимб появится. Ой, не кривись, Скарлетт. Я ведь смогу поблагословить ваш с Вивом союз.  
Рейн страдальчески вздохнула.  
\- Я все еще жду ответа, - нарушил их молчание Юкио, - что вы здесь?..  
\- Пламя Сатаны, - тихо произнес Галахад. Все напряглись, - синее пламя может закрыть врата. Твой брат так и сделал, когда Сатана овладел Широ.  
Юкио едва не упал с Куро.  
\- Что? - только и смог выдавить парень.  
\- А ты не знал? - удивился де Логрес, швыряясь белым пламенем. - Тогда повелитель Геенны открыл врата, овладел Широ… И Рин пробудил свою силу, чтобы защитить приемного отца. Пробуди свое пламя, Юкио, как ты сделал во время второго открытия. Это будет легко.  
\- Окумура, чего стоишь?! - рявкнула Скарлетт. - Пробуждай пламя!  
\- Как? - беспомощно спросил парень, глядя на Галахада. Младший Окумура не мог понять, откуда этот незнакомец знает, что случилось с отцом.  
\- Некоторые демоны, находящиеся здесь, были свидетелями пробуждения силы Рина, - ответил де Логрес, - я просто читаю мысли. Не волнуйся, братишка. Разозлись, ибо так легче воспламениться.  
\- Еще раз назовешь меня братишкой… - начал Юкио.  
\- Да что вы стоите?! - грозно взревела Морриган. - Лучше посмотрите, кого эти выродки привели!  
Паладины посмотрели в направлении врат Геенны и оцепенели. Оттуда с оглушающим воем выскакивали громадные угольно-черные адские псы.  
\- Пробуди свое пламя, Юкио, - Галахад больше не улыбался, - иначе мы все погибнем.  
***  
Кошмарных слуг Саурона было, как и предсказал Рин, восемь. Их резкий, противный визг пугал людей и гномов. Твари быстро снижались и приготовились сожрать кого-то из людей, но тут на них напали орлы таких же размеров, как и назгулы.  
\- Старик, - широко улыбнулся Рин, - только он способен на такие фокусы.  
\- По крайней мере, с назгулами проблем не будет, - заметил Дэн.  
\- Орлы! - кричал Пиппин, глядя в грязно-серое небо. - К нам летят орлы!  
Птиц прилетело много, около десятка. Они храбро упали на головы тварям, цеплялись в крылья острыми когтями и мощными ударами клювов пронзали змеиные шеи. Назгулы вообще никого не успели ранить.  
Рин и Дэн дальше занялись боем, ведь орков-то не убавилось. Эта бесконечная война становилась еще ожесточенней. Как не старался демоненок, но всех союзников спасти не смог.  
Внезапно багряный свет Саурона исчез, ибо Око на что-то отвлеклось. Назгулы, визжа, отже отступили, что очень насторожило Дэна.  
\- Что-то случилось, Нарлон! - закричал ангел, размахивая мечом. - Почему Саурон отвлекся?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Рин. Парень уже ничего не соображал. Он просто убивал всех попадающихся орков. Так долго экзорцист не пользовался силой даже в битве с Сатаной. И если назгулы улетели, то хоть о них нет нужды беспокоиться.  
Внезапно Окумура увидел ужасную картину: Арагорна сбила с ног трехметровая тварь, закованная в тяжелые доспехи. Рылу монстра позавидовали бы все демоны Геенны, настолько кошмарной выглядела уродливая морда с жуткими клыками. Несмотря на усталость, демоненок бросился к наследнику Исилдура, проклиная себя за беспечность. Дэна снова не было. Мельком Рин увидел, что к Арагорну спешит Леголас, но тоже не успевает.  
“Дэн, крылатое ты существо”, - мрачно подумал парень, - “что же ты всегда пропадаешь? Ладно, сам разберусь. Хоть бы получилось…”  
Демоненок сжал в руке кулон, сосредоточился, и за его спиной загорелось пламя, приобретая форму изумительных синих крыльев. Окумура неуверенно взмахнул крыльями, и огонь поглотил пару десятков орков. Экзорцист взлетел вверх и упал на здоровенного орка, который чуть не убил Арагорна. Существо сгорело, демоненок неумело опустился на землю и помог подняться королю. Дэн тем временем парил над Мордором и бросал в орков разрушающими шарами из света.  
Битва продолжалась.  
***  
Адские псы были поистине адскими. Разъяренные твари огромного роста крушили и кромсали все, что находилось у них на пути. Двое из чудовищ бросились на Ареса. Правда, бог войны и сам был не менее зол. Так что зверюгам не повезло.  
\- Аид бы обзавидовался, - прорычал Арес, ловко отрубив лапу псу, - его Цербер по сравнению с этим отродьем щенок.  
Остальные были с ним согласны. Особенно паладины, которые старались не мельтешить перед глазами псов. Если боги вполне могли истребить существ, то людям пришлось бы очень туго.  
\- Я беру дворняг на себя, - сказал Галахад, - вместе с богами мы быстро справимся. А вы, - он выразительно посмотрел на Вивьена и Скарлетт, - не лезьте. И так живого места на вас нет.  
Сказав это, де Логрес улетел поближе ко вратам.  
\- Вы ранены? - оторопел Юкио. - Так почему же вы?..  
\- Нет времени, - прервал парня Бенджамин, - ты слышал, что сказал Галахад? Тебе необходимо пробудить пламя. Так что иди дерись.  
\- Но… - растерялся Окумура.  
\- Брысь отсюда, не то пристрелю! - заорала Скарлетт. И Юкио, оседлав Куро, постарался отдалиться от британки.  
“Как мне это сделать?” - думал парень. - “Как?”  
“Не знаю”, - грустно откликнулся Куро. Кот искренне желал помочь, но, к сожалению, с таким заданием Юкио должен был справиться сам.  
Почти все боги теперь старались не отходить друг от друга и объединенными усилиями уничтожали новых противников. За остальных демонов взялись паладины. Но они все равно не справлялись с таким количеством сил Геенны.  
Случайно посмотрев направо, Юкио заметил окруженную псами Афину. А возле богини лежала Беатрикс.  
\- Черт! - не сдержался Окумура. - Куро, туда!  
Теперь ему стало понятно, почему богиня мудрости не присоединилась к остальным. Афине пришлось бы одновременно нести американку, сражаться и смотреть, чтобы никакая тварь не напала сзади. Впрочем, дочери Зевса и так было нелегко, ибо она защищала Брукс от врагов.  
\- Эй, псина! - окликнул Юкио одного из врагов. Тварь подняла злую, покрытую засохшей кровью морду и обнажила зубы. Парень хладнокровно вогнал в глаза существу все пули из пистолетов. Пес упал, подняв тучу пыли, а Юкио, перезарядив оружие, принялся стрелять в следующего противника.  
\- Что с Беатрикс? - спросил парень, оказавшись возле Афины. Богиня устало посмотрела на него. Ее шлем потерялся где-то в руинах и светлые волосы разметались по плечах.  
\- Она призвала слишком многих из нас, - ответила Афина, осторожно поднимая американку, - отнеси ее в безопасное место.  
Куро позволил посадить Беатрикс себе на спину. Юкио подобрал рапиры и спрятал их в ножны.   
\- Позаботься о Беате, - сказала напоследок Афина прежде, чем присоединиться к Фрейе и Хатиману.  
\- Вот уж не думал, что такое случится, - пробормотал экзорцист, забираясь на фамильяра, - Куро, возвращаемся к Скарлетт и Виву. Думаю, Беатрикс там...  
Окумура не успел договорить. Какая-то тварь бесцеремонно сбила его с Куро и потащила подальше от кота.  
\- Беги отсюда, Куро! - закричал Юкио, видя, что фамильяр готовится атаковать врага. - Беги! Защити Беатрикс!  
Кот удивленно моргнул - Окумура на миг увидел блеснувшие слезы в глазах фамильяра, - а тогда одним прыжком перемахнул через руины крыши. Юкио же выстрелил наугад, но противный рык свидетельствовал о том, что парень попал. Окумура сразу же освободился от цепкой хватки, заметив, что когтистая лапа оставила кровоточащие царапины на плече. Развернувшись, он прицелился, только выстрелить не успел. Экзорциста снова схватили за шею и подняли над землей.  
\- Попался, - увидев отвратительную голову стервятника, Юкио понял, что это конец. Аластор никого и никогда не жалел, - ты сдохнешь, предатель. Наконец-то сдохнешь.  
Окумура почувствовал, что задыхается. Рука высшего демона сжимала горло все сильнее и помощи никакой не ожидалось. В отчаянии Юкио вцепился руками в конечность Аластора, надеясь хоть как-то освободиться. Но нет. Аластор лишь презрительно хмыкнул, видя ничтожные попытки экзорциста.  
И тут случилось невероятное. Руки Юкио загорелись синим огнем. Аластор так и застыл с раскрытым клювом… и мгновенно сгорел, даже не пикнув. Окумура упал, кашляя и жадно вдыхая воздух. Глаза все еще слезились. Юкио поднял дрожащие руки и удивленно уставился на синее пламя, не веря, что у него получилось. Но как? Он ведь ничего не делал.  
“Я просто хотел спастись”, - подумал парень, опасливо касаясь шеи. Но пламя не собиралось испепелять хозяина, - “как теперь им пользоваться?”  
\- Поздравляю, братишка, - Юкио скривися, услышав голос Галахада, - теперь ты во всеоружии.  
Де Логрес плавно приземлился возле Окумуры, с интересом рассматривая его руки.  
\- И как мне использовать огонь? - спросил Юкио. - Это даже не Курикара Рина…  
\- Создавай шары из пламени и бросай в недругов, - посоветовал Галахад. Он показал экзорцисту ладонь, на которой появился шар белого пламени. Юноша прицелился и попал в морду адскому псу, который сразу же сгорел.  
\- Твоя очередь, - сказал Галахад, - это легко. Всего лишь...  
Вдруг послышался гул, словно где-то били в исполинский барабан. Гул нарастал и, казалось, вся Ассия вибрирует от этого страшного звука. Все замерли. А через несколько секунд гул затих.  
Над Ватиканом открылись врата в Средиземье. Правда, путь к ним преграждал щит Итана. Демоны радостно заверещали и, как один, направились крушить щит.  
\- Что это? - Юкио всматривался в пейзаж, который показывали открытые врата. Неприветливая местность, освещенная оранжевым светом, черное сооружение, а перед ним как раз сошлись две силы. Окумура смотрел на горсть людей, которые противостояли огромной армии тварей. Поэтому синяя вспышка среди этого побоища была очень яркой. - Рин!  
Юкио во все глаза смотрел на брата. Старший Окумура каким-то образом сумел отрастить себе крылья из синего пламени и теперь мог взлетать вверх и внезапно нападать на орков. Юкио в который раз восхитился умением брата контролировать адскую силу.  
\- Хватит пялиться, - Галахад бесцеремонно потащил парня, - если сейчас не закроем врата - демоны пробьют щит и ворвутся в Средиземье. У Рина и так есть кого убивать.  
\- Но вдруг ему нужна помощь… - начал Юкио.  
\- С ним Дэниэль, так что будь спокоен, - сказал де Логрес.  
***  
В Средиземье, кстати, всех тоже удивил и даже напугал странный гул. А когда в небе над Мордором открылись врата, союзники оторопели. Правда, Саурону это было до лампочки. Темный Властелин смотрел черт знает куда.  
\- Что это? - появившаяся Викка смотрела на местность, окруженную прозрачным фиолетовым куполом.  
Сначала Рин не обратил внимания на это явление. Все-таки орки заботили парня намного больше. Но, заметив внутри купола синюю вспышку, Окумура присмотрелся. И разрушенная местность показалась ему знакомой.  
\- Неужели?.. - округлил глаза Рин. - Ватикан!.. Дэн, мне нужно туда!  
\- С ума сошел?! - громко рыкнул ангел.  
\- Там паладины! - задыхаясь, сказал экзорцист. - И... Юкио.  
Расчистив место от навязчивых врагов, ангел задрал голову. Нахмурился, увидев открытые врата Геенны, которые разверзлись подобно уродливому рту чудовища, а после довольно хмыкнул.  
\- С ним будет все в порядке, - сказал Дэниэль.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? - спросил Рин, взмахом крыльев отправив на тот свет полк вражеской армии.  
\- Там Галахад...  
***  
\- Не отвлекайся, братишка, - недовольно сказал де Логрес. Юкио вздрогнул, неохотно переводя взгляд на юношу. - -Подожги врата Геенны. Видишь, демоны таранят щит со всей дури. Даже Аполлон не в силах остановить разрушение. У Итана почти не осталось сил...  
Впрочем, сил не осталось ни у кого. Измученные, раненые, окровавленные паладины едва держались на ногах. И только боги кое-как сдерживали нашествие зла.  
\- Как мне сделать, чтобы огонь распространялся? - спросил Окумура, все еще с опаской глядя на свои руки. Он боялся, как бы не сжечь союзников. Рину понадобилось несколько лет для того,чтобы подчинить силу Сатаны…  
\- Хватит думать о неудаче, - сказал Галахад. На его руках тоже появилось белое пламя. Он соединил ладони и стал медленно разводить их. Юкио увидел, что пламя Галахада приобрело форму шара, который увеличивался до тех пор, пока де Логрес не швырнул его в толпу демонов. И тут Окумуре в голову пришла идея.  
\- Галахад, подбрось меня ко вратам и немедленно, - заявил экзорцист, соединив ладони, словно собираясь молиться.  
\- Ты уверен? - обеспокоенно спросил юноша, прочитав мысли Юкио.  
\- Вполне! - решительно кивнул младший Окумура. Де Логрес схватил Юкио за шиворот пиджака и взлетел вверх. Вокруг них загорелось белое пламя, образуя своеобразный щит. Демоны, которые полезли к Галахаду, сразу же сгорели.  
А Юкио, сосредоточившись, начал медленно разводить руки, искренне желая, чтобы его план удался.  
***  
\- Галахад? Кто такой Галахад? - Рин не мог отстать от Дэна, несмотря на то, что обстановка явно не располагала к разговорам. Смотреть на врата не было смысла, разглядеть хоть что-то за фиолетовым куполом и дымом не представлялось возможности. Оставалось только узнать обо всем у Дэна. Но ангел явно не был настроен на беседы, ибо считал главным разобраться с орками.  
Рин переживал за Юкио. Брат, похоже, пробудил свою силу. Старший Окумура не сомневался, что у Юкио получится управлять синим пламенем. И сейчас младший брат - чуть ли не герой в Ватикане. Но демоны… Их так много. Что там вообще случилось?  
Из-за того, что, задумавшись, он потерял бдительность, на парня снова неожиданно напали. Рин получил кулаком по голове, упал и едва успел откатиться в сторону. Туда, где он лежал секунду назад, вонзился меч с зазубринами. Экзорцист схватил орка за ногу и испепелил. А после так и остался лежать на земле с окровавленным от удара лицом.  
Окумура впервые в жизни подумал, что уже не может подняться. Он устал. Ему все равно. Ведь войско победит и без него, не так ли?.. Глаза Рина закрылись, шум боя постепенно затих. И лишь жжение на груди заставило демоненка разлепить глаза. Сощурившись, перень удивленно смотрел на сияющий синим кулон. Подарок Владычицы Галадриэль.  
“Верь в себя”, - снова услышал экзорцист мелодичный голос, будто эльфийка находилась совсем рядом. Сжав кулон в руке, Рин, опираясь о меч, нашел в себе силы подняться. Осознав, насколько эгоистично себя вел, Окумура покачал головой.  
\- Это больше не повторится! - яростно крикнул экзорцист, воткнув Курикару в землю. И синяя волна пламени захлестнула Мордор...  
***  
Оказавшись прямо над вратами Геенны, Юкио скривился от подступившей тошноты. Он словно рассматривал внутренности какого-то монстра. Шар синего пламени в руках парня стал настолько огромным, что младший Окумура с трудом сдерживал рвущуюся силу. Галахад что-то говорил, но из-за немыслимого воя демонов Юкио не разобрал ни слова.  
“Пора”, - подумал парень, мельком бросив взгляд на врата в Средиземье. И обалдел, завороженно наблюдая, как вражеское войско гибнет в бушующем море синего пламени. Даже издали это зрелище было невероятным. А вдали зажегся еще один очаг пламени - извергался вулкан.  
\- Юкио, быстрее! - громкий голос Галахада заставил вспомнить о том, где экзорцист находится, - Паладинам нужна помощь. Нам необходимо…  
\- Бросай меня, - не задумываясь, заявил Юкио, - прямо во врата.  
\- Нет! - воскликнул де Логрес. - Хоть я и архидемон, этого не сделаю.  
\- Брось меня немедленно! - и себе заорал Окумура. - Нет времени играть в благородного рыцаря. Ты нужен паладинам. Пламя меня не тронет. Бросай, иначе сожгу твои крылья!  
На миг парню стало страшно. Что с ним будет, если он упадет прямо в ад? Успеют ли врата закрыться? Не разобьется ли он? И поможет ли ему синее пламя выжить?..  
Но мысли сразу же пропали, как только Галахад отпустил младшего Окумуру. Панический страх на несколько мгновений сменился безумным восторгом от полета. Юкио отпустил шар синего пламени. И закрыл глаза, падая в бушующий огонь.  
***  
Все утопало в искрящемся синем огне. Войска Гондора и Эребора с удивлением наблюдали за растекающимися волнами, которые пожирали врагов. Синее пламя казалось безбрежным морем, которое вышло из берегов, чтобы помочь союзникам и очистить мир от зла. А управлял этой поистине могущественной и устрашающей силой обычный, на первый взгляд, подросток. Рин вцепился в рукоять меча так, будто боялся, что снова упадет. Сосредоточившись на пламени, он ничего вокруг не замечал.  
И тут со стороны Барад-Дура послышался визг, словно кто-то пытался ржавым мечом разрезать камень. Огненный Глаз заметался, вспыхнул, вращаясь на все стороны, словно его охватила паника. Орки, которые уцелели, остановились, прекратили бой и бросились бежать. Обескураженная Викка во все глаза смотрела, как из Роковой горы хлынули волны черного дыма. Гэндальф замер, Леголас опустил лук, Арагорн поднялся на ноги, Боромир от удивления прекратил добивать очередного орка. Все наблюдали, как над башней Саурона сгустились тучи, образовав завихрение, и Огненный Глаз вместе с башней начал падать на землю. С треском рушился камень, глаз метался в агонии, пытаясь освободиться, и алый огонь обагрял тучи над Барад-Дуром. Глаз сиял все ярче, после сжался в крохотный огонек и взорвался, оставив после грозной черной башни лишь груду камней.  
\- Фродо! - радостно заорал Мери, размахивая мечом. И союзники улыбнулись. Рин погасил пламя, радуясь, что все кончено. Ибо врата в Ассию уже закрылись. Демоненок надеялся, что Юкио тоже закрыл врата в Геенну и на данный момент празднует завершение битвы.  
Исчезли орки, сметенные взрывной волной, черные врата, башни и все конструкции, созданные Сауроном рушились, будто были сделаны из бумаги.  
Началось извержение Ородруина. И веселье сразу же пропало. Ибо в Роковой горе остались Фродо с Сэмом.  
\- Фродо… - прошептал Рин, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то. Но видел он лишь оранжево-алые артоки лавы и черный дым. Парень попытался сделать шаг, но не удержался и упал, теряя сознание...  
***  
Юкио открыл глаза и сразу же сощурился, ибо яркий свет чуть не ослепил парня. Из-за этого экзорцист не понимал, где находится, картина была размытой и перед глазами все еще плясали синие огоньки.  
\- Это… рай? - кое-как шевеля языком, пробормотал Юкио.  
\- Обломись, Окумура, - услышав недовольный голос Скарлетт, парень окончательно проснулся. А тогда понял, что тело болит так, словно по нему прошлись несколько сотен слонов. Казалось, каждую кость раздробили, потом как-нибудь склеили и вернули обратно, кожу жгло, голова болела, а во рту пересохло. Кроме того, Юкио обнаружил, что с ног до головы забинтован. “Мне позавидовала бы любая египетская мумия”, - подумал Окумура. Впрочем, посмотрев на британку, экзорцист понял, что девушка выглядит точно так же.  
\- Мы ведь… победили? - спросил Юкио. Говорить оказалось очень трудно, но быть в неведении он не хотел.  
\- Победили, успокойся, - ответила Рейн, - правда, ты всех напугал. Когда мы тебя нашли, ты едва дышал. Придурок ты, Окумура. Даже я бы до такого не додумалась.  
\- Спасибо, - Юкио глупо улыбался. А через секунду резко повернул голову и едва не взвыл от боли, - а остальные? Как остальные? Что с ними? Где?..  
\- Уймись, - британка, как оказалось, избавлялась от бинтов, - больше всех пострадали только мы с тобой. Ну и Брукс, Вив и Итан. Но они просто переусердствовали. Им требуется элементарный отдых, а не тонны бинтов и литры настоек Бенджамина. Боги целы и невредимы. Представляешь, этот ублюдок Арес спас меня!..  
Младший Окумура, не особо вслушиваясь в поток ругательств, адресованных богу войны, чувствовал себя счастливым. Все же паладины выстояли. И врата…  
\- Врата в Средиземье! - воскликнул Юкио, вспомнив о брате.  
\- Они закрыты, - сообщила Рейн, - все врата закрылись, как только в том мире произошло извержение вулкана. Что с твоим братом - я не знаю, но там все полыхало синим огнем.  
\- Значит, Рин скоро вернется, - облегченно вздохнул младший Окумура, снимая бинты с рук, - это что такое? - он уставился на коричневые перчатки, сделанные из неизвестного материала.  
\- Огонь на твоих руках не гаснет, - сказала Скарлетт, - Бенджамину пришлось долго искать материал, подобный тому, из которого сделаны ножны Курикары. Похоже, ходить тебе в перчатках всю жизнь.  
Младший Окумура осторожно снял одну перчатку. Рука его до запястья была охвачена синим пламенем. Скарлетт с интересом наблюдала за парнем, который рассматривал конечность так, будто рука ему не принадлежит. Вздохнув, Юкио надел перчатку обратно.  
\- Хвост у тебя тоже ничего так, - как бы невзначай проронила девушка и захохотала, когда Юкио принялся снимать бинты, дабы проверить услышанное.  
\- Вы с ума сошли? - в помещение со скоростью урагана влетел Бенджамин, кстати, без единой царапины. - - -Немедленно ложитесь обратно. Окумура, тебя это касается в первую очередь касается. Скарлетт, твои кости еще не срослись. И не смотри на меня так, иначе вместо двух лекарств будешь пить десять.  
\- Братишка, привет, - за мексиканцем, лучезарно улыбаясь, шагал Галахад, - мы победили, ура, лучи добра всем. Было весело. Поправляйтесь скорее, я вечеринку хочу.  
\- Де Логрес, ты несносная тварь, - прошипела Скарлетт, - нарочно позволил Аресу спасти меня. Ты скотина!  
\- Да что тут такого? - искренне удивился юноша.  
А Юкио молчал и наслаждался долгожданным покоем. Война была окончена.  
***  
Рин проснулся в залитой солнечным светом спальне. Царила умиротворяющая тишина. Именно умиротворяющая, а не напряженная или тревожная. Улыбаясь, экзорцист повернул голову и заметил спящую Викку. Пантера умудрилась уснуть на неудобном деревянном кресле. Ей, казалось, ничего не мешало.  
\- Эй, Викка, - тихо позвал демоненок. Девушка мигом распахнула серебристые глаза и бросилась на парня.  
\- Ты жив! Ты выжил! Рин, я так испугалась, - от объятий Викки демоненок едва не задохнулся.  
\- Подожди… что случилось? - нахмурился Окумура. - Я помню, как подох Саурон, орки начали убегать… Ородруин! Фродо! Где Фродо и Сэм? Что с ними?  
\- Они живы, - улыбаясь, Викка отпустила экзорциста, - Гэндальф нашел их и на орлах переправил в Минас-Тирит. А ты… мы думали, что ты умер. Ты потратил много своих сил. Дэн так сказал. Это он вылечил тебя.  
Рин почувствовал огромнейшую благодарность. Ангел оказался самым лучшим другом.  
\- А где, кстати, Дэн? - поинтересовался демоненок, садясь на кровати.  
\- Дэн немного… устал, - неохотно ответила девушка, - тоже чуть не умер. Но не волнуйся, - быстро добавила она, видя, что Окумура собрался искать ангела, - Дэн спит, я ему немного помогла…  
-Ты на меня странно смотришь, - Рин заметил, что пантера пристально следит за ним, - что-то не так?  
Что именно не так, парень заметил, когда увидел свои волосы. Длинные волосы. Все эльфы бы обзавидовались. А Окумура таращился на свой второй хвост, не веря глазам.  
\- Это… это побочный эффект от ангельской магии, - Викка со всех сил старалась не смеяться, - ничего страшного, Рин…  
\- Где это крылатое чудовище?! - крик Окумуры был слышен на весь Минас-Тирит. - Что он сделал? Я убью этого психованного ангела!  
\- Вот она благодарность демона, - невозмутимо прокомментировал услышанное Дэниэль, сидя на крыше одной из башен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фрейя - в германо-скандинавской мифологии - богиня любви и войны, предводительница валькирий.  
> Дурга - одна из богинь индуизма, воительница, сражающаяся с демонами. Десятирукая женщина, восседающая на тигре.   
> Морриган - богиня войны в ирландской мифологии.  
> Хатиман - шинтоистский бог войны, покрвительствующий героям во время битв.  
> Сехмет - в древнем Египте - богиня войны и палящего солнца, медицины и волшебства.  
> Леонард - один из подчиненных Данталиона, главный инспектор черной магии и колдовства, хозяин шабашей.  
> Оливьер - демон, пробуждающий в людях жестокость. Подчиненный Данталиона.  
> Валефор - появляется с телом льва и множеством голов. Подчиненный Амаймона.  
> Аластор - подчиненный Азазеля, демон мести, палач ада.  
> Фокалор - подчиненный Левиафана, повелитель бурь. Появляется в виде человека с крыльями грифона. Чешуйчатая кожа имеет зеленый оттенок, волосы напоминают водоросли.


	33. Пути расходятся

“Даже не верится, что закончилось очередное приключение”, - думал Рин, бодро шагая коридорами Минас-Тирита. Простые люди, едва заметив парня, склоняли головы. Окумура уже перестал обращать на это внимания, хотя в первые дни после выздоровления бегал и просил горожан больше так не делать.   
Еще полностью не восстановив силы, демоненок первым делом отыскал Фродо. Хоббит, кстати, выглядел очень даже живым и резвым, как для существа, побывавшего в Мордоре. И какая это была радость - видеть все Братство Кольца в сборе! Гэндальф одобрительно улыбался в белоснежную бороду, пока Окумура, радостно хохоча, нес какую-то чушь. Появились Мери и Пиппин и чуть не задушили Фродо в объятиях. Гимли с радостным кличем хлопал в ладони. Леголас сдержанно улыбался, Арагорн и Боромир тепло поприветствовали племянника Бильбо. Влетели Викка и Тэливен, заливаясь звонким смехом, подобно призраку появился Дэн. Последним зашел Сэм, который не прервал радостных разговоров и громкого смеха. Даже сейчас, вспомнив о тех моментах, демоненок глупо улыбался.  
Сейчас же Рин направлялся на церемонию коронации. Арагорн наконец-то станет королем Гондора. Наследник Исилдура не уподоблялся Торину, который попросту запретил Гэндальфу возвращать Окумуру в Ассию. Но экзорцист хотел увидеть церемонию. Тем более, Дэн пообещал убить парня, если тот отправится домой раньше времени.  
После битвы в Мордоре одежду Рина пришлось выбросить. Сейчас парень был одет в темные одежды, белую рубашку, удобные сапоги и синий плащ. Свои волосы Окумура связал в хвост, решив, что в Ассии непременно избавится от этого недоразумения.  
И вот в Минас-Тирите собрались все горожане, дабы поприветствовать короля Гондора. Действие происходило на главной площади башни возле беломраморного замка. И тишина царила вокруг, когда Арагорн, одетый в черное, с вышитым белым древом на груди, в черном плаще, медленно поднялся по ступеньках ко входу в замок. Там стоял Гэндальф, держа в руках великолепную серебристую корону (Рин сразу же подумал про мифрил). В следующий момент корона украсила голову Элессара.  
\- Наступает эпоха Короля, - громко возгласил Гэндальф, - и благословенна будет она.  
Арагорн повернулся к народу, и Рин понял: это уже не Бродяга, который когда-то вел отряд, не безымянный человек, а настоящий мудрый правитель Гондора. И демоненок охотно присоединился к радостным возгласам и аплодисментам. Окумура был искренне рад за Арагорна.  
\- Этот день принадлежит не одному мне, - сказал король, когда вновь наступила тишина, - а всем нам. Возродим же заново этот край и будем мирно в нем жить.  
Люди встретили его слова одобрительными возгласами. Викка возле Рина едва сдерживалась, чтобы не плакать. Дэн излучал радость и дружелюбие.  
И тут откуда-то с высоты посыпались белые лепестки. Рин смотрел на все это, открыв рот, и не мог поверить, что он действительно находится в Минас-Тирите и наблюдает за началом возрождения не только Гондора, но и всего Средиземья.  
Арагорн запел на эльфийском, и у демоненка защемило в сердце, хоть он ни слова не понял. Король тем временем спустился со ступеней и шел мимо собравшихся. Были здесь Теоден, Эовин, Боромир и Фарамир. С улыбками на лицах они склонили головы перед Элессаром. Невозмутимый Эомер, Гамлинг, Фили и Кили приветствовали Арагорна. Пришли даже эльфы, впереди которых находились Леголас и Тэливен. И Арагорн улыбнулся, приветствуя друзей. Внезапно, кого-то увидев, он направился вперед. Не веря своим глазам, смотрел он на дивной красоты черноволосую эльфийку, ту самую, которая помогла спасти Фродо в самом начале пути. А тогда они страстно поцеловались, не обращая внимания ни на что, а люди аплодировали им. Викка плакала от счастья, вытирая слезы то рукавом Дэна, то плащом Рина. А Окумура просто был счастлив, что Арагорн нашел свою любовь.  
Смеясь, Король и его спутница направились дальше. И остановились перед четырьмя хоббитами, которые отвесили им поклоны.  
\- Друзья мои, - сказал Арагорн, - не вам кланяться.  
И все, как один, опустились перед ошарашенными жителями Шира на колени.  
***  
А на следующий день Рин был готов возвращаться домой. То есть, ему очень хотелось остаться. Тем более, Фили и Кили все утро уговаривали парня посетить Эребор, а Мери и Пиппин приглашали в Шир.  
\- Ты только мельком видел наш край, - говорил Мери, - не курил нашего табака…  
\- Не пил нашего эля, - добавил Пиппин, - не видел реку Бренди-Вайн.  
\- Эй, мы его первые пригласили, - не выдержал Фили, - мы встретили Окумуру, когда вы еще говорить не умели.  
По пути наружу к этой компании присоединились Дэн, Викка и Тэливен. Ангел почему-то выглядел безмятежным и умиротворенным.  
“Интересно, останется Дэн в Средиземьи или нет?” - внезапно подумал Рин. Он прекрасно знал, как ангел привязался к Тэливен.  
За воротами Минас-Тирита находился Гэндальф… и еще куча народа. Рин опешил, глядя на Братство Кольца в полном сборе. Демоненок не смог сдержать улыбку.  
\- Что это за сборище? - все же спросил экзорцист.  
\- Пришли попрощаться, - ответила Тэливен, - сказать пару слов великому Нарлону… и попытаться уговорить тебя остаться еще на пару месяцев.  
Окумура направился к друзьям. Все же здесь у него появилась почти семья. А как еще назвать Братство? Так как он не знал, когда наступит следующая встреча, экзорцист хотел сказать всем пару слов.  
\- Спасибо, ребята, - вот и все, что он смог произнести, ибо после Окумуре захотелось плакать. Да, эта разношерстая компания еще встретимся, да, еще будет время для веселья. Вот только прощаться, хоть и не навсегда, печально.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Нарлон, - сказал Арагорн, улыбнувшись, - сколько бы ни прошло лет - тебя всегда будут помнить в Средиземье.  
\- Заходи в гости, если окажешься поблизости, - заговорил Кили, - будем ждать.  
\- Угу, - всхлипнув, Рин быстро вытер с лица слезы.  
\- Ну, кто из вас первый? - Гэндальф, закончив создавать портал, обратился к Рину, Дэну и Викке.  
\- Я остаюсь, - заявила пантера. Ангел и демоненок удивленно посмотрели на нее, - мы с Тэливен очень сдружились. Буду помогать ей наводить порядке в Эсгароте.  
Дэниэль подошел к пантере и тихо шепнул:  
\- Береги Тэливен.  
\- Как скажешь, - улыбнулась девушка.  
\- Я отправляюсь в Ассию с Нарлоном, - услышав слова Дэна, Окумура не мог поверить в это. Он лишь смотрел на ангела, который обнимал Викку. Пантера же обняла демоненка, не забыв пригласить в Эсгарот. Несколько минут все обнимались, обещая встретиться.  
\- Но почему ты не возвращаешься в Рай, Дэн? - тихо спросил Рин. - Разве там не хорошо? Благодать, красота и все такое.  
\- Там есть все, кроме одного рогатого человека, который является моим другом, - улыбнулся ангел, - да и в Ассии сейчас весело. Не хочу упускать сражений.  
Они вместе подошли к начертанному кругу. Рин посмотрел на Гэндальфа.  
\- Буду ждать в гости, старик, - сказал парень.  
\- Непременно, - усмехнулся маг. Ангел и демоненок ступили в печать и исчезли.  
\- Надеюсь, в этот раз он ничего не забыл, - нарушил тишину Кили, дергая галстук на шее.  
***  
Когда Рин и Дэн появились прямо в больничном номере, Юкио и Скарлетт офигели.  
\- Рин! - воскликнул младший Окумура, не понимая, каким образом брату удалось отрастить такие длинные волосы. - Кто это с тобой?  
\- Чертов старик, - вздохнул Рин, - опять придется ждать неделю, чтобы понять Юкио.  
\- Не придется, - сказал Дэн. В следующий момент все едва не ослепли от вспышки света.  
\- Дэн! - заорал Рин. - А предупредить нельзя было?  
\- Так это тот самый Окумура? - Скарлетт рассматривала Рина. - Ну и прическа у тебя, парень. Мода Средиземья?  
\- Юкио, а кто это? - Рин недовольно смотрел на британку. - И почему ты весь в бинтах?  
\- Мне интересно, почему ты без бинтов, - возмутился Юкио. Вроде бы, у него тоже была регенерация, но брат выглядел так, словно вернулся с курорта, а не с поля битвы. - Это Скарлетт. Паладин. И в отличии от тебя, мы дрались.  
\- Настоящий паладин! - старший Окумура пялился на Рейн с выражением восторга на лице. - Дэн, смотри, это сильнейший экзорцист… Ну, одна из сильнейших. Как это мы не дрались? Меня просто Дэн вылечил. Кстати, это Дэниэль, ангел и все такое.  
\- Ангел? - не поверил Юкио. Скарлетт же нехорошо смотрела на Дэна.  
\- Так вот какие вы, крылатые сволочи, - недовольно изрекла она, - эх, были бы здесь мои пистолеты...  
\- Не смей трогать Дэна! - разозлился Рин. - Только я могу ему угрожать.  
Рейн опешила. Впервые в ее жизни демон защищал ангела. Юкио потрясенно молчал, Дэн выглядел удивительно спокойным.  
\- Что за шум? - в комнату, не спеша, зашел Галахад. Заметив ангела, остановился и улыбнулся.  
\- Рад видеть тебя в добром здравии, Галахад де Логрес, - заговорил Дэн, - вижу, ты победил Данталиона.  
\- Только благодаря тебе, Дэниэль, - сказал юноша, и они пожали друг другу руки.  
\- Погодите, так вы знакомы? - не удержался Рин, еще больше не понимая, что происходит.  
Галахад не успел ответить, так как сюда же зашли остальные паладины, которых возглавлял Куро. Котенок сразу бросился на Рина.  
\- Куро, привет! - старший Окумура обнял фамильяра. - Как я рад тебя видеть, приятель. Надеюсь, ты ничего плохого не натворил.  
"Я сражался!" - храбро заявил котенок.  
\- Ничуть в этом не сомневался, - Рин наконец-то обратил внимание на незнакомых людей, - народ, вы точно по адресу пришли? Кто вы? Артур, Шура, я только вас знаю.  
\- Мы всего лишь скромные паладины, - усмехаясь, сказал Бенджамин, с интересом глядя на Рина, - с возвращением, Окумура. Хорошая была драка.  
\- И, кажется, - вмешался Галахад, безмятежно улыбаясь, - в рядах паладинов намечается пополнение.


	34. Эпилог

\- Ну что, все в сборе? - поинтересовался Бенджамин, время от времени поглядывая на настенные часы. До полуночи осталось всего полчаса, а празднование Нового года даже не началось.  
\- Рин отсутствует, - ответил Юкио, которого обнимала уже пьяная Шура. Парень никак не мог понять, почему сел возле Киригакуре… а, нет, это она к нему подсела.  
\- До сих пор не верит, что стал паладином? - скептически осведомился Артур. - Или не успел рассказать об этом каждому японцу?  
После возвращения Рина из Средиземья его и Юкио посвятили в паладины. И хотя действие происходило не в Ватикане, а в Академии Истинного Креста, церемония посвящения от того не стала менее значительной. И если Юкио отнесся к такому событию спокойно и сдержанно, то Рин радовался за двоих. Старшего Окумуру распирало от восторга, радости и гордости, после церемонии он выбрался на крышу академии и заорал на всю глотку: “Я паладин!” Даже спустя почти две недели восторг демоненка не утих, поэтому Рин едва ли не светился от счастья. Ведь его мечта сбылась.  
\- Окумура! - нетерпеливо крикнула Скарлетт, выглянув за дверь. - Если из-за тебя мы не успеем…  
\- Кое-кто уже успел, - вмешался Итан, неодобрительно косясь на Шуру.  
Один из классов академии превратили в своеобразную столовую, так как на кухне такое количество народу не уместилось бы. Кроме паладинов, здесь были также Шиеми, Рюджи, Шима, Мива и Камики. Куро жадно смотрел на еду, готовый в любой момент наброситься на вкусности. Дэн и Галахад о чем-то беседовали. Как оказалось, именно Дэниэль помог Галахаду прищучить заключенного в юноше Данталиона. Были здесь также Мефисто Фель и Амаймон, которому чудом удалось избежать четвертования. После разговора с Галахадом и каждым паладином Повелитель земли покаялся во всех грехах и пока вел себя, как приличный… архидемон.  
\- А вот и я! - в помещение влетел запыхавшийся Рин. Парень улыбался от уха до уха. Волосы свои он, кстати, так и не успел обрезать, хотя Галахад ежедневно подкалывал демоненка насчет его двух хвостов. - Юкио, ты почему такой спокойный? Мы наконец-то стали паладинами!  
\- Опять он за свое, - вздохнул Вивьен.  
\- Да ладно вам, - добродушно улыбнулась Беатрикс, - у человека счастье, а вы дуетесь. Вспомните, как сами отреагировали, когда прошли церемонию. Я, например, устроила вечеринку в Лас-Вегасе.  
\- Советую обратить внимание, - вмешался директор, вальяжно рассевшись во главе стола, - что до Нового года осталось десять минут.  
\- Значит, пора, - заявил Галахад, разливая шампанское в бокалы, - как же я рад, ребята. Мы такие молодцы.  
\- Прозевали открытие врат и теперь от половины Ватикана остались руины, - заявил Артур, - и все это из-за одного демона, - он выразительно посмотрел в сторону Амаймона.  
\- А я что? - лениво отозвался тот. - Меня заставили. Я больше не буду.  
\- Только попробуй, - прошипела Скарлетт, для которой в одной комнате насобиралось многовато демонов, - мигом прикончим.  
\- Понял-понял, - примирительно поднял руки Амаймон.  
\- Что это? - недоумевал Дэн, получив бокал.  
\- Нет, не наливайте ему, - вмешался Рин, - Дэн быстро пьянеет.  
\- Да? - оживилась Скарлетт. - Галахад, налей нашему ангелочку побольше.  
\- Не волнуйся, Дэни, - улыбнулся де Логрес, видя реакцию ангела, - я тебя в обиду не дам.  
На эти слова Дэниэль вздохнул, уже жалея, что остался в Ассии.  
\- Одна минута! - сказал Галахад. - Мефисто, с тебя тост.  
\- Конечно, - хитро улыбнулся директор, поправив цилиндр на голове, - у нас получился веселый и полный приключений год.  
\- Ну да, демоны - это сплошное веселье, - хмыкнул Эрнесто.  
\- Мы успели многое сделать…  
\- Еще больше натворили рогатые твари, - ухмыльнулась Скарлетт.  
\- Юкио, например, часть Академии разрушил, - спокойно заявил Мефисто.  
\- Что? - возмутился младший Окумура.  
\- Паладины вообще полмира разнесли. Так что все в порядке, Юкио. Ты прирожденный паладин, - добавил Галахад, - не сомневаюсь, что Рин в Средиземьи также много чего разрушил.  
\- А ты не завидуй, - хмыкнул Рин.  
\- Поэтому, - вмешался Фель, - я надеюсь, что впредь вы пожалеете Ассию и не устроите очередную разруху. А вообще… мы все молодцы. С Новым годом.  
И в это же время начали бить куранты...  
***  
\- Расходимся, - сказал Бенджамин первого января. Несмотря на сильный снегопад, непроходимые сугробы и серьезный повод остаться в Японии, паладины уходили. Рину это не нравилось.  
\- Останьтесь, ребята, - за короткое время демоненок подружился со всеми и был не против продолжить общение с паладинами.  
\- А порядок в Ватикане кто наводить будет? - поинтересовался Артур, застегивая плащ. - Идем, Эрнесто.  
Эти двое ушли, даже не попрощавшись.  
\- Скарлетт, дорогая, мы на самолет опаздываем, - Вивьен глупо улыбался, - всем пока. Можете заглянуть в гости во Францию. Примем всех.  
\- Бонне, - вздохнула Рейн, но не отстранилась, когда француз нежно поцеловал ее, - в общем, мы во Франции. Зовите, если что.  
\- Это так мило, - заявил Галахад, махая рукой. Юноша, казалось, не чувствовал холода, ибо стоял на улице, не набросив куртку, - Скарлетт и Вив будут счастливы.  
\- Если не поубивают друг друга, - добавил Итан, - Камики, нам пора. И так задержались.  
\- Камики? - удивился Рин, глядя на подругу. - А… как? Почему?...  
\- Я буду обучаться у Одли-сана, - ответила Идзумо, - мы отправляемся в Австралию. Тем более, я смогу стать сильнее.  
Рин растерянно смотрел, как уходят паладин с Камики. Только сейчас старший Окумура понял, что их компания, как и Братство Кольца, распадается. У каждого свой путь.  
\- Ну-ну, братишка, - заговорил Галахад, пожав руку Бенджамину, - мы же не навсегда расстаемся.  
\- Не лезь в мою голову, - проворчал Рин. Парень был ошеломлен, узнав, что в теле де Логреса заточен Данталион. Но Дэн убедил демоненка, что бывший Повелитель лжи уже в большей мере ангел, нежели демон. Хотя умение читать мысли у Галахада никуда не пропало.  
\- Бенджамин, я с тобой! - воскликнула Беатрикс. - Нам по пути. До встречи, ребята. Вы самые клевые. Я очень рада, что познакомилась с вами…  
\- Беатрикс, долго мне еще ждать? - послышался недовольный голос Торреса.  
\- Ой, - смутилась американка, - в общем, пока, - она побежала за знахарем.  
Рюджи, Шима и Мива тоже уходили. Они собирались заняться отстройкой Проклятого храма, как и обещали.  
\- До встречи, Окумура, - сказал Бон Рину.  
\- И вы тоже? - совсем поник молодой паладин.  
\- С тобой не повеселишься, - высокомерно заявил Сугуро, - всех врагов себе забрал. Даже подраться не с кем.  
\- То есть, ты возмущаешься, что я спас все миры?! - завелся Рин. - Придурок!  
\- Что ты сказал?! - рявкнул Рюджи. - Я никого не убил!  
\- Потому что неудачник - это судьба.  
\- Я тебя сейчас убью!  
\- Как же они похожи, - вздохнул Галахад, - Дэни, составишь мне компанию? Я собираюсь в Индонезию. Море, пляжи, прекрасные девушки…  
\- Стоп, Галахад, - старший Окумура мигом забыл о Рюджи, - Дэн никуда с тобой не пойдет.  
\- Извини, Галахад, - сказал Дэниэль, который сейчас выглядел неважно, - я рад, что мы встретились…  
\- Но с Рином у вас больше общего, - закончил де Логрес, - как-никак, все Средиземье вместе обошли. Ладно, пока. - Берегите себя. И да, Дэни, от головной боли существуют лекарства, нечего мучаться.  
И пока ангел не убил нахального юношу, де Логрес ступил в заранее нарисованную печать и исчез. Ушли также Рюджи, Рензо и Мива.  
\- Я надеюсь, никто никуда не собирается? - Рин посмотрел на брата, Шиеми, Шуру и Дэна. Куро забрался Рину на голову и время от времени отряхивал снег с ушей.  
\- Я… я еще буду учиться, - сказала Морияма.  
\- Поскольку демонов почти не осталось, я немного отдохну, - Шура многозначительно смотрела на Юкио, который отошел от нее подальше.  
\- Теперь будет скучно, - сказал Рин, - приключения закончились.  
\- Вовсе нет, - возразил Дэниэль, - приключения только начинаются.


	35. Бонус-глава

Ангел явился неожиданно. Точнее, явилась. Рин так и застыл со сковородкой в руке, Дэн вздохнул:  
\- Нашли-таки, - хмуро сказал ангел.  
Прибывшая была облачена в серебристые доспехи с причудливыми плавными линиями белого цвета, которые создавали невероятно красивый, но непонятный рисунок. Белая юбка чуть выше колен, ноги обутые в сандалии. Лицо заостренное, прекрасное, с большими синими глазами. Губы нежно-розового цвета. Белые кудри рассыпались по плечах.  
\- Лилиэль, - Дэн ничуть не удивился, - зачем пришла?  
\- Мне приказали доставить тебя в Рай, - громко и четко произнесла девушка, - так как ты...  
Тут она осеклась, заметила Рина и отпрянула.  
\- Демон!  
\- Я и так это знаю, - скучающим тоном изрек паладин, поставив сковородку на плиту, - Дэн, это твоя подруга? Чего ей надо?  
\- Ты дружишь с демоном! - раскричалась Лилиэль, вытащив из воздуха короткий клинок с тонким лезвием. - Дэниэль, ты… ты худший из нас. Водишься с кем попало, не слушаешь приказов…  
\- Заткнись, - повысил голос Окумура. Девушка не успела напасть и оказалась в круге синего огня. Ее глаза испуганно следили за проявлением адской силы, - Дэн, может объяснишь, что за чертовщина тут творится? Мне эта девушка не нравится.  
\- Я был очень мятежным ангелом… в последнее время, - грустно произнес Дэн, даже не пытаясь помочь Лилиэль, - я часто бывал в Роще после того, как встретил Викку. Мне было интересно, что происходит в других мирах. А попав в Средиземье, я понял, сколько всего упустил… Возвращайся, Лилиэль. Я никуда не пойду.  
\- Дэниэль, ты знаешь, что тебя ждет, если ослушаешься? - ангел шагнула вперед, но синий огонь едва не сжег ее. Девушка решила не шевелиться.  
\- Не смей угрожать Дэну, - Рин начал злиться. Даже в домашнем фартуке парень выглядел угрожающе, - вы все идиоты крылатые, раз не знаете, что он спас ваши задницы! Убирайся, пока не сжег!  
Лилиэль и сама была не против сбежать. Видеть сына Сатаны в ярости уже было страшно. А испытывать на себе адское пламя ей не хотелось.  
\- За тобой все равно придут, Дэниэль, - покачала девушка головой.  
\- Как придут, так и уйдут, - проворчал Рин, - исчезни.  
Когда Лилиэль вернулась в Рай, Окумура, трясясь от злости, едва не испепелил кухню.   
\- Проклятые твари! - кричал паладин, подавляя желание расшвырять все вокруг. - Чокнутые идиоты! Крылатые сволочи! Демоны и то лучше. Их хотя бы сразу убить можно. Больные уроды! А как апокалипсис наступил - их днем с огнем не отыщешь!..  
\- Нарлон, все в порядке, - примирительно заговорил Дэн, удивлен реакцией друга, - почему ты так зол?  
\- Они просто врываются сюда и требуют от тебя подчинения, - рычал демон, - какого черта?! Мне кажется, за спасение миров должны награждать. Кроме того, Дэн, ты мой друг. А я не позволю обижать друзей даже самому Богу.  
Ангел улыбнулся, уже в который раз удивляясь словам Рина. Окумура был демоном по ошибке. Моральные качества у молодого паладина оказались выше, чем у многих ангелов. Дэниэль до сих пор не понимал, почему Окумура не родился воином Господним.  
“Хотя… может это и правильно?” - подумал ангел, наблюдая за попытками парня приготовить что-нибудь съедобное. - “Он родился среди людей, дорожит семьей и друзьями, помогает, если кто-то нуждается в помощи, переживает, веселится, злится… Этот демон намного более человечен, чем все ангелы вместе взятые”.  
Дэниэль понимал, что ангелы от него не отстанут. Возможно, пришлют за ним Михаила, напримет. Правда, рассказывать об этом Окумуре он не стал.   
***  
\- Говоришь, за ним явился ангел? - Юкио задумчиво смотрел на брата.  
\- Это было очень нагло с ее стороны, - все еще злился Рин, шагая по комнате, - явилась вся такая белая и пушистая. А сама палец о палец не ударила, когда открылись врата Геенны. Я бы даже отправил парочку архидемонов вместе с Сатаной в Рай. Вот бы веселье было.  
\- У ангелов свои правила, - сказал младший Окумура.  
\- Дурацкие правила, - буркнул Рин, - ты просто не видел, какие они козлы.  
Юкио почему-то согласился с братом. Ибо, вспомнив битву в Ватикане, он понял, что с парочкой ангелов сражаться против демонов было бы легче. Хотя бы одного прислали. Жителям Рая жалко, что ли? А сколько погибло людей… Все экзорцисты, находящиеся в Ордене Истинного Креста, оказались мертвы. Пришлось выделить место для нового кладбища, так много было умерших, включая также обычных людей.  
“Тому ангелу повезло, что Рин не убил ее”, - подумал Юкио, - “я рад, что он уже умеет контролировать себя”.  
Вдруг за окном вспыхнул яркий свет. Братья Окумура схватились и выглянули в окно, но из-за слепящего света ничего не увидели. Хотя через пару секунд до Рина дошло.  
\- Дэн! - заорал парень и сразу же умчалася. к другу. Юкио, не понимая, что случилось, тоже побежал за братом.  
Распахнув дверь в комнату Дэниэля, Рин еще успел увидеть двух незнакомых ангелов, которые тащили Дэна к печати. И через миг все трое исчезли.  
\- Дэн! - в отчаянии закричал Рин, хотя никто, кроме брата, его не слышал. Паладин бегал по комнате, пытаясь обнаружить вход в Рай. Ничего он не нашел. - Дэн… Сволочи! - рявкнул Окумура. - Проклятые крылатые сволочи! Что он вам сделал?!  
\- Рин… - Юкио тоже сожалел, что Дэна забрали. И помочь нельзя было. Даже остальные паладины не смогли бы найти печать в Рай. Но… - Рин!  
\- Отстань!  
\- Я знаю, кто нам поможет!  
\- Поможет что? - недоверчиво спросил старший Окумура, но в его глазах зажегся огонек надежды.  
\- Отправиться в Рай и забрать Дэна, - ответил Юкио, - Галахад. Скарлетт говорила, что Данталион раньше был ангелом. Соответственно, Галахад знает, как попасть в Рай и…  
\- Да! - Рин уже искал свой телефон. - Как я не додумался. Юкио, ты гений. Великолепно! Ворвемся в Рай, разнесем все к чертям и освободим Дэна.  
Еще минуту назад старший Окумура чуть не плакал, а на данный момент был полон энергии, желая повидать ангелов и сказать им пару ласковых слов.  
\- Скарлетт, вызови Галахада срочно! - завопил Рин в трубку, едва ему ответили. - Я не кричу! Скарлетт, Дэна забрали. Не демоны. Ангелы. Потому что они придурки. Мне Дэна нужно спасти, я в Рай собираюсь! Ну пожалуйста. Ура, спасибо. Непременно пну кого-нибудь из них от твоего имени. Жду Галахада. Пока.  
\- Ну? - поинтересовался Юкио, хотя по горящих глазах брата было понятно, что их ждет очередное приключение.   
\- Я за Курикарой! - едва не сбив брата с ног, Рин умчался к себе. - Юкио, ты с нами?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул младший Окумура. Ему также не терпелось испытать свое пламя и повеселиться.  
Братья успели собраться, а Галахад не появлялся. Рин слачала ругался, потом ходил по комнате. В конце концов демон проголодался. Юкио составил брату компанию. И как раз во время перекуса явился де Логрес, отчего парни чуть не подавились.  
\- Как пообедать, то не позовете, обжоры, - вместо приветствия сказал светловолосый юноша, одетый, словно средневековый дворянин, в белую рубашку с высоким воротником, коричневые штаны и высокие сапоги. За спиной алел плащ, к поясу крепился его меч Морглес - а еще братьями называетесь.  
\- Галахад, отправь меня в Рай, - Рин даже о еде забыл, - там Дэн! Они забрали Дэна.  
\- Как же давно я не был в Раю, - мечтательно произнес юноша, - со времен моей молодости там ничего не изменилось. Хотя… мои собратья стали более бесчувственными. И Дэни там не место. Еще станет таким же. Идем, ребята. Нас ждет Рай.  
Рин и Юкио сразу же поспешили за Галахадом. Тот вышел из академии прогулочным шагом, нашел лужайку с цветами и принялся рисовать печать мечом.  
\- Опять я получу от Мефисто за испорченное имущество академии, - вздохнул младший Окумура.  
\- Возможно, если он узнает о спасательной операции, то подобреет, - усменулся де Логрес, - но я бы на это не надеялся.  
\- Вот и я не надеюсь, - сказал Юкио.  
\- Быстрее, быстрее, - прыгал от нетерпения Рин.  
\- Готово, - юноша осматривал печать с таким видом, будто создал произведение искусства, - заходите, не бойтесь. Следующая остановка - Рай.  
Демоны одновременно ступили в печать и исчезли. Рин невольно закрыл глаза, ибо свет, который их окружил, был слишком ярким. Когда же все закончилось, старший Окумура открыл глаза.  
Галахад не просто перенес их ко вратам Рая. Бывший архидемон сделал так, что все трое явились в самом центре обители Божьей.  
Рин успел заметить сводчатый потолок белоснежного цвета со множеством золотых рисунков. Оказались они не в замке, а в великолепной альтанке возле фонтана с журчащей кристально-чистой водой. Ненавязчивый запах ладана дарил ощущение покоя, тишину нарушало пение птиц. Всюду гуляли ангелы, их крылья и одежды излучали слабое сияние. Как только пришельцев заметили, среди жителей Рая началась паника. Ибо сюда демоны никогда не добирались.  
\- Почему они убегают? - удивился Юкио. - Вроде бы, нападать должны.  
\- Это не воины, а обычные херувимчики, амурчики и прочая мелочь, - Галахад наслаждался зрелищем, - они драться не умеют. Эй, родственнички! - юноша повысил голос. - Слетайтесь сюда. Сейчас веселье начнется. Боже, какие пугливые. Идем, братишки.  
\- Куда? - спросил Рин.  
\- Прогуляемся, - весело заявил де Логрес, - вдруг обнаружим Дэни… ну или тех, кто знает, где Дэни.  
Троица вышла из альтанки в сад. То ли Рину показалось, то ли цвета здесь действительно были ярче, и местность напоминала сказочную иллюстрацию. Галахад чувствовал себя как дома, ибо самым наглым образом начал срывать с деревьев плоды и ел их. Рину и Юкио было неловко находиться в Раю. Этот мир, казалось, боялся незванных гостей.  
\- Конечно, Рай нас боится, - подтвердил де Логрес, доедая очередное яблоко, - давно я такой вкуснятины не ел. Попробуйте, братишки… О, а вот и наши противники.  
Как только юноша договорил, они оказались окружены сотней ангелов в доспехах, с мечами и щитами. На их крыльях тоже сверкали стальные пластини, но головы были без шлемов.  
\- Неслыханная наглость, - прозвучал суровый голос. Ряд ангелов расступился, пропуская еще одного жителя Рая - златовласого темноглазого ангела в простых доспехах без украшений. В руке - копье со сверкающим наконечником, - вы должны…  
\- А давай, мы сами решим, что должны и чего не должны, Михаил, - оборвал надменную речь Галахад, - и да, умирать мы не собираемся.  
\- Данталион… - архангел даже остановился. - Не успел ожить и уже в Рай? Проклятый предатель!  
\- А я и не умирал, - Галахаду явно нравилось злить Михаила, - просто никто из вас не поднял задницу и не проверил.  
\- Отдайте Дэна, будьте любезны, - вмешался Рин, положив ладонь на рукоять Курикары, - и мы здесь ничего не разрушим.  
\- Ты еще сыновьев Сатаны с собой взял, - разозлился архангел, - возомнили себя всемогущими?  
\- Это ты возомнил себя черт знает кем, - Юкио медленно снял перчатки. Даже ангелы-воители отступили, увидев синее пламя. - Хотите войны - будет война.  
Галахад одобрительно улыбнулся, обнажая Морглес. Курикара Рина уже пылала огнем. Ангелы мигом ощетинились мечами. Михаил грозно размахивал копьем.  
\- Эй, что это за драка? - расталкивая воинов, к центру направлялся еще один архангел. В простой белой одежде, похожей на греческую тунику, он казался чересчур простым и безобидным. Бирюзового цвета плащ развевался за плечами. Темно-русые короткие волосы растрепались, лицо было сонным, будто это существо только проснулось. - Михаил, довольно собирать легионы и громить Рай.  
\- Здесь демоны, - сдержанно ответил Михаил, - их необходимо убить.  
\- Да, проводить переговоры с твоей помощью всегда было проблематично, - вздохнул прибывший. Он потеснил Михаила и подошел к незванным гостям, - привет, я Габриил, тоже архангел, и я охотно вас выслушаю. Вы же не просто так решили погостить у нас, а, Данталион?  
\- Да, действительно, - Галахад немного расслабился, - подопечные Михаила забрали нашего друга Дэниэля. Мы просим его вернуть. Взамен не станем задерживаться и ничего не тронем.  
\- Дэниэль провинился, поэтому должен… - начал Михаил.  
\- Эй, Михаил, - гневно вмешался Галахад, - еще раз скажешь “должен” - отрублю голову и брошу в Геенну Сатане на потеху.  
\- Стоп, стоп, уважаемые, - быстро заговорил Габриил, - эй, кто там, немедленно приведите Дэниэля и побыстрее.  
\- Я знал, что ты умен, Габриил, - сразу подобрел Галахад.  
\- Почему это ты раскомандовался?! - не выдержал Михаил.  
Габриил бесцеремонно потащил брата в сторону.  
\- Опомнись, - яростно прошептал тот, - это сильнейшие демоны. Даже если мы победим, что они сделают с Раем? И все из-за одного ангела, на которого вам плевать?  
\- Уриил и Рафаил сказали бы… - не сдавался Михаил.  
\- То же, что и я, - закончил Габриил, - лично я не хочу жить в руинах. И мне тем более не нужны побоища.  
\- Почему этот ангел готов отпустить Дэна? - удивился Рин, немного огорчен тем, что нельзя драться.  
\- Потому что Габриил знает, на что мы способны, - ответил де Логрес, - и что мы хорошие бойцы. Тем более, он не считает Дэна настолько ценным, что из-за него неужно крушить Рай.  
Вскоре в сад привели Дэна. Кстати, вела его Лилиэль, та самая, которую чуть не испепелил Рин. Дэн выглядел уставшим и едва держался на ногах.  
\- Что вы с ним сделали, уроды? - прошипел старший Окумура.  
\- И благодать ему тоже верните, - хмуро сказал де Логрес.  
\- Ты еще условия ставишь?! - терпение Михаила лопнуло, и он со всей силы метнул копье в Галахада. Рин и Юкио сразу же уклонились, а вот де Логрес поймал оружие архангела, отчего у Михаила глаза полезли на лоб. Габриил обреченно вздохнул.  
\- Я понимаю, что сейчас должен убивать, но сегодня буду милосерден, - улыбнулся юноша, испепелив копье, - Габриил, только из-за твоего гостеприимства я удержусь от разрушения. Но настоятельно рекомендую вернуть Дэни благодать.  
После его слов восцарилась тишина. Дэну молча отдали благодать - сила ангела выглядела, как сияющий шар, который погрузился Дэниэлю в грудь - и отпустили к друзьям.  
\- Как ты, Дэн? - спросил Рин, поддерживая друга, пока Галахад создавал печать.  
\- Уже отлично, - выдавил улыбку ангел, - не думал, что ты заявишься сюда.  
\- Друзья должны приходить на помощь куда угодно, хоть в ад, хоть в рай, - произнес Окумура, - так ты с нами? Или остаешься?  
\- Думаешь, легко от меня отделаешься? - усмехнулся Дэниэль. - Я здесь и так немного задержался.  
\- Что же, до свидания, - создав печать, Галахад спрятал меч, - как видите, мы не такие уж плохие. Но я не советую вам пытаться навредить Дэни или кому-то из нас. И вообще, не мешайте нам жить.  
Демоны с Дэном ступили в печать. Де Логрес хитро подмигнул Лилиэль, помахал рукой архангелам, а тогда все четверо исчезли.  
\- Расходимся, расходимся, - нарушил тишину Габриил.  
\- Зря мы их не прикончили, - шипел Михаил.  
\- И даже не думай лезть в Ассию, - пригрозил Габриил.  
***  
\- Встречи с родственниками всегда такие… трогательные, - говорил Галахад, едва все четверо оказались на кухне. Дэн принялся уничтожать еду с нечеловеческой скоростью.  
\- Козлы, - проворчал Рин в адрес жителей Рая.  
\- Да, там скучновато, - добавил Юкио, - слишком спокойно. Чем ангелы вообще занимаются?  
\- Бродят местностью, иногда к людям спускаются, - ответил де Логрес, - воины мечами махают, архангелы присматривают за этим цирком. В общем, все как в Ассии, только без драк и демонов.  
\- После твоих слов вряд ли кому-то захочется посетить Рай, - сказал Дэниэль, - я очень благодарен вам за то, что вытащили меня оттуда.  
\- Все хорошо закончилось, - радовался Рин, - можно и праздник маленький устроить…  
\- Прошу прощения, - братья Окумура подпрыгнули, когда Мефисто Фель явился на кухне, словно из воздуха, - я прогуливался в саду и заметил, что одна из лужаек безнадежно испорчена. Возможно, вы знаете, кто это сделал?  
\- Юкио, - не медля, ответил Галахад и едва не рассмеялся, увидев лицо младшего Окумуры.


	36. Бонус (2): Викка и Дэниэль. История знакомства

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Это приквел к "Властелине колец. Возвращение Рина". История пойдет о том, каким же образом познакомились ангел Дэниэль и оборотень Викка.

В Роще сегодня было на удивление тихо. Племена Волков и Рысей после очередной грандиозной драки спрятались каждый на своей территории и зализывали раны. Остальным племенам не было дела до драк. Воспитание молодых оборотней - вот, что являло самую большую важность для всех племен. Тем более, летом младенцы уже были способны бегать, а, значит, хлопот у старших только прибавилось.Младшие были хитрюгами и могли улизнуть в любой момент. Ищи их потом по всей Роще.  
Викка попросту сбежала, узнав, что ей предстоит провести весь день в обществе младших. Любопытную пантеру присмотр за детьми ни капли не интересовал. Она исчезла настолько быстро, что даже родители не сразу заметили ее отсутствие.  
"Мне за это влетит", - думала пантера, лежа посреди поляны на густой траве. Сейчас она не являлась животным, а находилась в теле. Викка была девушкой, существом, ходящим на задних лапах. Передние лапы превратились в конечности, с помощью которых можно было легко вытягивать колючки и дергать сородичей за хвосты. Ее кожа была светлой и лишенной шерсти. Только на голове росли короткие черные волосы. Морда стала какой-то плоской, с торчащим носом. И лишь серебристо-серые глаза остались неизменными.  
Тело был плохо приспособлено к жизни в Роще, поэтому пришлось пошить себе одежду: льняную футболку, штаны и меховую куртку. Кожаные сапоги Викке сделал Дэв. Мастер из племени Леопардов умел делать что угодно.  
Викка потянулась и прислушалась. Лениво шумели деревья, неохотно шевеля листьями, радостно пели птицы. Где-то вдалеке ругались Гиены - пантера легко различила их лай среди прочего шума. Но поскольку собаки направлялись не сюда, Викка даже не шевельнулась.  
Но внезапно девушка села. Странный свистящий звук нарушил спокойствие в Роще. В небе что-то вспыхнуло, а затем упало в лес. Громыхнуло. После этого Викка услышала встревоженные вопли сорок, стук оленьих копыт и треск ломающихся деревьев.  
Кошачья натура девушки затрепетала от любопытства. Ведь такого никогда не случалось! Викка мгновенно превратилась в большую угольно-черную пантеру и побежала вглубь леса.  
***  
Приземление было неудачным. Дэниэль чуть не сломал крылья. В итоге пришлось использовать свою силу, чтобы не покалечиться, но часть леса будет долго помнить пришествие ангела.  
Дэниэль потряс светлыми волосами. Оттуда посыпалась земля. Одежда ангела была безнадежно испорчена, из белой превратившись в серую и порвавшись в некоторых местах.  
Ангел сложил крылья за спиной и оглянулся. Он на Земле в каком-то лесу. Ну хорошо, хоть не в море. С мокрыми крыльями долго не полетаешь.  
Плохо, что он не взял с собой Сэмюэля. Тот никогда бы не допустил такого приземления. Так нет же, гордость не позволила просить помощи у собрата. Кроме того, Дэниэль хотел доказать, что способен сделать все сам.  
Осмотрев разруху, которую он здесь устроил, Дэниэль разочарованно вздохнул. Выгоревшая трава, поваленные деревья, воронка в земле глубиной в несколько метров - хорошее начало.  
Выбравшись из воронки, ангел заметил огромную пантеру. Животное смотрело на Дэниэля умными серебристыми глазами, но подходить не решалось.  
"Только зверей здесь не хватало", - подумал ангел, поворачиваясь к пантере спиной. Он ее не боялся.  
\- Эй, ты кто? - услышал Дэниэль девичий голос. Ангел замер, а тогда повернулся. Там, где секунду назад находилась пантера, стояла черноволосая девушка, одетая в коричневые штаны, светлую футболку, куртку и сапоги. Ее серые глаза были такого же цвета, как и глаза животного, которое странным образом исчезло. - Как ты сюда попал?  
Дэниэль смотрел на девушку и думал, что ответить. Люди перестали верить в ангелов, поэтому...  
\- Это ты сделал? - Викка обвела взглядом поваленные деревья. - Ты упал с неба, не так ли? Значит, ты не оборотень?  
\- Оборотень? - ангел внимательно посмотрел на девушку.  
\- Ну да, это же Роща - земля оборотней, - сказала Викка, удивлена тем, что незнакомец не знает этого, - ты же видел меня, в облике животного. Я, кстати, Викка из племени Пантер.  
Дэниэль был сбит с толку. Из всего сказанного этой... пантерой ангел понял, что попал не на Землю.  
\- А люди здесь живут? - он попытался скрыть волнение и растерянность.  
\- Кто такие люди? - Викка почти не боялась незнакомца, но ближе пока не подходила.  
\- Такие, как ты сейчас, - терпеливо ответил Дэниэль, - ты в человеческом облике.  
\- Да? - удивилась девушка. - А мы называем этот облик телом. А ты тоже человек?  
\- Я ангел, - задумчиво ответил Дэниэль, садясь на поваленное дерево. Он начал в уме произносить заклинание перемещения, пытаясь понять, где совершил ошибку.  
\- Ангел? Как это? Кто такие ангелы? Почему ты молчишь? - допрашивалась Викка, садясь рядом. - Как тебя зовут?  
\- Дэниэль, - машинально ответил ангел.  
\- Дэ-ни-эль, - по слогам произнесла Викка, не привыкшая к такому длинному имени, - я буду звать тебя Дэном, ладно?  
\- Я Дэниэль, - упрямо повторил ангел.  
"Значит, я попал в абсолютно другой мир", - размышлял он, - "вот уж не думал, что перепутаю заклинание. Или же я что-то забыл?.."  
\- Дэн, Дэн, - Викка совсем осмелела и теперь дергала нового знакомого за рукав, - нам нужно быстро уходить.  
\- Почему? - ангел даже не обратил внимания на сокращенное имя.  
\- Ты разрушил территорию лесного духа, - Викка принюхалась, - и это, судя по запаху, предок племени Волков, а они агрессивные. Кроме того, я из семьи Кошек, а он - Собака. И если он явится...  
\- Я понял, - Дэниэль поднялся.  
\- Поздно, - Викка отошла от воронки, над которой появилось облако тумана. Ангел посмотрел туда. А облако, увеличившись в размере, приняло форму волка. Полусгнившего волка, чья грязная шерсть висела клочьями, обнажая плоть, а кое-где и кости. Ярко-красные глаза духа с нескрываемой злобой и ненавистью смотрели на нарушителей покоя. Волк, заметив Викку, оскалил зубы. Девушка съежилась и спряталась за спину Дэниэля. Кстати, ангел не выглядел испуганным. Он спокойно смотрел в кровожадные глаза духа.  
\- Уходи отсюда, - тихо произнес Дэниэль, - я не намерен задерживаться здесь из-за призраков.  
Волк щелкнул челюстями и громко зарычал.  
\- Дэн, бежим отсюда, - мяукнула Викка, - духа невозможно победить.  
\- Я сказал уходи, - глаза ангела сверкнули холодным голубым светом. Но, похоже, волк не расслышал, ибо нехорошо сощурился и прыгнул на Дэниэля.  
Викка не успела даже вскрикнуть, как вспышка света ослепила ее. Девушка упала на землю. Сквозь свист внезапно разбушевавшегося ветра она услышала, что лесной дух, предок Волков, одно из древних созданий, скулит, как побитая собака. А тогда стало тихо.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? - Дэниэль хоть и спешил в Рай, но девушка-оборотень чем-то заинтересовала равнодушного ангела.  
\- Как ты это сделал? - восхищенно спросила Викка, поднимаясь.  
\- Божественный свет, да и только, - ответил Дэниэль, - а теперь мне пора.  
Он начал медленно произносить заклинание, стараясь ничего не упустить и не перепутать.  
\- Дэн, ты еще придешь сюда? - поинтересовалась Викка.  
\- Зачем? - удивился ангел, прервавшись.  
\- Тебе разве неинтересно, кто еще живет в Роще? - девушка растерялась.  
\- Ни капли, - равнодушно отозвался ангел, - не мешай мне.  
\- Но Дэн, мы ведь друзья...   
\- Друзья? - Дэниэль посмотрел на девушку. - Кто такие друзья?  
Викка не знала, как объяснить ангелу значение этого слова. Впрочем, дружба никогда не нуждалась в объяснениях. Дружить - означало доверять. Даже больше, чем доверять. Осознавать, что рядом находится кто-то близкий, надежный. И много чего еще. Но пантера не могла передать словами звериные ощущения.  
\- Друзья - это... друзья, понятно? - сказала девушка. - Это магическое слово, если ты не знал. И дружба - тоже. Это наравне с чудесами.  
\- С какими чудесами? - ангел не понимал. А Викка, у которой словарный запас был небольшим, не умела объяснить.  
\- Просто пообещай, что еще придешь, - сказала пантера, - понимание придет со временем.  
\- Я приду... когда-нибудь, - вздохнув, произнес Дэниэль.  
\- Спасибо, Дэн, - засмеялась Викка.  
\- Я Дэниэль, - поправил ее ангел, - теперь молчи.  
Он все же смог правильно произнести заклинание. Дэниэля окружило сияние, и его фигура начала растворяться в ярком свете.  
\- До встречи, Дэн, - Викка помахала рукой.  
Ангел что-то говорил, но пантера не расслышала слов.  
"Наверняка, снова поправляет, что он Дэниэль", - подумала девушка.  
Ангел исчез. А Викка, превратившись в пантеру, поторопилась покинуть территорию. Скоро здесь соберутся любопытные племена. Не стоит привлекать к себе внимание.


End file.
